Trust Me: The Wyrms
by Notsilveraura
Summary: Sequel to "An Exception to the Rule". Minako finally has Sesshomaru's love...but can she keep her world together long enough for it to last? Sesshomaru x OC
1. Another Year

**Author's Note:** And the sequel begins! As we all know, this comes after _An Exception to the Rule_. Hopefully it will be just as good. If not, just review or pm me and I will do my best to satisfy your Sesshomaru cravings. All I need is a little slap on the wrist if he starts to get unnecessarily out of character. Anyway, enough of all this wasting your time. Enjoy!

Minako sat in the garden, long black hair brushed back out of her face as her violet eyes followed the little girl playing in the pond. She held the dolls that Rin had left behind (worried about the water ruining them), and considered laying them around Jaken as he snored on the rock beside her. She decided it best not to, as the little imp would most likely destroy them upon waking and that would upset Rin—which of course would then irritate Sesshomaru.

Why go out of her way to cause unnecessary drama?

"Mina-chan!" Rin called, splashing in the water. She held her kimono up, but it was no use; the fabric was already soaked. "Come in!"

Glancing back to the sleeping Jaken, she left the dolls cradled in his arms and ran toward the water, splashing around with Rin in a fit of giggles. What did it matter if she was Lady of the castle? Rin's happiness meant far more to Minako than her reputation.

As she splashed about barefoot in the small pond, Mina felt someone's gaze falling heavily upon her back. She turned, glancing toward the castle. She knew that Sesshomaru stood in his study, watching the girls from his window. She smiled at the thought.

Sesshomaru. Of course he would act just as aloof and apathetic as usual when they were out anywhere that risked exposure, but she knew that when they were alone, he would act differently just for her. Even if he had only said it that once, she knew that he loved her. He needn't show it.

Knowing was enough for her.

"Why are you smiling, Mina-chan?" Rin asked. "Is it because you're going to have babies soon?"

"What?" Minako shrieked, torn from the moment at the child's words. "Why would I be having babies!"

"Because the season is coming," Rin said, a silent _duh _implied. "You are married to Lord Sesshomaru, so you guys have to have babies now."

"How do you know about the season? Who told you?" she babbled. "I don't_ have _to have babies!"

Rin seemed puzzled, and Mina realized that the little girl probably didn't _fully _understand what the season was and how exactly babies were made. She let out a heavy sigh at the revelation, and patted Rin on the head.

"You can wake Jaken up and play with him for a while. I'm going to go talk to Lord Sesshomaru."

"About babies?"

Mina flushed red, slapping a hand to her head. She loved the little girl to pieces, but the blatant way she spoke sometimes unnerved her. "Yes. About babies."

Rin shook the little imp, who shrieked in response. Mina could hear the bickering slowly fading into the background as she made her way toward the castle. This was normal. Yes, she loved this.

Once inside, she passed by the new head of housekeeping who had not given Minako a second look since she started. Understandable, considering the hushed gossip of what Mina had brought about with the _last _head of housekeeping. She hardly thought of Hoshi anymore, though. Mina liked to believe that she was still out there, alive and well, but she knew in the back of her mind that Sesshomaru had killed the woman for spying and agreeing to murder Rin, among all the other trouble she'd caused.

Minako stopped outside of Sesshomaru's study, hand up and ready to knock.

"Come in."

Her hand instead dropped to the doorknob and she opened the door, closing it behind her as she slipped into the office. Inside, Sesshomaru stood at the window, looking out. As always, he looked magnificent. Mina hurried to him, her arms wrapping around his waist in a moment of girlish giddiness. He did not respond but to glance down at her. She didn't mind at all. After all, she had not fallen in love with an emotional man.

"What did Rin say?" he asked.

The red tint returned to Minako's cheeks. "She was asking about the season, and if we were going to have babies."

"What insight," he said, looking back to the little girl. "I have been thinking the same."

"What!"

He glanced down at her, an amused look playing upon his face. "Does this bother you?"

"I—well, you see—"

He smiled ever so slightly, just a shadow of one really, and she realized that he was teasing her. Well, who could blame her for falling for it! Lord Sesshomaru didn't seem like one to joke. If anything, he was the most serious person she had ever known. Well...right up there with Jaken.

"However, I _have_ thought of it," he said, moving back to his desk. He sat down, and Mina perched on his lap. "Mating is only natural during the season. We will have urges."

"I understand," she sighed, flustered before the real conversation had even started. She knew all of this! Sure, this would only be her second season, but _still_.

"I have called for assistance in the matter," he said. "I do not care to deal with the hassle of locking you away all season."

Wait, why does _she _have to be the one locked up? _Men._

"Unless you _want _to bear my children this year."

Could her face possibly grow any redder? Perhaps he was _trying _to fluster her. Of course, he didn't want her children! They would be little mutant human/dog/dragon mutts! She knew it would take him a long time before he came to terms with that.

She put it from her mind.

"So what kind of assistance have you called for?"

"I know of a woman who often uses her power to keep women safe from the consequences of the season. Granted, she usually only deals with youkai..."

"So basically you've hired a witch to keep me from getting pregnant?"

"In a word," he said, "Yes."

"I could resist you, you know," she crossed her arms, looking away. "I did just fine before you marked me, didn't I?"

"Perhaps this is not about _your _willpower."

"Oh, please. You can resist temptation far easily than I."

He leaned forward, and she felt his breath on her neck, "I do not want to."

A chill ran down her spine and Mina turned back, suddenly realizing how close they were. His arms snaked around her waist, keeping her still in his lap. He leaned in just a little closer, his lips brushing against her neck as she drew in a deep breath.

A crash at the door startled Mina, whose claws snapped out. Sesshomaru gave her a dirty look, and she noticed that she had been gripping him at the time. Flinging from his arms, she blathered out her apologies, but he just shook it off, his skin already healed by the time he reached the door.

Sesshomaru opened the door to find Jaken there, Rin at his side.

"Um, forgive me, m'lord," he bowed. "But there is a wyrm here to see you."

Rin leaned around him to look between the hanyou and her lord, and asked a little too loudly, "Are you guys making babies yet?"

Mina found her head against the desk, face flushed red once more.

The start of another year.


	2. The Wyrm in the Foyer

**Author's Note:** I hate leaving you guys with just one chapter, so I'll post the three I have in order to get started. After all, I am awful at beginnings so it is only fair that I post more than just one pathetic excuse for a chapter!

Mina sat in a single chair in the middle of a rather empty room downstairs. The window was open, and she could almost hear the waterfall from where she sat; she gave credit to her connection, for her own senses were not naturally that strong.

Before her, stood Sesshomaru, Jaken, and the old woman that had shown up at their door. She didn't look much like a worm at all. In fact, she looked more like a humble old woman. How she had managed to get into the castle grounds without an escort had amazed Minako, who had never known anyone else to get past the barrier without Sesshomaru present.

The woman stared down at Mina, which made her rather uncomfortable. The hanyou shifted in her seat, looking around the room to pass time by. The witch had yet to speak, except for a few mumbled words to Sesshomaru. She must have traveled from far away because Minako did not recognize her strange clothing; lots of gold bangles and other jewelry hanging from strong layers of draped red and gold clothing. She had some odd tattoos on her face and neck, disappearing beneath her clothes. Her black hair was longer than Mina's, tied back with a gold band into a thick braid lined with gems.

This woman was nothing if not decorated.

"So you do not want little wyrmlings?" she asked abruptly, finished examining Mina. Her voice held a thick accent that Mina couldn't quite place, deep and foreign and strange.

"Wyrmlings?"

"Yes, wyrmlings," the woman snapped, "Dogs have pups, Cats have kittens, and Dragons have wyrmlings. I was under the impression this little girl knew the basic facts of life. I am not here to teach a child where babies come from!"

"Please, don't," Mina said, waving her hands out in front of her. "I know all about that, I just didn't know that word!"

"Yes, I see you do not know a lot of things," she nodded.

What was _that _supposed to mean?

The woman turned her back to Mina, working at a small table. Jaken had brought in some ingredients that she had listed off on an old sheet of parchment. While she mixed them, Sesshomaru stepped forward and put a hand on Mina's shoulder.

"I didn't know my babies would be called wyrmlings. Did you know that?" He nodded and she sighed. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"

He patted her shoulder, and the woman turned back around. In her hands, she held a black mug with some kind of thick brown drink. It kind of looked like hot cocoa, but Mina had a feeling it was something much worse.

"Drink this," the woman said, shoving the hot mug into Mina's hands. "It tastes like chocolate."

Throwing her head back, Mina took a swig and dropped the mug. Sesshomaru caught it before it could break, and not much spilled out. Mina gagged, feeling like she needed to vomit, but the drink just oozed down her throat.

"You _lied _to me!"

"Well, had told you that it tasted like the sludge from a dirty goat's hoof, would you have taken it?"

"No!" Mina exclaimed.

"Well, there you go."

Minako looked up to Sesshomaru, wiping her mouth off on her sleeve. "Tell me I do not have to drink anymore?"

The old woman nodded, "You don't need to lick it clean, but you _do _need to finish it. I didn't waste away over that table for you to throw away more than half the drink."

"But it tastes like tears and rotting flesh," Mina whined dramatically.

"That is exactly your future if you don't finish the damn drink!" she barked.

Minako clenched her eyes shut and chugged the drink, gasping for air and fighting the useless nausea that overwhelmed her. Sesshomaru's hands rubbed at her shoulders and she wished she could vomit. The drink moved like a slug down her throat and sat heavy in her stomach.

"Good girl," the old woman cooed. "Now you will have a safe season. Next time won't be quite so bad."

"Next time?" she cried out.

"Every season, unless you want those wyrmlings," she smiled. "I will see you a year from now, Lord Sesshomaru. You know where to send payment."

He nodded, and they watched the woman disappear. Mina did not quite notice where the woman had slipped off to, but also did not care. She could not get to her feet, so she simply turned to look up at Sesshomaru.

"Why did you let her treat me like that, my lord?"

"She knows how to deal with women," he said simply.

"I'm sure she does—she probably _eats _them!"

"No, she eats humans. Jaken, you can bring Rin out now." He turned back to Mina, "She can be trusted with treating females, if nothing else. She is a midwife."

"What! I don't want her delivering _my_ children!"

"A shame."

Apparently when the time came, she wouldn't have much of a choice. He lifted Minako up, and carried her out to the garden. She was starting to feel better, and being in the sunlight helped.

"Wait. You told her about my heritage?"

"No."

Jaken appeared with Rin, and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "The old witch just knows things, Minako. It's in her nature. So is dishonesty. She is a wyrm, you see. You can never trust wyrms."

"Unless they are a midwife," Mina said, casting Sesshomaru a dirty look. He didn't quite deserve her attitude, but her stomach felt awful and her mouth had a sick taste. "But wait, does that make her a dragon? She said my child would be a wyrmling. Does that mean I will grow up to be like that? To just...know things?"

"Of course not," Jaken scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Wyrms are powerful demons! What do you think you are, some kind of fairytale? You are lucky enough to be as strong as you are."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru warned.

The little imp shut up immediately, repeatedly bowing so low that he nearly bent himself in half.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on Mina's knee and explained, "Not all humans are priests or priestesses. Not all dragons are wyrms."

"I understand."

And not to mention the bit where Mina had never even been a full dragon from the start. But if what Jaken said was true, then she didn't want to be a wyrm, anyway. Dishonest creatures. She would never be able to pull that one off.

"So...Mina is not having babies?" Rin asked, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Not yet," she smiled. "Someday."

Sesshomaru looked away. He _did _intend on _someday _allowing her to bear his children, right? He couldn't have mated just to end his bloodline. Would _Inuyasha _really be the only one to carry on the heritage? Mina felt awful for a moment. Sesshomaru had probably intended on raising a full-blood son. Then again, Jaken's tales seemed to hint at a poor relationship between Sesshomaru and his own father.

But Mina wouldn't have that. She _would _have "wyrmlings" with Sesshomaru someday, and he would have a great bond with the children. Her children would not be raised in a dysfunctional family as Sesshomaru had. Just like his brother. Just like Rin. Just like Minako.

No, she would give her children the family that everyone deserved.

The family she had now.


	3. Could Have Been

**Author's Note:** I cannot guarantee that the daily chapter routine will start up again until the end of this week, but I will try to stock up on chapters. Again, I want to make sure you guys are enjoying this before I continue to lead it in the direction I am considering. Although I am pretty sure it is blatantly obvious.

* * *

Mina found herself spending more time in the library, reading about dragons. How could she know so little about her own heritage? Rin would lay around on the floor at Mina's feet, flipping through the books with large pictures and occasionally pointing some out. Jaken didn't need to play babysitter inside, so he would wander off to enjoy his rare break from the girls. Unfortunately, this came as an inconvenience to Mina who found that she had a lot of questions for the little imp to answer.

Mina's sense of smell was strong enough for her to be able to tell when Jaken wandered close by. On this occasion, her nose twitched and she called out for him. After a moment, she heard a heavy sigh and the door opened.

"Can't I get a moment's peace? What do you want now?"

She pointed to the book, "This says that Lord Sesshomaru's father's worst enemy was a dragon."

"That's true, yes. His archrival Ryuukossei was the death of him."

"Really? I thought humans killed him."

"Only because of the wounds Ryuukossei inflicted upon him, and not to mention his own stupidity in going after that woman!" Jaken shrieked, stamping his foot and waving the staff, "Lord Sesshomaru's bloodline is stronger than anything any human could just kill without help!"

"But if Lord Sesshomaru's father worst enemy was a dragon...why am I here?"

Jaken shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps this is a conversation you should have with m'lord himself."

"Then I will." She closed the book and stood up, marching toward the door. "Please watch Rin."

Jaken looked ready to argue, but just sighed instead. Mina walked past him and tracked down Sesshomaru's scent. She found him outside, sitting by the water. Mina almost hated to disrupt such a peaceful moment. How often did her lord just lounge, after all?

Actually, she had no clue.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called out, and he turned to look at her as she plopped down beside him. "I have a question."

"Ask it."

"Jaken says that a dragon led to your father's death. Why didn't you..."

"Kill you?" he asked. She nodded. "Honestly? I was unaware of your heritage."

"So, had you known..."

He looked back out at the water. "That is not how it happened."

Of course, could-have-been did not matter to Sesshomaru. At least, not when it meant that he had to admit that he would have killed Minako. That things would have been _very _different had he known what type of demon blood flowed through her tainted veins.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sesshomaru added, almost as if in afterthought, "I suppose that is why your scent was strange."

"Strange?"

"I presume that your father did something to skew your scent. All I could get from it was that you were hanyou; I could not identify your background. I did not trust you for that."

"Would you have trusted me less had you known?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me less now?"

He glanced down at Minako and asked, "When did you become so inquisitive?"

Of course, she had asked too many questions. She didn't want to be a bother, and definitely didn't want to irritate Sesshomaru when he could easily call back that midwife and force her to drink more of that disgusting ooze.

But of course, that wasn't the only reason she silenced. He didn't want to talk about it. Sesshomaru had actually avoided a question. Had he ever done that to her before? She couldn't recall. If he didn't want to answer a question, he just remained silent. What did it mean to avoid it completely? Perhaps she was just reading too deeply into this.

"I did not trust my father, either," he said suddenly.

Mina looked up at him, but he was looking out at the water. "Why?"

"He left my mother for a human."

"I thought that it was normal for males to breed with multiple females."

"Perhaps, but I did not care about that. I could only think of how weak he seemed, loving a human."

"And now?"

"I find myself wondering if I could take it in stride as my mother had."

Mina shifted so that she could kneel beside him, eye level with her lord. She gently turned her face and pressed her forehead against his. "Why do you think of these things, my lord? You know that I will be with no other. You are the only mate I could ever want."

"One does not mate with humans, per se."

"You know what I mean."

It was beginning to get dark, but the two continued to sit by the water until they saw the moon in its reflection. A crescent moon to match the markings on Sesshomaru and Mina. They sat together in silence, sharing a moment of simple peace. Inside the castle, Rin and Jaken ran amock with the other demons, but outside it would seem that the only ones in existence were the two by the water.

The two in love.


	4. Persuasion

**Author's Note:** I feel obliged to warn you that there is a naughty bit toward the end. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

The sludge of a drink that the old hag had given Mina left her feeling ill for a day or so. Sesshomaru assured her that this would be the last time it would leave this affect, and not to complain. She begrudgingly oblidged. Rin moped around while Mina spent the day in bed, obviously in a poor mood. Sesshomaru did not want to deal with it. Jaken didn't seem to care.

The next day, Mina made her way downstairs toward the scent of the moping child, who she found on the front steps of the castle's main doors. She held her dolls in hand, but didn't seem to be playing. She just stared out at the grass and trees and endless stretch of sky.

"Hey, Rin," Mina said, sitting down on the step beside her.

The little girl mumbled a reply.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked away, setting the dolls down and wrapping her arms around her drawn-in knees.

Minako sighed and did her best to sound comforting, "Are you upset because I won't have babies this season?"

"Why?" Rin asked, looking back up at her, "Why won't you?"

"I'm not ready," she admitted.

"Well, I am! Why can't I have a friend to hang out with? I could take care of a baby, and it would be like my little brother or sister! I could teach them stuff and it'd be a lot more fun than stupid Jaken," she finally took in another breath just to let it out in a huff.

"I know it seems like it would be nice, but there is a lot more to it than just that. Babies are very small and weak. Imagine how dangerous it would be to bring a baby with us out there during our travels. What if we get attacked by a large group, and Lord Sesshomaru is busy fighting other demons?" Mina seemed to be answering her own questions about reasons as to not have a child just yet. Surely there was more to it than just Sesshomaru's disgust at the mutt they would produce. "And even before that, I would be pregnant for a long while. I wouldn't be able to travel or fight."

"We could stay here, then," Rin said, trying halfheartedly to think of something to turn the conversation toward her favor.

"Lord Sesshomaru still needs to go out and do his business, Rin. Would you have him leave us here so often? Would you really want to stay cooped up in castle for years and years?"

Rin let out a heavy sigh and stood up, turning to face Minako. She bowed a little as she said, "I'm sorry, Mina-chan. I hadn't thought of that."

"Oh, don't apologize. I understand if you're lonely."

She turned away, obviously embarrassed. Mina reached forward and poked Rin in the side, causing the girl to spin back around.

"Perhaps I could talk to Lord Sesshomaru about it?"

Rin nodded. Surely there was some way to comfort the girl without bringing a baby into the mix. What was the best playmate for a little girl? Mina's girlish heart leapt with excitement as she thought of the perfect thing. Highly unlikely, as it would take quite a bit of persuading in order to get Sesshomaru to agree to it, but she would do her best. What was her best, though?

There were several routes she could take. There was always her adorable girlish charm. Or perhaps her _womanly ways. _She could go at it from a sensitive perspective, but he wouldn't go for that. So perhaps she should use logic.

So many ways, but what would the Lord Sesshomaru react best to?

Mina's mind raced with ideas as her imagination ran free. She wandered inside of the castle, knowing where to find Sesshomaru. It seemed like every time they returned to the castle, he cooped himself up in that study of his. What was so important in there, anyway? What could a demon lord need so many books and papers for? What would he even have paperwork _for_?

Once at the door, she didn't bother knocking since he called for her to come inside before she even had the chance. He sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair and watching her the moment she stepped into the room. She closed the door quietly behind her and turned to face him.

"Hello, my lord," she smiled sweetly.

He nodded.

She stepped forward, her hands clasped behind her back as she began, "Rin seems so lonely lately. She was really upset that we weren't going to produce anything this season. I was thinking that perhaps we could get her a pet?"

He wasn't saying anything. Was that a good or bad stare? Of course the connection wasn't being helpful now when she could definitely use it to know his thoughts on it. What kind of demon lord wants a pet running around his estate?

"You know, something cute and small to keep her attention," Mina said, the sugary voice dropped now that she assumed it wasn't working. "I talked to her, and she was very upset. She admits that she is lonely and an animal would be a good way to teach her responsibility."

"What kind of animal?" he asked. He didn't seem very pleased about the idea.

"A kitten," Mina suggested. "They are independent, so it wouldn't be too difficult for her to care for. They can also hunt for themselves."

"A _cat_," he said. Of course. Why would the dog demon want a kitten stalking his party?

She seemed to be failing. This wasn't working! How could she change his mind? Distract him? Put him in a better mood? How?

Of course.

Mina moved forward, and his gaze followed her movements until she stopped beside him. Her mind raced in a panic as she wondered if she was doing this right or if she would come on too strong. What an embarrassment, but she really wanted to get this little companion for Rin.

"And if she had this pet, it would take her attention away from us for a while," she said, her voice just about a whisper. "I would be all yours, my lord."

He raised an eyebrow and Mina had to swallow all that panic that was rising within her. She couldn't waste time wondering if this was coming off as natural. Why would she need to fake it, anyway? Lord Sesshomaru was...well, he was Lord Sesshomaru. She could easily enjoy herself. After all, he was her mate. So that meant she could do this whenever she wanted. She didn't need a reason! Not that having a reason made her a bad person, right?

Why couldn't she stop thinking!

"Are you suggesting something, Minako?" he asked, and she couldn't help but notice how that low voice seemed to travel all the way through her body right down to her curling toes.

"Perhaps I am," she whispered, no longer finding any difficulties in coming off as natural.

She pulled herself up onto his lap, straddling the lord as he sat motionless. He just watched her, his gaze following along her body, examining her face as she reached out and touched his hair. Sesshomaru, her mate, how did she end up with someone so beautiful? Mina felt at this point as though he had far more charm than her, but it didn't quite matter.

Her arms fell to his shoulders and she leaned in, her lips pressed against his. He returned the kiss just as quickly, his arm going to her waist. She found herself moving, almost teasing him as she pressed harder against him, her chest rubbing against his. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and felt the claws digging into her side. She hadn't given him any sign yet, and so he would wait until he couldn't stand it any longer. Mina knew that he wanted her, but when did she ever get the chance to be in control like this? He wouldn't _do it _without her permission, not in his right mind.

How far could she push him?

She moved her hips, grinding against him as she lowered her mouth to nip at his neck. She let her hand stray to play with the hem of his clothes, but didn't go any further. Then she moved to her own clothes, pulling her yukata open to reveal her bare skin to Sesshomaru's intent gaze. His lust washed over her in waves, growing stronger with each passing moment. She threw her head back, gyrating in his lap as she let out a moan.

Visibly tense, Sesshomaru took in heavy breaths, his movements ragged. He had closed his eyes, and Mina knew that when they opened, she would be staring at a blood-red gaze. His fangs already looked longer, and his claws dug deep into her skin. She ran her hand along his chest, going lower and lower until he seemed as though he would lose control at any moment. Is that what she wanted?

"Lord Sesshomaru," she moaned softly, and she had pushed him far enough.

Whatever items that had the misfortune of being on his desk were now scattered across the floor. Mina hadn't even realized that he had moved until she was flat on her back, pressed agains the cold wood. Where had her clothing gone? Sesshomaru was above her, holding her down as he pressed into her.

The world spun wildly about, and Mina's sense had long since abandoned her. She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't tear her gaze from her lord, so beautiful as they moved. She found herself calling out his name, and it only seemed to cause more excitement.

Her body lurched forward, and suddenly they were on the ground. When had she gotten on top? It didn't seem to matter, as she continued to rock back and forth, the heat spreading throughout her entire body. Sesshomaru's eyes had regained their golden shine again, but he had not stopped. He watched Minako, reaching up and touching her cheek as they moved.

And then she had collapsed, resting against his bare chest. Her concept of time twisted, and she couldn't even recall what had happened in a proper linear fashion. Her senses just weren't strong enough to keep up with him. She didn't quite mind.

Ah, the start of another season.

"So about that kitten," she whispered breathlessly.

"I intended to allow it from the start," he said, and although she could not see his face, it almost sounded as if he spoke with the slightest smile. "This was a pleasant—if not unexpected—persuasion. Unnecessary, but pleasant."

Mina didn't bother to stay awake long enough to argue.


	5. Kittens and Hanyous

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience and please forgive me; my laptop has not been cooperating this week. However, I have finally managed to keep it going long enough to post and hopefully it will behave for now! Your lovely reviews were much appreciated, and I look forward to any futures ones you may send.

* * *

Minako awoke to find herself in her own bed, wrapped up within the sheets. Sesshomaru's scent lingered in the room, although she saw no sight of him. Lifting up the sheets, she discovered that he must have also changed her clothing. How long had she slept? The light from the window seemed dim.

Her stomach growled, hinting that it was at least late enough for dinner.

The door opened then, and Rin barreled into the room, jumping up onto the bed in a fit of joy. Mina had to repeatedly beg the girl to slow down her rush of excitement, as she couldn't decipher a single thing she said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he left for a while and when he got back," she thrust her hands out to reveal a small fluff of white fur. "I have a kitten, Mina!"

Her smile spread quickly, and Minako leaned forward to examine the tiny little thing. She hadn't expected him to get one so soon, or even at all; in the least, he would have sent someone else to retrieve it. Where had he even found it? That didn't matter. What mattered was Rin's happiness, and that seemed to be going very well. Regardless of how the persuasion took place, it had achieved its purpose.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Minaru!" Rin shrieked happily, bouncing on the bed. "Get it? I mixed your name with Lord Sesshomaru's!"

Mina couldn't explain why she was blushing, but smiled anyway.

"Oh," Rin said, as an afterthought, "Lord Sesshomaru told me to bring you down for supper right after I showed you my new kitten. You must have been really tired to take such a long nap!"

"Yeah," she said quickly, "I was _so _tired! Let's go eat!"

That was _not _a conversation she wanted to have with Rin.

When they reached the dining room, the meal had already been served. Sesshomaru sat with a glass of wine, his presence a mere show of affection for his companions as he did not usually eat in front of them. Rin climbed into her chair and asked for a glass of milk from the server, who then turned toward Mina.

"What would you prefer to drink tonight, my Lady?"

She nodded to Sesshomaru drink, "Can I have that?"

"No," he said without hesitation.

The servant turned back to her, "Milk or water?"

"It's always milk and water! Why can't I have wine?"

"You are too small and weak."

Mina fumed, "I defeated Masami! How can I be weak?"

Sesshomaru sighed, and she could feel his frustration. "That is different. I believe that you would be incapable of handling it without falling into a state of inebriety, acting innapropriately, and becoming ill the next day."

"You think I would get drunk and embarrass you?" she asked. "And then _complain_ the next morning?"

Rather than say yes, he replied, "Minako. You are not allowed to partake in alcohol consumption of any degree."

"Fine," she huffed, "Milk!"

Rin watched the little scene between the two and once silence fell, piped up, "Can _I _have some?"

Before the others could cast the little girl a dirty glance, Jaken cried out, "Now don't you start!"

After finishing the meal, Mina snuck off outside while Rin played with her kitten. She arrived at the gardens just in time to watch the sunset. Sesshomaru appeared at her side, although she didn't notice him approaching. He sat beside her, staring up at the sky in silence. When day turned to night, she looked up at him.

"My lord?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He glanced back down at her, his golden eyes meeting hers before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Not at all like earlier, slow and gentle. His hand touched her cheek, and she held him as they kissed. He had only needed to say it that once. She knew now that he felt the same, and actions do speak louder than words.

Minako's nose twitched, picking up a familiar scent. She probably wouldn't have noticed it had she been on her own, but being so near Sesshomaru seemed to amplify her senses. Her grip on him tightened as she felt the tension beneath her fingertips, but it didn't have quite the effect she was looking for; instead, she lifted with him, practically hanging from his arm as he stared intently into the forest, his anger washing over her like a sheet of ice.

"Don't, Sesshomaru," she said, knowing he was ready to run off toward the source of the scent. "He must have a reason. At least hear him out."

He gave her a sideways glance, and muttered, "The things I do for you..."

With Minako at his heel, he moved outward to find the hanyou trespassing on his lands. Sesshomaru remained silent, staring forward. Were Mina not his mate, she would think that the man only had two emotions: cold apathy and startling anger. Of course, now she realized that these were only the outward emotions he allowed himself to show. Although the two _did _seem to play a large part in his personality.

Mina didn't mind.

However, she knew that she was too soft for her own good and Sesshomaru was painfully aware of that. He would not always humor her silly empathy. In fact, she had hardly expected him to adhere to this request. Maybe he wasn't adhering, though. Maybe Sesshomaru was planning on killing him anyway.

She wouldn't know until they got there.


	6. It's a Good Life

**Author's Note:** I like the guesses that people have. Apparently the turn this is taking is not as obvious as I thought! I am pleased...

* * *

Minako heard the man before she saw him stumbling out into the open, blindly bumbling around the forest while bviously injured. He had dirty bandages wrapped around his forehand and arm. A pathetic mess, her heart went out to him.

"Haruto," Mina gasped, the smell of his blood hitting her at once. "What has happened?"

"Why are you in my lands, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping in front of Mina. He didn't care that the man was injured. That much was obvious. "I have reason to kill you."

"I know, but I don't have anywhere else to go." He looked away, his face red as he admitted, "I need your help."

Sesshomaru almost smiled. Almost. Haruto turned to Mina, trying to explain to Sesshomaru's more reasonable half, "I was attacked by a powerful demon and my...my time is soon. I fear for my life if I do not find refuge before that night."

Of course, Haruto did not have a barrier to hide behind during his human night. With those injuries, he would not survive an attack in his weakened state. And now with the season, any males he encountered would be in an aggressive state, ready to kill any other male threat.

Mina looked to Sesshomaru, but he did not return her gaze. He continued to stare down the broken half-demon in his own state of male aggression. So Mina poked him in the side, and he cast her an irritated glance.

"We have to help him."

"No," he corrected her, "I do not _have to _do anything."

"Please, Sesshomaru," she begged. "You were never weak, so you do not understand what it is like to be alone and fearful. It is just until his night is over."

Sesshomaru stared intently at her for a long while and seemed as though he was about to say something, but instead he lashed out with a sudden flash of movement and Haruto dropped to the ground. Mina shrieked, ready to protest before shre realized that he did not intend to kill the man. Rather, he turned back to Mina with a sigh.

"Why do you make such demands of me?"

"They aren't demands, just requests. No one can demand anything of you, my lord."

"Minako," he said in that voice usually reserved for Jaken. He was getting irritated.

"Thank you," she said, glancing back at Haruto.

Sesshomaru turned away and began walking back to the castle. His way of telling her that she had to drag the burden back on her own. So she heaved the underfed hanyou over her shoulder and shambled after her mate.

It was only fitting, as this was _her _baggage.

Sesshomaru ordered Mina to drop Haruto off in a wing of the castle that she had not seen before. Just a step above the dungeons, she was sure. Jaken took over, stationed outside of the room. He shooed Mina away as soon as she handed the hanyou over.

"You are not permitted to spend any more time with the half-breed! He is only here for as little time necessary."

"No one will hurt him while he's in there, right?"

Jaken rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about this nasty little thing. _No one _will see him. Now go away and I promise not to let him die."

With a heavy sigh, Minako left the hallway and returned to the garden where Sesshomaru stood, staring up at the night sky. He did not turn toward her when she approached, but he seemed to relax in her presence.

"My lord?" she asked softly. "Where are your thoughts?"

"The season," he replied. "You do not understand the difficulty in housing a male threat in the same castle I keep my mate during the season."

"Thank you," she said once more. "I do appreciate it."

"Why?" he asked, looking down at her.

She frowned, "Even if we did not mate, he was my friend before he became my...lover."

Sesshomaru's lip twitched back in disgust at the word.

"Are you jealous?" she added, slightly surprised at the sudden notion. "Do you fear that I will _do things _with Haruto during his time here?"

"No," Sesshomaru said, his gaze softening as he turned toward her. His fingertips brushed against her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "I trust you, Minako. You would not betray me."

Her lips quickly spread into a smile. He sounded so sure, as if her faithfulness was a _fact. _Had anyone trusted her to such an extent? It felt so nice having such a bond. And to have one with Lord Sesshomaru, the only man she had ever truly loved.

Could life possibily get any more _perfect_?


	7. Just One More

**Author's Note: **I figured I'd post a second chapter tonight to make up for the days I went without updating. Also, just a warning, I will be gone for a week in November, so there will be a few days without updates. I'll try to post a few extra beforehand, but I make no promises!

* * *

Minako couldn't stand it any longer. She had managed to go an entire day without visiting Haruto. His scent lingered in the castle, reopening some old wounds she had acquired during their last encounter. She felt awful about it. She wanted to talk to him.

Not even Rin with her little "Minaru" could cheer Mina up.

That nasty trait of empathy reared its head and the little angel on her shoulder shook its finger. She needed to talk to Haruto, make things right with this last chance they had. The likelihood of seeing him ever again after this was slim to none.

When night fell and and the others went to sleep, Mina snuck downstairs and down the hallway where she had left Haruto. Jaken stood at the door, obviously nodding off from either exhaustion, boredom, or a combination of the two. Sesshomaru would be angry if he knew that Jaken was falling asleep on duty, but what more could he expect? His advisor had never been a very good guard, as past events had shown. And it's not like Minako could tell on him; she'd get in just as much trouble for sneaking down here.

"Jaken," Mina whispered, causing the little imp to jump.

"Ah! Minako! What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Haruto."

His face set into a stern expression. "No. Lord Sesshomaru forbade anyone from visiting the hanyou. He is to be in solitude for his night."

"Please, Lord Jaken," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Pretty please let me see him?"

"No."

She let out a frustrated cry and stomped her foot, not quite thinking of how she was supposed to be quietly sneaking about.

He witnessed her fit and hesitated before giving in to curiosity. "Why do you want to see the hanyou, anyway?"

Mina's temper faded and she whispered, "I... We broke off on poor terms. I owe him an apology. This will be my last chance to make things right between us."

"Women," Jaken scoffed, and then let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but Lord Sesshomaru must _not _find out about this, you hear? He would have my head!"

"Thank you, Jaken!" she smiled, picking the imp up to give him a suffocating hug. She let him go when he began squirming and let him take a breather before unlocking the door. Mina quickly slipped inside and let it shut quietly behind her.

The room seemed smaller than any other she had seen. It had a bed and a little table which held a burning candle. There were no windows. Haruto sat on the bed, a bottle pulled halfway out of a small bag. He looked just about the same as he always had, just...human.

"Minako," he said, obviously surprised to see her. He seemed to be in the middle of pulling out the contents of a little bag he had somehow hidden on his person. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. Apologize for...you know."

He smiled sadly, and patted the bed.

Should she stay a while? Her former lover's room within her mate's castle. That didn't sound like such a good idea. And to sit on the _bed_ with him! But it's not like she planned on doing something awful, and Haruto wouldn't dare force her into anything like that. Sesshomaru trusted her for a _reason_. So what's the worst that could happen?

She moved over and sat down on the bed, a good distance away. Haruto emptied the bag of its remaining contents, and Mina saw that he had snuck in two white bottles and two small cups.

"What is that?"

He grinned, "Sake. How could I spend the night being human without indulging a bit?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I have never had sake before."

He seemed genuinely surprised, and put one of the bottles down. He began pouring the other out into the two cups. "You have to try this, Mina, it's the best you'll ever have. How lucky to have it be your first!"

"I..." she glanced away, "I'm not allowed."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Sesshomaru forbade it." She looked back at him, her voice deepening a bit as she recited, "_Minako. You are not allowed to partake in alcohol consumption of any degree._"

Haruto flashed a goofy smile, his chest heaving as he held back a laugh. Once settled, he raised an eyebrow, "And you claim that the demon is _not _controling you."

"He isn't!"

"Then how could you allow him to _forbid _drinking? You're a big girl, why can't you make your own decisions?"

"Well, I..." she looked down a moment, her mind racing before she quickly leaned over, grabbing one of the cups. "I can do what I want!"

She threw her head back as she had seen others do and downed the drink in one swig. Her immediate reaction was to cough, but she held it in. The drink left a warm feeling in her mouth and throat, spreading to the rest of her body. She had expected it to taste awful, but it was actually quite sweet.

What harm could one more do?


	8. Hell's Finest

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the lovely reviews and concern for Mina's well-being. What terrible adventures could she have while intoxicated with her former lover? I suppose we'll just have to read on!

* * *

Haruto drank his own sake and poured Minako another. They sat there, drinking and talking and laughing for what seemed like ages. They tried to keep quiet, but it certainly proved to be an immense effort, growing more difficult with each drink she downed. Mina's head seemed to be spinning, the world turning, and everything just seemed so darn _funny_.

"I feel strange," she meant to say, but her tongue felt foreign in her own mouth and the words that came out seemed to be slurring together. At least _she _knew what she was saying.

"You're drunk already?" Haruto laughed, "What a lightweight!"

She downed another cup. Stared at the wall. What had he said? She was so warm, wanted to talk off her clothes. But that would be inappropriate. She gasped as understanding reached her inebriated brain. "I'm...drunk?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, no," she moaned.

She meant to say something else, but Haruto's lips pressed against hers and the words were lost. It took a moment, but she managed to pull back with a gasp. The spinning world made her feel sick and she was too warm, far too warm. Drinking didn't seem to be quite as nice as she had imagined.

"No, no, Haruto," she slurred, "I can't."

He looked away and let out a sad chuckle, "Even when you're drunk, I _still _can't get you back."

"I'm sorry."

"He's a lucky man."

Who? Sesshomaru! Her lover, her mate, her keeper. The man who strictly forbade her from drinking, and yet she went and did it anyway. He would find out now. There was no hiding it.

"Oh, I'm drunk!" she cried, her words blending together, "Lord Sesshomaru will be so mad at me!"

"You want to be sober?" Haruto asked. "I have something that might help."

"Really?" she gasped.

He nodded, reaching for the second bottle. He began pouring it into her glass, but hesitated before handing it over. He looked up at her, a sadness to his eyes. He seemed to be debating over something, and finally went ahead and spoke up.

"Mina, do I ever have a chance with you?"

"Huh?"

He looked away, "If you and Sesshomaru didn't work out...would you consider me again?"

"Maybe," she answered in a drunken honesty, bringing a light of hope to his eyes. Then her face lit up with a silly smile, "But that won't happen. We're in love."

She didn't seem to notice the hurt that her words caused Haruto before he forced it down and smiled back. He didn't seem to have any more questions left for her drunken mind, and so he held out the cup.

Mina peered in to find a thick black liquid within the cup. It looked lumpy, more like an ooze than a drink. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she asked, "What _is _this?"

"Just down it all at once, like the sake," he suggested. "I have to warn you, it _will _taste bad."

"That's alright, I've had worse," she boasted, thinking back to the awful drink that the wyrm hag had forced her to finish. If only she had taken _that _all in one swig.

Mina plugged her nose and brought the cup to her lips, which took a moment what with her intoxicated lack of coordination. She threw her head back and downed the thing.

Correction: _this _was the worst drink she had ever consumed.

Unlike the warmth that the sake had spread, this oozed down her throat with a burning only comparable to the fire Jaken had shot at her bare skin during that winter long ago. Mina wanted to vomit the stuff up, but it just refused to come back, practically clammering down her throat. She hacked and coughed, and even lost the ability to breathe for one moment. The spinning world set in place as her body pumped out an adrenaline rush, and she held her throat with a gasp.

Haruto's hand touched her shoulder, and she flinched. She glared back up at him, snapping, "What the hell did you give me?"

"A sobriety drink."

"Where did you get it? _Hell_?"

He laughed humorlessly, "It worked, didn't it?"

She silenced herself for a moment. She could see straight, touch her finger to her nose. She most definitely wouldn't allow Haruto to kiss her again. And she spoke just fine.

"I suppose." She looked away, realizing all the wrong she had done in such a short amount of time. "I have to go. I'm sorry about how things were left before. I hope we're alright now."

"We are," he nodded solemnly.

"Okay," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she moved toward the door. "I... Please don't come back. I don't think Sesshomaru will make refuge for you again."

"Alright." He remained seated, watching her leave. Just as she reached for the door, he said, "I love you, Minako."

"I..." she clenched her eyes shut and passed through the door in a rush of words, "I'm sorry, Haruto."


	9. Happy Days

**Author's Note:** You're going to hate me, I just know it! Once you read the closing line, you'll understand. For now, let me just say...things are about to get interesting.

* * *

Minako emerged from the room to find Jaken fast asleep at the door. Knowing that Haruto would not be foolish enough to sneak out, she left the imp to rest. Perhaps this meant that he had not heard her drunken slurs, and she would not be found out. She quickly disappeared to her bedroom for the night, tossing and turning as she worried that Lord Sesshomaru would discover her acts of rebellion. But with the rising sun, Mina went down to breakfast, chatted with her companions, and said her farewells to Haruto. Nothing seemed different.

And so she assumed that it could all be put in the past. It was just a few drinks. It was just one kiss. She could forget about it. What happened that night would stay locked away in her memory, never to resurface.

Right?

She hoped.

Sesshomaru relaxed once the hanyou left his lands. He even took Minako out for a stroll through the forests around his lands while Rin and Jaken played with the kitten. Apparently she had been correct in her assumption that the new addition to their group would give the two more alone time.

They stayed within the barrier, careful not to stray beyond toward the chaos of the season in the wild. Within his own lands, Sesshomaru did not need to worry about claiming his ownership over Minako as mate. There would be no unnecessary fights. She wouldn't be stolen away.

It was a simple day.

Without the pent up frustration of the previous year, Sesshomaru seemed at ease. Mina recalled back to the last season, where he had seemed constantly on edge. She knew why, now that he had shared his most unlikely feelings for her. It left a smile lingering at her lips.

Sesshomaru noticed her smile and cast her a questioning glance.

"I am happy," she answered. "It is a beautiful day and I am spending it with my beautiful mate."

He looked away without a word, but she could feel the waves of pleasure rolling off of him. Even the Lord of the West enjoyed a boost to the ego every now and then. Not that he _needed _it.

They circled around and began heading back to the castle. Mina's hand brushed against his, and he took it. Holding hands with Sesshomaru, how could she have ever gotten to this point? This romance seemed so unlikely; he was truly her impossible dream.

Sesshomaru felt relaxed with Minako, just as much if not more so than when alone. This had surprised him upon first realizing it, but he had grown to accept it. Especially now that he could call her mate. That was the best part, knowing that she was his to keep. He could trust her.

And Mina knew this, how? The information seemed to flow into her without words, sweeping in through her mind like a gentle stream from the back corner of her consciousness. The connection, of course. But it had never been like this. Perhaps Sesshomaru's relaxation had something to do with it. Or perhaps he was actively engaging her.

He glanced back at her, a light to those golden eyes, and she knew. They were connecting, and he was the reason. Her smile widened, and she rested her head against his arm as they walked. She was so pleased with the sudden openness that the night with Haruto didn't even cross her mind. A good thing, she later thought, since Sesshomaru would have picked up on it.

Just before they emerged from the forest, Sesshomaru stopped short. He turned his back to the castle and Mina's heart raced. How did he manage to have this power over her still? They had been together for what seemed like ages, but he still sent shivers down her spine with just a glance. And that golden gaze, it warmed her to the bone.

Mina waited a moment, noticing that he looked as though he meant to say something. But he stood silent, taking in a breath just to let it out wordlessly. He meant to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

He felt something for her. The great Lord of the West, feared by so many and infamously heartless, he had fallen in love with a little hanyou and he felt so much for her that he couldn't understand it. And surprisingly, he didn't even mind. He would kill for Mina. He went against his own principles for the girl. He would risk his life for this little one. She loved him and she had _frightened _him with her uncanny ability to make him _feel_. He trusted her, finally, wholeheartedly.

She smiled, standing on tip-toe to pull him into a kiss. Nothing needed to be said. They understood each other without words, and each knew how the other felt in just that kiss.

Minako could have stood there in that kiss forever, but they parted and returned to the castle side by side. Rin jumped up at the sight of them, and pulled them into her excited fascination with the little ball of fluff that she smothered with her affections. Even Jaken seemed amused.

The group relaxed outside the castle in the gardens for most of the day, going inside only to eat. They were quite ready to go back on the road to their life of travel. Mina didn't mind leaving the comfort of the castle, so long as she left with her mate. As he had once predicted, she found herself willing to follow him to the end of the earth.

They spent the night in quiet bliss, a silent love flowing between the two as Sesshomaru finally allowed himself to open up fully to the connection the two shared.

Mina had no idea that this would be the last of her happy days.


	10. The Darkness

**Author's Note: **Worked a while on this one. I have no idea how obvious it is by now, so we'll see what you guys take from it in the reviews. What is happening will all be revealed within the next few chapters!

* * *

It had been quite a while since Sesshomaru had been startled awake. Mina had been the cause the last time, so of course it only fit that she was yet again the culprit. The last time, he had awoken to find her completely missing, so naturally his heart raced when he registered that she was not in the bed beside him. However, his tension eased when he found her by the window.

She stood slumped over, her upper body hanging out as she held onto the windowsill for support. With a single fluid motion, Sesshomaru moved from the bed to her side. He effortlessly ignored his instinctual response to her nude body and instead tended to her obvious misery.

"Come back to bed."

"No," she muttered, lifting her head up. She looked rather pale. "I'll just vomit all over that, too."

"You need rest. I will fetch for a bucket if you are so concerned for the sheets."

With a sigh, Mina pulled herself from the window and leaned against her mate. He lifted her up and set her down on the bed, disappearing for only a moment to give instructions to a servant. She didn't complain when breakfast was brought to her in bed with a glass of water. Rin arrived shortly after, kitten in arms.

"Are you sick, Mina-chan?" she asked, concern written all over her face. She climbed into bed and rested the kitten in Minako's lap. "Minaru will make you feel better!"

"I'll be alright." She smiled, petting the little ball of fur. "I don't feel as sick anymore, I'm just really tired."

Rin stayed for a while longer and the two played with the kitten. Sesshomaru watched, eventually telling Rin to go play with Jaken and let Mina rest. Minako argued halfheartedly, but he would not have it.

"Get well soon," he said, giving her a peck on the forehead, "I have business to attend to, and we cannot leave until you are well."

She sighed, leaning back against the pillows. How could he be sweet and selfish at the same time? Was her illness a mere inconvenience to him? But really, she felt better. Just so tired...

And then night had fallen, and Mina realized she had slept without realizing she had even fallen asleep. She refused to eat dinner in bed and instead met Sesshomaru and the others at the table. The meal went on as usual, and Mina went to bed with Sesshomaru at the end of the night.

A servant knocked at Sesshomaru's door early the next morning, risking the wrath of his temper. He threw the door open, sending an icy glare to the small girl. "What is it?"

"I just thought you should know," she stammered. "Your mate got ill again this morning, and she asked me not to tell you."

"And yet you did."

"Yes, my lord."

He nodded, and allowed the servant to leave. So Mina didn't want him knowing that she hadn't recovered? He had to respect the woman for not wishing to deter everyone from leaving the castle, but how frustrating that she would hide something from him. If she wanted to pretend she felt fine, then that was her choice. He would allow it. But he would not show sympathy when she realized how awful being ill in on the road could be.

Minako dressed and met the others at breakfast, which was a hassle to keep down, but she managed. They got their few items together and set out on the road. Being out in the fresh air did wonders for Mina, and she felt better as the day went on. However, she felt so tired and walking made things worse. She was sore from walking within the hour, and opted out for riding on Ah-Un's back.

Rin was kind enough to let Mina hold Minaru, who was now the comfort kitten.

As the day went on, Mina developed a stomach ache that left her feeling full. She lost her appetite, but at least she hadn't puked in a while. Surely this would pass. It was certainly inconvenient to be ill while out traveling, but she couldn't hold Sesshomaru back. It wasn't a big deal; it's not like she felt seriously ill. Mostly just uncomfortable.

And so they just traveled on.

Mina expected to recover quickly, but that didn't seem to be the case. As the days passed, she only felt worse. The nausea passed and she regained her appetite to the full extent, but she began to have terrible nightmares. Ah-Un became her constant companion as she could not manage to find the energy to walk and her ankles became easily swollen.

But Sesshomaru's presence made things better. The comfort from being with her friends seemed to do more than laying in bed all day had. Once they settled down for the night, Sesshomaru was sure to give her the special attention she craved throughout the day. Knowing that she had had a rough week, he lifted Mina off of Ah-Un's back and held her hand as they walked away from camp.

"Are you unwell?" he asked as they walked slowly through the forest.

"I am just tired. It will pass soon, I'm sure."

He stopped by a large tree, staring intently down at her. What did that look mean? Of course, how could she forget! The season had not ended, and it hadn't even crossed her mind. How could she have gone this long without even experiencing the urges of it? Her illness, no doubt. Sesshomaru was indeed a patient man.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave Jaken and Rin alone?" she asked.

"He can adequately protect her with the staff."

"Isn't it dangerous to distract ourselves out here?" she asked.

"You aren't _that _distracting."

Giving up on deterring him, Mina wrapped her arms loosely around Sesshomaru's shoulders and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Why would she have wanted to avoid this, anyway? She kissed back, glad that her nausea had passed. Her mark burned in a lovely way as the connection bathed Mina in Sesshomaru's desire. His hand ran through her hair, trailed along her thigh, and reached up to her breast.

She suddenly flinched and pulled back with a gasp, "Ow!"

"Have I hurt you?" he frowned.

"It's nothing," she said quickly. "I am just unusually sore. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize." With a single movement, he swept Mina up off her feet and began heading back to the camp. They hadn't even made it back before Minako fell asleep, strangely exhausted from their short walk.

She opened her eyes to find a darkness so thick that she couldn't see her own hand when she waved it before her face. A disturbing sound emenating from each corner of the darkness, a sloppy crunching sound, like a messy eater crawled into her ear and munched on their dinner from within her brain. She couldn't escape it. It was everywhere. That horrible squishy wet slopping nose as it ate and ate and ate.

She ran blindly, but red eyes flashed in the way of her path and she fell back. Sharp teeth as it grinned down, descending upon her. Ready to eat. She let out a scream, but she never managed to hit the ground. Instead, Mina jerked awake, an incredible relief flooding in as she realized her stupidity of assuming it had all been real.

But for just a moment, she could swear she still heard that sound.


	11. Consequence

**Author's Note**: Prepare for a very long chapter! I just couldn't bring myself to split this up, though. I can't say anything for fear of giving something away, so...enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru abandoned the camp for an entire night, and then returned the next morning just to turn the group around. Everyone followed without question for about a day or so before Rin piped up.

"Are we going backwards?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why?"

"We are meeting someone in my lands."

"Why?"

"Rin," Jaken snapped, "Do not pester Lord Sesshomaru with so many questions!"

She let out a heavy sigh and ran ahead, whispering to her kitten about the mean little imp. Mina slipped off of Ah-Un's back and sidled up to Sesshomaru.

"Who are we meeting?"

"Vadoma. The wyrm that you met before."

Mina frowned, realizing why he had called the woman (however he had managed that). "I do not need her help, not if she feeds me another nasty drink. I will get better on my own!"

"She can tell us what is wrong with you."

She let out a sigh of defeat and climbed back onto Ah-Un. Yes, she felt like something was seriously wrong, but she could just ignore it up until now. The wyrm would know, and she would tell Sesshomaru. What if this had to do with the drinking she had done with Haruto? Sesshomaru would be so angry!

Sesshomaru decided to leave Rin with Ah-Un in a safe clearing before guiding Mina and Jaken to a run-down hut in the middle of the woods. Mina stepped inside to find the same old woman waiting for them, and sat in the seat as she was told to. Vadoma seemed to already know that she was supposed to be finding the reason for Mina's illness.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," she smiled, speaking with that strange thick accent. "How daring of you to call me out in the middle of the season. Don't you know what I risk as a woman?"

"I do not care for your jokes, Vadoma. You and I know well that you would not risk giving birth to a wyrm."

She flashed those fangs, "You know me too well."

"What does he mean?" Mina whispered to Jaken.

"You cannot trust a wyrm. Vile things, they kill their own mothers upon birth," he shuddered, disgust written all over his face. "They are not born the _natural _way."

Mina did not wish to hear the details, and let the conversation drop.

Vadoma turned from her conversation with Sesshomaru and finally let her gaze drop on Mina. She circled the chair, looking the hanyou up and down for a while before stopping before her. Sesshomaru had moved to stand behind Mina while the wyrm examined her.

Vadoma then reached out, but Sesshomaru let out an abrupt growl, "Do not touch my mate, wyrm."

Mina tensed, startled by his outburst and slightly afraid that he would dig his claws into her. Instead, he rested his hands gently on her shoulders and stared the old woman down.

"How else do you expect me to determine what is wrong with her?"

"Mina, describe how you are feeling," he demanded, looking back to the wyrm. "You are wise enough to know without contact."

And so Minako did as she was told, telling the old woman of her aching feet and ankles, the terrible exhaustion, the now long passed nausea, and the terrible fullness in her stomach without breaking her constant appetite.

Vadoma's lips spread out into an eerie grin and her bangles made noise as she clapped her hands together, "Congratulations, young mother!"

No one spoke. No one moved. Finally, Sesshomaru asked (rather coldly), "What?"

"Ah, yes, I can see it now." She stooped down, her face right up in Mina's belly as she cooed, "You're a strong one, yes you are. A fighter, I can see that already."

"I can't be pregnant!" Mina exclaimed, scooting back against the chair to get away from the odd woman.

"Well, you are. Too late to fix that now."

"Are you to tell me that your potion did not work?" Sesshomaru snapped. "For what useless witchcraft did I pay you!"

"My potion worked just fine," the old woman said calmly, clearly distracted by the baby only she could see. "It only works against demons, though."

And now the silence that fell was thicker than the last and the old woman looked up, scanning their faces. Mina could not see Sesshomaru as he stood behind her, but she could feel his tension. A swell of emotion inside of him, channeling through her as he held his grip on her shoulders.

"Then I definitely can't be pregnant," she said. "Lord Sesshomaru is my mate. I have had no other."

"Minako has been by my side for the past few weeks. She would not have the chance to find another."

"Are you sure? No handsome humans employed at your castle? Or perhaps a hanyou during his time?"

And then Sesshomaru took his hands away. Haruto. No, he couldn't possibly believe that she would do _that _with Haruto.

"Ah, that is a yes," she nodded.

"I locked him in a room. Jaken guarded the door. The hanyou could not have done this."

Jaken coughed. Everyone in the room turned to stare down at the little imp, waiting for him to speak as he looked ready to burst.

Finally, he erupted into a fit of tears as he rambled, "Forgive me, m'lord, she said she only wanted to apologize and I had no idea, I did not know this would happen! I am so sorry, please forgive me!"

"How long was she alone with him?"

"I-I...I fell asleep, my lord."

The room became very cold. Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at Mina, and she could feel her body trembling under his gaze. Yes, she had met with Haruto. She had gone against his word and had a few drinks, but how could she have known that it would lead to this? She did _not _sleep with Haruto!

"I did nothing with him, my lord," she pleaded. "I promise you, I would never betray you."

"Are you to tell me that you only _spoke _with the half-breed?"

"Well," she looked away. "I mean, he offered me sake and I was just so angry that you wouldn't let me have any and I...you were right that I am weak and I could not handle it, but I didn't let him kiss me and I got sober!"

He stood in silence, seeming uncertain of who to believe. The wyrm stepped forward, clearing her throat, and she said, "I could tell you if this hanyou is responsible, but I would need to make contact."

"Do it."

Mina flinched as the woman grabbed Mina's hands and the world turned, flinging her backwards into her own memories. The forest, the nausea, the castle, and finally the bed. Her mind felt scrambled from the alcohol's influence. Haruto kissed her. The drink. Her world turned, she felt sick, the world went black, something, something she couldn't remember, he was holding her. She hadn't betrayed Sesshomaru, she wouldn't have forgotten that. Was there something in that drink to make her forget? Did something happen?

Just as quickly as she had gone back to that time, Mina was thrown into the present. She gasped for air, falling forward onto the ground, clammering away from the old wyrm. She felt wrong, she felt violated.

"Does the name Haruto sound familiar, Lord Sesshomaru?" Vadoma asked. "He gave your mate this wyrmling. She accepted it readily."

"I didn't," Mina cried out from her place on the floor, seeing the fury growing in Sesshomaru's eyes. "I would never betray you, my lord!"

And then his anger washed away. He was left with nothing but that cold expression, his stoic mask carefully in place. And Mina felt nothing. The constant warmth of the connection, gone. He had closed himself off completely. Having grown so used to feeling him at all times, this came as a painful shock to her. She had never felt so alone.

"Please believe me," she pleaded through a stream of tears. "I love you, my lord. I would never do this."

"Spare me your lies, hanyou." He turned his back to her as the wyrm and the imp simply watched. "Leave my lands."

"Please, Sesshomaru, how can you do this to me? Do not trust that hag's word over mine! If you love me, then—"

"I do not love you," he said, his voice never colder.

She couldn't breathe. No. He couldn't mean that. She loved him, they had mated for a reason and Sesshomaru was her entire world. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. Another one of those nasty nightmares. There was no child, Sesshomaru loved her. If this was real...

"If you do not leave, I will kill you."

She felt too empty to cry as she whispered, "I would rather die."

He hesitated, and she wondered if he would actually do it. Would her life end in this moment? So be it. She did not betray him, not that she could remember. She would rather die by his hand then face the rest of her life alone with this parasite growing within.

"I will not give you the satisfaction."

With that, Sesshomaru began walking away. Jaken slowly followed after, sniffling quietly. The wyrm had disappeared. They were leaving Mina behind. She wanted to follow, but she couldn't seem to find the strength in her legs. How long had it been since she had faced the world without Sesshomaru to lean on? She felt as though she was nothing more than a severed half.

"Forgive me, m'lord," Jaken sniffled once they were out of the hanyou's sight. "I never expected her to..."

Sesshomaru did not seem in the least bit upset, his expression as still as a statue. "This is the consequence for trusting a half-breed."


	12. Scab

**Author's Note: **It would seem that the last chapter really threw a few of you off! Well, it gets even better. Everyone seems really eager to find out what happens next, so I will delay no longer.

* * *

Mina sat in the damp cabin for a long while. It took too long for her legs to find the strength to stand. When she emerged outside, she found that even the sun had left her.

The moon grinned down and the brightest star mocked her with its directions home. She could never go home again. Her mate had disowned her. No. Mina had lost her home. The only thing she knew to do at this point was to survive, so she picked up her bag, chose a direction and began walking.

The season. What did it matter if she had been abandoned during the season? If she could not make it to safety in time, then it didn't really matter. Whatever male she ran into along the way would have more of an idea with what to do with her life than she did at this point. She left her fate to the gods.

Truth be told, (and quite obviously,) Minako was not in her right mind at this point. But who would be, in her situation? The young hanyou didn't even know if she was guilty of the crimes she had been accused of. That night seemed so hazy. The flashback that the hag had thrown her into revealed more than she had even been capable of remembering at that point.

Somehow, Minako found herself back at her cabin. She remembered days passing and her stomach growled furiously, but she couldn't quite remember getting there. It was like she had walked in a daze right up until the moment she passed through her father's barrier. She managed to make it inside the house and to her bed before reality hit and she collapsed into a fit of tears.

How could Sesshomaru leave like this? Assuming she _had _brought this upon herself, it wasn't entirely her fault! She hadn't known, she was intoxicated! And it didn't _feel _like a child. No, the swell of her belly felt more like a _parasite. _And that awful chewing that she heard in her dreams. A monster grew inside of her, not a child. She just couldn't understand how her mate could have abandoned her to face this creature alone.

But was he even her mate anymore? As the days passed, Mina continually found herself glancing at her reflection every time she happened upon water. Yes, the mark was still there every time. And yet she felt nothing. It was as if he had died.

But it felt the other way around.

* * *

Sesshomaru did not speak for several days. He refused to allow anyone to disrupt him. Everyone thought that he had found something important to occupy his time, but Jaken knew that his lord only sat still at his desk, not lifting a single pen or reading a single paper. He had locked himself away inside his mind, and any disruption lead to a disturbing wrath.

And so Jaken was left to care for the upset little human by himself. He was no nanny!

"Mina's gone away for a while," he would tell Rin. "Don't bother wasting your time with worry!"

Jaken had never before seen the lord so inactive during the season. And though he moved cold and carelessly through the castle, the little imp just knew that Sesshomaru was suffering a pain that he hadn't ever dreamed of feeling. Minako had sparked something within him, and now that it was gone, the man wandered lost in his own home.

Completely disconnected.

Purple lightning danced across the sky outside Mina's window as male demons attempted to get inside. It didn't bother her in the least bit. In fact, it became a bit of a lullaby to her. But today something was different. It became quiet. The male didn't continue to mindlessly attempt to break in. So this one had a brain, then. Mina sat up and went to her window.

"Minako?" she heard someone call.

Haruto. Of course. Who else would seek her out? He stood at the edge of the barrier, shifting from one foot to the other. Skinny and dirty and clueless. The stupid dog.

"You may come in," she sighed.

He took a hesitant step forward and the barrier swallowed him up, spitting him out within. He stumbled forward and caught himself before going toward the door. Mina opened it for him and motioned for him to step inside. He sat at the little table and she sat across from him.

"I heard that, well..." he cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

"No," she said, not hesitating. It wasn't a question that needed much thought to answer.

"But you're alive, that much is a good thing, right?"

"I can't feel my mate," she said, her fingertips brushing the mark. "I died the moment I lost the connection."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wisely chose to change the subject, "This is a nice cabin. Better kept than any I've seen."

"Father always took pride in his home," she smiled, and he relaxed at the sight of it. "It would be dishonorable to let his efforts go to waste. And not much can get past the barrier, so it doesn't take much to keep it looking nice."

The conversation progressed from there and soon Minako found herself laughing with the hanyou, willfully forgetting that this man was a major part in the reason for her initial misery. He couldn't have done this, after all. It wasn't a baby, it couldn't be. She had managed to convince herself that she was not pregnant, but sick with a parasite. She didn't blame Haruto. Not her only companion.

How he found her, she did not know. Perhaps he happened upon her scent and tracked her back to this cabin. Who had he heard the news from? She didn't care. The thought only briefly entered her mind and just as quickly left. She was just grateful to have any company at all.

After all, it got lonely in the cabin with no one to talk to but the parasite.

* * *

A month had passed. Not a long time at all in comparison to the centuries Sesshomaru had lived through. Things were getting easier. He traveled, but not outside his lands. Although he refused to reveal it, he had suffered a great loss. The hardening of his heart was like a nasty scab—terrible and nasty, but necessary in order to heal.

He _refused _to allow himself to let a woman cause permanent damage.

But Rin still cried. She felt abandoned and no one had bothered to tell her the truth. They just couldn't. It would only make things worse. Even Jaken seemed forlorn, and he knew why the hanyou had left. How could they _miss _such a treacherous half-breed? Sesshomaru asked himself this, but still caught himself thinking of the girl. Was she well? Perhaps he could reopen the connection for a split second, just to see if she was alright.

He never did, though.

Another mistake. Perhaps if the cold lord had given in to his moments of weakness, he would have seen the terrible things to come. Perhaps he could have even stopped it.


	13. The Parasite

**Author's Note: **We're moving quickly here, but I don't think that's a problem. Better to get all the good stuff in rather than fluff things up with useless waiting.

* * *

Haruto visited Minako every day. She refused to allow the man to spend the night, though. After all, even as she lived isolated within her barrier, the season still raged on. She felt no desire, much to Haruto's disappointment. That was the first thing "the parasite" took from her, she would say. This conversation always made Haruto extremely uncomfortable for reasons he did not wish to disclose. They did not pursue it.

As time passed, Haruto began to notice that Minako's nice cabin seemed to be getting less and less...well, _nice. _She stopped cleaning. After a while, she wouldn't even meet him at the door. Or the first room. He began visiting only to find her still in bed, too tired to get up. She spoke less. She grew thin and pale. But she would be alright. He believed it. Even if she was not alright now.

"You do not look well, Mina," he commented, finally too worried to ignore her state. "When did you last eat?"

She shrugged from where she sat propped up against pillows. Haruto had never liked the way she decorated her room; it reminded him too much of the lord of the west. He couldn't complain, though. She could decorate her own home however she chose. But her continued attachment for her former mate did not bode well for his own desires.

Not that any of that crossed his mind on this particular day.

"Why haven't you eaten? Don't tell me you've lost the energy to do that, as well."

Her eyes rolled lazily toward him. "I don't care to feed the parasite."

"You're not starving the child, you are starving _yourself_."

She looked away. "The less I am, the less it has to eat."

"Minako," he sighed. "How many times must I tell you, the baby is not eating you."

"It is," she snapped. "It is taking everything from me, everything I am and everything I ever cared about. Someday it will devour every last bit of my existence, just you wait and see."

"What about me?" he asked softly, resting a hand on the large lump of her belly that lay hidden beneath the sheets. "I am still here. If anything, this brought us closer."

That had been his intention, after all. He had only ever wanted to be closer to Mina. Their time together before she mated with that terrible demon lord had been the best days of his life. He had done everything in his power to find a way back to her. At last, he had achieved it. But he hadn't expected it to be like _this. _He had imagined sweeping Mina off her feet, tending to her as he once had. He thought he would wipe away the sadness of the loss of her former mate and replace the demon as the new and improved man in her life. The youkai—the threat—would go away. Mina would be all his.

That was the plan.

But this Minako was not his own. This was someone different, someone _less. _Something had been changing in Mina, as if what made her so special was being chipped away bit by bit to reveal an emptiness that left him feeling uneasy. Things were not going as planned.

"I know you want to mate with me, Haruto." She stared up at him, her face as cold and expressionless as he had ever seen. "It's just sex and ownership. You violate me, make some sort of scar upon my body to show that I am your thing. It's not anything special, really. The typical sexual aggression of male's need to dominate female. But it's too late for that now. I am too far along for sex, even if it had not taken my desire."

"That's an awful way to put it," he said, too shocked to say much. "What about after you give birth?"

"It will have taken me by then," she said, but didn't sound at all upset about it. Haruto noticed a dullness to her eyes. A new disturbing change. "It is too late."

He felt something moving. Yes, his hand was still on her belly. But that was no baby's kick. It felt...wrong. As calmly as he could, Haruto pulled his hand back and took a step away from the bed. Everyone always said he was too trusting of strangers. Perhaps he had done something terrible to Mina after all.

"You're not well," he whispered, as if afraid that the thing in her belly would hear.

She closed her eyes. Those hollow eyes above sunken cheeks. So pale, so thin. But that swell of her tummy was so fat and alive. It thrived even as she shriveled away.

"I should get help," he said suddenly, backing away toward the door. "I should go get someone right now. Maybe Sesshomaru—"

"He will not help me," she said, and he felt oddly relieved at the emotion in her voice. "He has left me. The connection is gone, I can't feel him. He is not dead, though. I am."

"Stop talking like that!" Haruto exclaimed, clutching his head as his insides knotted up. "I am getting help, Minako. I will return with someone, I swear."

He left her behind, alone in the cabin with two rooms. No, not alone. With the child. With the parasite. As he ran blindly to the west, Haruto's mind raced with the conflict of begging help from the man he swore never to meet again. He was forbidden in those lands, but where else could he turn? After all, this was all supposed to be directed at Sesshomaru, not Mina! This wasn't supposed to hurt her, she was supposed to be alright.

_**He**_ said she would be alright...


	14. The Mysterious Other

**Author's Note:** Oh me, oh my, the drama that awaits us!

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered the forest with his group as per usual, finding that an all too familiar scent still lingered within the castle walls and threatened to drive him mad. Still within his own lands, Jaken knew immediately what had invoked the lord's rage when Sesshomaru's attention snapped to the left. Rin's human eyes couldn't see how quickly the lord reached for his sword before he was off. She clambered atop Ah-Un as Jaken did the same, directing the beast to follow their lord.

They traveled east a bit, still within Sesshomaru's lands when Jaken landed Ah-Un. He jumped down from the beast's back, leaving Rin alone with her young cat as he ran forward a bit to find Sesshomaru with his back toward the group. His sword sheathed, he stared apathetically at the dead half-breed lying at his feet.

"Just a suggestion, m'lord," Jaken piped up, poking the dead man with the end of his staff, "But perhaps we should hear what the mutt as to say before killing him next time, hm?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked away. Such an elegant display of stubborn childishness.

"Surely he trespassed for a _reason_," the little imp argued. "If you bring him back, hear him out, and don't care for what he says, you would have the pleasure of killing him _again._"

At that, Sesshomaru drew tenseiga and swiped at the unseen demons surrounding the body. Haruto gasped in a breath of air, pulling himself up off the ground and standing on shaky legs. He looked between the group before setting his gaze on Sesshomaru. They did not speak at first.

"Why'd you trespass?" Jaken finally piped up, whacking the man upside the head for a little boost in initiative.

"Ow!" He inched back, rubbing at the lump forming as he looked back to Sesshomaru. "I...I thought maybe you could help."

"Ha!" the little imp let out a short laugh. "In case you missed your previous evisceration, Lord Sesshomaru is not interested in helping the likes of _you_."

"It's not me, it's Minako," he said quickly, noticing Sesshomaru's hand moving toward the hilt of his sword. "There's something really wrong with her! Please, I need your help."

"That hanyou is no longer my concern," Sesshomaru said, such a cold air about him.

"She is your mate," Haruto shouted, drawing interest from the apathetic youkai. "And for all my trying, she refuses to deny that!"

"She carries _your _child," Sesshomaru snapped. "There must be _some _attraction."

Haruto's voiced dropped to a whisper, "It's not mine. It's not a child at all."

Sesshomaru froze. His movements and speech were both slow and careful. "Explain."

"I tricked her," he choked back a sob, "And she drank it. He said she would be alright, though. He said once it was born, it would absorb you and I would have her as my mate. But you left and she is not alright. He lied and I _believed_ him!"

"Quit speaking in riddles, you stupid mutt," Jaken exclaimed. "You are wasting Lord Sesshomaru's time!"

"Who is this other you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the little imp. Could the half-breed be telling the truth? Was Minako really not to blame for what had happened? If he had punished Mina, faithful and innocent...

"A demon, he never told me his name. I'm sure even that would have been a lie. I was stupid, so stupid..."

"Get to the point!" Jaken snapped.

"We met in the forest, he let me sit by the fire. I ended up telling him about Minako, and _you_, and he said he could help me. He said it would be like killing two birds with one stone!" Haruto hid his face in his hands, continuing to speak as tortured as he sounded, "He gave me this bottle, told me to have her drink it. He said that it would grow and absorb you and go straight back to him. He said that it would break your bond and that I wouldn't have to live knowing Mina was mate with another!"

"Minako did not betray me," Sesshomaru said, a hidden question.

"No," Haruto shook his head a few times too many. "No, even drunk, she refused my advances. I tried, and I was so happy when you cast her out, but she still won't... She isn't even herself..."

"You have not answered Lord Sesshomaru's question," Jaken piped up. "Even if you do not know this demon's name, there must be some other way to identify him."

"I can't even tell you what he looked like!" Haruto howled, "He was hidden behind this baboon suit—"

Sesshomaru then experienced one of those odd moments where time seemed to stand still. He could see the look of horror just beginning to dawn upon Jaken's face. The pathetic half-breed wallowing in his own self-pity. He had no idea what he had done.

All this time, Sesshomaru had felt disgust toward Minako for what he thought she had done, cast her out of his lands, abandoned her. He had trusted the wyrm's word that Haruto had impregnated his mate. No, this wasn't the old hag's fault, she was just being a wyrm, she didn't care for the difference. Sesshomaru just hadn't asked the right questions.

She told the truth when she said that Haruto had done this. She never said how. She never told them that the stupid mutt had tricked Mina into consuming one of Naraku's incarnation.

Now it grew inside of her.

A whip of light and the half-breed was dead once more. Rin shrieked at the sudden death, but Sesshomaru didn't notice as he had already begun running. Yes, he probably should have asked for details on Mina's whereabouts, but he hadn't though of that before killing the man in a blind rage.

Where could she have run to? The only place Sesshomaru could think of was the cabin in the woods. She had always hidden there during her time as a human, and he hoped to find her there. He decided to check if he could find her locaiton by reopening the connection.

And he felt nothing.

Of course, he hadn't felt it since the day he sent her out; he had put up a wall, and even now that he tried to connect, it seemed to still be there. Or perhaps she had put up one of her own. Why would she do that, though? There was always the possibility that the barrier was strong enough to block the connection. He had known for quite some time that Minako's father had somehow put a part of himself into the barrier, and if her father's remaining bit of soul knew what Sesshomaru had done, then it would understandably be quite unhappy with him. If a barrier could do that.

What did he care? He just needed to get to Mina, help her. He needed to get that _thing _out of her before it came into the world. How could he have left it to grow inside? How could he have abandoned his mate without making sure that she had been unfaithful? He did not have the answers to any of these questions. He only hoped that it was not too late. That it would be born the natural way.

He only hoped that it was not a wyrm.


	15. The Unnatural Way

**Author's Note:** Alright, I _tried _to keep Sesshomaru as much in character as possible while still dealing with everything, but you must understand it's not an easy task. So please forgive me if you disagree with any of his reactions, as I do my best to keep to his personality in every situation I hurl at him.

* * *

Jaken shouted after Sesshomaru when he stormed off, but the lord did not seem to hear. The little imp and human followed on Ah-Un's back once more, the young cat crying as they flew through the sky. It did not take long to get to the cabin, but hours seemed like years and Sesshomaru felt a wave of relief when the cabin came into his sights. The barrier was up in full view, a dark purple dome over the clearing. Electricity danced across it with a threatening hiss, even without the threat of male demons near.

Someone's father was _angry_.

Sesshomaru landed a few feet away and headed straight toward it. The barrier hit him like a thick wall, pushing him backward. He tried to push forward, but the barrier only grew stronger, the electricity biting at his skin. They formed little dragons, refusing to let him pass.

"I am Minako's mate," he growled, "You will let me through!"

Something moved toward the back of the barrier, and Sesshomaru turned to look. The electricity continued to take the shape of the dragons and held him in place, as more grew together toward the back of the barrier, moving up in a dance of purple light to form the outline of a man. The dark figure looked toward Sesshomaru, and he knew that it was the soul of the barrier. The man stared long and hard at him for a moment before moving toward the house and through the closed door.

"She is inside," Sesshomaru muttered. "Minako, I am here!"

Ah-Un landed a few feet behind him. Jaken and Rin jumped off, moving close enough to marvel at the tiny translucent dragons attacking their lord. Minaru meowed loudly, practically climbing atop the little girl's head in distress. Rin didn't seemed bothered at all, too happy with the idea of reuniting with her friend at last.

"Minako is inside?" Jaken asked. "Come out, girl, we are here to help you!"

"Why won't the barrier let you inside, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, petting the fuzzball attached via claws to her shoulder. "Aren't you married to Lady Minako?"

"Mina," Sesshomaru shouted, ignoring the little girl. "You carry Naraku's incarnation; we must kill it before it is born!"

The man suddenly appeared directly before Sesshomaru, red eyes staring through him. The demonic energy of the barrier seemed to pour into Sesshomaru, moving inside of him and holding him in place. It flickered out of existence, the path to the house clear as all of the energy seemed to be boiling up inside of the lord of the west. He could see Minako's father clear as day, but the others did not seem to be able to.

Rin passed right through him as she ran toward the cabin.

That red stare was so cold, so furious, filled with a rage Sesshomaru had only ever seen in himself. Beneath all the fire and pain of the electricity coursing through his body, he felt a cold chill from that stare. The man blamed him for something, even as he spoke no words. The electricity seemed to speak, burning him from the inside as it repeated: _"You did this."_

Rin screamed and Sesshomaru could suddenly move. The little girl ran from the house, collapsing in a bed of flowers and throwing up as she continued to scream inaudibly.

Sesshomaru's world ended the moment he passed through the door.

The smell of blood hit him before he even saw the body. It overwhelmed his senses, but he continued into the second room in a state of shock. The blood couldn't be hers. He couldn't feel the connection due to some obscure reason, not because it was broken. It couldn't be broken. She couldn't be _dead_.

He passed through the door and stopped. Jaken sat on the bed, and looked up at his lord with tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru did not say anything. He could only stare.

"We were too late," Jaken said softly. "I am so sorry, m'lord."

He grew uneasy at the sight of his lord and hopped down from the bed, reaching over to close Mina's eyes. She lay in a twisted position on the floor, obviously having fallen in an attempt to leave the room. Blood trailed from the front of the bed down onto the floor and pooled beneath her frail body. Her cheekbones protruded out, her eyes sunken in; she had been starving. But worst of all, which Sesshomaru could not take his eyes from, was the gaping hole in her gut, torn open from the monster that had rested within her womb.

"My lord," Jaken cleared his throat. "This is not the end, right? You can use tenseiga?"

"It is silent," he muttered, his hand on the hilt. He unsheathed it for good measure, but there were no demons. The sword did nothing, just a flimsy piece of metal. He stared down at it, his breathing unsteady as he asked, "Why, tenseiga? You have not saved her before."

The sword, being a _sword_, did not respond. Jaken watched as his lord threw it across the room with a shout, his face twisting in rage. The little imp ran from the room, disappearing outside to comfort the traumatized child while his lord did the natural thing of grieving, which was in fact rather _unnatural _for him.

He dropped down to the ground, pulling Mina's twisted body into his lap. The blood drenched his clothes, but he ignored it. He held her, straightening out her hair and pressing his lips to hers. She felt so cold. She smelled of death.

He kissed her forehead, looked up at the bed. His kimono was laid out beside the crumpled sheets where she had slept. On the wall, she had hung the dried flower that he had given her that long time ago at Masami's estate.

She had remembered him, _loved_ him, even as he let her die.

"Mina," he said, and his voice sounded strange, almost choked. His throat hurt, as if something had lodged itself in there, and he couldn't see clearly. His vision had blurred for some reason as he looked back to her limp body.

The bond had been broken, and he hadn't even noticed. She had died alone, eaten from the inside out for months. Excruciating pain in a house with two rooms. He held her empty shell and he could not save her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and pressed his face into her hair. He could not control his breathing, and a strange sound escaped his lips just as he felt something wet on his cheeks. He assumed it to be Mina's blood. The Lord of the West didn't understand what it meant to cry.


	16. A Chance

**Author's Note:** I wasn't going to post this until after the crazy busy days ahead of me, but so many people seemed to think that Minako's death meant the end of the story that I decided to go ahead and post early. A common theme in my writing, as you will find out, is that I have a tendency to kill the main character, but I always find a way to make things right again. And it's never the same way! So no, the series will not be over for quite some time, I have so much more in store for you!

* * *

Sesshomaru carried Mina's body out into the gardens outside of the house, laying her down in the grass. The barrier had flared back to life, still furiously flickering. Jaken stood by Rin who squeezed her young cat tightly to her chest. It did not protest, understanding the girl's distress.

Out from the shadows stepped the old hag.

She circled around Sesshomaru, examining his strange state. He sat in silence, a statue staring down at the remains of his mate. No, not his mate any longer. The mark had faded upon death, her neck clear of the crescent moon.

"He was premature," the old hag commented. "Frightened out by that stupid mutt, I bet."

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice steady once more even as he refused to look away from the broken shell.

"It's tradition to witness the birth of a wyrm, even an artificial one at this. Common courtesy, really."

Questions. He had not asked them before. Too late now, but what did it matter?

"Tenseiga did not work."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "There has to be a soul to claim for that."

This time he looked up at her. "Explain."

"Don't be rude!" She let out a long sigh and sat down in the grass. "The wyrmling was a half-breed, if even that. It needed a dragon's soul to become _real_, you see, not just a mother to consume at birth. It ate through her womb _and _her soul. Chewing on that girl for months, I bet!"

Those nightmares. Mina had known that there was a monster inside of her, but he had not listened. He had not trusted her. Now she was gone, a painful death all alone. But there had to be a way to fix this. He couldn't live with this, there had to be a way.

"How can I regain Minako's soul?" he asked.

The wyrm shifted, stood up. Looked away.

"There is a way," he confirmed from her reaction.

"That soul belongs to the little wyrmling now," she said. "I can't go and betray my own kind."

"You said yourself that it was artificial," Jaken called from his place at Rin's side. "You're just being difficult! This is your fault for not telling us, so you need to fix it!"

"I have no obligations here," she snapped. "No one asked me if the wyrmling would kill her. No one seemed to care at the time, if I remember correctly. Which I always do. My obligations are to my people."

"Your people wouldn't know if you aided us," Sesshomaru growled. "They have all been hunted down or left this world. How many of you are left now?"

"Too few," she muttered. "But I will not leave until I choose so. I will not run off, and I will not betray the few who remain."

"I will give you free passage through my lands," Sesshomaru offered. "Refuge in my castle. You will no longer fear the risk of being hunted down."

"Tempting, but safety is not my concern. I could find a safe place effortlessly."

"A surrogate," he said, and the clearing grew silent.

The wyrm turned back to him, her interest returning. She sat down in the grass once more. "Go on."

"I will give you a woman. I know you want a child of your own without losing your life. You need a willing surrogate and I can provide one. You can create a child to replace this one."

A smile spread across the hag's face and she clapped once, the bangles making enough noise to fill the silence of the clearing. "I accept."

Now he needed to find a willing surrogate. Where were Hoshi and Masami when he needed them? Oh, yes: dead. He had to remember to cut back on his habit of killing without second thought. But it didn't matter how tedious the task of finding a surrogate for the wyrm would be; if it meant a chance of returning Minako, then he would do anything.

"If you do not complete your end of the deal, I will take her."

Sesshomaru pulled Mina's shell against his chest, a low growl emanating from his throat. "Do not question my integrity, hag."

"I am just warning you," she smiled. "You have put a dangerous hope within my mind. A mother is not someone to challenge, especially if you plan on coming between the woman and her child."

He didn't care about her hopes, though. She would get her part of the deal, yes, but her maternal happiness was completely irrelevant to his concerns. His own spark of hope kept him going. He could get Mina back, he had a chance. Of all the mistakes he had made, he would not ruin this opportunity. He had wronged Mina in so many ways, he admitted this.

She deserved so much more.

She deserved to live.


	17. Blood Trail

**Author's Note:** I wrote some of these parts in a bit of a rush, so hopefully it's alright. I apologize for the ridiculous amount of time that has passed since my last update. I'm going to England in a few days, so preparations were needed. However, I will do my best to keep updating and we will be back to the frequent updates once I return from my trip!

* * *

Sesshomaru needed to find the wyrmling, and kill it. Simple enough. Once the little one had been killed, Vadoma told him, Mina's soul would be free and tenseiga would bring her back. He didn't care how well protected the thing was, if it had even made it back to Naraku—he would kill it. Nothing would stand in the way of regaining his mate.

These had been the longest few months Sesshomaru had ever experienced in all his centuries of life. Rin could not accompany him on this journey; he refused to lose the little girl as well. She would be kept safe inside of the castle with Ah-Un and her little cat _Minaru_. Hopefully the ball of fluff would erase the trauma she had faced. Jaken would accompany him, though. The old hag refused to do any of the dirty work herself, and that was just fine. Sesshomaru would kill this thing that had eaten at his mate's body and soul, taking her essence to make itself whole.

He couldn't think about the details, though. That would only be a reminder to how this happened. His carelessness, his lack of trust in the girl. For all the love he had managed to muster up, he could not trust her and just look at what it had lead to.

Instead of thinking of these things, Sesshomaru made his way into the bedroom where he had found Minako. The smell of her blood made him nauseous, but he ignored the feeling and glanced around the room. He had caught another scent here. He could track the monster, if he could just get a good scent.

There, lying on the floor, a familiar knife glistened with dark blood. Not Mina's blood. Sesshomaru wouldn't mate with a pathetic little weakling; his mate would fight back, even in such a terrible state.

He carefully lifted her father's blade from the ground where it had fallen. It wasn't much, but the little bit of blood did have an awful scent to it. One that he could track. With a swell of hope, Sesshomaru sheathed the bloody knife and tucked it into his belt before going back out to the garden where Jaken guarded Minako's body. He knelt down and swept her shell off of the ground, holding it close to his chest as he searched for the wyrmling's scent.

"You are bringing her?" Jaken asked, sounding uncertain of the idea.

"Yes," Sesshomaru snapped. "She will awaken once I kill the wyrmling."

He would not wait. He couldn't. As soon as Sesshomaru could use tenseiga, he would. That wasn't the only reason, though. He couldn't find it within himself to leave Mina again, even if it was just her body. There was no fighting it, as he had tried these past few months: he needed her.

There. He caught the scent and moved toward it, Jaken following close behind in silence. Blood, just a few drops. The thing left a thin and sparse trail of blood as it ran off, not enough for most to follow, but Sesshomaru's senses were far more keen than the average demon. He followed the black drops until they ended, and by that point the scent was strong enough that he didn't need the blood trail.

This thing wasn't very fast. The scent was growing stronger, not that old. Then again, Vadoma had said that it was premature. Hopefully that meant that it wouldn't be difficult to kill. But he would need to find it first. Even if the shell of a mate in his arms lacked the soul he had fallen for, the mere feel of Mina's body against his chest kept Sesshomaru searching for the little monster.

He would retrieve her soul, no matter how long it took.

Jaken, on the other hand, did not have the stamina to search day and night without rest.

"Is it near?" he panted. "Have we caught up yet?"

Sesshomaru did not bother answering.

"Perhaps we could rest for just a moment?"

"No."

Jaken had begun stumbling, panting loudly as he struggled to keep up. He began falling behind when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. There, he could sense it. The wyrmling was somewhere nearby, hiding. He could smell it's stench, a twisted combination of Mina's scent and Naraku's. Something new and wrong.

But there was something else. The scent of miasma. He knew the figure before it emerged from the darkest depths of the forest, a deep laughter emanating from within the white baboon skin.

"Naraku."

Jaken seemed immediately alert, scrambling to Sesshomaru's side and standing straight, the two-headed staff at hand. Sesshomaru held Mina in the crook of his arm, his hand resting on his sword. The first sign of an attack, and he would end this.

"Sesshomaru," the half-breed monstrosity grinned behind his mask. "It has been too long."

"Do you wish to die? Why did you take my mate?"

Naraku tilted his head, looking toward a large pile of stones. A shadow moved, and out slipped an oversized lizard, long black body twisting as it crawled and pulled itself from the rubble, staring up at Sesshomaru with the eery glow of its entirely white eyes.

"It's nothing personal. My incarnation needed a dragon's soul to be complete," he said, as if justifying an innocent mistake. "Do you know of any other dragons?"

"I won't let you keep her soul," he growled.

"This does not need to end with blood," Naraku smiled. "If you leave now, I will not even absorb you as planned. Not yet. You don't need the hanyou, anyway."

Sesshomaru did all in his power not to let his internal storm of emotions overflow into his stoic appearance. He could not allow Naraku to see how deeply he had grown to care for Minako. If he just killed this obvious doll and took the soul back from the young incarnation, he would regain Mina without the threat of Naraku's return. If the wretched almost-man did not know of the Lord's unusual feelings for the girl, he would not pursue this any longer.

But could Sesshomaru fight for Mina without allowing these new emotions show? He feared that the unnatural half-breed would catch on and realize the gaping weakness that Sesshomaru had developed. He could not allow that. It would ruin his reputation, seriously damage his power while giving Naraku the opportunity to defeat him.

To destroy Mina's soul.


	18. To Care for a Corpse

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the continued support, and the farewells for my trip to England! I am trying to write ahead so that I do not fall behind again so quickly. At this point, I don't really have a clear idea of what is happening, but I know where we will be headed. And don't worry, things will end well. After all, everything always works out in the end!

* * *

The fight began quickly. Sesshomaru was no fool; he knew Naraku's plan to distract the two while the premature wyrm slipped away. It had so much potential, but at this stage, the thing was far too weak to last in a fight against the Lord of the West. And so Sesshomaru fought Naraku's doll, occasionally cracking a whip of light around the wyrmling as it tried to sneak away. Jaken ran toward the thing, spraying fire in its path at each way it turned.

Sesshomaru hacked away at the large root-like tentacles that spilled from beneath the baboon suit, dodging their pathetic attempts at attacking him. Normally, he wouldn't waste his time on a battle like this, but he needed to kill that wyrmling. That weak little child cringing and hissing at the fire Jaken shot at it.

"I know you hate to allow something of yours to be taken away," Naraku said, speaking so charismatically even as they fought. Of course, dolls didn't run out of breath in battle. "But is the girl's soul really worth it? I have created something beautiful."

He did not answer. The wyrmling was anything but beautiful; _Mina _was beautiful. The only perfect thing in the world, and he would not lose that. He would not let this unnatural half-breed take such a valuable possession from him. His mate, his world. He trusted Minako. If not before, then now and forever after. He had learned his lesson, and now he needed her back.

Suddenly he was letting out wave after wave of powerful attacks. Why bother holding back? It was time to end this, to destroy this stupid Naraku doll and kill the pathetic little wyrmling. He managed to hold Mina tightly in the crook of his arm as he swung his sword, standing in place as the imitation Naraku exploded into thousands of pieces, writhing on the ground for a minute before disintegrating away to show nothing more than a sliced doll.

Jaken had fallen onto his behind during the fight and scrambled to his feet, shooting fire in a random direction as he tried to keep track of the wyrmling as it scrambled away. Sesshomaru had already found it, however, and his whip of light intercepted the thing's path, snatching it up by the limbs and throwing it back toward the rubble from whence it came. It hit the rocks and landed painfully against the ground, hissing and spitting even though it had obviously not developed poison glands yet.

"Minako died for this _thing_?" he asked no one in particular. It was anticlimactic. His world for a weak little lizard. Not a fair trade at all. It didn't use her power for abilities or strength, just life. Without her soul, the thing just wouldn't _be_. Surely it would have been a great threat with time, but he wouldn't grant that.

So this was it. All that pain and anguish for this? A short fight and a cornered lizard. He couldn't complain, but it did seem strange. It felt wrong. He still needed to give Vadoma a surrogate. Make a real wyrmling. That wouldn't affect him, though. So this really hadn't turned out to be much of a big deal, right?

But he was wasting time thinking. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Sesshomaru lifted his sword up and struck the wyrmling dead-center. The thing split in two, letting out a sick hiss as its halves twisted and convulsed, spewing out a thick black ooze before dropping to the ground. Sesshomaru watched as a soft white light lifted up from the corpse.

"Minako," he muttered, looking back to the corpse in his arms.

He set her down and reached for tenseiga, making no hesitation in slicing through the small demons that had suddenly appeared. The white light seemed to be sucked into the gaping hole in her gut, closing it up as she took a deep breath. He could feel Mina's heart beating once more, and held her tightly to his chest.

She opened her eyes, and flinched.

"What is it?" he asked, unable to keep the concern from showing.

"Let me down," she choked, her voice hoarse.

"You are not well enough to stand."

"Don't tell me what I am well enough for."

She stared up at him with a deep frown set in her tired eyes, her cheeks sunken in and body frail from starvation. What was happening? He had rescued her, they were supposed to be rejoicing. He had reclaimed her soul, they were together again. How could she be so defiant at a time like this?

He hesitantly let her down, as much as it pained him to let go. He couldn't let it show.

Mina visibly trembled, but when Sesshomaru moved to comfort her, she flinched again. She looked so wrong without his mark. He couldn't read her thoughts, her feelings. She just stood there, holding herself as she shook. Her eyes darted about the clearing, looking between Jaken, the wyrmling's corpse, and Sesshomaru. Her gaze fell on the small dagger sheathed in his belt.

"Father's blade," she muttered, snatching the small sheath from his side. "Why did you take this?"

Why did she speak as if he had done something wrong? "It is stained with the blood of the wyrmling. I tracked it down to save you."

"You have no right to touch my father's blade," she said, clutching it to her chest.

Perhaps she had been tainted by Naraku's incarnation. This anger was just a side effect, yes? The adoring little hanyou that loved him faithfully, she would return. He just needed to wait for this to fade. That had to be it. He couldn't fathom any other reason for her behavior.

"We must return to the castle," he said. "You are still unwell."

She shook her head, strapping the knife to her side. He couldn't understand how she managed to look so strong and defiant with a gaping hole in her blood-stained kimono. Just a moment before, she had been nothing more than a corpse in his care.

"I am not returning with you."

"This is no time for defiance, Minako. We are leaving."

"Yes, but you're mistaken if you think we are leaving _together._ I am done with trying to gain your trust, Lord Sesshomaru. I am going home alone."

"I returned you to your body," Sesshomaru argued. "You owe me your life."

"I owe you nothing."

"You are my mate," he growled.

"No," she snapped, daring to glare up at the man as she exposed her bare neck, "That connection ended the moment you abandoned me. I bare no mark. I am no man's mate."

"What are you saying?"

"You only seem to realize that I am worth anything when you lose me. I refuse to live knowing that I am only worth something when I am gone. You haven't a clue what I have gone through. I won't let it happen again, I just can't... I suppose what I am saying is, Lord Sesshomaru..." With clenched fists, she hissed, "Find a new mate."


	19. Unchangeable

**Author's Note**: Wow, I hadn't expected such a response to Mina's decision! I suppose it is quite a shock to see our young little hanyou standing up for herself. Finally, right? Thank you very much for the farewells, and I will attempt to continue updating while I am away on vacation, but I make no promises!

* * *

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the trio, thickening the air as Mina's words settled in. Jaken's jaw had practically dropped to the ground, but Sesshomaru stood still and quiet, staring blankly as if he did not hear what she had said. He didn't seem bothered, he didn't react at all. Did he even care?

Minako turned away, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared intently at the ground. She felt so strange in her own body. Dark times, she had gone through. Her soul slowly ripped apart as she became less and less of herself, eaten by the first child she had ever had. Any maternal sense that had been there would be damaged forever. How could she ever have a child now? She could still vividly remember how the wyrmling had ripped her insides apart, clawing it's way out of her womb and exploding through her stomach, sucking the last bits of her soul out of her body with it.

And then the darkness. A cold darkness that she thought would never end. Not that she had thoughts at the time. She just existed, this floating semi-conciousness in a place of nonexistence, fueling the little monster as it roamed the world.

Sesshomaru did not speak. She could feel his gaze burning holes into her back. Jaken stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Minako," he began strongly, but his voice diminished to a hurt tone as he asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, unable to speak as the darkness of what had happened seemed to envelope her. If she said another word, the inevitable would happen and she would just cry. Breaking down would cause Sesshomaru to try to comfort her, for whatever selfish reason he had to do such a thing, and she would have no choice but to fall back into the pattern that had lead to the trauma she was struggling with from the start.

They left, and she found her legs taking her through the forest. She hadn't a clue where she had awoken, but something within her seemed to know where to go. She couldn't manage to even notice her surroundings as her mind seemed to be locked within its own prison. The torture she had gone through, she just couldn't relive it. The pain, she hadn't ever imagined it possible to hurt in so many ways. To go through such torture that she had only _wished _she could die!

But souls don't die, do they? They move on to another place, but that had not happened to Mina. Her soul had been eaten, bit by bit, and used up as she fueled the monster. It was dead, long dead. But the memory would always live on within Mina's mind.

No one had believed her. Her own mate left her to die, the man she had loved with all her heart for so long. She had been entirely alone. Sesshomaru said he trusted her. More lies, why did she even bother? She couldn't trust him. Incapable of the loving relationship Mina craved, he did not have the capacity to care for her.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't go on allowing these awful things to happen to her just for the gratification of the Lord eventually showing her some small hint of emotion. The pain, she just couldn't...

Mina found herself lying on the ground outside of her home, sobbing uncontrollably as the reality of all that had happened struck home all at once. Defiance and growth meant nothing, deep down inside she would always be the frightened little hanyou. She missed her father, the safety, the love. Unconditional love.

The barrier buzzed with electricity, a shimmer of a figure moving in the corner of her eye. She couldn't bother to look, to exhausted both physically and emotionally. How she had managed to get through all of this, she did not know. Something moved against the skin on her shoulder, but she couldn't find the energy to look. It felt nice, like that comforting feeling that washed over her every time she passed through the barrier.

It lifted her up, guiding her inside. The house looked so nice, just as it always had been, clean and well-kept. Mother hated messes, and they didn't have much to begin with. She found herself in bed, the clean sheets pulled up and tucked tightly around her.

For the first time in ages, Mina did not dream of Sesshomaru or fall into some terrible nightmare.

Sesshomaru stood atop the waterfall. He usually gazed up at the stars, but on this night, he found himself staring intently at the crashing water below. Jaken had returned to the castle, but Sesshomaru found himself unable to accompany the little demon. Rin would be there, waiting eagerly for her lord to bring Mina back home.

He didn't know how to face that.

She had refused to return. Such an anger, he had never seen it before and never imagined Minako capable of such a thing. He had assumed that for as long as she lived, he would have her wrapped around his finger. Now that she had left, he needed to reevaluate a few things. Something had gone wrong. Was it _his _fault?

No, it couldn't be.

Indeed, it was.

Perhaps he had not given the girl the attention she deserved. He took advantage of her loyalty, her faith, her love. She gave his life a new meaning, and he had dropped her without second thought. But why? Why had he been so eager to believe the wyrm's misleading words?

Because he had expected it.

He expected Mina to leave him for the half-breed. Things were to easy, too simple. He just couldn't understand how such a woman could _love _him so completely. Other than her dampening effect on his reputation, he couldn't find a single thing wrong with the girl. That had troubled him. There had to be something wrong, no one was perfect. And even her human blood wasn't a terrible thing. He honestly believed that if she were not hanyou, she would not be Mina.

And so he found himself in quite the quandary.

Sesshomaru did not seem to be in a state of loss, so much as perplexity. Mina would not abandon him forever. He had a chance to regain her affections, but it meant proving himself to her. How in the world had it come to this? The great Lord Sesshomaru needing to _prove himself _to a _hanyou_!

But no, Mina was so much more than just a hanyou. She was _his, _and he could not identify the girl as anything but his mate. With or without the mark, he had invested more than he had ever imagined in this. Their bond had changed something within him and he found himself incapable of even imagining the possibility of mating with any other.

No, it had to be Mina. She was his mate, she always had been and that could not change.


	20. Court the Traumatized

**Author's Note:** Alright, tonight's the last update until my return from England! I look forward to reading your reviews upon coming home. Farewell, faithful readers!

* * *

Mina awoke in the morning feeling fantastic. There was just no other way to describe it. Some kind of euphoric feeling flooded her body, as if drug-induced, even though she didn't recall taking anything strange. No reason to dwell upon it. A free woman, she would enjoy life. No demon could change that.

She made the bed, put some tea on, and began gardening. And she did not feel alone.

The complete absence of the bloody mess that she had left behind had not entered her mind. This is not all too strange as Minako had been in a state of semi-consciousness when she had attacked the wyrmling bursting from her gut. But oddly enough, what the oblivious little hanyou had also not noticed was how bare her bedroom had become. She went about enjoying her day, not questioning how the flower and kimono on her wall had suddenly relocated to beneath her bed.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Flowers grew wild in the garden outside, an explosion of blue and purple.

_Mother had blue eyes,_ Mina thought to herself.

Her Father had always mentioned how those eyes had captivated him. So many humans stared out with the same brown eyes, but her Mother had the strangest eyes he had ever seen in any human. He said that they had shined, lighting up a relatively ordinary woman, unveiling the beauty that he would have otherwise overlooked.

Before their bonding, her mother had been gifted a small dragon pendent with little jewels the color of her eyes. Mina remembered the thing from her early childhood, as it was really the only thing in the house that didn't have a clear purpose. Just a pretty piece of jewelry promised to be passed down to her once she had grown into a woman. But it was lost to the forest years and years before and so Mina had nothing to remember her Mother by.

At least she had her Father's blade.

* * *

Sesshomaru had never courted a woman before. He had been raised in an elite class, expected to one day mate with a powerful female to gain land and expand his influence. However, women had always thrown themselves at his feet; there was never any need to learn how to court one.

Then again, Minako had not been raised in high society, even if her father was a dragon. She would not know the first thing about courtship. But that didn't matter, did it? She deserved to be treated well, courted like a real lady.

But what form of humiliation was Sesshomaru subjecting himself to in attempting this?

No, this would be so much more than an attempt. He would accomplish his goal, regain his mate's trust. How odd to see the tables turned.

His initial thought was to somehow find an opportune moment to rescue Minako from some form of danger. But that was the problem, wasn't it? He only showed his affections when she was in danger. She needed to know that he thought of her at other times as well, that his—ahem—_feelings _went deeper than just her physical well-being.

This would take a lot of effort on his part, more than he would usually expend on another person. But that was just it. He needed to prove to Minako that he was more than just a selfish Lord. He needed to do something that would show a part of him that no one else could ever see. If humiliating himself within solely her presence meant regaining Mina's trust, then so be it.

A well-spent sacrifice.

* * *

Several days had passed since Minako had traveled beyond the safety of the barrier, and she was running low on provisions. Sooner than later, she would completely run out of food and it would be necessary to overcome the fears of leaving safety. And so she made up her mind to go out and find food while she had the chance to take her time with the chore.

Dagger at her side, Mina stepped through the barrier and out into the forest. She could only grow so many things within the garden and unfortunately, that did not include meat. The forest was rather quiet around the barrier, as most demons were frightened off by her Father's scent. The stupid things still wandered the forest, though. Mina managed to track down a wild boar, just the thing she wanted. So big and fat, she would have no problem preparing its meat and saving plenty for later. The thing put up quite a fight, but nothing could withstand the sting of her Father's dagger.

Once the thing let out its dying shriek and fell to the ground, Minako saw the blood and a sudden wave of nausea fell over her. She fell to the ground, hyperventilating as she attempted to battle the overwhelming fear that gripped her heart. The blood, the pain, the darkness...

No, she had no reason to fear that dead monster.

It was over, she needed to move on. If she broke down like this at the mere sight of blood every time, she would meet a quick expiration. A strong woman, hanyou or otherwise, did not break down into tears every time she saw blood.

Wiping furiously at her cheeks, Mina took hold of the wild boar's corpse and dragged it back home to the safety of the barrier. Skinned, prepared, and eaten. She kept herself busy in preparing the leftovers so that they would not go to waste and by the time she had finished, night had settled in and sleep beckoned her.

Minako climbed into bed, eager to retreat from her memories of the blood, so much blood. The terrible things that had happened could not reach her sleeping mind. Within her father's home, only good dreams would come.

Father did not allow nightmares to pierce through his barrier.


	21. Dreaming

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I am back now! I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving in America, and a lovely normal Thursday in the rest of the world.

* * *

Minako lounged in her bedroom, reading a book that she had read a thousand times just to have something to do. A fairytale story, the kind that always ends with a happily ever after. Her eyes scanned the pages, taking in the words, but her mind was really elsewhere. She was only jerked back to reality at the sound of someone knocking on the barrier, a hollow crackling sound that echoed throughout the small clearing.

A sort of anti-social fear gripped her at first, but Mina shook it off and went to the window to get a look at the person responsible for the sound. After all, who _knocks _on a barrier? Then again, that would seem to be a clever idea if one doesn't arrive with ill-will in mind. It's not like they could walk through the barrier to knock on her door.

A man stood at the edge of the forest. A demon, more precisely, although he looked vaguely human. He was assessing his nails as he waited for Mina to greet him, and she wondered what he could want. Up until now, her only visitors had quite obvious intentions. Just out of a natural instinct for self-preservation, her hand hovered at her hip where she kept her father's dagger sheathed.

She slowly opened the door and stepped out, "Yes?"

He straightened up from where he stood on the other side of the barrier, rolled out a piece of paper, and read it over quickly before beginning.

A messenger. Not Jaken or Rin come to deliver some stupid order, but a real messenger with a formal notice.

"I come bearing a message for Lady Minako from Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

She shifted uncomfortably, letting her hand fall from the dagger, "Present."

What was this "Lady" business? Only Rin called her that. Why all the formality? She was certainly not used to this; hanyous are not meant to be treated so well, and it's not like the man had mistaken her for a full-blooded demon. Something had to be up.

"My lord sends his regards," the man bowed. "The Lady Minako is hereby formally invited to enter the western lands."

"He's withdrawn my exile?"

Of course, he was trying to win her over. Did he think that she hadn't returned _because _he forbade it? A ridiculous assumption.

"The Lord Sesshomaru extends an open invitation, as well. This is entirely your choice, however."

He bowed again, looking up expectantly. What did he want? An answer, of course. But immediately? As if she could make a decision so quickly! Right on the spot, as well.

"I..." she couldn't stop the red flush to her cheeks "I need time to consider."

"Of course, Lady Minako; however much time you require."

Such formality. She could only imagine what Sesshomaru had done to ensure this full-blood treat her with respect. Hanyous were not often subject to polite encounters, after all. But if he thought that he could win her back through some messenger boy, he would find himself sorely mistaken. It was nice to be treated with respect, yes, but she didn't quite care how this demon treated her.

No, it was a different demon she had issues with.

* * *

Sesshomaru had sent the messenger out, and now he could only wait. He had done so much, gone out of his way to please Mina, but it would all be moot if she didn't accept his invitation. If he could not see her, then she would not know of his endeavors. And it wasn't as if he could speed the process up. All that was left was this terrible waiting game. He hadn't much else to do now than wander the castle, entertain Rin, and sleep.

Sesshomaru rarely slept, but when he did, he found himself dreaming. It had always seemed a useless concept to him, dreaming, as the waking world was the only reality that really mattered. Why should he have ever cared about the frivolities of accomplishing anything within his unconscious mind if it didn't make any impact on the world?

As of late, however, he had rather liked the idea. It had been a long, long time since he had been with Minako. He felt uncomfortable just _thinking _about these things for his thoughts seemed too loud and he grew paranoid at others knowing this weakness.

But he loved the dreams, and he slept on occasion for the sole purpose of seeing Minako again. The light to her eyes that had been absent when he found her body in the cabin. The purity of her love and the way she stared when she thought he was distracted. He missed her touch, her innocence, her _love_. He just missed Minako in every way.

She had been the only one he could ever speak freely with. He could have done better with it, shared more, but he had worried unnecessarily about his reputation and now she was gone. Now he had no one to tell of these _feelings_, something entirely Minako's fault. How she had done this to him, he could never understand. Centuries of living, and it took this little hanyou girl to make him _feel. _

And so dreaming served as his only comfort while he made his attempts to win her back. When he slept, Mina appeared by his side and he had the chance to see her smile one more time before waking to a world void of her warmth. He dreamed of the waterfall and forest, the castle and the cabin, and it didn't matter where they were because all he really cared about was Minako. His mate, his former mate. He loved her. A foreign feeling, but he loved Mina as much as he possibly could.

And in his dreams, she loved him, too.


	22. Return to Me

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the delay; I know you've all been going crazy from the wait! Well, here it is: happiness at last.

* * *

The messenger returned the next day, knocking once more at the barrier. Mina had had plenty of time to think it over, tossing and turning in bed all night long, unable to sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw _him _in all his cruel beauty. She missed her lord terribly, but couldn't bring herself to admit to it. It hurt too much.

"Lady Minako," the messenger smiled politely when she approached. Have you come to a decision?"

"It's a kind offer, and I accept," she began, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "But you can tell your Lord that he shouldn't expect me to actually show up on his doorstep."

"I can only hope that my Lord is in favor of the term 'do not shoot the messenger'." He bowed deeply before turning gracefully away, "Farewell, Lady Minako."

He disappeared into the forest without wasting any time, leaving Mina standing within the safety of her barrier. The messenger's reaction came as a puzzle to her. She saw no reason for the man to fear punishment from Sesshomaru; the Lord of the West couldn't have shown that Minako's departure had caused any disruption in his life. It just wasn't his style. So how would a third party know the wrath that Mina had a tendency of sparking in the man?

She didn't know the answer.

* * *

Sesshomaru hated being cooped up inside the castle. He wanted to be out, but constantly found himself gravitating toward Minako's small cabin. Nothing good would come from running blindly into the barrier.

Her father would most definitely not allow Sesshomaru within that small clearing. That was a good place, a peaceful and pure slice of the world. Perfect for Minako. Safe.

And after the incident with the evil that Naraku had snuck inside within Mina's womb, her father would be even more careful. No, there was no being reckless in such a delicate situation. He would not lower himself to such a level. Instead, he forced himself to wait patiently for word from the messenger.

When the messenger did finally return with Minako's answer, it was exactly as he thought. Sesshomaru had expected some snippy response from the girl. She accepted the offer, but refused to show up. Then what was the use in accepting it in the first place? To annoy him. Such a childish move.

His heart ached at the thought.

Then that left only Plan B. One he was not at all fond of, and had really hoped that he would not have to go through with it. He hated that he had even thought of the idea, and acknowledged that it was in fact a very good one. It went against his very nature, but he was willing to do that if it meant Minako's return. Sesshomaru didn't know how much longer he could keep up with this calm facade. His patience wore thin. He needed his mate back lest he go mad. When was there ever a moment that she was not on his mind? No such moment existed.

She needed to know that.

And so he would make this sacrifice. For her. It was all for her.

* * *

Several days had passed by uneventfully. The messenger did not return. She had expected some sort of response. Perhaps Sesshomaru had finally given up on her. Mina's heart ached at the thought. How she had hoped that he would return for her, showing in some way or another that he did care about her. That he did appreciate and love her on a level deeper than a possessive one. All she ever wanted from the man was proof that she meant more than just materialistic value to him.

She had been sitting on her bed, thinking about this when her nose twitched. Mina caught his scent before he had the chance to announce himself. She stepped outside of her small house and made her way to the edge of the clearing. Sesshomaru stood just a few feet away, the translucent barrier flickering with a light purple electricity as if to warn him off.

"What do you want?" she asked, rather rudely. She just couldn't help herself. He couldn't get through, so what had she to fear?

"I have something for you."

Materialistic value, of course. She scoffed, crossing her arms as she looked away, "You cannot _buy _me, Sesshomaru."

"This belonged to your mother."

Mina's attention immediately snapped back to the Lord standing before her. He held up a silver necklace, a small dragon pendant hanging at the end. So small, but she knew that sapphires served as eyes on the little piece of jewelry. Her mother spoke fondly of this necklace. It couldn't be the same one.

She shook her head in disbelief, and Sesshomaru went on to explain, "Your mother's name was Ami, correct? This has been kept with humans for several years now. They knew it belonged to her, and so they kept it."

"What spy told you that? Was it that messenger?"

She couldn't fall for these false charms. He would hurt her again, she just knew it. She would not go running back to the lord just because he flashed a pretty necklace in front of her. But it was her Mother's, it looked exactly how she remembered it.

"No spy at all," he said nonchalantly, "I went to the village myself and found your human relative."

"What?" Mina exclaimed. Lord Sesshomaru, strolling through a human village? No, she just couldn't imagine it.

"You said that your mother fled a nearby village when she mated with your father, so I went there. They were displeased about hearing of your existence, but your grandmother believes you have the right to this. Your mother lost it in the forest, and your grandmother found it."

A shadow moved in the barrier, and Mina just knew that her Father stared down at the necklace with her. It took a moment to find her voice and even then, she only managed to ask, "Why?"

Sesshomaru seemed genuinely perplexed by the question. "You seem to care deeply for your father's blade, but you have nothing to remember your mother by."

"No," she shook her head, "I mean...why did you go after it yourself?"

He lowered the necklace, arm straight at his side as he stared Mina down. She managed to meet his gaze and noticed the absence of his stoic mask. His eyes held a look she had never seen before. A sad loneliness.

Then this was not some half-assed attempt to hold his reputation in not allowing his property to leave? He personally went to a human villge to retrieve it. And the formal courtship...he really meant it. All this effort, and why? Perhaps he believed she deserved it.

He stood completely still, his hand extended in offer of the necklace. Mina reached out to take it, and they touched. It was like a soft jolt of electricity as her heart raced, the bare skin of her once marked neck tingling as the memories of their former intimacy overwhelmed Mina all at once.

His eyes, his beautiful golden gaze held a _sadness_ that she just hadn't noticed before. The extent of his actions then struck home. He had gone out of his way for her in his efforts, willingly putting himself into uncomfortable positions. And what did he gain from it? Not even the certainty that Mina would return to him.

Rather than taking the necklace, Mina squeezed Sesshomaru's hand before throwing herself through the barrier and against his chest. His arm wrapped tightly around her as he left out a heavy breath she hadn't realized he was holding in. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing deeply.

Of course, the barrier had skewed her scent this entire time. He missed Minako's scent. He missed _Minako_.

She found herself beaming, her arms wrapped tightly around the lord. Her knees felt weak and her stomach fluttered in celebration.

"Mina," he muttered into her ear. "Return with me."

_'Return __to__ me.'_

He asked it in that pleading demand that really only he could pull off, evasive in the way that allowed him to express those foreign gushy feelings without losing a sense of self.

Mina reached up to touch his cheek and he turned, staring down at her from such a short distance. It was so easy not to trust him when she was far away, within the safety of the barrier or separated by their own personal masks of apathy. But now they stood so close, touching, the masks removed, and the walls seeming to crash down around them.

Mina tilted her head and stood on the tip of her toes, holding Sesshomaru tightly as she pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss with such an eager force that Mina's knees went weak once more, but Sesshomaru held on so tightly that she had no fear of falling.

Mina realized that he was trembling and pulled back in surprise. He stared down at her with wide eyes, his features slightly elongated and canines flashing as he gritted his teeth.

He wanted to mark her—she knew the look—but he battled his own desires. The instinctual solution to what she made him feel. But Sesshomaru didn't give in as he had before. Instead, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

If there was any uncertainty before, this completed negated it.

Mina trusted him.


	23. Ascending the Mountain

**Author's Note:** I know it may seem like there is nothing more to be done with the story, but believe me, I have plenty of ideas in store for us!

* * *

Mina's return to the castle felt like a dream; Sesshomaru knew that some time had passed, but had not recognized that anything had changed within the castle. He had found himself far to preoccupied in his endeavors to regain his lost mate.

When Minako stepped onto the grounds, she barely had any time to adjust to the stillness after flying for so long before the castle doors opened and Rin ran out. For a moment, it seemed as though she htoo had a pelt just like Sesshomaru over her shoulder. Upon closer inspection, Mina realized that it was actually Minamaru, now a fat cat draped lazily over Rin's shoulder.

"Mina-chan!" the little girl shouted, colliding with her as she hugged Minako tightly. "We missed you so much, so so _so _much! Don't ever do that to us again, okay? Promise!"

"I promise," she smiled, hugging the little girl back. She was slightly taller than Mina remembered. It seemed almost strange to discover that the rest of the world had gone on even as Mina's world had stood still.

* * *

It would take time to get back into the swing of things. For now, Minako slept in her own room at night. That was for the best, really. Sesshomaru couldn't know if he would be able to restrain himself. He didn't show it, but he feared his own temper. Mina knew how to push his buttons, and he really couldn't chance another fight. This time, he would mark her as he should have. The way she deserved. It wouldn't be out of anger or jealousy.

They didn't have much time to work on things, though. Exactly a week after Mina's return, the wyrm appeared in the foyer.

"It is time, Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled. "I am ready for my tribute."

Mina hadn't a clue what was going on. Sesshomaru did not mention any details while the woman was still in his castle. Instead, they went into his study where they were holed up for at least an hour. Afterward, Sesshomaru returned alone. The study was empty. Such a chilling woman, disappearing into thin air.

That night, Sesshomaru found it necessary to explain his situation to Minako.

"I made a deal with the wyrm," he said in conclusion. "A life for a life."

"What does that even mean? Where are you going to get a willing surrogate?"

"I know of a place."

She watched as Sesshomaru donned his armor and headed for the door. He was leaving already? Jaken stood by, seeming to just accept that Sesshomaru planned on leaving alone. Another day at the castle for the little imp and the girl. But Mina refused to remain cooped up. Not after just reuniting with the man.

"I am not staying behind, you know."

Sesshomaru glanced back at Minako. She was right; there was no leaving her in the castle. She would follow him if she pleased, and it seemed that she did. It would be easier to make the journey without her, but he didn't quite _want _to be without Mina. Not so soon after her return.

"Fine. Do not get in my way."

She smiled and it sent chills throughout his body. "Yes, my lord!"

He did not expect this trip to be dangerous, so what had he to fear? Mina would be fine. She could protect herself. She didn't always need rescuing. And even if she did, he would give his life for her.

...where did _that _come from?

No. Self-preservation, his main priority. The suddenness of his previous thought had unnerved Sesshomaru, but he couldn't let it show. Mina would notice. She'd get upset. He couldn't have that. Only emotions that would provoke a positive reaction could be shown.

But would he _really _give his life for her...?

* * *

Minako had not traveled so far in a very long time. Her legs grew sore within a matter of hours, but there was no slowing down. Sesshomaru seemed to notice her exhaustion, for her took her hand and suddenly they were soaring through the air. Mina held on tightly, his arm wrapped around her waist and keeping her close.

Once they had reached the base of the mountain, he descended and they began their hike upwards. Their journey was a silent one, but Mina didn't mind at all. It felt like old times, back before the complications of her new self esteem. She knew what she deserved, and although she loved Sesshomaru more than she could ever love another man, she knew that she deserved to be treated well.

"Are we close?" Mina asked, pulled from her thoughts as she noticed the bare trees and ashen ground. The forest was thinning, and the birdsong had stopped.

Sesshomaru nodded, moving forward silently. Above the sound of her footsteps, Mina could hear the strangest sound. It was like a hissing, a rumbling explosion in the distance. They broke free of the forest and Mina took in the sight with a quiet astonishment. She had never seen a volcano before.

From the distance, it looked like giant birds circled the mountain, diving into the holes of the volcano. But Mina knew that these were no birds, but dragons. Not the intelligent demons such as her father, but the dangerous creatures that shared blood with the youkai.

"Did my father come from this place?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Your father is not of this clan. Not all dragons breathe fire."

They strayed from the path leading up the mountain, and Sesshomaru lead Mina to what looked like a small village at the base of the fortress.

"Are we not going to the top?"

"The wyrm does not need a full youkai. A hanyou will do."

Mina shifted uncomfortably, the full realization of what they were doing only just now dawning on her. They were sacrificing another woman, a poor hanyou to go through the torture that Mina had experienced.

"The dragons keep hanyous in this village," he went on to explain, not noticing her discomfort. "They cannot leave lest they spread their blood among humans. The humanity is either bred out of them, or they birth more hanyous to be kept within this village."

"What stops them from leaving?"

"There is a guardian."

Mina looked out at the village now within their view. High walls marked the border of the village. Most odd was the lack of guards at the gate. Perhaps they did not have issues with anyone coming and going. After all, who was stupid enough to cause problems _here_?

Oh. Right.

"How is this going to work?" Mina asked. "Surely they wouldn't be happy in sacrificing one of their own?"

"The hanyou will give birth to a fullblood. This is a rare opportunity in their eyes."

"Oh." So it would all work out after all. Mina had expected some sort of fight. Kidnapping an innocent to sacrifice to the evil wyrms, the girl's family fighting to the death to save her. She had expected some sort of danger to befall the two, a risk of injury. Apparently she couldn't have been farther off base.

Or so she assumed.


	24. Instinct

**Author's Note:** I am always happy to accept suggestions for the story, so long as they are not plot-controlling demands. You can thank _White Jem _for the inspiration in this chapter's delightful twist.

* * *

Mina walked beside Sesshomaru as he passed through the gates into the village. Almost surprisingly, it seemed like just another normal village, aside from the strange scent. Mina had never smelled so many dragonkind in one place. People stared at Sesshomaru, but didn't seem to notice Mina at all. That was fine by her.

Sesshomaru seemed to know where he was going, leading her to the center of the village. Mina's heart nearly jumped into her throat when they turned the corner to find a fullblooded dragon roaming the streets as if it were a completely normal happenstance. It glanced at the two, a cold gaze following their movements. She could see the intelligence in its eyes, but somehow knew that this was no demon. Not anything like them, no, this was a real dragon. Pureblood.

Sesshomaru met its stare for a moment, bowing his head in respect. The thing returned the gesture, watching them approach the building in the center of the village. Sesshomaru stood outside the beaded doorway until a grunt from within gave them permission to enter.

Inside sat an old woman smoking from a pipe. Mina knew from the scent lingering beneath the smoke that this elder was a hanyou.

"State your business, dog," she almost snapped.

Her attitude shocked Minako. Sesshomaru was so obviously a very powerful youkai, and this _hanyou_ dared to take such a tone with him? And the way Sesshomaru didn't find this at all surprising! There seemed to be more to the dragon culture that Minako was even aware of. How could she not know of her own roots? She would need to have a little chat with the Lord later.

"I require one of your female hanyous," he stated. "She will serve as tribute to a wyrm."

The woman lowered her pipe, a look of interest flashing in her eyes. "I wasn't aware that any remained in our world."

"There is one. She is called Vadoma, and she is ready for a child."

"And why has she sent you? Make a deal with her, did you?"

He nodded solemnly. "A life for a life."

"You killed a wyrm."

"And so I must make one."

Mina remained silent, watching the woman blow smoke rings into the air in quiet contemplation. Finally, she looked back down at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"I know of a family that will be more than happy to sacrifice a female for such an honorable opportunity. Leave now. I will fetch for them."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning on heel and leading Minako out of the building. Once outside, Mina tugged at his sleeve in order to gain his attention. The dragon watched them carefully, but she did not pay any mind to it now.

"Why would the family be so happy to kill one of their own?"

"Their tainted bloodline will end with the birth of the wyrm. The dragons will allow them to live the rest of their lives at the top of the mountain out of respect for the fullblood child and its mother's sacrifice."

"That's disgusting."

Sesshomaru glanced down at Mina, flashing her a look of disapproval. What did he expect from her, really? _Mina _was a hanyou. How could she not find it insulting? _Tainted _bloodlines and all.

They were called back inside to find two more people in the room. A man, most likely the father, and a young woman about Minako's age. The girl's eyes shined with an excitement that Mina recognized all too well. The girl had found a purpose for an otherwise meaningless life.

"Mai will serve as your tribute," the old woman said simply. "You may take her from the village on the sole condition that she shall give birth to a wyrm within the next few months. Tell your Vadoma to bring her child to us for proof. We shall bless it, to make her time worth while."

Sesshomaru nodded. "She will be here."

The girl, Mai, kissed her father goodbye and ran to Sesshomaru's side. Mina felt uncomfortable standing so close to the girl, knowing that she would die because of Minako's unfortunate trust issues. First too trusting, now not trusting enough.

The three headed out. The dragon watched them as they walked back toward the gate. Mina could feel its stare hard and cold on her back. An unnerving feeling. They had almost made it to the gates when a shadow fell upon the group and the dragon landed heavily before them.

It spoke in a chilling voice: "The hanyou must stay."

Of course, Mina thought. It couldn't have been that easy. There was always some sort of complication. But they had cleared this all up with the head of the village, had they not? Yes, the dragons ruled over the hanyous, but birthing a wyrm allowed this woman to leave, so what was the problem?

"She will birth a fullblood," Sesshomaru said coldly. "This is understood."

"Yes. This one may leave." The dragon turned his gaze to Minako. "But this one may not."

"What?" she shrieked, "I don't even belong here!"

"It carries our blood. It may not leave."

Sesshomaru seemed to be growing irate, but did not yet reach for his sword. "There is no chance of spreading the bloodline to humans. This one is my mate."

"It bares no mark. It must stay."

That was it. Mina didn't need the connection to feel Sesshomaru's anger boiling over. No better way to infuriate the man than to deny Minako as his mate. Even after she had lost the mark, he had never stopped calling her his mate. She would always belong to him, at least in Sesshomaru's eyes.

A deep growl emenated from Sesshomaru, and his sword flashed as his features altered in anger. The tribute, Mai, screamed at the sudden beginnings of the fight.

"No, you can't fight the Guardian! Just leave the hanyou; she belongs here!"

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed, giving the girl a hard shove in side.

"Well, you _do,_" Mai snapped. "_You're _not the one birthing a wyrm!"

"I already _did_!"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and the dragon were drawing attention in their battle. It had been a long time since the Guardian had been involved in a fight with a worthy opponent, and Sesshomaru was certainly not uneducated on the subject of dragons. After all, it was a dragon that had essentially caused his father's untimely demise.

Mina didn't pay much attention to the shrieking girl when the Guardian began breathing fire. She smelled the awful stench before the flames erupted, and her chest tightened with worry for her lord. He didn't seem to find any issue with this, though. It didn't come as a surprise, and he simply dodged the flames, striking each attack with his blade. And to think the man only had one arm—what he would do with _two_!

The fight seemed to be going pretty steady, and Mina seemed to be under the impression that Sesshomaru would somehow win. She didn't quite understand the full capabilities of a pureblooded dragon, and her faith in her lord was blind. In her eyes, _no one _was stronger than Sesshomaru.

However, after the fight had drawn quite a crowd, the Guardian abruptly changed tactics. No one quite understood the complex thought process behind his decision, but the dragon suddenly turned his attention away from Sesshomaru. It happened faster than Mina could keep up with and she hardly had a moment to react before the Guardian's head jerked toward her and the flames erupted. She could feel the stinging heat of the fire, flinching back in expectancy of a searing pain far worse than the day Jaken was ordered to scorch her wrists and ankles.

But nothing happened. She didn't feel any burns at all. Rather, Mina looked up to find the sudden appearance of Sesshomaru blocking her view of the dragon, his figure illuminated by the flames hitting his sword. Hitting _him_.

When the flames died down, the Guardian made no move to continue the fight. Instead, his wings folded back into place and he sat back. It would seem that he no longer felt the need to fight. Mina would have appreciated this, but she didn't even recognize that the dragon was there at all. Far too astonished, she didn't really notice much of her surroundings at all.

Silence had fallen upon the crowd, Minako finding herself speechless as she stared up at Sesshomaru in disbelief. He stood tall and stoic as per usual, as if nothing had happened. He sheathed his sword, not a wince or whimper. The Lord of the West acted as though he had not just taken a blow for Minako; a demon lord throwing himself in front of a hanyou simply out of protection. If Mina could not see the charred flesh and exposed muscle, she would almost believe that he wasn't injured at all.

The Guardian stood, turning his back to the group and walking away from the gates. He didn't even bother to look back as he stated almost off-handedly, "It may leave."

Then the dragon believed Sesshomaru? Of course, he had just thrown himself in front of the attack. The Guardian had left no time for strategy; Sesshomaru had acted out of instinct. What implications did this have on his view of Minako? To risk his own well-being for her... Mina's heart raced as she found this almost too difficult to believe. She just couldn't understand it. Never would she ever have expected a day like this. Sesshomaru looked away from the Guardian, his beautiful golden gaze set on Minako.

"Dragons," he simply said with a scoff.


	25. The Tribute

**Author's Note:** Short chapter ahead, but it's better than nothing. After all, I am posting during final exam week! Now _that's_ conviction.

* * *

The three traveled back to the castle in silence. Mina couldn't care less about the tribute by this point; all she could do was stare at Sesshomaru's burnt arm, glaringly obvious considering his sleeve had flaked off bit by bit. And at the same time, she noticed that Sesshomaru continually glanced down at her, although Mina hadn't any idea what he could have been thinking.

Perhaps he was wondering what in the world had gone his head to justify such an irrational action!

Mai did not care about the couple in the least bit. She stared off into the distance, letting out the occasional dreamy sigh. Mina didn't understand the madness that this girl had to be suffering from—it had to be madness, why else would someone willingly go through such an awful thing? She chalked it up to an upbringing in a completely different (and mad) culture.

Whatever the case, she didn't feel bad for the girl any longer.

When the triage did make their return to the castle, Sesshomaru did not land in the castle grounds as Mina had expected. Instead, he continued on past the grounds and out into the forest. They landed at some point and walked through the maze of trees until Mina began to recognize where they were headed.

Her stomach clenched into a knot and she had to remind herself that nothing bad would happen this time. This time, _Mai _would be tribute. _Mai _would suffer. Sesshomaru would not leave her again. He had just saved her life, he wouldn't dare abandon her. Not after all they had been through.

But no matter how many logical arguments she made, her stomach would not settle and the nausea grew with each step closer to the decrepit cabin. Sesshomaru tore his gaze from Mina and instead stared forward the entire way. He didn't even seem to notice the way Minako's knees trembled when the cabin came into sight.

A light flickered from within, reflecting on the broken glass of the windows. Mina's stomach clenched so tightly that it took all of her might not to double over in pain. Her head was spinning, images of dark places and sick, wet, chewing sounds filling her mind and overwhelming her senses. She fell back as the other two filed into the small room.

Vadoma waited inside. She seemed to grin from ear to ear, and her stomach protruded out as if she had been pregnant for months. When Mai stepped inside, the wyrm looked the girl up and down before nodding.

"The perfect surrogate. I take it the family is pleased?"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said.

"And I take it you stupidly brought your intended as well," she commented, nodding to the disgusting burns on his exposed arm. "The Guardian won't let _any _dragon hanyou leave, you realize."

"I noticed."

Vadoma instructed Mai to lay back on a table before disappearing behind a curtain. She continued on as she did whatever mysterious business she needed to. "And I suppose they want me to bring my child back as proof? I know all about their rituals. I accept. Not a trifle in my schedule. Alexia could use the social interaction, anyway."

"So you've named her?" Mai piped up. "What a beautiful name."

"Isn't it?" Vadoma smiled, stepping out from behind the curtain. She held a large bowl in her hands and her stomach seemed flat. Mina felt bile rise in her throat at the realization of the bowl's contents.

The wyrm's bangles clinked together as she gingerly set the bowl down and suddenly procured a small knife from her heavy layers of clothing. Without any warning, she pressed it against the girl's stomach, blood pooling out as she drew a slit down her gut.

And horrifically enough, Mai couldn't have looked happier. Of course, she flinched, but that was only out of instinct. Mina found herself leaning back against Sesshomaru, unable to stand on her own.

Vadoma reached into the bowl and delicately withdrew a writhing little white blob. It hissed as she pressed it into the wound, pushing it deep within Mai's womb. When she pulled back empty-handed, she reached back into the bowl and went on to slather the black ooze onto Mai's stomach. When she wiped it all away, the wound seemed to have closed itself up.

Mina trembled uncontrollably, watching with horror. Mai beamed, accepting Vadoma's help in standing up and then hugging the wyrm tightly, her now inflating stomach creating some distance. The room seemed so dark, and darkening. Mai's stomach seemed to move, and she could almost hear the monster inside. Hissing, moving, eating, crunching.

That sick wet sound of being eaten from the inside out.

The room was so dark, she could hardly tell the difference as she hit the floor.


	26. Mate Madness

When Mina opened her eyes, she found herself in a brightly lit room beneath layers of thick blankets. She knew that Sesshomaru had returned her to the castle—without the other two women—by the scents surrounding her. However, he was not in this room. Nor was he lingering outside the door. Minko momentarily considering going back to sleep, but decided against it. She couldn't bare to waste such a beautiful day.

Instead, Mina pulled herself out of bed and reached for the yukata laid out on a chair by the window. Rin would want to spend time with her. It had been a long time since they had the chance to play, and a kitten—no, Minamaru was a cat now—couldn't be her sole company forever. And so Mina tied her hair back and hurried downstairs, knowing that she would find the little girl eating breakfast with Jaken.

The big fat ball of fluff that was Minamaru sat at it's own stool before a bowl of milk and a plate of fish. A spoiled little thing, Rin ate happily beside the cat. Jaken sat at the other side of the table, seeming too disgusted by the presence of a furry animal to eat his own meal.

"Minako!" he exclaimed when she entered the room. "So you've awoken after all. I wondered if you would sleep for days."

"That's silly," Rin laughed, "Lord Sesshomaru said she just got sick from the old witch's magic. You should _know _that, Lord Jaken."

"You don't even understand what Lord Sesshomaru said," the little imp snapped back.

"Let's not start the morning with arguments, alright?" Mina suggested, sitting down just in time for a servant to set a plate of fruit before her. "I thought we could go down to the waterfall today and swim. What do you think, Rin?"

"We could teach Minamaru how to swim!"

The ball of fluff moved to look up at the group from behind a veil of white fur, letting out a simple "Meow" of discontent. The girls laughed this off while Jaken simmered in his own little mood, casting secret glances at his companions as to not let them know that he actually did quite enjoy spending time with them in their juvenile adventures.

Sesshomaru stood in his study, staring out the window at the three splashing around in the waterfall. He had already left the castle in search of a temporary arm while Mina was resting; he couldn't do much with this useless burnt thing. It really bothered him that he had actually thrown himself in front of the attack. What had he been thinking? Nothing at all, really. He hadn't thought about it, he just acted.

Better his life than Mina's.

But where had such thoughts come from? When had Mina rooted herself so deeply within his very being as to penetrate his main priority in life:_ himself_. It unnerved him to no end, and yet at the same time, it felt like a comfort to some extent. He had found someone to care unconditionally for, and she loved him in return. Sesshomaru had never hoped for, dreamed of, or even _expected _this to ever happen. After all, when did demons ever mate for _love_?

But Mina was not his mate. Not entirely.

He couldn't help but view her as his own. The moment he marked her, he knew that she would always been his mate, at least in his mind. Even now that she had lost the mark and the connection had broken, he couldn't think of Mina as anything but his mate. It was just fact.

But when he really thought of it, he realized that she was not his mate in any sense. That decision was entirely up to Minako, and Sesshomaru found himself uncertain of whether or not Mina would accept him again. He tried to be so careful, practically tip-toed around the woman in fear that she would leave. When had a Lord ever feared a hanyou's rejection!

And yet he somehow found himself standing at the window, watching the young woman play with his human, the pit of his stomach clenched into an uneasy knot. Had he done the right thing in taking the flames? Mina said she could fight her own battles, complained that he only showed affection when her life was in danger. Is that what he had done, would she see it that way? After all, she had gone straight to Rin rather than find Sesshomaru after she had awoken. Even so, he would do it the same all over again had he a second chance.

Sesshomaru hated how she put him in such uncomfortable situations. Before this girl came along, he had never had issues with worry and guilt. Rin's safety had been the extent of his emotional connections. And now here he was, holed up in his study stalking the only woman to ever cause him to _love_, worrying about his future with her. If they had one at all.

And his damned arm! It seared with pain as the dragon's burns took extra time to heal. Were he any less of a demon, it would have caused serious longlasting damage. At least in the meantime, he had gained another arm from some nameless humanoid. It would do for the time being.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the hanyou by the waterfall, finding the sight too much to handle. She had stripped down and the water drenching her body, undergarments clinging to her skin—he just couldn't handle it. How Mina had such a hold on Sesshomaru outside of the season was beyond him.

She drove him mad in the greatest of ways.


	27. My Mate

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I have some explaining to do as to why it would seem that I dropped off the face of the earth. Hopefully you guys are not as crushed as I am, but here goes. Guess whose laptop broke, causing her to lose everything she has written ever? You guessed it! Now, I still have a few things here and there that I've written in notebooks, but it will still take me a long while to recover from all of this, so just bare with me. I hope to be able to get back into the routine of updating every day soon, but I have no idea how long it will take to rewrite everything.

Anyway, as an apology for making everyone wait so long, here is a nice cheerful and lengthy chapter!

* * *

After a long day spent with Rin and Jaken seemed to pass all too quickly, Mina was just about to enter her bedroom when a muscular arm reached past her, blocking the way. She looked up to find that it was attached to Lord Sesshomaru, his new borrowed arm to use while his only real arm healed.

"My lord?" she questioned.

"Come," he said, somehow managing to make his demands without coming across as rude. He pivoted and strode down the hall toward his room, not looking back, so sure that she would follow. And that she did.

Mina walked into his room, closing the door out of habit. She found him sprawled out gracefully on the bed, his damaged arm propped up. His sleeve had pulled back a bit and she could see the sick red burns reaching up from his fingertips to disappear beneath the snowy white fabric covering his arm.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" she asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

He stared her down, unreadable thoughts silently passing through his eyes. Mina waited as patiently as she could, but only so much time could pass before she grew tired of the silence. If he wasn't going to say anything, she really did want to get some sleep.

With a sigh, Mina stood. Just as she did, Sesshomaru seemed to blurt out the last thought on his mind as he asked, "Are you angry, Minako?"

She stayed standing, looking back down at him in puzzlement, "No, should I be? I can't think of a reason to be angry."

"Not angry, then," he frowned. "Upset? Without the connection, Mina, I cannot… I do not know how you are feeling."

"And I don't understand why you should think that I'm anything but happy."

He gave her an odd look, as if _he _could not understand how _she _could be confused. In a very "isn't it obvious?" tone, he replied, "I took the flames for you. I did not mean to, Minako, I did not think—"

"Wait," she interrupted. "I'm lost here. Why are you apologizing?"

Never would she have imagined describing Sesshomaru as looking bewildered before this moment. "You took issue with being rescued before."

It would seem that there had been quite a misunderstanding.

"My lord," she said, scooting closer toward him. Mina gently took his arm and held his unscathed palm against her cheek. "You couldn't be farther from the truth. Saving my life out of instinct is the most romantic thing you could have done."

And now Sesshomaru looked taken aback; what a day for surprises!

"What I meant about saving me was that it seemed you only cared for me when I was in danger, and didn't bother with me when I wasn't in danger. I want you to know that I am not weak; I can fight my own battles. But there is nothing wrong with what you did."

"Then you are pleased," he said, but she knew he meant it as a question.

She looked down at the painful red marks reaching past his elbow. The awful burns would have been far worse if _she _were the one inflicted. It still seemed difficult to grasp that Sesshomaru had thrown himself in the way of the attack. Such a move seemed to lack the selfish graceful nature typically expected from the lord.

"You risked your own well-being, knowing full-well what would happen to you," Mina said, her voice now just barely above a whisper, "For _me_."

"To lose you again, Minako," he froze up, unable to speak freely above vulnerabilities. "What would have killed you is nothing more than several days' inconvenience for me. My choice made sense."

How he could give her butterflies without even directly admitting to anything, she would never know. But she understood. He cared for her, _loved_ her even. And they both knew it. It melted her heart to know that the great Lord Sesshomaru had worried about Mina leaving. He took her words to heart, and he wanted her to stay.

That's all she ever wanted.

"My lord," she whispered, moving up into his lap. "I love you."

"You are my mate, Minako, not in fact, but…" he closed his eyes. "I cannot imagine any other."

Her heart raced at his words and she found herself inching closer. Soon enough, her lips were pressed against his, her hand barely touching his long silver hair. He returned the kiss, and she noticed how his body grew tense at her touch. Even as his eyes remained closed, she kept hers open as if she feared blinking would make the moment disappear.

When he held her, he moved slowly, and she had a feeling that it was due to more than just the pain of his burns. She knew his eyes were red, and his silence meant he held back the expected growls that tended to escape when his lust took over.

It had been so long. She had missed this. Her body pressed against his felt right, even if lacking the surge of the mark. She had felt incomplete without it, but being so close to Sesshomaru made the discomfort fade away. It wasn't until he held her and returned the soft kiss that she realized her own disconnect. This man had held her heart from the very beginning; without Sesshomaru, Minako was incomplete.

She didn't want to seem desperate, but she couldn't keep herself from clinging to Sesshomaru, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pressed her lips harder against his. His grip on her tightened, and it took a moment for Minako to realize that he had begun shaking.

He breathed her name, "Mina, I cannot…"

She pulled back, looking at the beautiful man as he sat with eyes still closed, using all his willpower to remain in control of his own actions. He was afraid that he couldn't refrain from marking her. Did she really mind the idea of that? No. In fact, Minako realized that she wanted it. She would not be whole until she could call Sesshomaru her mate once more.

"It's alright," she whispered, her soft smile pressed against his lips. "I have always been yours, my lord. It could be no other way."

And suddenly he was on top of her, but he did not move violently, to her surprise. In fact, his eyes were not even a demonic red. Rather, he stared down at her with a golden gaze. He seemed to be in complete control, as she had never seen before under such circumstances.

"You deserve more than what I have offered," he said, as if to answer her questioning expression. "I have mistreated you, yet you remain faithful. This time, I will not be so careless."

He leaned down, not seeming to even notice the burns on his arm and hand as he kissed Mina in a way unfamiliar to her. Her heart raced as he moved slowly, touching her with a gentleness that she did not recognize. This was all new, and she found that she even liked it. Mina never knew that he was capable of this. It sent a flush of warmth through her as she enjoyed Sesshomaru's idea of what she deserved.

She recalled the first round of mating they had gone through. The way he had marked her in a jealous rage, dragging her through the woods, the abuse. The mixed messages as he seemed unsure of what he wanted, regretting the marking. The heated mating in a moment of lust.

This was nothing like that. She had grown used to the rough lust, animalistic mating. How she could be comfortable with that and now blushing as Sesshomaru took his time, touching Mina as though she could break at any moment. This was all new.

Now he lifted her out of the yukata, removing his own clothing. Their bare skin touched as he pressed against her, the slow movements driving Mina nearly mad in anticipation. She could barely handle this, closing her eyes and leaning back against the pillows as Sesshomaru pressed in, his hands moving along her body as he kissed her neck.

The marking did not hurt. Rather, the moment Sesshomaru's fangs pierced her skin to begin the completion of their mating, Mina felt a rush of pleasure run through her body as the long-forgotten feeling of being whole returned in a great wave of warmth. The mark returned easily, as if remembering their connection and quickly mending the severed bond.

"Minako," Sesshomaru whispered as she faded in and out of consciousness.

"Yes?" she mumbled, seeing double-vision as the mark changed her.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer, and she noticed with a passing thought that his arm seemed miraculously healed. He pressed his lips against her forehead before nuzzling his face into her hair.

"My mate," he breathed, "I love you."


	28. Unexpected Visitors

Now that Sesshomaru felt whole once more, he found himself wanting to go back to business as usual. But he couldn't slip back into a routine that quickly; it would be too easy to lose sight of his priorities. Or more precisely, Minako. His actions would need to be even more thought out, in order to ensure that he did not lose his mate a second time.

And yet it felt as though ages had passed. Mina still showed no signs of wishing to leave the castle, and Sesshomaru only had so much to do in this one place. Frustration bit at the back of his mind as he tried to keep placated.

He lounged in his study, staring out the window at the sunset. He could sense Minako and Rin playing down the hall. Jaken had been sent out to meet a messenger, and Sesshomaru picked up on his scent, recognizing the imps return. Rather than going downstairs to greet him, Sesshomaru waited where he sat. Minako and Rin shouted a greeting when the little imp appeared at the top of the stairs, and they barged into Sesshomaru's study before Jaken could knock.

"News from the dragons," he exclaimed dutifully with a bow, "The old hag—er, _Vadoma's _child has been witnessed and blessed."

Mina's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the baby. She hadn't expected the girl to give birth _that_ quickly; it had only been a few weeks. Her stomach flipped at the thought of what that meant. The poor, stupid, willing girl would be dead by now. She had died, and it hadn't even been included in the report. Perhaps it was supposed to be implied. Perhaps Mina was the only one who cared about things like these minor details. Then again, she knew exactly what the girl had gone through, and to wish that on anyone…

She shuddered.

"The contract is complete," Sesshomaru nodded in approval. "One less annoyance."

"Shall we return to travel, my lord?" Jaken asked. "After all, the dragons will no longer bother us."

Sesshomaru's gaze moved to Mina, who shifted uncomfortably. "No, not yet."

He turned back to the sunset. Rin didn't seem at all bothered by the idea of staying in the castle a while longer, but Jaken let out a heavy sigh. Leaving that as the extent of his complaint, he turned and left the study. Rin followed after him, but Mina stayed. After a moment, she closed the door quietly and walked across the room, stopping beside Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry," she said, "I know I have no reason to still fear traveling beyond the barrier."

"I disagree," he muttered, glancing up at Mina, "But I understand."

She didn't want to think about the horrific events that had lead up to her lingering agoraphobia, and instead pushed Sesshomaru's sleeve back, running her fingers over the smooth skin, "Your arm healed well."

"It was nothing," he brushed it off, "A minor inconvenience."

They both knew otherwise. Mina's gaze softened, and she cupped her hands against his cheeks, staring into his golden eyes in the illumination of the sunset for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. She could feel him smile ever so slightly against her lips.

Minako did not pay any mind to the passing time she spent in the castle. Sesshomaru seemed to make a genuine attempt at being affectionate toward her and even when it did not come across as romantic, his efforts meant the world to her. For once, Minako actually felt as though she could have a real happy ending with the demon lord. She loved the man unconditionally and he finally treated her as a mate rather than a mistress.

But as all things go, every up has its down. Minako's life began its next downward spiral on a beautiful summer afternoon in the form of an unexpected visit. Mina heard Jaken making a ruckus in the study as she passed by, ready to descend the stairs to find Rin. She expected the young girl to be playing in the garden, but completely forgot about this goal when Lord Sesshomaru glided quickly down the stairs, stepping before Mina to block her path as he stopped at the main floor. Jaken panted as he scurried down to Sesshomaru's side.

Mina sensed guests, and she peered around Sesshomaru to get a good look at them.

Vadoma had appeared in the foyer, yet again. However, this time she was not alone. A young girl stood at her side, the exotic dark skin and waves of pitch black hair surrounding the delicate from of her face was an immediate sign that this child must have been Vadoma's. The young thing's eyes held a dark amusement as she looked around the room with an unnerving stare.

Mina's stomach knotted and she held Sesshomaru's sleeve as a wave of nausea passed over her. Those terribly dark eyes barely passed as human; she recognized them to be the same as the monster that had ripped from her womb not all too long ago. And the girl appeared to be no less than seven years old and yet she carried herself as though she were an adult. To put this child next to Rin, the comparison would be startling. And if this really was Vadoma's child, then she could be no more than a few _months_ old. They grew so rapidly. Fear swelled with the nausea and Mina couldn't bear to look at the child any longer.

"Vadoma," Sesshomaru addressed her, and nodded to the child, "Alexia, I presume."

The child smiled, flashing sharp white teeth. "Pleased to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Skipping the pleasantries, he turned back to the hag and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I request permission to hunt in your lands," she beamed. "Alexia has already traveled the nearby areas, and she has developed a terrible case of wanderlust."

"Already?" he raised a brow. "Whatever shall you do when she reaches adolescence?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that."

He nodded. "Do not bother my companions or subjects and you may travel without consequence."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed, nudging the child until she reflected the same movement.

And with that, they were gone. It felt almost too brief, too innocent of an encounter. Sesshomaru turned to face Mina as she stood on the last step, frozen in place. Jaken scurried off to find Rin, compelled by the unease that the unnatural child's presence had caused.

"Minako," Sesshomaru held a hand to her cheek. "You have no reason to fear the wyrms."

She shook her head, "That child, she's so…"

"The wyrms are not of this place," he interrupted. "They will always have a rather…exotic feel to them. It means they are dangerous."

"I'm not worried about Vadoma, she doesn't feel dangerous, but the child—"

Something flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes, and his hand dropped to grip Mina's shoulder. "Vadoma is a very dangerous woman, Minako. The children seem more dangerous because they are not like the young of any other creature. However, the mature wyrms are the ones you should fear."

Mina nodded solemnly, unsure of what to say. Sesshomaru's behavior frightened her more than the little girl had.

"You must be aware of the wyrms," he said, his voice startlingly low. "Avoid them. If one approaches you, find me. Do you understand?"

She nodded once more.

"You are not to fraternize with the wyrms, Minako. I forbid it."

Mina took in a quick breath. "I understand."

How long it had been since Sesshomaru had used such a phrase. Mina did not quite understand the danger that the wyrms held outside of their monstrous birthing, but she knew it had to be something awful to cause Sesshomaru to forbid even communicating with one. The conversation seemed to be over and his cold expression faded into apathy as he turned and wandered off into the castle, living Mina on the stairs to wonder upon what had just taken place.


	29. Perfection

Sesshomaru did not speak of the wyrms again after the two had appeared in the foyer. As such, Mina soon forgot about the subject as she renewed her desire to travel out into the wild. She had always favored the land and being cooped up in a castle, no matter how lovely, simply did not fit her style. She craved the open fields and comfort of being in a small group. And if something as dangerous as the wyrms could just appear in their foyer, then that defeated the purpose of staying in the castle, anyway.

A week after the incident, Mina had made up her mind. She searched the castle grounds and found Sesshomaru by the waterfall, staring off into the skies. Rin had fallen asleep after spending her energy running around like a madman in the yard all day, which gave Mina ample free time to spend with her mate.

"Sesshomaru," she called, balancing carefully on the damp rocks as she moved toward him. He glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes melting her insides.

"Minako," he answered.

She stopped at his side and smiled, "I am ready, my lord."

He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"To travel again, that is."

"Mina," he muttered, staring intently into space as if for the sole purpose of avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You realize…" he took such a long pause that she wondered if he had decided to dismiss his thought. At last, he glanced down at her for a quick moment before returning his gaze to the sky. "I care for you."

"Yes, I am aware," she said, wondering what point there was to his statement. He always had a point. However, verbal communication never seemed to be his strong point.

A sudden thought struck her and she slowly reached out to his hand, watching for disapproval. When she seemed in the clear, Mina took hold of his hand and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his arm. She relaxed as he carefully let her in just enough to understand.

The connection spread warmth through her body, beginning with the mark and moving out in waves. There wasn't much to it, no eerie words or images. Mina just suddenly understood.

Sesshomaru worried. He worried for Mina's wellbeing in the forest again, the danger she may encounter. He worried that she would not fare well emotionally. Most of all, he worried that his powerful instincts of self-preservation of high reputation would cause another terrible incident. He worried that _he _would hurt her.

"I understand," Mina said softly.

He continued to stare off into the distance. She reached up and gently ran her hand through his hair, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. He turned away from the skies to look down at Minako. Her insides flipped as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before gently pulling her into a close embrace.

She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest with a smile. It still amazed Mina that she had ever gotten this lucky. How had this all happened? A series of lucky happenstances, surely. And how she had managed to find this side of Sesshomaru—had it even existed before? Looking back, she remembered his pure lust, but when did he acquire this deep care for her? Not that it really mattered now. She didn't need to question it.

Rather, she just hugged Sesshomaru back and enjoyed the way he held her so carefully; as if afraid she would break.

When he dropped his arms to her waist, Mina met his gaze and smiled, "I will do my best not to stand in the way of your reputation, my lord. I know the part I've played in damaging it already."

She tried so hard at that moment not to let her smile falter, but nothing ever seemed to slip past the Lord of the West.

"Minako," he said sternly, gently taking hold of her chin to make her meet his intent gaze. She hated when he grew so serious with her. She wanted to look anywhere but into his eyes, or to go crawl into a hole and hide. He seemed genuinely displeased with her. Not quite angry, since an angry Sesshomaru was a frightening man, but close enough.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice sounding as small as she felt.

"I chose you as my mate. _Twice_, if I do recall. You have done nothing to damage my reputation."

She couldn't hold his gaze any longer. "I am still a hanyou. If I were a youkai, then-"

"Then I would not want you," he interrupted.

Mina gasped without meaning to. "You don't mean that."

"I do," he said, letting go of her but maintaining that stern look. She could feel his frustration pulsing between them. "I would not have you any other way."

"But my lord, should I bare your children, I'll have tainted your bloodline," she said, feeling herself becoming overwhelmed by her own shame. She knew that Sesshomaru could feel her raw emotion clear as day, and it only made things worse.

"Minako, I…"

Sesshomaru's attention snapped to the right where a few demons from the castle were sneaking past. He growled, barking at them to return to the castle and not eavesdrop lest they wish to lose their ears. Mina hardly had time to watch the three demons shriek and scurry away before she felt herself lifting off the ground. Her bare feet touched grass and she realized that Sesshomaru had carried her away to a secluded clearing in the forest above the waterfall.

"Mina," he started again, uncomfortable with himself as he opened up. "I…I love you as you are. Were you raised a youkai, you would not be the woman I chose to mate. It is your ridiculous human qualities and absurd compassion for the undeserving that caught my attention and affection in the first place. If by some chance I still mated with you as a youkai, it would have been for the wrong reasons."

Mina wiped furiously at rogue tears, "What if I could use the shikon jewel? What if I could become youkai right now?"

"No," he said, taking hold of her and cupping her tear-stained cheek. "You are perfect, Minako. I would choose no other to continue my bloodline."

Unable to hold back, she let out a choked sob and threw herself against Sesshomaru, crying into his chest as she hugged him as tightly as she could. She could feel the honesty in his words and it fueled her sobs. She wasn't sure why she cried, but she couldn't stop. Sesshomaru held her gently, running a hand through her hair as she had a very human moment.

He loved her for it.


	30. Compare

Minako grabbed her few things—granted, much more than she initially had upon meeting the group—and hurried down the stairs to the front yard where Sesshomaru waited with Jaken. Rin followed close behind, skipping down the steps as she sang happily. When they burst through the front doors, Sesshomaru turned and began walking toward the barrier's exit.

"Isn't this exciting?" Rin exclaimed. "It's been so long since we went on an adventure like this. Let's stay together this time, okay?"

Mina smiled, "Of course."

She watched Sesshomaru, her stomach doing back-flips at the thought of what he hid beneath his stoic mask. She couldn't imagine ever getting used to the way he made her feel, or the fact that he cared so deeply for her. No matter what happened outside the privacy of his secluded castle, she knew that he loved her.

That alone meant the world to Mina.

Things fell quickly into place with each passing day as the group followed their lord as he wandered toward some unknown destination. Mina felt like part of a family. In a way, that was exactly what the group had become, all revolving around Sesshomaru. He watched over the group, protecting them against the inevitable dangers that he attracted.

It had been a long while since Sesshomaru had worn his stoic mask, but Mina found that he had no problem slipping back into the persona he chose to show the world. She knew that he cared deeply for the group, despite how cold and aloof he seemed out in these lands. He knew that he could not stop himself from returning to this behavior, and Mina respected his decision. After all, his reputation _did _keep them all safe. Usually.

Other than a few minor demon annoyances, time passed rather peacefully. Mina found herself craving Sesshomaru's affection at times, but knew to keep it to herself. When the time was right, he would let her in. Meanwhile, she occupied herself by cooking and entertaining Rin. Jaken silently appreciated having the child's attention focused somewhere other than in teasing and abusing him. Minako had to admit that poor little imp had spent an awful lot of time lately as babysitter rather than advisor.

Sesshomaru disappeared each night that they stopped to rest. He always lingered at the edge of Mina's senses, but never showed his face until the sun had risen. She had a feeling that it had something to do with her, not that she wanted to seem self-centered or anything. What other reason could he have? Perhaps he felt that staying would be a weakness.

Even though logic told her that there was a reason for all he did, she still felt uneasy about the lack of attention. Would the lack of time spent together cause him to stop caring? No, that wouldn't make any sense. Even so, she worried.

Mina eventually lost track of the days, not that she had been counting. She knew that they had reached their destination when Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, ordering Jaken to set up camp. He gave Mina a long look before disappearing into the forest.

Really, she should stay and cook. Entertain Rin. Help Jaken. Lord knows she tried, but it didn't take long for the temptation to grow too strong to resist. Mina excused herself while the two ate and made her way into the forest to follow Sesshomaru's scent. She ran blindly, simply following the trail. The way seemed clear and innocuous enough, but Mina suddenly felt as though she were moving through water. It only lasted a moment before she popped out onto the other side. What had looked like a forest suddenly became a sparse garden; she could see a castle through the trees.

The mark on her shoulder felt warm. Looking back, she realized that she had passed through a barrier. Perhaps the mark had been the only thing allowing her to pass through. After all, the demon must have known that Sesshomaru was coming, therefore allowing entrance. Through their mating, that meant that Minako would be admitted as well.

Although she hadn't been invited.

Mina ducked down low, sneaking quietly through the garden as she continued to follow Sesshomaru's scent. She hoped that this wouldn't end badly and knew the risk of treading in another demon's land, but common sense wasn't enough to convince her to turn back.

Her ears twitched as she picked up on Sesshomaru's smooth voice, originating from a path leading up to the castle. She kept low to the ground and close to the shadows of the trees, getting as close as she could without leaving the slight masking scent of flowers.

Once close enough, Mina peeked around a tree to see Sesshomaru standing with another demon who looked almost human, but not quite. He had a wide nose and his teeth seemed a little too large for his mouth, his legs disappearing into odd boots that seemed like they could be hiding either misshapen feet or hooves. Obviously a demon; not to mention, he had large horns protruding from his head.

Mina watched curiously as her mate spoke with the man.

"You have weakened, Sesshomaru-sama," he laughed. "I hadn't thought the rumors true before, but I can smell a half-breed on you."

"Minako," he corrected. "She is my mate."

"Were you not to mate with that feline youkai? Whatever happened to pure bloodlines?" the man turned and clapped twice. "Have a look at _real _women, my boy."

Out from the door of the castle streamed a line of beautiful women. Mina stared in awe as they moved, gracefully gliding down the steps and forming a straight line. They each had long shiny hair and skin like rose petals. Their eyes were all different colors, and Mina blushed at how plain she felt in comparison. She could feel their auras, smell their youkai pureblood.

Mina's heart dropped as she watched Sesshomaru examine the women, his gaze moving over them. Feeling absolutely defeated, she turned away and planned on quietly sneaking back to Rin and Jaken.

"Minako," Sesshomaru suddenly called. "Come."

She froze, her face flushing red as she slowly turned back and walked out into the open. Of course Sesshomaru would sense her, how could she have thought otherwise? She couldn't imagine an embarrassment worse than this as she stopped beside the line of youkai women far more beautiful than she.

The demon laughed, amused at the situation of the little half-breed stumbling upon her better half eyeing up grade-A female suitors.

Sesshomaru wore his stoic mask, looking from the line of women down to his own little mate. Mina couldn't look at the women. They were tall, muscular, and curvaceous. Exotic in a pureblood way. Mina felt like a little girl in comparison.

She knew her face was red as Sesshomaru looked down at her, taking hold of her chin to make her meet his gaze. She felt him scrutinizing every bit of her, comparing the hanyou to the youkai. She felt ready to run and find a hole to crawl into when Sesshomaru let go.

"Your females are nothing," he said plainly, turning back to the demon, "Compared to mine."

Mina gasped with the other females. She felt pride swelling up and couldn't hold back her smile. Even as the women scowled in disagreement and the demon laughed out loud, Mina felt amazing.

"You must tell me what trick your little fox has to make you say such ridiculous things, Lord Sesshomaru. How did she steal your attention away from the lovely feline Masami?"

Sesshomaru smiled, and the room went silent.

"Fox," he chuckled, spreading immense confusion and upset through the group who knew that a smiling Sesshomaru meant something awful. His arms snaked around Mina's waist as he stared the demon down. "Minako is the dragon that killed Masami."

Mina blushed, noticing how the women seemed to now look at her with a wary interest, as if suddenly on guard.

"How is that possible?" the demon asked, genuinely confused. "She is only a half-breed."

"My mate's blood is stronger in its half than your purebloods could ever wish to be."

Now Mina hardly believed that, but still felt proud even despite Sesshomaru's blatant exaggerations. She straightened her posture, wishing to look the part that he had appointed to her. Powerful cat-killing demon, and the smallest one in the room.

The demon looked Mina up and down before nodding. "Alright. I can understand this. Her dragon blood must be potent. I can only imagine how lucky you would be in another life, one where this girl could be a full-blooded youkai."

Sesshomaru did not say anything. Mina couldn't help but remember back to when he told her that he wouldn't want her any differently. Was it still true?


	31. Flowerbed

Sesshomaru left the Minotaur's castle with Mina's small hand clasped tightly in his. He should have known that she would follow, although he hadn't found it as much of a surprise when he sensed the little hanyou sneaking around the forest. If she hadn't been his mate, then she would have just wandered aimlessly without being able to make her way through the barrier.

He wished that she didn't make him feel so vulnerable and weak. Yes, he had managed to impress the demons with Mina's accomplishments, but what about the next time? He truly felt for the girl and he wouldn't want any other mate, but he certainly didn't want for her to get in the way of his goals. He would prefer to gain power without the complications of a hanyou mate.

But he cared too much.

His quest for power would be complicated now, yes, but he would deal with that with Minako at his side. Anyone who dared challenge him would see that she did not impair his power. If anything, she made him stronger. Even if she did seem to weaken him emotionally, that didn't matter in terms of fighting and gaining power.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Mina suddenly piped up, breaking through his thoughts.

"Hn?" he glanced down at her.

"You seem troubled."

"It is nothing," he reassured her, making a mental note to keep closer tabs on the barrier he put up over the connection. He couldn't have Minako being flooded with his innermost thoughts and emotions. _Especially _not his emotions; he had barely adjusted to them himself.

They entered the camp to find Jaken and Rin fast asleep by the fire. Sesshomaru looked them over a minute before passing the two by, stopping at the edge of the forest. He sat down at the base of the tree and stared expectantly at Minako.

She tiptoed across the camp and knelt down by his side, but Sesshomaru reached over and pulled her up into his lap. Perfectly content with his show of affection, she curled up and rested her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around him. Before long, she had slipped into a peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru held Mina close, simply enjoying her presence.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the unique scent emanating from the mark. Of course, his attention was always at least fractionally focusing on the surroundings, but he didn't sense any danger within the area and traveling took away most of the time that he had grown used to spending with Minako. For now, this would have to do.

In the morning, Minako awoke to find herself still in Sesshomaru's lap, his arm draped around her waist. A pleasant surprise, she smiled up at the demon lord who had seemed to have stayed awake the entire night. He hugged her closer before standing up, setting Mina down at his side.

After Jaken and Rin returned with fresh fruit for breakfast, the group headed off once more. Even though Minako did miss the attention and open affection from Sesshomaru that she could have in the privacy of the castle, she still loved traveling. She felt comfortable in the wild, sleeping in small clearings in the forest or little areas by the water. And she didn't need the open affection to know that Sesshomaru cared for her.

Behind that stoic mask, he did care. He loved her, even. The mere thought of it brought a flush to Minako's cheeks. Sesshomaru glanced back at her and she smiled. Everything seemed so perfect now, and Mina appreciated each moment spent with her odd little family.

The days passed, and Sesshomaru occasionally held Minako in the privacy of darkness. She resisted the urge to kiss him out in the open, always reminding herself of his reputation. She looked forward to the next time he opened up to her, a rarity that melted her heart without fail every time. Until then, they traveled and kept their bond a secret from the world; they needn't let the world know that the Lord of the West had developed strong emotions for a little hanyou.

On a sunny afternoon, the group finally emerged from the forest into open fields of tall grass. The land dipped down and formed green hills spreading out to another line of trees in the distance. Rin and Mina ran out, stopping to look down into the little valley that the field sloped down into. Flowers of all different colors swayed together in the breeze, so close together that they could barely see the grass beneath a sea of petals.

"This is so beautiful!" Mina exclaimed, running out into the field of flowers. She twirled around, staring up at the clear skies.

Jaken noticed a strange look to Sesshomaru, who began slowly walking down the hill toward Minako. Jaken understood the odd expression just in time and let out a little yelp, stammering as he grabbed Rin's hand and exclaimed, "Why don't you take me over this hill and make a flower crown for me, Rin?"

"Really, Lord Jaken?" she asked, "That's odd of you-"

"Now!" he exclaimed.

Mina stopped spinning and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing before her. She smiled, never realizing the effect it had on him. He touched her cheek, silently admiring his mate. He couldn't understand how he hadn't seen this beauty when they first found her.

"You are beautiful," he said, feeling pleasantly vulnerable as her smile widened.

He knew the risks of giving in to these impulsive affections out in the open, but he didn't care in this moment. Mina deserved to be treated well, and he couldn't contain the feelings he still hadn't gotten used to after all this time.

Mina shrieked in amusement as Sesshomaru scooped her up off of her feet and dropped to the ground, setting her in his lap.

"What is the occasion, my lord?" she laughed.

"You are my mate, is that not reason enough?"

They sat quietly for a moment, and Mina gently draped her arms over his shoulders. Sesshomaru's right arm wrapped around her waist and he moved closer to gently press his lips against hers. She smiled as she returned the kiss, loving every moment.

The flowers swayed in the wind as Sesshomaru pulled Mina closer, leaning back into the grass. She lay atop him, their legs intertwining as their kiss deepened, slow and steady. His fingertips moved along her body, barely touching her skin. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his as he nuzzled his face into her hair, then down along her neck as he kissed at her bare skin and inhaled their mixing scent at the mark.

He breathed her name and she whispered, "My lord?"

Without another word, he gently moved his hand along her leg, pushing the yukata up. Mina understood what he had in mind and smiled, her cheeks flushing as she glanced back at the hill, knowing that on the other side Jaken attempted to keep Rin distracted momentarily. Turning back to Sesshomaru, she lowered herself down onto him and leaned in for a soft kiss.

He stared up at her with beautiful golden eyes, and she almost wished that he would look away to prove that there were better things to pay attention to. But instead, he stared as if he did not wish to see anything but Minako, and the embarrassment already apparent in her cheeks only caused a deeper shade to form.

She somehow knew that he found amusement in her flushed cheeks, but could not complain. He kissed her a bit more aggressively and she happily accepted, her legs straddled at his hips as she moved with him. Her heart raced and she did her best to match Sesshomaru's silence, even as the excitement grew.

He gripped the fabric at her back and pulled her in close as she trembled against him, biting her lip to keep quiet. They laid still together for a while, listening to the wind and the birds. Rin laughed at something from the other side of the hill.

Mina readjusted herself, rolling onto her back with a leg and arm draped over Sesshomaru. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear.

"I love you, my lord."

The corner of his lip twitched, and that little hint of a smile brought butterflies to Mina's stomach.


	32. A Marionette Show

Minako sat in the soft grass under the canopy of trees, drawing pictures in the dirt around the fire. She hummed to herself, content with the moment's solitude. Sesshomaru had wandered off somewhere, specifically instructing Mina not to follow. Bored to tears, Rin had convinced Jaken to take her to a stream they had seen a while back. She could have gone with the two, but she preferred to sit and wait for Sesshomaru.

Mina smiled at her simple drawings of flowers. Even after days had passed, the excitement of her time with Sesshomaru in the field of flowers had not yet faded. How perfect their day had been! Of course, he had slipped back into his usual stoic mask immediately afterward, but she knew that he still cared deeply beneath, and had enjoyed their time just as much as she had.

Her ears suddenly twitched, and she jumped to her feet, her heart racing without any apparent cause.

Something in the forest had changed. She couldn't understand it; her senses weren't strong enough to pick up on the difference, but she recognized that one moment it had been one way and then suddenly something changed. As she frowned in curious wonder, something moved through the trees nearby.

"Hello?" she called out. She didn't smell any dangerous demon scent. Just…incense. Like some kind of strange perfume. "Is someone there?"

"Yes," a voice called back. Mina watched as a young woman stepped out from behind a tree, dagger drawn as she looked around carefully. "Who are you?"

"Minako. Who are you?"

"Alice," she said. Her voice came out in a thick accent that Mina could not place, like hearing a forgotten song from childhood. "Are you lost?"

"I should say the same to you," she said, noting with a bit of surprise how the woman looked so young but carried herself so well. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old.

"I was hunting. I did not expect to find another person roaming this deep in the forest."

"I am actually travelling with a group," Mina smiled. The girl looked around at the empty clearing, so she added, "They are busy now, but they'll be back soon."

She watched the young woman, unsure of whether or not to trust her. Alice didn't seem to think twice about the thought of a group returning at any moment, so Mina relaxed a bit. Just a young girl, she seemed innocent enough.

"It has been quite a while since I have run into another woman," Alice said, sitting down and taking out a flask. She sipped daintily, soft brown eyes sweeping from side to side, aware of every little movement. Signs of being raised in the forest. "It is nice to see a kind face."

"Yes, I haven't seen many people recently. Sesshomaru doesn't usually take me along to meet the demons."

"Sesshomaru?" her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, you are _Minako_! Yes, I have heard of you." At Mina's incredulous look, she added, "Good things, of course. You are a dragon, no?"

"How do you know that!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Lord Sesshomaru is an acquaintance to my family. We approve of the mating. You see…" she leaned in, flashing a sharp smile as she whispered, "My bloodline is…similar."

"You're one as well?" Mina gasped.

Alice nodded, holding a finger to her lips. "But let us not focus on that out in the open, hm? Mothers favorite rule to their children is not to speak of the bloodline."

"I wouldn't know," Mina stammered awkwardly. "I'm not actually full-blood."

"Oh," Alice said, looking Mina over again. She grew quiet. After a while, she asked, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Mina frowned, happy for the change in subject. "I mean, I suppose it is possible. I haven't quite figured that out, yet."

"I do not. Coincidences, perhaps. I believe that we control our fate, and what may seem like destiny could be explained by someone else pulling everyone's strings. Like a marionette show."

"Isn't that a little dark?"

"Not at all," she smiled again. Mina could now see the sharp white teeth that seemed perfect for a dragon's mouth. "Perhaps there is a destiny for all of us, but I do not wish to believe so. I crave freedom too much to believe that there is a preset plan for me. Someday soon I will escape from this life and find my freedom."

Minako felt a tug of envy. She had been about this girl's age when she had met Sesshomaru, and yet she had been such a child back then. This girl seemed more like how Minako felt now. How quickly she had matured and grown up since her time spent with the demon lord! She could only imagine what this girl must have gone through to bring about such maturity. Then again, perhaps children from well-off homes were more inclined to this sort of development. Mina had no way of knowing.

Alice's ears twitched and she looked up at the sky. "It is time for me to go home. A pleasure meeting you, Minako."

"It was nice to meet you, too," she said, waving as the girl got up to run off.

"Oh," she stopped at the edge of the forest and smiled sweetly, "Good luck to your mating. It is a beautiful thing to see that Lord Sesshomaru does not even mind the other half. Surprising. But I am happy for you."

With that, she was off. Mina waved, her brow furrowed slightly as she turned to walk back to camp. Such an innocuous little encounter, she didn't realize the little seed that the girl had planted within Mina's mind in her departing comment.

After all, she did not see the marionette strings.


	33. Bloom

**Author's Note: **Short chapter today, but something is better than nothing!

* * *

The flowers drawn in the dirt were smudged from Mina's feet pacing over them as she circled the fire. She was growing tired of waiting. What was Sesshomaru doing? And why would he feel the need to specifically state that she was not to follow? Perhaps he had realized the error of his ways in the little incident at the last demon castle. Mina didn't blame him.

"Mina-chan!" Rin sang in the distance, and she turned toward the sound.

The little girl ran into the clearing, drenched from head to toe. Jaken stumbled out after her, shaking the staff as he shouted for the little girl to slow down and be careful. Rin paid no heed to the imp as she dropped into the grass and smiled up at Minako.

"I went swimming and almost caught a fish, but it was really fast," she laughed. "And then I grabbed one, but it was really slippery and hit Lord Jaken in the face!"

Jaken scowled, "I could have easily dodged it, were I not busy paying close attention to our surroundings! Danger could have been lurking at any corner. You do not appreciate the risks I take for you, child!"

Rin simply laughed in response and inched closer to the fire, wringing her hair out and slowly drying herself off. Jaken sat down on the other side of the fire, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Not long after the two settled in, Sesshomaru entered into the clearing. Mina noticed an immediate coldness to the man as he grew tense. His chilling gaze swept the small space, looking out into the forest. He then set his sights on Minako, striding forward and speaking in a low growl.

"Who was here?"

She frowned, "What is wrong, my lord?"

"Their scent still lingers, Minako. Who did you speak with while I was not here?"

She couldn't understand his anger. "It was just a young girl! She only passed briefly. We barely spoke at all. Why does it matter?"

"You cannot simply fraternize with any being that happens upon your path, Minako," he said, looming over Mina as he scolded her, "You are too weak to be so careless. When you sense something, you leave. Do you understand?"

Her hands gripped into fists, she stared down at the ground in silence. Her anger boiled over, but what could she do? Nothing at all. She could never do anything, not as a weak half-breed in a demon's world. Sesshomaru's words only worsened the seed of doubt already beginning to bloom in her mind.

Silence fell on the group for a moment. Jaken stared off in another direction as Rin watched the couple with her brow furrowed in concern.

"But Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl said quietly, "Talking to people is how Mina-chan met us."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the little girl, his gaze softening as he turned back to Mina. He set a hand on her small shoulder and led her away from the other two, toward the privacy of the forest. Once far enough away, he stopped and looked at her. She leaned against a tree, staring intently at the ground. It didn't take much observation to recognize how upset she had become.

"Minako," Sesshomaru sighed, gently lifting her chin and forcing her gaze to meet his. "I do not intend to chastise you, but surely you understand my concern?"

"Yes," she muttered. "I am weak."

"A poor choice of words, perhaps. I have powerful enemies, and I fear for your safety."

"Then why won't you let me stay with you!" she exclaimed, tears brimming at her eyes. "You are ashamed of me."

"Minako," Sesshomaru snapped, his arm slamming into the tree beside her, just above her shoulder. "I do not know where this sudden attitude stems from, but you will stop this nonsense immediately."

"I am sorry," she said, voice quivering a moment before she burst into tears. "Things would be better if I were powerful. If only I were born a full youkai!"

Sesshomaru leaned in, kissing Mina gently. "You know this is not true. I would fear for your safety regardless of your power."

She threw her arms around him, crying quietly as they kissed. His hand moved through her hair, pushing strands behind her ear and fingertips tracing down along her jaw. Mina could feel herself calming down at his touch.

"If you wish to accompany me, then you shall," he said softly. "I am proud to have you as my mate, Minako."

Such a touching statement would usually warm Mina to the core, but she could not feel it. Sesshomaru loved her. She knew as much. However, _why_ did he love her? How could he love such a weak thing? She would die and he would live on. Perhaps he would mourn for a few months or a few years. But eventually he would grow older and more powerful, and the memory of Mina would fade away into the shadows of his empire.

The human blood tainted her. No matter how many white lies Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, she would always feel this emptiness in her gut; the frailty in her bones; the weakness pumping through her veins. That little voice in the back of her mind would always remind her of the doubt, and of the awful truth:

She was nothing.


	34. Brilliant Moon

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the continued reviews, despite my sporadic updates. We have a big event approaching, so keep an eye out for the foreshadowing!

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't understand Minako's sudden attitude and found it to be a great frustration, but it seemed to fade quickly and he hoped that it had been nothing more than a mere moment of foolish rebellion. He had to remind himself that although Minako was old enough to be his mate, she was still quite young. Her naiveté and innocence were evidence of this. He did not mind that so much. In fact, he found it charming at times.

After returning to the others, she seemed her normal self once more. And a good thing, too. He couldn't stand much more of her insecurities. The more attention she drew to her own weakness, the more he worried about it. He didn't want to second-guess himself on something that he couldn't change. He had mated with Minako, and her standing as a weak half-demon was not something he needed to be focusing on. He said that he wouldn't want her any other way, and that was that. There was no taking it back.

Stealing glances out of the corner of his eye, he watched the small hanyou striding along the path, stumbling far less than she used to now that she fed off of the connection, shared Sesshomaru's strength. He knew she had strength of her own deep down. Very deep.

He turned his attention to the sky, looking up at the moon, just a sliver of a shadow taking away from the near fullness. It was a beautiful sight, a ball of light hanging brilliantly in darkness. But it wasn't full yet, not as much as it could be. Not quite perfect.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze the camp, looking into the fire and thinking of other things. He didn't like to think about things that forced him to face troublesome emotions.

After all, there wasn't any way to make Minako a youkai.

* * *

Minako forced herself to calm down and smile. There was nothing she could do about any of this right now. She couldn't afford another scene, and the last thing she wanted was to anger Sesshomaru, lest he realize his mistake in staying with her. For now, she would just need to attract his attention away from her weakness and ensure that he continued to care for her despite her shortcomings.

Several days of travel passed and as time passed by, Mina began to genuinely feel better. Sesshomaru led the group through the forest and fields, passing towns and camps along the way. No one usually asked Sesshomaru where they were headed, but Minako was feeling curious and wondered if he would share the information since he swore that she could accompany him from now on. Although he seemed hesitant to respond, he did eventually tell her that there was an important meeting in the mountains, one that many important youkai would be attending; his presence was not only expected, but practically required.

Of course, a business meeting as usual, she could have guessed as much. Even so, the fact that Sesshomaru had actually opened up and shared his plans with her sent Mina's heart aflutter. It meant a lot to be included in something he deemed so important.

And that they were going to the mountains! What a relief. After all, Mina hated the unforgiving heat of summer and a nice retreat to cooler climate of the mountains would come as a nice change. She had grown so uncomfortable traveling under the hot sun, annoying beads of sweat running down her back and causing her hair to cling to her cheeks in odd strands. Sesshomaru did not approve of Mina's insistence upon stripping down to only her plain white bottom layer of clothing, especially since Rin had a tendency to mimic the hanyou. However, they knew better than to run around in their undergarments when near towns or demon hotspots.

Minako had just helped Rin pull on that dreadfully hot extra layer when they passed by a camp of civil demons. They appeared to be three men, but Mina picked up on their youkai scent and the way they eyed Sesshomaru. Jaken nodded to the three and soon enough the tension fell and they were on their way once more.

"We may encounter a few more like that," he explained to Minako, "Small groups travelling to the event together."

"Like us," she smiled, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Yes, yes, she and Rin were not allowed to attend the actual event itself, but they were still travelling there as a group. She wondered how many more demons they would encounter, how powerful they all were, and if any of them were actual threats. A sudden thought struck as Mina realized the day. They still had several days' worth of travel and the closer they got to the mountain, the more demons there would be.

Jogging a bit until she caught up with Sesshomaru and remained at his side, Mina asked meekly, "My lord, may I have a word?"

He gave her a look that sufficed as permission to speak right there.

"Where shall we be taking shelter tomorrow night?"

"Wherever we are when the time arises," he said simply.

Mina bit her lip, but Sesshomaru either did not notice her discomfort or chose to ignore it. Accepting his disinterest, she fell back into place beside Rin and continued on in relative silence. She stole glances at the demon lord, wishing she could get past that barrier he put up on their connection. If only she were strong enough to push past it! Then she would know all about him, never left to wonder about his thoughts or feelings.

She would know how he really felt about her. What he really thought of her weaknesses. It would certainly put her mind to rest, but she just couldn't bring herself to request such a thing as opening the connection, even for a moment. She would just need to trust Sesshomaru's word when he said that he would not want her any other way.

She had always been so loyal to the man, so why question him now?


	35. Different

**Author's Note**: We are slowly inching toward the great event! Thank you for your continued support; I appreciate the reviews!

* * *

Minako waited patiently for night to arrive, watching the sun as it rose and fell in the sky. She almost thought that Sesshomaru was going to continue travelling well past dark when he stopped and muttered to set up camp, and with only a few moments to spare. Mina breathed a light sigh, but her relief was short-lived. Sesshomaru suddenly turned away, moving to leave the camp before it was even set up. Mina stumbled after him. He stopped abruptly, glancing back.

"Stay," he commanded. "I will not be far."

She stood still, wringing her hands behind her back in silent disappointment. She didn't want him to leave her on this night; she had rather hoped he would stay close enough to touch. Sesshomaru turned his back to her and she watched as he disappeared into the forest as the full moon began to rise.

Mina took a deep breath and upon letting it out, felt her body changing. There were slight physical differences, not as drastic as most hanyou. However, it certainly felt like a great change to Minako. Whereas Jaken watched Minako's hair fade to a dull brown and Rin thought Mina's blue eyes were just as pretty as her normal purple hue, it didn't matter much to the hanyou. The real difference was in the way she felt; her small claws withdrew into plain nails, her ears rounded and she felt vulnerable as her senses all dropped to the human ability.

She hugged herself, feeling uncomfortably emotional in her human form.

"Minako," Jaken exclaimed, "It's the full moon! You stupid girl, why didn't you say something?"

"I…" She let an arm drop and rubbed her hand nervously against her wrist, "I thought Lord Sesshomaru would know."

The little imp scowled, "Lord Sesshomaru has other things to trouble himself with, you know. This isn't a frivolous party he is attending; it is a very important business gathering! Every demon of importance will be there. Stupid girl, you're lucky he even _told_ you about it."

"Oh," she said, feeling her face turning red. How embarrassing! What a selfish girl she'd been not to think of that. "I hadn't realized."

After a few moments of awkwardly standing around hugging herself, Mina let out a heavy sigh in an attempt to relax herself. She rolled her shoulders in a slow shrug and moved her neck from side to side, giving herself a silent pep talk before beginning to wander into the forest. Jaken leapt up, now stuttering in his hurry to exclaim, "Wait, where do you think you're going? You can't wander off like _that_!"

"There was a spring not far off," she said, moving her hand as if to wave off his disapproval, "Sesshomaru said he would be near, so I will be fine."

Jaken shifted nervously, "Fine, but if you get in trouble, I am _not _responsible! Pay attention, Rin: you heard me warn her, right?"

"You worry too much," the little girl said, waving him off in the same manner as Minako before returning to the fire.

Jaken let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms, looking away from the girls. Not waiting around for another protest, Mina snuck off into the forest. The springs really weren't far off. It wasn't long before she found them in a little secluded area. It was mostly hidden, although a demon could find it easily with their heightened senses. However, she didn't worry about such a thing with Sesshomaru nearby.

Mina pulled her clothing off with a sigh of relief. She knew that the heat of the summer night would feel somewhat less harsh once she left the springs on her return to camp. She let her hair down and slipped into the springs, dipping her head down under the water and pulling up just enough to breathe through her nose.

Everything felt different as a human. She couldn't quite describe it, but her senses were so drastically lowered in such a rush that she just felt dull in general. She closed her eyes and just focused on the way the water felt against her skin and the sounds of the night air. The water was a comfort, leaving her feeling cleansed of the emotional hurricane she had been tossed into recently.

"Minako."

She turned around with a start, never sensing Sesshomaru before he spoke. He stood at the edge of the forest and took a few steps forward, his gaze never wavering from her face even as she clambered naked out of the springs, dripping wet from head to toe.

"My lord," she smiled, her insides flipping about at the sight of him.

His gaze swept over her nude body before settling back on her face. "You are human."

It wasn't like Sesshomaru to state the obvious, and Mina could not hold back the slight frown as she nodded, suddenly resisting the urge to cover her body. "As I am every full moon, my lord."

"It slipped my mind," he said, looking up to the sky.

She had expected some kind of lecture on wandering off while in her weak form, but Sesshomaru did not mention anything of it. Perhaps it was an effort to appease Mina for forgetting the importance of the night. She had already forgiven him, assuming that Jaken had been correct in his assumption that this gathering of youkai had filled Sesshomaru's mind with distracting thoughts. Even now, as he looked back at Minako's body, a strange look crossed his eyes.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"No," he said, and then added, "You smell different."

Different? He meant human, of course. There really wasn't any other explanation.

Mina shifted uncomfortably. "Is that a bad thing?"

He seemed to take a moment to think it over before making eye contact once more. "No."

She wasn't sure what to think of his hesitation. Really, she knew it was best just to take his word for it. That was the positive thing to do. It would certainly make her feel better to believe that he really didn't mind that she became human at the full moon. After all, he said he didn't want her any different. But did that mean any different from hanyou? Did being human at that moment count as being different from what he preferred?

Closing the gap as quickly as her human feet could move, Mina hugged Sesshomaru tightly and pressed her face against his chest.

She would not think of such things.


	36. Ignorance

**Author's Note**: Shocking news, my faithful readers. I have just been alerted to the fact that someone has plagiarized my work. An Exception to the Rule is on Quizilla, which I have not frequented for about three years now, supposedly written by someone who I can guarantee is not me. While I'm flattered by the positive feedback the copycat is getting and the fact that someone thinks it is good enough to copy, I'm disappointed that one of my readers has the audacity to take credit for my work. Thank you to those of you who are honest and continue to read on despite the infrequent updates. And a special thank you to the one who alerted me to the plagiarism.

On the plus side, I'm updating to show my appreciation. :)

* * *

Mina had grown very aware of her nudity, now pressed up against Sesshomaru under the light of the full moon. With slow movements, she began tugging at his shirt. Within moments, he helped slip his clothing off and they descended into the springs.

The water seemed even hotter now that Minako held Sesshomaru as tightly as she could, kissing him hard even as he held her so gently. Far more gentle than usual, she noted, almost as though he feared breaking her weakened body in human form. Usually he fell into a pattern off fast and rough movements, but even as things heated up, she noticed how he continued on with the careful touches and moving at a pace only as fast as hers. Not that she had any problem with this, of course. It was a nice change and gave her the chance to appreciate their closeness.

Minako bathed in waves of warmth and pleasure, feeling weightless in the water moving around their bare bodies. She rocked against him, her breathing steadily growing ragged. Between kisses, she breathed in small gasps and breathed out light moans. Sesshomaru's lips left hers for a moment to trail down her neck, and Mina let her head drop back with a sigh.

She had only just opened her eyes to look up at the full moon above when something caught her attention. Suddenly feeling as though they were being watched, her gaze dropped back to the forest where a pair of glowing red eyes stared back.

"My lord," she gasped, growing very tense and clinging to him, "What is that?"

Without even bothering to glance back, he muttered into the crook of her neck, "Scavenger. It is nothing."

His complete indifference set Mina's mind at ease. She trusted Sesshomaru completely, and if he couldn't be bothered by those red eyes, then they might as well not be there at all. However unnerving as the interruption had been, she managed to closed her eyes and tried to forget all about the little scavenger demon.

With Sesshomaru's help, this came easily.

* * *

With Mina's small hand in his, Sesshomaru led the way back to camp. He sincerely hoped that he had satisfied his mate for the time being, considering his mind would be elsewhere for the next few days. He knew that it was wrong to allow a hanyou to join him to this event, especially allowing her so close to the threat of other youkai during her weakest night (How had he forgotten?). However, he needed to mind her feelings.

He really did care for her well-being. This also served as his reasoning behind his choice not to alert Minako to the presence of danger surrounding them. So worked up over a scavenger demon, and she hadn't even the slightest clue of the far more dangerous demons he sensed lurking around them.

Minako slept soundly that night. As did Rin. Jaken could not sleep, for the same reason that Sesshomaru prowled the borders of their small camp. The higher they climbed the mountain, the higher the threat would rise. With limited vision and mobility in the dense forest ahead, Jaken kept himself up worrying. Sesshomaru did not fear the others moving toward their destination at the top of the mountain. Very few would go to the trouble of threatening the Lord of the West and his companions. However, he knew that some were unpredictable and could quite possibly risk their lives with an attack on the journey back down the mountain. He could not allow this, and so he prowled.

He sensed something then, something deep in the forest. Not a scent or a sound, but a change. A disturbance in the forest. He knew it well by now. Even the little imp pacing around the camp stopped and looked out into the darkness.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru addressed the little imp, who hurried to follow his lord out into the forest. "You have noticed."

"Yes, m'lord," he nodded furiously, "The wyrms are near, but surely they are simply traveling to the gathering just as we are, no?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru stared intently at the sky, "Very likely, but do not let your guard down. These are not my lands."

"Do you really think that they would dare to challenge you, m'lord?"

"Vadoma would not; she is too clever to risk it. However, her child is in the midst of adolescence. She could become troublesome at any moment."

Circling back toward camp, Sesshomaru's gaze wandered toward Minako's curled up figure. She slept so soundly, and he couldn't imagine a more ignorant peace.

However, not even the Lord of the West knew of the danger headed their way.


	37. The Wall

**Author's Note:** Well, if anything good has come from the plagiarism, it's the fact that it got me back to writing this story! The passionate response you guys are giving to this whole thing has totally gotten me over my writer's block. Thank you!

* * *

Minako awoke to a wonderful feeling. After a night of humanity, her normal hanyou body felt even better. She always appreciated the little things like her senses and small claws after having to stand a night without them. However, the warm and fuzzy feelings didn't last very long.

She suddenly let out a loud gasp, hands clenching into fists as she exclaimed, "I smell something!"

"Hm?" Jaken looked up from his place by the fire where he idly cooked fish for their morning meal. "What, the demon nearby? That's nothing. I noticed it hours ago."

Mina's head dropped in disappointment, "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's just a bottom-feeder," he said, waving her off, "They go after weak or dying things, so we have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know these things," Mina mumbled, arms folded over her chest. Was this bottom-feeder the same scavenger that Sesshomaru had mentioned?

"Yes, but you will learn."

Mina kicked at a nearby rock, sulking while she waited for food. How could she ever learn if she was set back at every full moon? And it wasn't like she could remember the scent of every demon! Who had that kind of memory? Lord Sesshomaru, of course, but whom else? Really, no average person should be set to such a standard!

As though he had heard her thoughts, Sesshomaru stepped into the camp at that moment. Mina beamed up at him, wishing her mate a good morning. Perhaps by her imagination, she noticed a flash of warmth in his otherwise cold gaze before he turned to Jaken.

"Almost ready, m'lord," the little imp exclaimed, "Won't be much longer!"

Rin woke up at his commotion, stretching with a yawn before glancing at the fire, "Fish _again_?"

"We aren't exactly surrounded by options here!" Jaken snapped. "If you don't want any, you can just go hungry!"

"We shouldn't keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting," Mina stepped in, crouching down to run her fingers through Rin's messy hair, "So just have a little, and then we can look for berries or something along the way."

"Well, alright," Rin reluctantly agreed, crawling over and snatching up a fish as Jaken finished cooking. She nibbled, making a few faces when Sesshomaru did not appear to be looking.

Before long, they were packed up and on their way once more. Minako searched for anything edible with Rin while attempting to keep up with the youkai. They managed to find enough to satisfy the little girl's hunger. As they followed behind Sesshomaru, Mina noticed the forest growing increasingly dense. The trees loomed overhead, seeming farther and farther away from the ground as they grew to block out the sun. The forest became a dark and claustrophobic place by nightfall.

Minako did not sleep well. She awoke in the middle of the night to the scent of demons everywhere. There were so many youkai, and the stench of it nearly overpowered her nose. She felt overwhelmed by the possibility of danger, unable to see or hear anything beyond the thick layers of trees. Rin slept soundly at her side, unable to sense the things that Minako did. Jaken sat staring out into the forest, apparently on guard.

Something brushed against her shoulder and she jumped, looking up to find Sesshomaru taking a seat beside her. His arm around her, he gazed out into the darkness. His presence meant safety and she closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. Nestled between Rin and Sesshomaru, she finally settled into sleep.

All too soon, she awoke to a busy camp. Jaken stomped out the fire and Rin grabbed their few possessions. Sesshomaru waited at the edge of their small camp, nodding at Mina to follow. She dragged herself up and trudged on, her legs burning as the mountain grew steeper.

Rin shared nuts and berries as they walked, chatting her little heart out. Mina noticed the solemn silence between Jaken and Sesshomaru as they moved forward, the girls staying between the two. Jaken took the rear, occasionally glancing back into the forest. Although Rin did not notice, Jaken's paranoia worried Minako.

This behavior continued on throughout the entire day, and Mina began to feel once more as though hundreds of dangerous demons were closing in on her. With too many scents to focus on any single one, she moved closer to Sesshomaru and pressed her face into his sleeve, holding tightly onto his arm. His scent served as a comfort and she found herself feeling ridiculous about the previous moment's worries.

However, by nightfall, Sesshomaru's company did nothing for Mina's nerves. She didn't quite understand it, didn't quite have the power to question it, but one minute everything was fine and then the next, Minako felt herself drowning in a sudden flood of fear. She did not seem to be the only one, as Rin gripped her hand tightly and whimpered. The youkai did not seem troubled at all by this sudden overwhelming feeling of despair. In fact, Jaken gently whapped the two girls in the butt, forcing them to move forward as Sesshomaru glanced back. Mina's gaze met his and she struggled to get closer.

And just like that, they broke through the fear and into a completely different landscape. What had seemed like an endless dense forest had suddenly changed into rolling hills of sparse trees and flower gardens within the blink of an eye. A large castle sat on the farthest hill, patrolled by demon guards. They had passed through a barrier into the gathering place.

Sesshomaru waited for a moment, as if expecting something. Mina shifted, looking around. The sound of wings beating on the air drew her attention to the sky, and her lips curved into a smile as Ah-Un landed. Sesshomaru directed the beast to protect Rin before turning to Mina.

"I want to go with you," she said.

"Only youkai are invited to the gathering," Jaken piped in. "You could only follow us to the door."

"I know," she said a little uncomfortably, "But I want to be there."

Jaken opened his mouth to argue, but Sesshomaru spoke first, "As you wish."

With a smile, Mina hugged Rin and patted Ah-Un before running off after Sesshomaru and Jaken.

The castle glowed against the darkening sky, rows of torches leading their way right up to the entrance. The first set of doors led into a large foyer where various youkai and lesser individuals mingled. Two armored demons guarded the next set of doors. They stared down their long noses at Mina in disgust.

"That one stays."

Lord Sesshomaru did not show any signs of hostility, but Mina could sense his anger. "_That one_ is my _mate_, and we are well aware of the rules."

The two armored demons glanced at each other, exchanging looks. Were they intrigued by his decision in mating a hanyou? Or perhaps they thought him a fool. Mina certainly hoped that she had no damaged his reputation by accompanying him this far.

Minako forced a smile, "I'll be fine, my lord. Go on and I will wait for you here."

Sesshomaru gave a nod, hesitated, and then motioned for Jaken before passing through the doors. The guards stared Mina down until she retreated to a wall far enough from the door to seem nonthreatening. From her new post, she watched the youkai passing through, admiring their elegance and beauty. Never before had she seen such fine clothing.

They paid no mind to Minako, of course, who felt worse as the crowds dwindled and she was left quite nearly alone, with only the glaring guards and chained servants to keep her company. She imagined briefly how lovely it would be if she were a youkai, able to pass through those doors freely, rather than wait ashamed in the foyer. But such fantasies were unhealthy and this gathering was surely not that great at all. Just business, of course, it wouldn't be any fun at all.

"I'm glad I'm a hanyou," she told herself as the music and laughter drifted into the foyer from behind the guarded doors. "I'm glad…"


	38. The Gathering

**Author's Note**: I wrote like a fiend tonight, so here's an extra chapter!

* * *

A soft jingling noise snagged Mina's attention and she turned away from the guards to search for the source of the sound. A beautiful young woman walked forward wearing a deep burgundy dress adorned with coins hanging from rows of gold chains. A plunging neckline leading down to a tight corset showed off her womanly curves, dark locks gathered around her head in braids and curls, wrapped elaborately in golden chains to match her gold earrings. Her dark skin blended beautifully with the red pop of makeup drawing attention to her dark onyx eyes.

Mina's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the girl. "Alice?"

The young woman turned back and flashed a sharp smile after taking a moment to recognize the hanyou, her exotic accent teasing Mina's brain as she tried and failed to identify its origins. "Ah, Minako. What a pleasure to see you here. Have you come for the ball?"

"Well, not quite," she stammered, cheeks flushing as she averted her eyes to the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru has business here and I…"

"Oh," Alice nodded. "I see."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. The guard at the door watched Minako, unconcerned with Alice. He must have known her, or at least sensed her pure bloodline.

"You look so beautiful," Mina said, wringing her hands behind her back. "That dress certainly makes you look more mature."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled, her eyes scanning Mina's body with a furrowed brow. "You look quite the same. Not to say that is a bad thing! You are such a cute little thing, after all."

Mina felt something catch in her throat and she shifted her weight, looking down. It had been a while since they met, but Minako was still wearing the same clothing. How long had it been since she had washed them? In that moment, she saw every hole and stain, noticing the tattered edges and the faded color. She felt dirty and insignificant before this beautiful youkai. How had Mina looked down on her before? Just because the girl was probably younger? She certainly didn't look like a young girl in this dress. And she had been invited to this gathering—no, this _ball_, while Mina waited outside in her plain travel clothes.

"I am sure someone is expecting you," Mina smiled awkwardly, feeling small and young in comparison to this lovely dragon. "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

"Of course, I really should get going. A shame you cannot join us. Well, no matter. You are not missing out on too much. It is not that great, really. These get-togethers are more like obligatory business meetings for the youkai in the area, not much fun at all," she said over her shoulder as she made her way toward the ballroom. The guards opened the door for her and Mina could clearly hear the sound of music and laughter. Alice smiled sheepishly before ducking into the party, "It has been nice seeing you again, Minako."

Mina felt uncomfortably warm. She pressed her back against the wall, playing with the broken hem of her dirty yukata. Why couldn't she be an elegant dragon like Alice? How lovely her world would be if she had been born of two youkai! But here she stood in poor clothes, standing awkwardly outside of the gathering. Oh, she would give anything to be there, to be a part of the elegance and beauty!

But that would mean to be different. Sesshomaru said he didn't want that, right? So then she should be happy with herself, wait patiently for her lord to return.

A storm worked away inside Mina's mind, a terrible chaos of conflicting feelings and desires. What did she want? But more importantly, how did she feel about herself as a hanyou?

Was she happy?

* * *

Sesshomaru hated the gathering; everything about it, from the ridiculous attire to the boring mindless chit-chat. They spoke of treaties, mating, and the rights to land. Sesshomaru mingled as much as expected of him, cold enough to maintain his reputation, avoiding hostility in order not to gain any unnecessary enemies. After all, he did plan on building a substantial army at some point, and quite a few of these youkai could work well at certain positions in his empire.

But he couldn't say that they had his full attention. After all, they only required his presence, not his enjoyment of the dolled up meeting. After dozens of times attending this gathering, he had never felt so detached. In previous years, he had actually reveled in the complete absence of anyone less than pure youkai. And now, he looked out with disgust at those celebrating the fact that they had happened by chance to be born of full demon blood. It meant nothing in relation to their potential. Their power did not mean they were any more significant than the dirt beneath his shoe.

And while they celebrated their bloodline, Mina stood awkwardly outside the door. He hated that she wanted to come. If she had stayed with Rin and Ah-Un, he could have let it slip his mind and would have been less annoyed by this whole gathering. But she waited just close enough that he caught her scent every now and then, sensed her presence just outside the door. If he wandered without thinking, he found himself drifting closer to the main doors.

After perhaps his third time turning away from the entrance, he heard a distinct voice calling out his name. Why did she want to bother him? He never understood her affinity toward him. Perhaps she was attracted to the way he left her alone while disliking her from afar. It took all of his might not to sigh as he turned toward the exotic woman he always dreaded seeing.

"Vadoma," Sesshomaru said. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited," she grinned, flashing sharp teeth. "And for good reason, too. I am perhaps the only living wyrm in all these lands. And to bear a child! Who would not want my allegiance?"

"Wyrms hold allegiance to themselves, and no other."

"You are wise beyond your years, Lord Sesshomaru. However, wyrms _are _capable of choosing whom to aid and whom to use."

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted toward the younger wyrm, standing silently at her mother's side. Alexia had been scanning the room, watching the youkai as they mingled. Feeling Sesshomaru's attention settled on her, she turned and met his gaze. He found her eyes disturbing; they were no longer the all-encompassing darkness that he last saw, but rather a more natural shape, black orbs staring back at him. She had grown out of the dangerous aura. How deceptive.

She almost looked innocent as she smiled up at him. "A pleasure to see you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"She is growing quickly," Sesshomaru noted to Vadoma.

She understood his meaning and nodded, "As quickly as her talent, I would say. She is not without gifts. Perhaps someday she will prove to be willing to aid you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You speak as though I would _want_ her aid."

"Regardless of your distrust, you are wise enough to seek help when help is needed."

Alexia watched the two as they stared each other. Sesshomaru did not like the way those dark eyes seemed to absorb everything as it happened, stuffing it away in her memory for later use. He hated wyrms and their tricks. He had yet to meet another species more worthy of his distrust.

But how useful they proved! That alone was reason to keep in contact just enough to be able to call upon them when necessary. However, he did not like the idea of one day trusting Alexia to answer his call. Vadoma, she had proven to be different from the others in her race; perhaps the reason why she had survived for so long. In her wisdom, she knew how to control herself. Vadoma knew where not to meddle.

Did Alexia?


	39. BottomFeeder

**Author's Note**: Another day, another chapter. I really appreciate the passionate responses to my story being plagiarized, and it reminds me of how many people read this. So as a result, I'm starting to get back into the swing of my chapter a day routine. Or at least trying!

* * *

Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, taking Mina's hand in his and leaving without a word. Jaken followed close behind, glancing back as they moved. Sesshomaru did not seem to notice the oddity of Mina's silence, or the far-off look to her eyes. He simply led her out of the castle and down the torch lit path.

"Come, Minako."

The last thing he needed was to descend the mountain in a flood of powerful youkai, no longer bound by the mutual distaste for squabbling before the gathering. If anything were to happen to his companions, now would be the time. By his estimation, they had about an hour or two head start. Jaken watched the back in case they were followed.

Rin and Ah-Un were right where Sesshomaru had left them, safe at the edge of the forest. Rin jumped at the sight of her friends, surprised to see them back so soon. She didn't have much time to celebrate, since Sesshomaru planned on continuing on.

Jaken and Rin climbed atop Ah-Un. Mina clung to Sesshomaru as they soared through the air. He didn't seem to want to waste any time travelling by foot, so they watched as the thick sea of trees flew by below. Sesshomaru noticed at this point that Minako had not spoken since he returned. He knew that this meant something, but he didn't feel like mentioning it at the moment. He could only assume that she was upset that she had to wait at the door, but that had been her decision; she could have stayed with Rin and Ah-Un.

Once they reached about halfway down the mountain and the forest had thinned out a bit, Sesshomaru motioned for Ah-Un to descend, and the group set up camp. He took this opportunity to observe Minako, and gathered that his assumption had been correct and she was in fact upset. He wanted to do something about it, but words escaped him. He couldn't think of a thing to say, so he didn't say a thing.

At the first sign of light, Sesshomaru woke his companions and they departed. Rin slept on Ah-Un's back, Mina holding onto the little girl just in case she slipped. Jaken flew with Sesshomaru, his attempt at appearing grim and serious spoiled by the occasional yawn. There had been no signs of enemies following, and their trip had been rather uneventful so far.

Sesshomaru thought it odd.

He remained on guard, prepared for an attack. But if this really was just good luck, then he didn't want to waste the rare chance of a peaceful day on the mountain. He wanted to cheer Minako up. Of course, maybe she had gotten over her little mood and was simply tired, but even so, she deserved a break.

What did Minako enjoy?

Sesshomaru thought of possibilities, looking around for something that he wouldn't have to go out of his way for, and something that wouldn't interrupt their journey. After several hours of travel, they had nearly reached the base of the mountain. With not much farther to go, he suddenly stopped, descending down to the ground. The landing woke Rin, who joined Mina in looking around. The forest opened up to reveal a small clearing where flowers grew wild.

"Rest," Sesshomaru said, "We continue upon my return."

Rin wiped the sand from her eyes and smiled, tugging at Minako's sleeve. "Let's play with the flowers!"

"Sure," she smiled back, moving carefully as not to crush any before finding a place to sit. Rin did the same, settling down a few feet away. Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest with Jaken, and Mina had a feeling they were off to talk about something that they did not want the girls to eavesdrop on, but she didn't care. Let them have their secrets, it didn't concern her, anyway.

That was a plus to the way things were, she thought to herself. As a hanyou, there were so many things that she did not have to worry herself with. She just went along for the ride and enjoyed herself at her lord's side, under his protection. What more could she want?

She plucked up various flowers, making a necklace for the sake of having something to do. Rin hummed happily as she made one as well, and Mina found herself relaxing. Her mood seemed to have been lifted by the sound of Rin's innocent tune. The little girl's happiness had a contagious effect on Minako. They complimented each other's progress, both quite talented at this little pastime after so much practice.

After a while, something caught Mina's attention. She noticed a familiar scent; the one that Jaken said belonged to the bottom-feeders. Not troubling herself with it, she didn't even bother to look away from the flowers as she strung them together with swiftly moving fingers.

A shadow fell across Minako and she suddenly sensed that something was wrong. She barely had time to stand when a sharp pain hit her hard in the back, causing her to crash back down into the ground. She landed on hands and knees, skin digging into dirt and rocks. Rin screamed and before another attack could come, Minako rolled away and scrambled to her feet.

A large vulture landed with a thud in the flowers, crushing them as it stomped around clumsily and let out a loud screech. It didn't seem to even notice Rin, gaze set on Minako alone. Horror washed over her as she examined the creature. It wasn't that the thing looked particularly frightening or the terrible smell of death. Rather, the glowing red eyes struck a nerve that sent her heart racing.

The same eyes from the night of the full moon.

The same eyes that Sesshomaru swore were harmless.

The demon beat its wings, stretching them out to look even larger. Minako saw that it was readying for another attack, but her feet wouldn't move. Sesshomaru said it was a scavenger. Jaken said it was a bottom-feeder.

The weak and the dying, those were its prey.

So why was it going after Minako?


	40. Strike a chord

**Author's Note**: Short chapter, but I'm sure you won't mind. After all, another will be posted soon enough!

* * *

Initially, Sesshomaru had meant to disappear into the forest with Jaken a while in order to give Minako and Rin the "girl time" that they seemed to require. That always cheered Minako up. But after a while, something seemed off and he stopped abruptly, listening to the forest and taking in a deep breath.

He scowled, lip curling and nose twitching in disgust. "Jaken."

"Yes, m'lord," the little imp nodded solemnly, "I smell it as well."

"Someone is masking their scent."

It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. Almost like a woman's perfume, but too strong. The only reason anyone would drench themselves in such a strong scent would be to mask their own. His paranoia had been correct.

Someone _had _followed them.

He turned to run back to Minako when Rin's scream pierced through the air. His heart jumped at the sound. That overwhelming smell blocked out all other scents; he had no idea what danger they were in. He disappeared without a word. Jaken was left calling after his lord, running in the general direction of the clearing. Sesshomaru couldn't waste time waiting around for him.

* * *

Minako's legs had folded helplessly beneath her, and she could only stare up at the demon. Rin screamed, but it didn't register. The situation had struck a chord, one that Minako couldn't simply shrug off.

The vulture lunged forward in that moment, thick talons aimed directly at her. She wanted to dodge it, but her body had grown so weak. She couldn't lift a finger, only watch as the talons came closer. However, a flash of white appeared before the demon could strike a second time. She heard it hit the ground hard. Sesshomaru glanced down at Minako, and she could see that even he seemed confused by the attack.

However, he had not hit the demon full force, and it leapt up, hopping clumsily back before taking off into the air. Mina expected the thing to fly off, but it only circled her. Round and round, it made slow circles high up in the air. Jaken had now appeared, out of breath and stopping at Rin's side.

"What is this?" he asked, jaw nearly dropping at the sight. "Shoo!"

He aimed the staff of two heads and fire erupted, nearly scorching the bird. It flew back and fell into a nosedive, aiming for Minako. Sesshomaru took no chances and his sword had cut the vulture clear in half before Mina had even noticed that he drew it.

The group stood in silence for a moment, attempting to process what had just occurred. Rin pushed past Jaken and ran to Minako's side, paying no mind to the flowers at her feet. She threw her arms around Mina, hugging her close.

"Are you okay?" she gasped as her hands came away with blood.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Minako nodded. "Just some scratches."

She lifted heavy arms to hug Rin back, but couldn't bring herself to look at Sesshomaru. How could she? Attacked by a bottom-feeder, she couldn't only imagine the awful things he thought of her now, and the disappointment he surely felt.

He motioned for Rin to help Mina, "Leave us."

* * *

The masked scent had mostly dissipated, now a faint lingering smell in the distance. Sesshomaru felt confident that another attack was unlikely. They were safe for the moment. The girls moved back and Rin had taken to caring for Mina, giving her water and digging through one of their few bags for bandages. When he was sure that they were not listening, Sesshomaru stepped up to the dead vulture.

Jaken poked at it with the end of his staff, "I don't understand why it would have attacked us."

Sesshomaru kneeled down to examine the corpse. "Someone is responsible."

"But why?" he scoffed, "Why would someone use _this_? They must have known it wouldn't have done any real damage."

"You are wrong," Sesshomaru said, his voice quite matter-of-fact.

Jaken let out a sound of disgust as his lord reached down into the disemboweled carcass, digging his claws into the bloody guts. When he withdrew his hand, he held a small pink shard.

"Is that a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" Jaken exclaimed as quietly as he could, glancing around. "So _that's_ why it dared to attack us."

But it hadn't attacked them, only Minako. Sesshomaru kept this observation to himself, dropping the shard back into the bloody mess and flicking the bits of vulture guts from his hand.

"Ah-Un will return shortly. We leave then," he said and looked out into the expanse of forest, "Before my idiot half-brother arrives."

There were only so many problems he could deal with in one day.


	41. Something Missing

**Author's Note**: Something big is about to happen, but I'm not going to say what it is! You'll all find/figure out what it is soon enough.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped again, for Mina's sake, after they had traveled a bit away from the base of the mountain. Even though not much had happened, the attack had left her feeling so tired and sore. No one really said anything about it. Rin didn't really understand the oddness of the attack and since they dealt with demons all the time, she thought nothing of it. However, Sesshomaru and Jaken exchanged glances and quiet conversations the entire day.

"I will not be far," Sesshomaru said as he left the girls with Ah-Un.

Mina nodded her acknowledgement. Rin stood by the beast, running her fingers through the messy mane on each neck and gently undoing the tangles. She seemed off in her own world, humming as she groomed Ah-Un.

Mina sat down very slowly, wincing at the pain of her scrapes and bruises. They didn't even compare to the hurt she felt from the incident itself, the shame and embarrassment. She felt like a small child there under the massive tree and closed her eyes, curling up into a ball with her back to the fire. Rin had been so concerned about her injuries, playing nurse all day. In a way, Mina felt touched by the little girl's actions.

But mostly, she just felt hurt.

Minako was supposed to be able to protect Rin, but she hadn't even been able to protect herself. Why had she reacted like that? She just felt so weak and drained from the incident. She poked at her scabs, replaying the attack in her mind. Had she missed something? No. The message had been clear as day: Minako was weak. Why else would a bottom-feeder choose to attack her?

She slowly reached behind to touch her aching back, coming away with blood. She knew that the demon had cut her with those large talons in the first attack, but it appeared to be worse than she initially thought. What had started out as a dull pain now throbbed so terribly that she couldn't ignore it. She winced, favoring her back by lying down on her stomach instead. Perhaps she would feel better in the morning – both her back and her pride.

* * *

Sesshomaru needed a new arm. Jaken followed as he followed the scent of an acceptable lender. He kept tabs on the girls, not bothering to let the demon put up a fight and just ripping the left arm off and killing it immediately. He wasn't in the mood for the amusement of a battle.

"If I may say so," Jaken said, clearing his throat, "You seem a bit…troubled, m'lord."

Sesshomaru discarded the worn out arm and replaced it with this new one. "You would be correct in that assumption."

"Do you think the attack has something to do with that masked scent?"

"No doubt," he nodded, "That much is obvious. However, I cannot understand Minako's reaction."

"What, falling apart and taking the beating?" Jaken scoffed, "A bit of a childish response, yes, but she's not exactly the strongest girl. She _is _a hanyou, after all."

He let out a shriek at the glare Sesshomaru shot him, his voice colder as he replied, "I have seen her strength. She could have killed it, but something stopped her."

"Maybe it's that crippling self-esteem she has from being a half-breed," Jaken suggested, hurrying to explain himself before he invoked Sesshomaru's wrath. "How long did she stand outside of the gathering before we returned? Perhaps she was teased. She certainly stood out. Her clothes are more like rags, and watching those self-righteous fancies prance by couldn't have helped."

Sesshomaru nodded. He never really paid much attention to her clothes, but Jaken was right. They had certainly taken some damage, and perhaps that mattered to her. He hadn't thought of what might have happened while Minako waited; he assumed that it would be eventless. He wouldn't put it above those youkai to taunt her.

Even then, her weakness had seemed real. Perhaps she had contracted some kind of illness that affected her abilities? That might also explain her silence. Whatever the cause, something was amiss here. There was more to this than just Minako's bloodline, he knew that as fact. She was a strong girl, or at least had the potential. He wouldn't have mated a _weakling_.

No, Minako deserved his affections.

* * *

Mina awoke to sunlight peeking through the treetops. She looked around, confused for a few moments. She had expected to be woken up sooner, but Sesshomaru had let her sleep right through until morning. Jaken and Rin were already up and moving about, wide awake. They had waited for her. She found it touching, but didn't feel quite well enough to fully appreciate the gesture.

"Mina-chan," Rin smiled, noticing that she had woken, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you," she politely declined, "I'm not feeling very hungry."

In reality, she felt starved, but her stomach just couldn't handle any food at the moment. Barely awake more than a few minutes, she had been struck by a sudden nausea. The cuts on her back throbbed and her entire body ached. Even though she had slept straight through the night, she felt as though she had been awake for days. There was no point in resting any longer, though. Sesshomaru had waited long enough, and she wouldn't try his patience.

He stood by Ah-Un, and she noticed that he had a different left arm from the one she saw before she had gone to sleep. He must have gone out in search of one to borrow during the night. That made her feel better; at least he didn't waste his time.

"Thank you for letting me rest, my lord," she said with a small smile.

He gave her a nod, "We're leaving now."

"But she only just woke up," Rin piped in.

"It's alright, I'm fine," Mina said, running a hand through her hair and leaving it down in an attempt to relieve the headache she had acquired during the night.

Sesshomaru gave her an approving look and set off. Rin accepted this and hurried to join the group. After travelling through thick forests for so long, the thinning trees and expanse of fields came as a nice change. Not to mention, they could see anyone approaching. Of course, they were clearly visible to anyone lurking in the forest, but that wasn't an issue for Sesshomaru, who could sense anyone attempting to hide.

He walked in silence, mulling over the attack. There was something missing from the equation, something vital that he hadn't noticed. A connection somewhere, and he just needed to find it. As soon as he did, the one responsible would pay. Minako was fine, yes, but he felt wronged and that would not go unpunished. Who had masked their scent? He had a feeling they were behind this. He hadn't a clue why, but that didn't really matter.

Whatever pathetic reason they had, it wouldn't be enough to save them.

Mina forced herself forward. Her stomach ached, but the nausea kept her from even considering a meal. By nightfall, she had fallen to the back of the group, her feet shuffling as she trudged on. The forest had grown so warm. Sweat began to collect in beads on her forehead and slid slowly down, causing her hair and clothes to stick to her skin. How did the others stand it?

A sharp pain struck her throbbing back, spreading over her entire body in a wave and buckling her knees. She gasped, managing to cry out, "My Lord!"

Sesshomaru turned, moving quick enough to catch her falling body before she hit the ground. She rested limp in his arms, dazed to the point that she might as well have been unconscious. He gently set her down, moving her hair aside to reveal her back and confirm his suspicions.

"These wounds are infected."

Jaken grimaced, peering down at the oozing cuts. "So she is ill. What do we do, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru cradled Minako against him chest, his voice tired. "We return to the castle."

"You aren't thinking of calling for _her_, are you? So soon?"

"She has experience and knowledge of these things," he said, rising to his feet. Jaken could hear his frustration as he added, "It is necessary."

Sesshomaru found himself nearly snarling at the thought. He hated calling for the wyrm, and seeing Vadoma once a year was once too much. How many times would this be, four? But he didn't know who else to call for help with his mate. As a form of dragon herself, Vadoma knew the best medicine for Minako. As untrustworthy as the wyrms were, he found her to be the only reliable help. She had been right in her taunts that he would call upon them.

She was always right.


	42. The Condition

**Author's Note**: With each chapter, we are rapidly approaching a sequence that I planned a very long time ago, before I even began the sequel. I'm not sure how you guys will react to it, but I hope you enjoy what's in store. I'm nervous just thinking about it!

* * *

Vadoma appeared in the foyer. Her daughter stood at her side. Not too long ago, she had stood in the very same place, just a small child. She had grown well since then, almost reaching her mother's height. How different she looked from back then. Sesshomaru had yet to get over those eyes; still quite dark, but not that all-encompassing blackness that had so deeply startled Minako the last time they had seen her.

"Vadoma," he nodded. "Alexia."

"Lord Sesshomaru," they bowed, and Vadoma beamed a sharp smile, "How lovely to see you again. I _knew_ you were wise enough to call upon us. You have an ill dragon?"

"My mate," he said, feeling that she was mocking him. He would ignore it for now.

"A half-breed? Perfect!" she clapped her hands together, "More room for error."

Sesshomaru strained to remain stoic. "Explain."

"I have been teaching Alexia the ways of medicine. She will heal your hanyou."

"I do not approve of your child experimenting on my mate."

"It is not an experiment," Vadoma said, tutting the man as if he were not capable of slaughtering hundreds with a twitch of his finger. "Think of it more as a final exam. She has proven herself more than worthy of performing such a simple task."

Sesshomaru let his breath out and calmly stated, "If Minako is harmed, I will kill your daughter."

Alexia scowled, but Vadoma smiled widely, "There will be no issue."

Minako's condition had only worsened since their return to the castle. She had passed out along the way and hadn't woken up since. Sesshomaru did not recognize her condition and the rate at which it progressed proved to be startling. She had become drenched in sweat, sprawled out on her stomach in bed. He had long since removed her clothing, a thin sheet covering her body so that only the long cuts on her back were exposed. The wounds oozed a sick green fluid, the surrounding skin a bright red.

Vadoma stood behind Alexia as the young woman examined the wounds. Sesshomaru forced himself to remain still as she moved about, touching Minako's back and pressing fingers to her neck. She seemed to take her sweet time inspecting Mina as the hanyou's breathing grew more strained. He did not feel comfortable with the way she stared, either. There was something strange to her dark gaze, something he couldn't place. Like a hunger for something he could not describe. Then again, this girl was a growing wyrm, so her oddness was to be expected. But even so, she put him on edge. If anything, the way she looked at Minako seemed almost as though she were amused.

At last, she stepped back and nodded to her mother.

"Speak," Sesshomaru commanded, in no mood for their silent conversations.

"She will live," Alexia said, "With my help, of course."

Vadoma's bangles clinked together at her wrist as she held up a large bag, "Our supplies. My daughter will require somewhere to mix the appropriate treatment."

Sesshomaru lingered at Mina's bed for a moment before leading the women out of the room. He allowed them to make a mess in the kitchen, sending the servants away while the two worked and returning to Minako's side. Even sleeping, she looked in pain. What good luck that the wyrms seemed to have all of the necessary supplies. He couldn't imagine watching Mina suffer like this if they needed extra time to collect more ingredients. Her condition had come on so quickly; it would no doubt worsen just as fast.

But at least he knew why she hadn't killed that pathetic little demon. Even with the shard, he knew Minako was better than that. Although Jaken's theory of her self-esteem seemed just as plausible. In fact, he realized then that Mina _had _seemed awfully concerned with her strength and status as of late. After this episode had passed, perhaps he should spend more time with his mate. He could see her strength, yes, but it seemed as though she could not. And following him right up to the door of the gathering? Perhaps she simply wanted to feel included. He could certainly arrange something for her.

When the door opened again, it was Jaken who entered. He seemed oddly quiet, glancing nervously at Sesshomaru as walked through the doorway. The wyrms followed close behind, looking rather casual. He stepped aside and let them move to the bed as he took a seat in the corner. He seemed troubled, and Sesshomaru had a feeling that the little imp knew something that he did not. Whatever it may be, the wyrms were not bothered by it.

They stopped by Minako's bed. Alexia took the foreground while her mother stepped back in order to allow her daughter to work. The younger wyrm added a few last ingredients to a bowl. Glancing back at her mother for a moment, she moved to Minako's side and plucked a few hairs from the girl's head.

Sesshomaru must have shown his disapproval, for the girl looked back at him and said, "For medicinal purposes, of course."

She dropped a single hair into the bowl, and then poured its contents into a cup. Her mother watched carefully, her eyes following every step and not so much as blinking.

"This will cure your half-breed mate," Alexia said, setting down the glass of pink liquid, "However it will cause undesirable dreams and possibly some delusional thoughts."

"You are sure this will work?"

With an overly confident flip of her hair, the young dragon scoffed. "Of course. I am not some talentless quack, you know."

"Respect the lord, my dear," Vadoma piped up. She smiled at Sesshomaru, "I have overseen her work and I can assure you, she has done exceptionally well. Tell him your conclusion, dear."

Jaken squirmed in his seat.

"Your half-breed is not ill," Alexia said casually, pouring the pink liquid onto the cuts before opening Minako's mouth and pouring the rest down her throat. She gripped Mina's nosed until the girl swallowed, then turned those dark eyes to Sesshomaru. "She was poisoned."


	43. Humanity's Grip

**Author's Note**: I know we are all dying to know who poisoned Minako, but you're going to have to wait a while longer. We have important angsty drama to get to first! Anyway, you guys will figure it out soon enough...

* * *

"Poisoned," Sesshomaru said, as if trying out the word.

"Did I stutter?"

"_Alexia_," her mother snapped, glancing at Sesshomaru, "She excels in medicine, but requires a lesson in manners."

He ignored the rude girl and asked, "Does Minako require further medical attention?"

"No," Alexia began, only to be interrupted by the lord.

"Then leave."

Vadoma bowed and said her farewells before her daughter could create any more issues. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. If the hanyou encounters any complications during her recovery, I am but a call away."

Sesshomaru nodded his acknowledgement and the two wyrms disappeared. He felt less tense the moment they left, and turned back to his mate. Her breathing seemed settled and the wounds on her back had already stopped oozing the green puss that had made it look so terrible. He sat at the edge of the bed and touched her hair, enjoying the momentary silence before Jaken cleared his throat.

"What are you going to do about this, m'lord?" he asked. "What purpose would someone have in poisoning Minako? Perhaps it was meant to be an attack on _you_?"

"Silence, Jaken," he replied.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, of course," he squirmed, hopping down off of the chair and moving toward the door. "I'll just let you be for a while."

Of course, Sesshomaru knew he really should be focused on attempting to find the one who poisoned Minako, and why. It was no doubt a personal attack on him; killing off his mate would weaken him. But presently, he couldn't be bothered to run off and waste his time on research. Not while Minako still suffered. Even though the medicine seemed to be rapidly improving her condition, she still frowned as she slept. He could only presume that she had already begun to suffer from the nightmares that the stupid young wyrm had mentioned.

She had also mentioned delusions. What kind of delusions and for how long? He probably should have asked for more details on that, but he absolutely couldn't stand the presence of the wyrms. However, they were valuable allies and Vadoma respected the civil relationship they had held throughout the years. As such, Sesshomaru would attempt to tolerate her daughter until the girl grew mature and learned to hold her tongue. He had enough issues without needing to worry about a disrespectful young wyrm burrowing into his life.

But Minako would heal, he knew this. His mate was strong, a _dragon_. Half, but that was enough for him. The wyrms were youkai, and were they any better? Of course not. He wouldn't want Minako any different. Yes, she would be more powerful, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. After all, she had reacted so poorly to the power that the Shikon Jewel shard had given her. Granted, it had probably tainted her thoughts since it had yet to be purified, but he could only presume that Minako would be just as different if she were a powerful youkai.

And he couldn't stand the thought of it. He had never cared for a hanyou before, but Minako had become his exception, and he wouldn't have her any other way. He hoped that she knew that, wished that she could just understand these things without requiring that he actually _talk _about it.

He loved her, and she knew it. He assumed that was enough.

* * *

Someone was whispering. Minako could hear the voice, low and constant, but too quiet to pick out any clear words. It emanated from all around, but she couldn't see anything.

_Where am I? _she wondered. _I was last in the forest…_

Of course, the forest. She could make out the trees now, and the damp grass beneath her, soaking through the shredded rags that passed as clothing. The forest was thick with darkness. A different kind of darkness. Not an absence of light, but an actual thing that took up every inch of space and stretched out in a claustrophobic chokehold on her perception. It crept closer, moving between the trees and reaching out toward Minako.

But something stood out, something white.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out.

He turned around. Walked away. With each step he took, the darkness filled in the empty space, moving in on Minako. Hands and knees digging into the dirt, she scrambled to her feet to run after the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she shouted.

He glanced back over his shoulder a moment, but did not stop. She struggled to run as fast as she could, but only seemed to grow farther away. Why wasn't he stopping to wait for her? She couldn't keep up, so he went on without her. But he didn't do that anymore! Not now that he cared for her. Ever since he had accepted her status and how she made him feel. He did still feel that way, right?

"My lord!" she cried, watching the distance grow as he walked away from her.

Something grabbed her ankle and she fell, hitting the ground hard. Looking back, she was met with a familiar blue-eyed brunette. It was her human self, a dirty girl staring back with desperate eyes and gripping her ankle hard. She couldn't let go, couldn't separate herself from her humanity, the one thing keeping her from Sesshomaru.

Minako reached out for the man no longer there and the darkness consumed her.


	44. Wild Eyes

**Author's Note**: A unique perspective presented at the second half of this chapter! Enjoy the rare sneak peek into someone else's life. There are plenty more of these scenes going on that the readers don't see, since we mostly only follow Sesshomaru and Minako. Let this just serve as a reminder that there is plenty that goes on outside of their POV.

* * *

Minako jolted forward in a cold sweat, crying out in the darkness. But then a soft light filled the room by a candle lit at the bedside table, and she could see Sesshomaru sitting beside her.

"How do you feel?" he asked, and she could see the concern leaking out into his eyes despite the blank expression that he otherwise held.

She tried to speak, but coughed. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "I'm not sure just yet. What is wrong with me, my lord?"

"Illness," he said, but she could somehow sense his lie and he seemed to notice, his gaze hardening. "You were poisoned."

She settled back into bed, noticing how her wounds did not hurt despite her position. "How?"

She couldn't sense anything from him now. He must have sealed the connection off. Now she could only trust in his words as he explained, "The demon's talons were coated in poison."

Was that normal? Plenty of demons used poisons in their attacks, and she had never really heard of this kind before, so perhaps that was a natural part of how it preyed on weak demons. That could be how it made them weak in the first place.

Such a thought made her feel a little better.

"When you feel well again," Sesshomaru continued, "You are free to choose our destination."

"Why?" she frowned, quickly adding, "Not that I mean to be rude, my lord."

"I have had enough business for a while." He stood up and turned toward the door, "Think of it as your recovery time. For now, rest."

She nodded her compliance and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru left the candle burning at her bedside table and quietly left the room. Upon his departure, Minako peeked out into the room, shadows cast upon the wall by the flickering light. She felt hesitant to return to sleep, afraid that she would only fall into nightmares. But the medicine made her so drowsy, and sleep soon settled upon her.

* * *

Within a dark cabin in the middle of the woods, Vadoma sat down at a table. She watched Alexia drop a bag onto the floor and drop back onto a bed. The young wyrm sighed, stretching and letting out a loud yawn.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Vadoma smoothed out her long skirts, bangles clinking together as she moved. "We are staying home for a while. A few weeks, perhaps. I don't think you should be wandering out on your own for a while."

Alexia sat up abruptly, "Why?"

Vadoma set her hands down on the table, "You cannot meddle in Lord Sesshomaru's affairs, Alexia. I say this as both your teacher and your mother."

The girl crossed her arms defensively, dark gaze set on the older woman. "You accuse me of poisoning his half-breed? I was with you throughout all of the gathering. I could not have poisoned it."

"And where were you beforehand? It does not take an extra hour to prepare for such an event."

"If you really must know, I was further down the mountain, practicing my studies in lesser demonology," she snapped. "Nowhere near his group."

Vadoma nodded, "I will accept this answer, however, I know that you are either guilty of meddling with or plotting against Lord Sesshomaru."

"I have done nothing," Alexia seethed, "I have no interest in them."

"Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, I can smell your lies like dung in the air." Vadoma pointed an accusing finger at her daughter, "Empty your pockets."

The girl stood up in an angry huff and she reached into her skirts, withdrawing a few random items and tossing them onto the bed. She looked to her mother, who gave her a stern look. Alexia had begun to greatly resemble her mother, a younger reflection of the glaring woman. However, she held a wildness in her dark eyes that her mother had long since outgrown. Although Vadoma had not gained wrinkles with age, she did hold a kind of wisdom and intelligence behind her stare, and the authority of both mother and teacher.

Her accent had thickened with her anger. "_All _of your pockets."

With that, the girl reached into another pocket, a hidden one, and hesitantly came away with a blue vial. She did not set it on the bed, but held it firm in her grasp. "This does not prove anything."

Vadoma nodded for her daughter to sit across from her and the girl did so, setting the vial down on the table. Her accent was thicker as she scolded Alexia, "You thought that my old eyes would not see you take these when you only needed one for the treatment. For what reason would you keep the hair of Lord Sesshomaru's mate if not for some form of meddling?"

"How could I resist the temptation?" she asked, staring down at the vial. "What a rare ingredient. The chances of another opportunity arising are slim to none, I know this."

"This is chaotic," Vadoma sighed, running a hand through her thick dark curls. "Have I misplaced my trust in you, child?"

"No, mother."

"I question your right to freedoms. I give you these privileges on the condition that you obey my rules. You are not ready for independence."

"I am not plotting anything," she argued, snatching the vial back and shoving it into her pocket. "Why must you treat me as a child?"

"Because you _are_ a child."

Alexia stood up, slamming the chair back into place as she stormed over to the bed, "You do not understand me at all!"

"I too was a child once," she called after her, still seated at the table. "As difficult as that may be for you to believe."

She watched Alexia throw herself onto the bed, her face hidden in the pillows. Her hair billowed out around her, the same dark curls as her mother. Vadoma silenced herself, allowing the child the peace and privacy she needed. She trusted her own daughter, but the incident at Lord Sesshomaru's castle had worried her. She could always run from the man, but they had an unspoken understanding and respect for one another. Alexia was so young, but the Lord would have every right to punish her if she harmed his mate.

Vadoma knew the rules, and so the fact that her daughter had taken the hairs greatly disturbed her. She had noticed the moment it happened, and her mind had raced down through a list of all the things Alexia could possibly use the ingredient for. Of course, many were harmless, but the risk still stood. She knew that she was trying to tame a wild child, and her own maternal anxieties kicked in so easily. Of course Vadoma could always run away if some threat was presented, and she could always bring her daughter. But she had grown so tired of running. She enjoyed living here, wandering freely through the lands, granted safe passage through Sesshomaru's territory.

Perhaps Alexia really did mean no harm. Even so, she thought it better to keep an eye on the girl. Lord Sesshomaru may seem weakened to others by his mating a hanyou, but Vadoma could see that it had only allowed him to grow. He thought that he could not trust her kind, and he was wise in thinking so. But she knew that she could trust him to be ruthless and unforgiving. Yes, she could be wily and refuse her services without due payment, or even withhold information if not asked the right questions, but those were all a part of her charm. She knew where the line was, and would not cross it. A calm and collected man, Lord Sesshomaru held a dark rage within that she knew better than to invoke.

His affairs were _not_ to be meddled with.


	45. In Her Arms

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a while. I hope I'm not rusty!

* * *

Minako enjoyed the time spent resting at the castle, but still she grew restless and yearned for life on the road. Not to mention the utter depression of staying cooped up, the solitude she faced within the constrictions of the castle left her to dwell upon the attack, and similar events that left her feeling weak. That was the last thing she wanted. How often had she succumbed to this debilitating low self-esteem, relying on Sesshomaru's reassurances as an emotional crutch?

But there was another reason she wanted the freedom of open fields and the large expanse of forest: late at night, left alone in that large castle, she felt someone watching her. At first, she had suspected Sesshomaru had been spying on her out of worry, but soon she grew to feel as though there were eyes in the shadows. And God knows that the castle was filled to the brim with shadows. She couldn't see the eyes because they were black as night and blended in with the darkness, but she knew they were there when they appeared. They mostly watched her at night, but sometimes during the day from beneath her bed and down dark hallways. Minako wanted to go out into the wild, away from the eyes.

In order to think about things that weren't dark and depressing, she spent her time planning out where she would travel once they left the castle. Anywhere near a human village would be out of the question; she wouldn't subject Sesshomaru to that, even if Rin would enjoy it. She thought of something romantic, like the waterfall where he had first taught her how to always find her way home. But in order to go there, she would need to travel in cat territory, and Masami's lonely estate would make her feel uneasy. Mina wanted her destination to be perfect, something that would make Sesshomaru ask for her opinion on travelling more often. She wanted to go right away, even if she hadn't made up her mind on where.

But Sesshomaru wouldn't let her go. He said that she still suffered from delusions. What delusions? She had already told him that she felt better, and she was working quite hard on her self-esteem. Yes, she had nightmares, but what did that matter? They would probably go away as soon as they left the stress of the castle. She just needed air. Air and _freedom_.

* * *

During the beginning of Mina's recovery, Sesshomaru spent his nights watching her sleep. He could not bring himself to join her for fear of harming her. He decided to wait until the wounds had begun to seal up first. Even then, he did not wish to sleep with the knowledge of how this had happened so fresh in his mind. Someone had poisoned his mate, and they walked freely through the world. The chances of someone attacking Minako within his castle were slim; however he would not take those chances.

His promise of allowing her to choose their next destination proved to be a wise choice, and he found her talking to Rin about it nearly every day. The girls chattered excitedly, the little girl at Mina's bedside with her dolls or flowers every time Sesshomaru passed by the door. Jaken spent his days pacing uneasily down the corridors, weighed down with the poison incident on his mind.

They had come to several conclusions about the incident. Someone was most certainly behind this, as they both knew that the bottom-feeder was stupid and incapable of coating its own claws in poison. Second of all, there was something very strange about the attack itself. The demon would have sensed Sesshomaru's presence from far away and known to run, and stay at bay. Self-preservation was in their nature. Minako was far too powerful for it to have gone after instinctually. And even if it had been confused by her human half, it still would not have attacked with her companions nearby. Even a sick demon would have gone after weaker prey than Minako.

No, someone had interfered, somehow manipulated the stupid demon into an obviously suicidal attack. Once Minako had recovered and he had adequately ensured that she maintained a healthy mental state, he would find the one responsible for injuring his mate. How he looked forward to their blood on his hands—he nearly smiled at the thought! It would bring him such relief. Once he was sure that this was nothing serious, that this was not a threat toward his reputation or Minako personally, he might even enjoy the sport of hunting down one that had wronged him.

For now, he made his way down the hallway toward Minako's chambers. She had seemed well enough as of late for him to be able to join her in bed at night. He did not plan on sleeping; only watching her. He could not afford to sleep until he was sure that there would not be any other threats toward her health.

Sesshomaru entered the room to find Minako lying on her stomach, her bare back exposed as the sheet rested at her hips. He sat at the edge of her bed, looking down upon her nude body, small breasts pressed against the bed and four long scars breaking the unity of her perfect skin. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her mate.

She noticed his gaze set on the scars, although she could not see them without a mirror. "Is it bad, my lord?"

He shook his head. "You are beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled, turning onto her back and staring up at him. He met her gaze, not letting it drop to her exposed body. She lifted her arms up to him and he moved into her embrace, closing his eyes as he took in a breath of her scent. Mina felt so warm and delicate. That warmth managed to reach up within Sesshomaru, a pleasant feeling, far different from the fiery rage that always lurked beneath his cold exterior. He had to close it off from Mina; he would not allow her to see that. At the very least, he needed to protect her from unnecessary worrying during her recovery.

But how those scars invoked his rage!

Of course, Sesshomaru was a master of his own emotions, and it did not take much effort to keep his wild rage under control. For now he let it grow, fury building toward the one responsible for Minako's injuries and illness. They would die at his hands. It was the only way to settle the maddening stir of chaos that he pushed to the back of his mind, his _emotions_.

And yet here he felt something else as he touched Mina's hair and smelled the scent on her smooth skin. If he ignored the world and allowed himself to experience only Minako, the internal turmoil subsided and he was able to find peace. He took comfort in his mate. How strange, though; this girl that had stolen his identity, twisted him into something nearly unrecognizable, a victim to emotions and—he still found it felt odd to even _think _the word—love. And yet even so, it didn't seem a loss at all. In fact, his vulnerabilities somehow made him feel stronger. He traveled across the lands in an endless search for power, and he had somehow found strength in a little hanyou's happenstance feelings for him. What madness! But with all that she had changed in him, he could go back to the comfort of his unerring calmness, and not just the stoic mask he so easily wore. A _real_ sense of calm.

But only in her arms.


	46. Just a Dream

**Author's Note**: I wasn't going to post this yet, but I figure a short chapter is better than none at all.

* * *

Mina stood in the forest, staring up at the crescent moon. Her feet felt sore as she stood atop a layer of wet leaves. The eyes were watching her from the shadows, peeking behind every tree. But how foggy her mind felt; she could hardly care.

But she must. She must care. Something was there; she could hear it behind her, creeping up on the little weak thing. Whispers in the forest, and she tried to call back but found that she had no voice. The whispers continued, so close that she could swear they came from inside her own head.

_Just a half-breed, no waste. It doesn't matter, it isn't important; it isn't even strong enough to make a difference. _

She could hear the thing creeping behind her, but what was it? She couldn't turn to look. Her feet were frozen in place. Every bit of her body seemed to have shut down and failed, leaving her a living statue in the dark forest as the thing crept behind her. But what was it? She felt something probing her mind for an answer. Yes, she remembered now.

The monster would get her from inside. Just like before. Slow and painful crunching until she became nothing more than its waste.

Now the fog was not enough to keep her calm. She felt panic coursing through her still body, a fear rising up in a silent scream. Why couldn't she move? Why wouldn't her body work? She was a prisoner trapped in her own body.

Her legs gave out, and she fell to the forest floor, still unable to do so much as twitch a finger. Something was wrong. It had to be a nightmare. She needed help.

Something touched her shoulder: a hand. They spoke and she recognized Alice's voice, "What do you want, Mina?"

She had always wanted to be stronger, but now she just wanted to strength to escape, to fight back against whatever it was that crept behind her, just out of her sight. If only she could be like Alice, who seemed so mature for her age, a strong dragon without the weakness of human blood or ridiculous uncertainty. Mina envied the girl in a way.

Alice was closer now, her breath hot against Mina's ear as she whispered, "What do you need, Mina?"

She needed to leave, to escape to a place as far away from all this as possible. But she was trapped in her own body, and how could she escape that?

Mina felt helpless inside her delicate prison. In that moment, she wished with all her heart that she could escape from her own body. But how impossible it seemed! The monster crept close behind, and Alice's hot breath nearly burned her cheek. The hopelessness of this nightmare was enough to bring tears to her eyes. As they fell, she felt Alice's tongue slide along her cheek as something cold touched her skin and intercepted the tears running down the other side of her face.

She couldn't move to pull away from Alice. Why was she licking up her tears? That was wrong. There was something very wrong here. More so than just the general oddness of the situation.

"Everything is fine now," Alice smiled as she moved back. "We suffer together, but we can escape. Freedom is on the horizon…"

Minako opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt. Her body was drenched, but she was sure it was just sweat, not dew. She was in her bed, after all, in her room. It had just been a nightmare, she told herself. After a moment, she lay back down. She was fine. It was just a strange dream, brought on by either the poison or the medicine.

But she couldn't let Sesshomaru know. If he knew that her nightmares only grew worse, that she had such realistic delusions, he would never let her leave. But being out in the forest would do her some good, make her feel better. She needed to get out there, to escape as she had so desperately wished for her in her dream.

The dream was fading already, though, slipping away from her memory and into the fogginess at the back of her mind.


	47. Side Effects

**Author's Note**: This chapter is devoted entirely to Sesshomaru's view of things. Not much action here, so get ready for a lot of inner monologue!

* * *

Sesshomaru knew that the girls were up to something. They had been whispering around him for days, as though he could not hear them. He went along with it and pretended not to notice, out of sheer amusement for their ignorance. It didn't hurt that it helped distract him from the darker things, as well. Seeing Minako playing secrets with Rin almost made Sesshomaru more confident in her healing and state of mind.

It was nice to see Mina happy again.

Although it surprised him that she was bouncing back so quickly. After all the ridiculous things that set off her low self-esteem and sent her into a downward spiral of self-hating, it seemed quite shocking that she wasn't suffering from a deep depression after this last incident. In his opinion, it seemed the absolute worst thing that had happened to her so far, barring the few traumatic events that they swept under the carpet (and hence why he didn't care for her to _ever_ interact with the wyrms while conscious).

However, he could not allow himself to become too distracted by the girls and their games. The attacker was still out there, and he needed to track them down. When he was not interacting with his companions or mate, his mind worked constantly at unraveling the pieces of this puzzle. News of his mating a hanyou had reached all across the lands, so there was no way of narrowing it down by who knew what Mina meant to him. Any low-life could guess that he found this hanyou to be special. But it must have taken preparation, a significant amount of planning. The attacker _knew_ that Sesshomaru would be at that event, so it could not be a low-life. It was someone important, someone who would have connections to the gathering.

Was this a personal attack? With Masami and that head of housekeeping "gone", he couldn't quite think of anyone who would merely want to hurt his _feelings_ or take Mina's place. Then again, there could be a suitor out there that he simply had not cared to learn about. Some coy demoness whose advances he ignored and didn't care to remember? That seemed to be the most logical explanation. The only other reason he could imagine would be that someone wanted to wage a war, and decided to begin by an attempt on his mate's life to weaken him.

Had he really been so careless? It had been a complicated endeavor balancing his life as a Lord of the West and his life with Minako, there could be no doubt, but he had been certain that he had not allowed the outside world to fully understand his mating and newly acquired feelings. After all the complications with Mina's anxiety over how he viewed her, he had been sure that he had allowed her to see that he cared without letting that bit of information get out. If his enemies had received word of his internal changes, he couldn't begin to imagine how bad things would get.

Minako would never understand.

He only wanted to protect her. She did not know the danger that accompanied their unique relationship, or the fact that Sesshomaru himself posed as a threat to her. He hated to think of that, but she had already had a glimpse of that fact. And yet she still loved him. He couldn't fathom why. Minako was a puzzle of her own.

But perhaps she did understand the dangers of being his mate. That would explain why she had handled the attack so well; perhaps she assumed that it was a personal attack on Sesshomaru, as well. He just wished that she would overcome these nightmares and delusions. So long as he kept his guard up, Sesshomaru could no doubt figure out who the attacker was once they left the castle. In the wild, the attacker might even show his face. He could not let Minako know that this was his intention, in part, for their next few travels. Of course, he wished to make her feel more involved, but it was such a brilliant plan on understanding what the attack meant.

However, Minako was in no fit state to be out wandering the woods. As if he hadn't been getting enough sleep here, within the safe confines of the castle, he would get even less rest out in the wild. No, they would not leave until he was sure that the medicine had left Minako's system, and that she was free of the delusions, at the very least. Until then, traveling was out of the question. After all, how could he expect to handle her temporary insanity outside of the safety of the castle's barriers?

Sesshomaru removed himself from his thoughts to watch Minako and Rin chasing each other in the garden. Yes, she looked perfectly healthy now, but what of the night before? She didn't seem to even realize that her mind was not well. He recalled so vividly standing in the doorway the night before, watching as she looked around the room and went back to sleep as though nothing had happened. As though he had not comforted her, cleaned her off, and set her back into bed.

Why, if he found her screaming in the forest one more time, he would go mad himself.


	48. Guardian

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews, they remind me to update! :P

* * *

Mina sat with Rin in the gardens, fingers working ceaselessly as they delicately braided flowers into crowns for each other. This was comfortable, something they often did during their travels that now made them feel as though they were heading back to their normal routine. Jaken napped nearby, occasionally waking up and glancing over to check on the two before resting once more. It was a lovely day for Sesshomaru to observe his companions from the window.

Minako laughed with Rin, poked fun at Jaken. She seemed healthy. Sesshomaru knew that the girls were planning on begging him to let them leave the castle and travel to a place of Mina's choosing, as he had promised. She thought she felt well, after all. His instincts told him to deny their request, but there was no definite reason as to why. Just as he had suspected all along, they bombarded him with their pleas after dinner, tugging on his sleeves. The fact that Minako could revert to such childish behavior was an odd comfort, and he found himself unable to decline.

"Prepare tonight," he said, brushing them off, "We leave in the morning."

Rin and Mina celebrated a moment before separating, Rin skipping off to her room. Sesshomaru watched with a curious wonder as Minako turned back to him, somehow managing to transform before his eyes from Rin's childish friend to his lovely mate. Her lips curled up into a small smile as she hugged him, staring up with large lilac eyes.

"I hope you don't mind where I've chosen, my lord."

He wrapped his arm around her in a close embrace, taking the brief chance to breathe in the scent of her hair. She rested her head against his chest, and he could feel her happiness roll across his skin in waves. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing her positive emotions. He allowed the connection to drop a little more, just enough to share a few things with Mina—while still able to keep her from seeing the dark things that he had been focused so intently on recently. He wanted her to know the care he felt for her, the pain he suffered when she collapsed, the relief of her recovery. Mostly, he just wanted to make sure that she felt appreciated. Special.

She loved him endlessly, completely, to the point that it nearly left him intoxicated. And he found that he loved her, to the best of his ability, although at times he felt that she deserved more. But even so, he was ever-changing and perhaps one day he would be able to love her freely in the way that she expressed her feelings for him. But until then, it was a moment like this that he valued the most; one in which they understood each other.

There was no need for words.

The group woke up early, and the demons working throughout the castle seemed more than happy to see the girls go. Sesshomaru led them out of the barrier, and then allowed Minako to take over and lead through the forest. Almost immediately, and perhaps due to some knowledge acquired through their connection, he recognized the direction that they were headed. He had already had an idea of where Minako had chosen, and just in case his suspicions were correct, he pulled Jaken aside after the girls had fallen asleep one night and gave the little imp an assignment: speak with Rin. The last time his human had been in this part of the forest, she had been traumatized by the sight of Minako mutilated corpse. He could not have his little human upset or upsetting his mate by bringing up the memories that they were trying so desperately to forget.

Mina stopped at the edge of the clearing, looking up at Sesshomaru with a small smile. She had chosen this place after much thought. Of course, she had chosen the same place the last time he had given her the right to choose their destination, and yes, it now had some pretty traumatic memories associated with it, but it had more important ones as well.

Mina had chosen to take Sesshomaru home. Her little cabin in the forest, protected by her father's barrier. She did not want to leave the place with the memory of…

Anyway, there was nothing to be feared about the place. It was the same little cabin that she had been raised in, where she had later shared fond memories with Sesshomaru. Before she had proven herself to him in the fight with Masami—how had that ended? She never could quite recall the very end of the fight. But that didn't matter, so why waste time thinking about it?

The point being, she wanted to create _new_ memories of her childhood home. Happy ones, with not only her mate, but her friends as well. Of course, Minako did not know the horror that Rin had faced in finding Mina's corpse with the torn-open wound. That minor detail did not come to mind, and so Jaken was responsible to ensure that this remained out of her memory. Rin tried her best to smile and not show her initial discomfort as they approached the cabin, and Jaken tossed her dirty glances as a reminder to behave.

"Home sweet home," Mina smiled sheepishly as she ran effortlessly through the barrier. She glanced back, inviting the group inside.

Rin passed through with no problem, her innocence and humanity enough to allow free access. Jaken and Sesshomaru were met with a bit of resistance, but were able to make it through. Minako grinned up at Sesshomaru, beckoning him inside with the others.

"It's a little small for all of us to stay, but I think we can manage," she laughed, setting down a few pillows and spare blankets by the fire.

The place seemed just as clean as Sesshomaru last remembered it, even though months had passed. Dust did not seem to collect in the place. Had the fire been going from the start? He knew that Minako's father had done something strange to the barrier, left at least a part of himself in it, but it would appear that this fragment was powerful enough to be capable of playing housekeeper while Mina was out.

Their time in the cabin proved to be much less awkward than Sesshomaru had initially expected. Rin warmed up to the place, easily distracted by Minako's stories from her childhood. Jaken quickly fell asleep by the fire after they filled up on soup and bread. Rin listened intently, asking questions about Minako's childhood confined to this small area until it had grown so late that she too fell asleep, leaning against Jaken as a pillow.

Sesshomaru sat at the small table, watching the three and occasionally glancing out the window as his mind wandered, working constantly at the puzzle of who had attacked Minako. Even if they were on a bit of a break, his mind would not rest until he knew that his mate was safe. He wasn't even sure whether she was safer with or without him at this point. Thoughts like these kept him awake late into the night as he lay with Minako in bed. After a while of thinking, he had drifted off without noticing until suddenly startled awake by a change in the air that he did not remember once fully conscious. Wondering what had woken him, he glanced out the window only to see the glowing purple form of Mina's father prowling the edges of the barrier, staring intently at something in the shadows of the forest.

Something had followed them. Something dark that Minako's father would not let in. Sesshomaru somehow felt it, but it wasn't anything that registered to his senses. He looked back down at Mina. She slept soundly for the first time in weeks. He would not wake her. As much as it pained him to do so, he turned away from the window and laid back down beside Minako, his good arm pulling her in close. There was nothing he could do about the mysterious force in the forest, and if it were to follow them once they left the safety of the barrier, Sesshomaru would need his strength. As such, it only made sense for him to take this rare opportunity to sleep beside Minako in peace and safety without the need to monitor their surroundings.

He trusted the dead dragon to protect his mate.


	49. The Barrier

**Author's Note**: We have a big event approaching. Something I've been planning since the first story, so big that it needed to be its own sequel!

* * *

Mina enjoyed her time in the cabin, and spent the next few days playing with Rin, talking about her childhood, and teasing Jaken. Her nights were devoted to Sesshomaru, though. She loved sharing the bed with him; she hadn't slept so soundly for such a long time! Sesshomaru seemed to be getting a good amount of rest, as well; she often woke up to find him in a deep sleep. However, once or twice Mina woke up in the dead of night thinking that something had attacked the barrier—but Sesshomaru was always there to tell her that it was nothing and to go back to sleep.

Over all, Minako enjoyed their time spent in her childhood home, creating happy memories to bury the bad ones. The respite seemed to have been good for her health, too. She felt so much better! Although she knew that she had acquired scars down her back. She hadn't seen them, since they were in such an inconvenient location and she didn't have the opportunity to twist about in front of a mirror. However, she knew that they were there by the way Sesshomaru traced his fingertips in delicate lines down her back in the dead of night. The scars would always be there. Mina didn't really mind them. She had survived the attack, the poison, so they were nothing in comparison to what could have happened. She needed to be careful, though. Tenseiga only revived a person once, and Sesshomaru had already used it on her.

On their last night at the cabin and after a long day of lazing about and chasing Rin around the yard, Minako kissed the little girl's forehead and said goodnight to Jaken before disappearing into the bedroom. She slipped out of her yukata and climbed into bed, lying on her stomach. She had been sleeping this way for so long that it had grown to be quite comfortable. The light from the barrier lit up the bedroom with a soft purple glow, a natural comfort. Mina let her arm drop down to the side of the bed, her fingers brushing against the soft velvet bag that held her father's fang.

She missed him.

Over the years, Mina had sometimes felt as though he was still here. She would catch his scent, feel his gaze, but she told herself that it was just the scent of the barrier, the paranoia of living alone in the woods. The barrier was one of the only things that he had left behind, and she knew it was stupid, but when she passed through it, she felt like she was embracing her father. For a split second, it was as though she could feel his pride and love for her.

She would never speak of such nonsense, though. Sesshomaru would no doubt crush any hope she had that her father really had stayed behind in spirit to watch her grow. He would probably share with her some heartbreaking technique her father used in death to make such a convincing illusion. She preferred to live with the hopeful fantasy, even if she knew that made her naïve.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the yard, looking up at the barrier. How did the old dragon do it? Even if it had just been an echo of the man, he had somehow managed to create a _barrier_ out of himself. His essence was so intricately woven into it that if one were to remove that, it would just be a normal barrier, easily penetrable with enough persistence. That explained the scent it put off. Strong enough to let demons know that there was a powerful youkai here, but somehow disguised to the point of hiding the dragon scent. It affected Mina, as well. Sesshomaru had assumed that she was a cat or a fox, but never quite focused on it much due to the fact that the _human_ half had troubled him so.

That didn't matter now, though.

It was getting late and he had told Minako that they would leave in the morning. He had not said where, and she had yet to ask. He could see her through the bedroom window. Entering the little cabin, he found Rin fast asleep by the fire. Jaken nodded to his lord, looking quite tired himself. The little imp had no reason to catch up on sleep; he knew that only Sesshomaru and Minako would be leaving in the morning. Rin was not welcome where they were going, and it was better to keep her safe in this place a while longer. Ah-Un would be arriving in the morning with that fat cat of hers. Something to placate the girl while they left her in the cabin with two rooms. Perhaps he would have Jaken take her down to the village for a little human interaction, as well. Whatever her complaints, she simply could not accompany him this time.

Sesshomaru needed to go to a place where he could find information on who could possibly have dared to attack his mate. He had devised the perfect plan, one that would allow him to gather information while simultaneously making Minako feel involved.

Upon entering the second room, he found her tucked into bed, the sheet resting up to her lower back and exposing the long scars. Seeing them, Sesshomaru felt a wild rage burning inside and took a moment to breathe and hide his anger.

He took his place beside her, touched the scars. He did not blame the stupid bottom-feeder for this. Were it just that weak demon's claws, Mina would have healed without a mark to remember the thing by. The poison had left the scars, breaking the beautiful unity of his mate's skin. She was awake, but remained silent a while as he ran his fingers gently down her back.

"If I may ask," Mina mumbled after a moment, turning onto her side to look up at Sesshomaru, "Where are we going next?"

"Horizon Peak," he answered, unconsciously moving his hand from her back to her hair, brushing back a stray strand, "A respectable little place with markets and entertainment."

"What makes this place special?" Mina asked. It sounded like a village or city. Had Sesshomaru ever ventured into civilization in all the time they had travelled together?

"No humans," he answered. "It is a city for demons."

A city for demons? Mina could only imagine what such a place would be like! And Sesshomaru was bringing her? Were hanyous allowed inside? Surely it wouldn't matter—if Sesshomaru wanted her company, then no one would stop them. She turned back onto her stomach, enjoying Sesshomaru's company as her mind raced with what to expect of this city. She was excited, but at the same time something in the pit of her gut told her that something was amiss. It reached up like a chill through her spine, raising the hair on the back of her neck and setting like a fog in the darkest corners of her mind.

Safe within the cabin, she drifted off to sleep beside her mate, purple lightning dancing across the barrier.


	50. Any Other Way

**Author's Note:** If all goes well, everyone will get to see what this entire sequel has been leading up to by Christmas. My gift to you!

* * *

Mina always enjoyed long walks through the forest with her lord. The sounds of the wild were a warm comfort, especially knowing that she could enjoy them freely without the need to pay attention for danger. Sesshomaru's scent scared off many demons, and he was powerful enough to protect her with ease. Not that she _needed_ protection. Right?

Minako felt a pang of jealousy. How could Sesshomaru not understand her fantasy of being a youkai when he devoted his life to a search for more power? Not that it mattered. It was just an impossible dream, and Sesshomaru loved her just the way she was. Even as a hanyou, she was still a part of his life, and a part of the demon world. She really shouldn't be jealous of the man when he was responsible for bringing her closer to some form of civilization, and including her in his business. Without him, she never would have known of this demon city.

"There are really only demons there?" She asked as they walked side by side. "I thought only humans were social creatures."

He was silent for a moment, "Some crave company, alliance. However, this mostly exists for the convenience of a demon-run market. One may seek to purchase exotic items or particular services…without bothersome humans."

Mina wondered what kind of "particular services" Sesshomaru meant, but didn't think it wise to look into it. But oh, the items that a demon would look to buy! She couldn't wait to see. Perhaps Sesshomaru would gift her some oddity from this place? She crossed her fingers and hoped.

After a day's travel, the strangest scent hit Minako, and she knew that the city was close. She sensed an unbelievable amount of demons close by, nearly enough to send her into a dizzying confusion; she could barely separate the various scents. Sesshomaru held her hand and led her through the forest. Her stomach felt strange, like she should leave. Like she had forgotten something at home. But she didn't really have much. Wasn't there something else she needed to do? Of course not. Perhaps they were going in the wrong direction.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, "The barrier is warding off your human half."

Mina fumed at that. Of course, a barrier! She could sense the magic now. It was a very thick barrier, and once Sesshomaru had mentioned it, she could see it shimmering and moving like jelly before them. Once they passed through it and broke free of the forest, she felt perfectly fine.

There was no real road, but rather a path made in the ground from so many people walking down this way. It led to high walls and a tall wooden gate, the doors open and oddly inviting. She certainly hadn't expected that of a demon city, but why would they be cruel or threatening amongst themselves?

Mina gasped as they stepped into an actual city, rows of small shops and outdoor markets set up. People were talking, bartering, arguing, and moving to and fro. It was a bustling place just like any other…except that there were no humans. All types of demons were working and shopping, some creeping into the shadows of an exotic shop and others shouting out prices for their goods and services. There were elegant youkai like those she had seen at the gathering, and dirty little run of the mill demons that she would expect to see preying on children in the forest.

She had never seen anything like it!

"This is amazing," she exclaimed, smiling up at Sesshomaru. "I'm going to explore the entire place!"

* * *

Sesshomaru could not carry out his plans out in the open, nor could he allow Minako to know about his other reason for being here. Her desire for freedom to explore the city would have to do, as much as it pained him to let her wander off alone. It wasn't a very large place, and he would have tabs on her scent at every moment. The slightest change or sign of danger and he would be out the door to find her.

However, she needed to feel independent for the moment.

"Do as you please," he said. "I have business in this city and will find you when I am finished."

"Of course, my lord," she nodded respectfully, but she could not hide her excitement from him. He noticed the smile tugging at her lips; she reveled in the thought of freedom in this place. Good. He had hoped for that. With Minako busy and distracted, it would be easier to speak with—and possibly interrogate—the various individuals he intended on seeing in this place. And he certainly didn't need Minako knowing how seriously he took the attack. As far as she knew, it was done and over with.

But he knew better. Someone had made a serious mistake in attacking his mate. It could even mean war. He still hoped that it was just some foolish female under the idiotic assumption that killing his mate would put him back "on the market", so to say. Then the solution would be simple, as it had been with Masami. Or even simpler, since he would likely have no personal connections or negotiations with the presumed demoness. However, a youkai looking for a good fight was far more likely.

He did not want to drag Minako any further into his dangerous business. He really should have warned her of the dangers of being his mate, but nothing had ever gone the way that he had expected with her, had it? She had just stumbled into his life and turned everything upside down.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	51. Trust Me

**Author's Note**: Merry Christmas! This is the beginning of the moment we've been waiting for. I hope everyone enjoys it...

* * *

Mina gravitated toward the little stalls that lined the streets, preferring to stay out in the open for the moment. She tried to stay out of the way of passing youkai, but several pushed past her, bumping into her hard enough to nearly knock her over, and casting dirty looks her way. That didn't matter, though. At least she was here.

A table of jewelry caught Mina's eye. The stall vender watched her carefully with large bulging eyes, as though expecting her to attempt to steal something. She ignored the insult and examined the gold and silver displayed across the tables. Most of them seemed to be just normal pretty jewelry, but she sensed that those set out on a section of black cloth had magical qualities. Some even glowed. She didn't dare touch those; who knew what they did? Rather, she carefully picked up a silver necklace lined with stones the color of her mother's eyes.

As she looked down at the necklace, the air suddenly changed. Others noticed, several youkai glancing around. Even the vender turned his bulging eyes to the crowds. Something was different. An invisible force tugged at Minako's core, a fog setting in her mind. She looked up through crowds to see Alice. The girl smiled, darting into the chaos. Mina set down the item—what had she been looking at? It didn't even matter.

She pushed through the crowd, excusing herself as she received various responses of aggression and disapproval. They wouldn't hurt her. She reached the edge of the stalls and watched the curly brown hair disappear into a tent. It stood out against the rather dull surroundings, drawing in all of Mina's attention. The tent itself consisted of magnificent red and cold fabrics draped over solid poles supporting each corner, rising up in the center as though by some invisible force pinched it between two fingers and held it up in the air. Things like wind chimes and gold coins adorned the fabrics, blending with the rich colors. How beautiful! It seemed quite reminiscent of the beautiful clothes she had seen on the women who attended the gathering. She had seen quite a few rich gowns as she waited outside.

But she wouldn't wait outside the tent as she had the gathering.

"Alice?" she called out, pushing aside the drapes that seemed to make up the doorway.

Inside, a woman looked up and met Mina's gaze with chocolate brown eyes. Her hair fell in thick brown curls around her shoulders, very similar to Alice's hair. But Minako must have made a mistake; this woman was older than Alice.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Mina stammered, noticing the pointed canines as the woman smiled. "I thought you were someone else."

Looking into this woman's face, her stomach tightened and something told her that she needed to leave. There was something off about this place, this woman. She could sense something—was it her aura? She must be a powerful youkai.

"There is no need to apologize," she said—her voice held a thick accent that Minako could not quite place, much like Alice—and motioned to a pile of large pillows at the other side of the small table she sat at. "Sit down. I have exactly what you are looking for."

Mina meant to run, but her mind felt foggy and she couldn't remember why she had distrusted this woman. She could be Alice's mother, they looked so alike! Come to think of it, there was someone else with that thick curly hair and strange accent. Who was it? She reached back, but her mind could not conjure up a memory.

She sat down. The table rested low to the ground, and Mina stared absently at it. "What was I looking for?"

"Some novelty from this demon city, no doubt!" the woman laughed. "I have just the thing. Would a reading suit your fancy?"

Mina rubbed at her forehead, a slight frown setting into place. "I don't have any money…"

"Oh, there is no issue. I am feeling generous."

The woman had layers upon layer of billowing skirts, and from some pocket within, she withdrew a deck of cards. Minako watched as the woman shuffled the cards, spreading them out across the table and running her hands over them until she finally picked one up and set it on the table face up.

"The dragon," she purred, "Strength, power, knowledge. How impressive…"

Staring down at the picture of the black dragon, frozen mid-roar, Mina felt a chill run down her back. The woman left the card there and ran her hands over the spread-out deck once more. After a moment, she chose another card. This one showed a young human girl with an upturned face, tears brimming in her big blue eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh…" the woman said, tapping the card with a long nail, "The child. Fear, weakness, a potential not quite met. Such a shame."

Mina shifted uncomfortably, "What does that mean?"

Apparently ignoring the question, the woman reached into the deck one last time and set down a card. Mina waited, but she did not say or do anything for a while. She stared at the card, a simple picture of a large stone sitting in the middle of a dirt road.

"Interesting," the woman finally said. "The roadblock."

Mina watched as the woman gathered her cards and shuffled them once more before putting them back into a pocket somewhere in her skirts.

When finished, the woman nodded, "It would seem that you have a great potential for power and strength, however something is in your way, stopping you from reaching your potential. You are attempting to go somewhere, toward some goal or away from some threat, but there is something in the way."

Mina laughed humorlessly, "I do feel like that sometimes."

The woman did not laugh. Instead, she caught Mina's gaze and held it, seeming to stare into her very soul. "I could help you."

"How?"

The woman reached down into the skirts, this time managing to pull out a small crystal ball. She set it delicately on the table. Once Mina looked inside, she found it nearly impossible to look away. It was foggy, like Mina's mind seemed to be as of late. However, more interesting were the two strands of hair intertwined loosely in the center. One straight and the other curly, both quite dark in color. It was as though one had been plucked from each woman's head and placed within this dainty crystal.

"I am a reader, but I have other talents, as well." She smiled, setting her hands on top of the crystal. "You merely need to rest your hands on mine and your dreams will become a reality."

"What do you mean?" Minako frowned, feeling quite uneasy about the whole thing. How could this be real? It seemed far too good to be true.

"You have seen youkai and priestesses with strange magic, no? It is very similar." That smile did not fade, encouraging Minako to relax as the fog set in again. "I am offering you a way to experience your full potential. The strength and power that you have not had access to as of yet. And free of charge! It would be best to take the deal before I feel less generous and change my mind."

Mina's hands inched forward, hesitating as they hovered just above the crystal ball.

"Go on, it will be fine, Minako," the woman smiled. "Trust me."

With that, she set her hands down, feeling the woman's skin against the palms of her hands. It felt strange. A sudden chill ran through her body. Something was wrong. How did this woman know her name? She looked up, eyes widening with fear of the unknown. She tried to pull away, but her body was frozen and the world began spinning. Mina could only hear the woman's voice echoing in her mind as the world went dark.

"Trust me…"


	52. Deceived

**Author's Note**: Not a very long chapter, but it's the second one today, so let's think of it as a bonus. I would love to hear what everyone thinks about the no doubt confusing fragments of what is happening right now!

* * *

Minako seemed to have jumped at the opportunity to explore Horizon Peak. Sesshomaru stopped in the doorway of a little shop, watching his mate looking around excitedly for a moment before turning away and entering the dark shop. There was a demon at the counter and a few browsing. They gave a single glance to Sesshomaru before going back to their business as he moved behind the counter and into the back room. Another demon sat in the back, more rat than man in features. He stood when Sesshomaru entered, nodding to the youkai.

"Never a good sign when _you_ walk through my door," the rat laughed humorlessly. "What is it you wish to know?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to waste time. He may need to speak with several contacts to gather any information at all. He explained the bottom-feeder's peculiar attack and the poison on its claws. He admired his own recollection of the incident. Someone had attacked his mate, but the rat did not need to know how much it had disturbed him. As Sesshomaru explained the incident, he managed to keep his stoic mask in place, any and all emotion from his voice. For all the rat knew, this was only an issue because it had been an attempt at a personal attack. It wasn't the fact that _Minako_ had been attacked, for all this man knew, but rather that Sesshomaru's _mate_ had been attacked, his living property.

"Interesting," the rat muttered afterward, beginning to pace the room in thought. "A witch, perhaps? Your attacker would need full control of the bottom-feeder to make it go against its nature. You did not hear or see anything odd?"

"Nothing," he said. "I had been wary of an attack and sensed the bottom-feeder, however I did not expect—"

Minako's fear struck Sesshomaru hard enough to knock the breath out of him. And then nothing. He could not feel the connection. Without another word to the rat, he turned and left the shop as he moved quickly across the city. Once out in the crowd, he easily caught Mina's scent on the wind. She wasn't far and he didn't smell any blood, so why couldn't he feel her presence?

Something was wrong.

* * *

When Mina's hands touched the woman's skin, several things happened at once. Her body froze in place and she could not move, no matter how desperately she tried. She felt as though she were falling, her mind spinning and her vision going black. Images flashed in her mind, and she saw Alice.

She was in an old and dank cabin, looking out the window for someone. Then she was in the demon city, as though she had stayed in place but the whole world had moved around her. She was watching Minako browse, caught her gaze, and then ran to the tent. She downed a drink that she had pulled from a pocket in her skirts, and rapidly aged just before Mina pulled the drapes aside.

So this woman was Alice.

Then why did Mina feel so afraid? Why would Alice deceive her into thinking that she was someone else? Alice was only a dragon, and as far as Minako knew, dragons could not do this—whatever _this_ was. Why couldn't she feel her body?

The images flashed quickly, and Mina felt sick as she was flung back into her own memories of the little time she had spent interacting with Alice. How was this happening? It felt familiar. Yes, this had happened before. But that was a long time ago, back when that _thing _was inside of her. When Sesshomaru let that hag touch her and she had been thrown back into her own memories of the night with Hitoshi, shown things that she had been unable to remember.

Vadoma. That's who this woman looked like, that's where Mina had heard the strange accent before. She felt sick, watching as Alice stood over Minako's unconscious body, staring at the wounds left from the poisoned claws of the bottom-feeder. Sesshomaru and Vadoma stood behind her. When did they meet Alice, how did they know each other? A sudden though struck Mina as she seemed to be nearing the end of her fall.

This woman had lied. Her name wasn't Alice.

It was Alexia.


	53. Sick Irony

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I am so happy that everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. I hope I do this sequence justice; I'm ridiculously excited with executing something I have been building up to for fifty-some chapters.

* * *

Sesshomaru traced Mina's scent back to a little red tent. He moved the curtains aside to find a little room littered with pillows around a low table. He found Minako slumped over onto her side, unconscious in the mess of pillows. She was alone and Sesshomaru could only catch the scent of some strong perfume or incense lingering in the air.

He picked Mina up, checked her neck. The mark was still there, clear as day, so why couldn't he access the connection? He would worry about it later. For now, he just felt overwhelmingly relieved that she was alive.

They had only recently left the castle, so Sesshomaru instead took Minako to her home. It did not bode well that the barrier sent small electric flickers as they passed through. He felt a bit of resistance, something he was not expecting with Minako in his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken appeared at the door as Sesshomaru made his way toward the little cabin. "I did not expect you to return so soon."

He noticed Mina's limp body and let out a cry, hurrying to clear the doorway as Sesshomaru passed through. Rin had been tending the fire and quickly got up to follow the demons into the bedroom.

"What happened?" she asked, "Did someone hurt Lady Minako again?"

"She doesn't look injured," Jaken said, but sniffed the air a bit obnoxiously. "She smells different, though."

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed it before. That other smell, the incense or perfume—whatever it had been—had confused his nose. He gently set Minako down on the bed and leaned in, his nose brushing against the mark on her neck. Jaken was right. Mina's scent had changed. It wasn't hers, not the one he was used to, not the one she had had ever since they mated.

But it wasn't quite the one she had before, either.

Jaken shooed Rin from the room and closed the door. "What happened, m'lord?"

"I am not sure." The words almost left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You were not with her?" the little imp asked, immediately flinching at the furious look that flashed in his lord's eyes. "I mean, of course, you had business to attend to! But do you know who is responsible, if anyone?"

"I found her alone in a tent. There was another smell, however…"

A sudden thought struck him. That smell from the forest, the one that had clouded his senses when the bottom-feeder had attacked Minako. It was almost like a strong perfume, an incense of sorts. A cloaking scent, just like the one from the tent. Whoever had been behind the first attack had been with Minako in that tent, and Sesshomaru had not been there. The attacker was with his mate while he was out searching for information on their identity or whereabouts.

What sick irony.

* * *

Minako's head pounded mercilessly. She ached all over and felt oddly uncomfortable in her own body. It took a moment for her to find the strength to open her eyes. She had expected to see the curtained walls of the red tent, the crystal ball, and the pillows. However, Minako instead found herself lying in a bed.

However, she did not recognize her surroundings. It was a very large bed and she was nestled beneath rich fabrics. The room itself was also very spacious, as though she had awoken in a castle. A beautiful black and purple kimono hung over what appeared to be a full length mirror on the far wall. Mina looked down to find herself wearing simple white underclothes. Where were her old clothes? Who had changed her?

Her heart raced, alarms going off in her head as she tried to identify her surroundings. Where was she? She struggled against the panicked breathing that had set in, overwhelmed by her fear and confusion. She was struck with a loneliness that went deeper than just being by herself in this strange room.

She could not sense Sesshomaru. The connection was broken.

No, she was just jumping to conclusions. After all, Masami had once managed to hide the connection temporarily. This could be similar.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself. "Okay, just calm down."

She wiggled her toes and fingers beneath the sheets, trying to get rid of that strange out-of-place feeling before getting up out of bed. Before she could figure anything out, she would need to get dressed. She pulled the kimono from the mirror without giving her reflection a second glance, quickly dressing as she sensed someone approaching the room. She was surprised by the light knock on the other side.

"Yes?" she called out, stomach tightening as she waited for the person to enter. The scent was familiar, but what normally would have been a comfort startled her in this place.

The door opened and a man stepped into the room. His long black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, red eyes set on Mina. There were black markings on his cheeks, the markings of a true taiyoukai. Although she could not see them, she knew that the black design continued on down his arms beneath his large sleeves. She knew because she had seen this man before, a long time ago.

She gripped the post of the bed, her legs weak and shaking as she choked, "Father?"

"Oh, Mina," he sighed. "Didn't I ever teach you not to trust a wyrm?"


	54. Mind and Body

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the flurry of reviews! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this so far...there is definitely a lot more to come!

* * *

Sesshomaru sat with Jaken at the little table by the fire. Not much time had passed since he had returned with Minako. Even though Rin most likely had little to no understanding of the events, they had still sent her to watch Mina in the bedroom while they spoke. Sesshomaru was short and to the point in his explanation to Jaken. He emphasized the correlation between the attacker and the one responsible for this, and his inability to access the connection. They sat in silent contemplation for a while until Rin called for them from the bedroom.

"She's awake!"

Jaken jumped down from the seat and rushed into the room, however Sesshomaru stayed seated a while longer. It troubled him that he still could not sense the connection. He waited as Jaken disappeared into the second room. Minako's eyes had fluttered open, her gaze shifting around the room until it fell on the little girl at her bedside.

"Who are you?" she snapped in a voice not entirely her own. It seemed deeper, harsher.

It would seem as though Rin had grown used to the oddities the group had faced as she let out a heavy sigh and glanced back to Jaken, "Uh-oh."

"Don't tell me the girl has amnesia now," he groaned. "How hard could she have possibly hit her head against _pillows_?"

"Wait, I recognize you," she frowned. "You're that little imp that plays advisor to the Lord of the West."

"Plays!" he exclaimed. "I don't know when you got such an attitude, but you'd better knock it off before you get yourself in real trouble! And what's with that stupid voice, anyway?"

"Stupid voice!" she huffed, "Why, if you weren't his companion, I would kill you where you stand."

Rin watched as the two bickered, slowly inching toward the doorway. Once she slipped away from the room, Sesshomaru entered. He had noticed the difference in a way that the other two had not, able to listen to the voice without seeing Minako as the one speaking.

"M'lord," Jaken bowed as he entered the room, "There appears to be something wrong with Mina."

"Do _not_ call me that," she hissed. "Only my Father has the right to call me that."

Jaken glanced back at her with a frown, but said nothing of it. At one look from Sesshomaru, he hurried from the room to join Mina at the little table. Sure, they would no doubt still hear anything that went on inside the bedroom, but at least there was some sense of privacy.

Sesshomaru closed the door once the two left, but did not move any closer to Minako. She watched him carefully, eyes narrowed in on him. He stood in silence for a moment, noting the little oddities about her, such as the look in her eyes, the way she held herself with an air of arrogance even as she sat there in bed.

"Why are you still lying down?" he finally asked. "You are vulnerable."

"Trust me, I would have already killed your big-mouthed imp," she said, casting a dirty look toward the door, "However…I am weakened."

"How so?"

"I am not sure," she said, and seemed to take a moment to consider whether or not to share more. "I just feel so terribly drained. Even my senses are numbed. To put things simply, I feel unnaturally uncomfortable and out of place in my own body."

Sesshomaru examined her for a moment before saying, "It is not your body."

Her anger seemed to slowly fade into the first sign of true concern. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Mina's father stared intently into her eyes, and in looking away, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The reflection nearly took her breath away. Although she still looked recognizable, Mina had changed quite drastically. The most obvious being her piercing red eyes and the black markings on her skin, just like her father. She seemed taller, her waist smaller than she thought natural, and curves more _feminine _than she remembered. Even her breasts were larger! The sexuality of this body brought a blush to her cheeks and she had to look away.

Not to mention, it startled her that Sesshomaru's mark was absent from her neck.

"After all," her Father continued, "This is quite obviously the work of a wyrm. I recognized the perfume it used to mask its scent. A common tool amongst their people."

Mina's legs were suddenly very weak, a faintness forcing her to sit back down on the bed. "I don't understand what is happening."

He nodded, "So you were tricked. I can see already that you are quite different from my Minako."

"But I _am_ Minako," she argued, head spinning in confusion. "Where am I? How are you alive?"

"That explains quite a bit," her Father said, moving toward the window. He moved with a grace that she had nearly forgotten. "That person who offered you whatever it was you most desired was a wyrm. Wyrms have the ability to travel to completely different worlds, even universes, but in order to do so, they need to attach onto someone like a parasite. They send that person to another place, and once there, they run off. You are no longer in your world, wherever it may be. And by coming here, you have taken the place of my daughter, who is now occupying your body in your world."

Mina held her head in her hands, trying to grasp what she had been told. So that wyrm—Alexia, Alice, _whatever_ she called herself—had sent her to an entirely different body in order to make her a full demon? What a nasty trick. How was that even possible! She wanted to go back, tell Sesshomaru that Alexia had been stalking her from the very beginning. But how would she do that? How could she possibly travel back when she hadn't even known that this was all possible?

She needed to be strong in order to get out of this strange mess, that much was common sense. However, even with that knowledge, Mina sat before this alternate Father and her voice somehow came out a whimper:

"I want to go home."


	55. Spoiled

**Author's Note**: Wow, I can't believe I went so long without posting! Time just flew by with the holidays. I apologize for the wait!

* * *

"Even with this body, you will never be strong enough to find your way home," Mina's Father said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "True strength come from within."

"Yes," she said with a humorless laugh, "You gave me similar advice as a child. I never seemed to learn it, though. You died before I could really learn anything from you."

"If you do not mind my asking," he said, his head tilting curiously to the side, "How was it that I expired?"

"Protecting me," she smiled sadly. "Well, mother as well, but she refused to stay inside the cabin. I didn't see what happened, but I do know that she died with you. You still protect me even now, with the barrier you left behind upon death."

"What demon could have killed my mate and I?" he wondered aloud. "And what cabin do you speak of?"

"My memory always fails me when I try to remember what killed you. As far as the cabin, that is where we lived. A cabin with two rooms up in the mountains, just far enough from Mother's village to allow us privacy."

Something seemed to dawn on him, and he stated, "Your mother, she was human."

"Yes, I am hanyou."

"Ami," he said, as though the name felt foreign in his mouth. "I met her here, in this world, but she died in a demon attack on the village. I was not there."

"Your presence made all the difference to my mother," Mina nodded. "But I suppose nothing nice ever lasts."

Her Father watched as she traced fingertips over her neck, which felt bare without the mark. What would Sesshomaru think of her? Running off to another world to become a youkai. But she wasn't really a youkai. It wasn't like she had transformed. No, she had just stolen someone else's life. Where was Sesshomaru in this world, she wondered. Something deep inside her burned with the desire to leave immediately, to find him.

She stood, testing the strength of her legs. The lingering discomfort gave way to a noticeable strength, and almost overwhelming sense of power. She lifted her arms out and stretched, feeling the bones in her back cracking and moving as though ready to sprout wings at any moment. And she bet she could. She knew that her Father had done so on numerous occasions, after all. Oh, what it would be like to transform into a dragon! Minako could only imagine, as far as her memory was concerned.

She turned around to meet the man's curious gaze, "Please, Father, take me to wherever it is that you found me. I need to track her down. I need to get back home."

"I will," he said, "However, you must understand the difficulty in this. It may not have traveled by foot for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Wyrms are not limited to jumping worlds; they are able to travel short distances, as well. Have you ever felt a sudden change to the air that simply could not be explained? That feeling is a wyrm appearing nearby."

An overwhelming nausea grew in Mina's stomach as she recalled all those times that she felt strange, finally understanding how Vadoma and Alexia were able to disappear so quickly. They literally did that, just disappeared. Vadoma was never stopped by the barrier at Sesshomaru's castle because she had quite literally _appeared_ in the foyer.

Her Father cleared his throat and drew Mina out of her head. He stared her down for a moment longer before moving with an almost liquid grace toward the door. "Come now, Mina."

As she followed after him, she could feel the power in her every movement. And yet with all this sudden strength, Minako felt like a child once more, following her Father into the dangerous outside world.

* * *

Sesshomaru examined this new Minako. It felt wrong to call her that, though; she was not the Minako that he knew. She refused to answer to "Mina", anyway. "Nako" would have to do for now. It felt strange to say, but seemed to suit her just fine. A harsh name for a harsh woman. She had struggled against the bindings for several hours, but sat still for the moment. It was necessary to tie the girl up, unfortunately. It had taken her a while to get used to Minako's hanyou body, but once she had become less uncomfortable, Nako immediately attempted to run away.

"I could do anything that meets my fancy," she had laughed. "There is no point in guarding myself for fear of damaging my reputation! It isn't _mine, _after all."

She only made it as far as the barrier, though. That's where she hit an invisible wall, sending purple sparks flying as the barrier kept her trapped within. She screamed and threw a fit and threatened to eat the child. For Rin's sake and out of pure exhaustion, Sesshomaru tied Nako to the bed.

"So," she piped up in her own unique voice. She spoke louder than Mina, harsher and with a distinct air of confidence bordering on arrogance. "I am your mate, then?"

"No. You simply occupy her body."

She winked, "We should have sex to pass the time."

He didn't bother to grace her with a response. She managed to take Minako's beautiful body and somehow make it ugly. There was something in the way that she moved and spoke, every movement foreign and every word infuriating. She was a spoiled girl with a rotten attitude, quickly getting on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"I don't blame you," she sniffed, chin jutting out as she looked up at the ceiling. "This body is disgusting. No meat on the bones, no curves. Your mate is like a starving child."

"There is nothing wrong with Minako's body," Sesshomaru said, immediately wondering why he had rushed in to defend Mina's body when the woman wasn't even _there_. This version wasn't worth his effort, anyway.

"This chest might as well be nonexistent, and I've seen men with larger hips. Not to mention the height! It is as though someone has cut off my legs at the knees, I swear."

A knock on the door preluded Rin poking her head in. She looked up at Sesshomaru, but before she could speak, Nako let out a terrible sound, like a guttural scream. Rin immediately slammed the door shut and Sesshomaru could hear her crying out to Jaken, who had been playing entertainer in the other room. Nako burst into a hysterical laughter, seeming to find the child's fear to be the funniest thing in the world.

What was wrong with this woman? Sesshomaru could not imagine how Minako could have ever turned into this _thing_ sitting before him, no matter how different the world she came from. If this is what strength did to her, then it only further proved his belief that he would not want her any other way. He wished that she could have just believed him before all of this had happened.


	56. Careless

**Author's Note**: I hope this isn't all too confusing! If anyone is lost right now, the next few chapters will definitely clear things up.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not take any more of this madness. However, before he jumped to conclusions, he would need a second opinion just to be sure. He only knew of one person with the knowledge to confirm his suspicions. He ordered Jaken to fetch the old wyrm once more. In all his years of acquaintance with the woman, he had never called upon her so many times as he had since mating with Minako. The girl was bad luck, there was no doubt about it, but he loved her all the same.

Vadoma arrived much later than he anticipated. It took days before she approached the edge of the barrier, as though she had _walked_ to them rather than simply appearing. Now that was unheard of. She stood alone, looking much older than when they had last seen her. She moved silently without the constant jingle of gold bangles and her colorful skirts had been replaced with a drab garment, like that of a mourning widow.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed him, examining the barrier around the little clearing.

"Come," he nodded. "Minako is inside."

"Will it let me pass?"

"Supposing you have done no harm," he examined the light purple sparks dancing across the domed outline of the barrier. "And if you mean her no ill will."

She stood still a moment longer before hesitantly stepping forward. Sesshomaru watched intently, but she was able to pass freely through the barrier and into the clearing. He did not fail to notice her hesitation, or the slight surprise of being allowed access. Even so, he directed her toward the cabin where Minako sat on the bed, tied to the posts.

"A visitor," Nako called out. "She smells of dried flowers and dirt after the rain."

Jaken watched Vadoma enter into the little cabin after his lord and move into the little bedroom. Rin watched the two from her place at the fire. When she stood up, Jaken immediately walked to the bedroom and pointed to the front door.

"Go play outside, Rin," he demanded, "But stay within the barrier."

Once she had begrudgingly left the adults to talk, Jaken stood in the doorway of the crowded little bedroom. Sesshomaru stood opposite the bed, by the door. Vadoma had taken a seat on the bed and was currently examining Nako. Her wrists had already turned red from struggling against the bindings. Jaken had been shocked at the necessity for them—this woman was mad! Threatening to _eat_ Rin? He shook his head at the thought.

"Tell us about yourself," Vadoma said after her silent examination. Her voice sounded weary and exhausted.

"Well," Nako sneered, "I like sake, long walks in the woods, and getting caught in the rain-"

Without hesitation, Vadoma reached forward and pressed her hand to the girl's forehead. Nako's eyes widened in shock for a moment and she froze in place. The wyrm's grip held firm until she felt ready to pull back; she had neither the time nor the patience for this woman's sarcasm. After she let go, Nako let out a loud gasp and attempted to distance herself from the wyrm.

Vadoma did not bother looking at Sesshomaru. "She is a youkai. She was taught not to trust wyrms and does not understand how this could happen. Her anger is a front to hide the fear."

Sesshomaru nodded. "So it is true, then. Minako has switched bodies with this woman."

Vadoma nodded gravely.

Jaken looked between the two a moment before setting his stern glare upon the wyrm, "I don't suppose you'd know who did _that_, then, hm? Not very many wyrms wandering about the world, are there? And you seem to be missing one!"

She remained silent.

"Your daughter spirited my mate away," Sesshomaru said. There was no need to phrase it as a question. He knew. Vadoma did not find it necessary to respond. "You are responsible for her. You must fix this."

"Alexia is responsible for her own actions. I will not prevent whatever consequences she faces as a result. I did all that I could, but her wanderlust was too great."

"Why Mina?" Jaken asked. "Was it in the moment? She could have chosen easier prey."

"No," Sesshomaru said, staring Vadoma down. "Alexia planned this from the start. You knew."

"I did all that I could," she repeated with a curt nod, "However it was not I who took the hanyou to the mountain. Not _I _who brought her to my cabin. No, Lord Sesshomaru, those were your choices."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jaken demanded. He knew plenty of the wyrms, but this conversation was leaving him confused. So Alexia had spirited Minako away to another world. He understood that Mina had always wished that she were more than just a hanyou, but even so, how had they let this happen? And what did Mina's presence at the old hag's cabin have to do with anything?

Sesshomaru stared ahead at Vadoma. The silent anger meant that he already knew, and Jaken looked from the wyrm back to his lord. Nako sat with her back pressed hard against the headboard, her gaze fixed intently on Vadoma. She kept oddly quiet during this entire exchange. Jaken supposed that she found the wyrm to be a threat after having her mind probed.

Sesshomaru finally answered Jaken, although he did not as much as glance at the little imp. "Minako has unnecessary insecurities..."

Vadoma cut in, her voice more passionate than Sesshomaru's, "The hanyou's desire was strong, and the first and _only_ that Alexia had ever encountered. From the moment she left my womb, she sensed your hanyou's wish to be youkai, her fear, the desire to escape. You understand the danger of introducing that _need_ to a young wyrmling, and yet you still did it. Perhaps you should have been more perceptive to your mate's emotions."

"I knew them."

"And yet here you are," she snarled. "Once more blaming me for your own carelessness."


	57. Tracking

**Author's Note**: I'm trying not to make this too confusing, so if anyone has any questions or if you don't understand something about the story, feel free to ask and I will be more than happy to respond! I'll do my best to have everything explained (especially about the wyrms) as the chapters go on.

* * *

Minako's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she followed her father. She felt incredible! Running and jumping and flying, she moved like water. With a twitch of her back, wings erupted from beneath her skin and she could feel her body contorting into a different form. In this world, she could embrace her father's bloodline and be a true _dragon_! It felt somehow familiar, but she couldn't imagine why. She had never felt such freedom—it was nearly intoxicating.

But as the sun began to settle on the horizon, Mina's excited travel came to an end. Her Father began descending toward the ground and Minako followed after him. They hadn't even reached the treetops when the smell of human blood flooded her nose, a nauseating stench that made her stomach churn. She stumbled, catching herself and landing on two feet as she took her humanoid form. Her father motioned toward the forest's border which gave way into an open field. What looked to be the remains of a small village sat empty in this little section of the land. The buildings were destroyed, as if eaten away by some kind of acid. There wasn't enough blood to be a complete slaughter, although most of the belongings seemed to have been left behind in a hasty departure. The air was cold and still, thick with an unsettling silence.

"What is this?" Mina asked, turning toward her father.

His grave stare made her uncomfortable, but she could not look away as he explained, "This is where Minako was when you switched bodies."

"But what happened here? Why is there so much blood, where are the people?"

"This is our land," he said, his words slow and delicate. "The humans recently moved in from the north and Minako found it necessary to drive them out."

"By _killing_ them?" she exclaimed.

"Surely there has been a time when you understood such things."

Mina's initial reaction was to vehemently deny the accusation; however she paused and thought on it. When had she become so self-righteous? Yes, she had lived in a world where she had killed when she felt necessary. And what of Sesshomaru's merciless slaughters in a fit of rage over the confusing emotions she had stirred within him? She had followed the man blindly, unmoved by his violence. So what had changed? She had grown comfortable. As Sesshomaru's mate, she no longer needed to fend for herself in life or death situations. Masami had been the only real exception, and Mina still felt uncomfortable with that. It hadn't seemed _that_ necessary, as though things could have gone differently.

"I suppose there was some reasoning behind it," she admitted. "But I still don't like it."

"You do not have to _like_ it," he said, "It is in the past now. She dealt with it, and it was never your issue to handle."

Mina felt the annoyance in his words and bowed, "I am sorry, Father, I didn't mean to offend you."

He glanced out at the decrepit village for a moment before nodding his forgiveness. They stood in silence for a while as Minako waited for him to speak again, afraid of saying the wrong thing. Before long, he returned his gaze to her.

"Ami's blood made quite a difference in you. You are not like my Minako at all."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," he smiled, immediately settling her nerves.

Minako looked out at the ruined village and let out a sigh, trying to ignore the awful stench. "Where do we begin, then?"

"Mina, you must do this on your own," her Father said. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him as a frightened child might. He set a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Even from another world, you are still my daughter. Know that I love you, and I am confident that you will make it home."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she ignored them and nodded. "I love you as well, Father."

He turned to leave, giving her one last direction as he went, "You know this wyrm. Just find the scent and track it."

Of course. She had the power now, so why would she need to rely on someone else? She stood alone thinking about this as she watched her Father run off into the forest. She didn't _need_ him, but she had really wanted his company. Was she really such a child? Where was her independence? It was expected of her as a youkai.

Without further question, Mina turned back to the village and concentrated on finding Alexia's scent. It was difficult to say the least. At first, she had been searching for the scent she recognized, but soon realized that that scent only belonged to Alice, so it was most likely a fake. Wouldn't Alexia smell as she had in the tent? That was the key, and soon Mina found a trace of the scent lingering in the air. She followed it excitedly across the open field and into the forest. It went on and on, but Mina's senses were strong enough to catch it even when it seemed to fade here and there. The girl may have suspected that she would be tracked, for she crossed a few rivers and seemed to have jumped here and there, but Minako was powerful enough to pick up on it even with the gaps and lulls in the scent's strength.

She could feel her strength as she moved, but her enthusiasm had already begun to fade. Why did she want this, anyway? When would she ever use all of this power? It was unnecessary in the life that she lived, the life that she wanted. Mina didn't want to find wars or track down people or fight over territory. The power would be useless while living a happy life with Sesshomaru. Any situation that would call for it, he would be able to handle alone (and would probably prefer it that way).

Even as the moon rose high in the sky, Minako felt no need to sleep. She traveled on through the night, but lost track of the scent suddenly at the edge of a forest. It gave way to another open field, tall grass bending in the wind. Alexia's scent was absolutely gone. She must have travelled that _other_ way. Mina stood still, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what to do next. She didn't know, couldn't think of a good plan, and had just begun to feel the beginnings of panic when a familiar scent hit her hard and she froze in place.

He was here, and moving toward her. A flash of white off in the distance caught her attention. She walked forward at first, and then broke out into a run to meet him. His stride was steady and unrushed, purposeful with a unique grace as he stared ahead. Her heart raced from more than just running; he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Even from this distance, as they slowly closed the gap, she could see his golden eyes set on her.

"Lady Minako," he stated, staring her down.

She could only breathe his name, "Lord Sesshomaru."


	58. The Difference

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate the support and interest, and I'll do my best to update consistently during this little adventure!

* * *

Minako felt the heat rushing to her face as she stared up into those golden eyes. They were different, although she couldn't quite figure out why. Regardless, an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her at the mere sight of Sesshomaru. Even with all this power, she felt lost without him. It wasn't a matter of dependency. No, she could do _anything_ with this body. However, she felt incomplete without the connection. Not that she felt it now, as he stood just feet away, but just seeing her mate made Minako feel better. How long had it been since she had last seen him, only a day or so? It felt like an eternity.

He didn't respond with the same warmth that she felt, though. With a heavy heart, she had to remind herself: this wasn't the Lord she knew. He moved with the same grace, but he was of this other world, and the stoic mask seemed somehow different than she remembered. Even his voice had a different ring to it. In fact, it was disturbingly cold as he addressed her.

"What witchcraft acquired you my scent?" he demanded.

His scent? The question threw her off. "What do you mean?"

There was something unusual about him. He looked just as striking as ever, but as she stared into those golden eyes, she noticed the difference. She had mistaken those dead eyes and unflinching expression for the stoic mask that she was familiar with. But there was no mask at all; it was a true emptiness. Her stomach tightened as nausea struck, but she managed to remain outwardly calm. Once more, she had to remind herself that this was not the same Sesshomaru. Why was that so difficult to remember?

"Do not play coy. Your insistence on becoming my mate grew to be a nuisance long ago. Hiring a witch to change your scent is just pathetic."

Mina opened her mouth to respond, although she had not yet decided what to say, when she caught two more scents on the wind. She looked to the skies and found Ah-Un flying toward them, landing to allow Jaken to hop off his back and scurry to Sesshomaru's side. He held the Staff of Two Heads tightly in his grasp, watching Mina carefully. His silence seemed strange to her. This entire situation seemed strange. And there was something missing. Looking around, she noticed that Rin was not there. She could not even catch the girl's scent on any of the three.

Forgetting all about their previous conversation, she found herself asking, "Where is Rin?"

Jaken's eyes widened and he seemed so surprised at her question that he almost fell over. He looked up to Sesshomaru for an answer, "M'lord!"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened, although he did not seem irritated by her as he had been before. He simply stated, "Humans expire rather quickly in a demon's world."

"You mean to say that she is _dead_?" Mina gasped, momentarily forgetting that she was not in her own world. Her words blended together as she choked back tears, "How? What happened? Why wasn't she protected?"

"You have no right to speak of Lord Sesshomaru's human!" Jaken piped up, quickly hiding behind said lord.

Did he expect her to strike him? From what she had seen of the ruined human village, she wouldn't be surprised if that would be youkai-Minako's response. What kind of person was she here? She had never imagined that her existence as a hanyou or youkai would mean the difference of Rin's life. Mina had doubts about this whole thing from the start, and this new knowledge just made it worse. Forget her happiness of being Sesshomaru's mate—how could more power be worth the cost of _Rin's life_?

There was no point in reminding herself that this was a different world. Like that even mattered. Just because it was not the world she called home did not make it any less _real_. Even if the little girl here was not the same as her own, Rin was still Rin no matter where and the news of her death broke Minako's heart. Rin was just a little girl—she deserved so much more. In a strange way, Mina felt responsible for her death in this world. Was it really her presence that made the difference? Thinking back, she was struck with the sudden memory of how exactly she came to join Sesshomaru's group: the attack on Rin. She had killed that demon and not a moment too soon. Perhaps Rin had befallen the same fate in this world, only Minako had not been there to stop it.

Sesshomaru had watched her throughout the internal battle she fought, taking in all of the little minute facial expressions and the way her eyes filled up with incomparable emotion. He caught her attention and pulled her from those distressing thoughts as he closed the gap between them. Jaken lingered by Ah-Un, watching intently and clutching the staff of two heads as though he would need to wield it at any moment.

Sesshomaru leaned in close, gripping Mina's chin and forcing her to look up into his face as he examined hers, "Who are you?"

"I am Minako, my lord."

"You are not the Minako I have known," he muttered.

Who was the Minako that he knew? She wondered if it was someone that she could be proud of, but the answer to that seemed grim. Sesshomaru obviously was not proud or even fond in the least bit, as far as she could tell from their initial meeting here. Mina felt such a rush of sorrow in that moment. She missed her friends and although she took comfort in Sesshomaru's presence, she wanted her mate back. She couldn't stand the way Jaken glared suspiciously at her, Rin's absence, or the way Sesshomaru acted so foreign toward her.

"I am Minako," she repeated, "But I was sent here by a wyrm."

Jaken lowered his staff, his expression changing as he now looked her up and down with new interest. Conversely, Sesshomaru pulled back, all interest and curiosity fading back into that dead stare. "That explains it. Easily remedied. Find the wyrm."

"But she was gone when I came to," she answered helplessly, motioning toward the fields and forests around them, "And when I tracked her scent, it only led me to this dead end. Her scent is completely gone."

"Obviously she jumped. That is what wyrms do."

"But how will I find her? I know nothing of wyrms." Mina asked. She resisted the urge to touch him, to throw herself into his embrace. Instead, she bowed in respect, although unable to keep the raw emotion from her voice as she begged, "Please, my lord, help me return home."

He stood in silence for a few moments too long, and she began to wonder if he would perhaps refuse. She hadn't thought of that. What would she do then? She didn't know of anyone else who could help her find a wyrm. Not to mention that she didn't trust anyone else. She was able to breathe once more when he finally responded.

"Fine," he sighed. "There may be something on the subject in my library."

A smile broke out across her lips and she hugged herself in order to keep from hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

He nodded to Jaken and turned toward the West, but Minako had already taken off. She hadn't thought twice about it after having followed the stars so many times. She knew the way home. She didn't notice the odd look that Jaken gave her, or the way Sesshomaru watched her intently as she hurried toward his castle.


	59. The Alternate World

**Author's Note**: The sequence we are in right now is quite confusing, so from now on, I will identify where Mina came from as the "original world" and where she is now as the "alternate world". In response to the reviews requesting clarification, here is a little summary on what is happening:

Alexia stalked Minako for a long time, planning this from the start. Wyrms grow at an accelerated rate earlier on in life, and Mina only knew Alexia as the child in the foyer, so the wyrm was able to call herself "Alice" in her older form as a way to earn Mina's trust. As a wyrm, which is a subtype of dragon, she is capable of teleportation. Travelling to alternate realities requires that she "hitchhikes" in a sense, using someone with the desire to be somewhere/someone else. All wyrms are dragons, but not all dragons are wyrms, which is why Vadoma and Alexia are different from Minako and her father. Wyrms are a race with mysterious powers and follow their own personal agenda with little regard to other people, which is why they are regarded as a race not to be trusted. One of those powers is the ability to sense strong desires, and Minako's desire was the first that Alexia ever encountered, and the strongest (which explains Alexia's obsession with using Mina instead of finding some other "easier prey"). This moment occurred when Minako accompanied Sesshomaru on their trip to get the surrogate because she was there in the cabin for the transfer, in which little baby Alexia sensed Mina's desire to become a youkai. When she was old enough, Alexia toyed with Mina's emotions in order to strengthen the desire before using it in order to leave their world. For example, kindly taunting her about the perks of being a youkai as she did at the gathering, and controlling the bottom-feeder to attack Minako (and therefore her confidence). When Alexia used Mina to get to another world, Minako switched bodies with the youkai version of herself, "Nako". Only a wyrm can switch these two back into their appropriate bodies by using Mina's desire to return home.

If you have any further questions, feel free to message me! I'm more than happy to clear things up, and add more detail to the chapters. There will definitely be more included about the wyrms in later updates.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Minako had grown accustom to silent trips a long time ago, but this one felt uncomfortably awkward. How was one to act, accompanying an alternate version of one's mate and companion? And she could not stop thinking about poor Rin's fate in this world. In an attempt to avoid the awkward silence, she sped ahead of the group, walking only close enough to show that she was still with them.

Jaken must have underestimated her senses, for he addressed his lord in a hushed tone that Mina's youkai ears could still pick up on. She stared ahead as he spoke, listening in to the conversation. She had felt their eyes on her for quite some time, so it did not surprise her that the little imp would begin gossiping.

"M'lord, if you don't mind my asking," he muttered after clearing his throat, "Why are we taking this girl to the castle? We know her even less than Nako, and she is unpleasant enough as is. Why help this one?"

"I do."

Jaken hesitated, as if trying to process the response before whispering, "Pardon me?"

"I do mind," Sesshomaru clarified in that terribly cold voice of his.

Mina could just imagine the dreadful look that the lord would have graced Jaken with, and it must have worked because the little imp let out a little startled apology and remained silent for quite some time afterward. It was a very good question, though. Why _did _Sesshomaru choose to help her? Perhaps she could put up a good fight in this body, but perhaps by her own personal bias in favor of the man, she believed that he could effortlessly tear her into pieces without second thought at the first sign of a betrayal of his trust. She couldn't think of any benefit he would get out of aiding her, especially if this "Nako" was really that terrible.

Although she had not known where they were travelling from, Minako had no problem getting to the castle; she could find her way there from any direction. It took a full day of almost completely silent travel before they reached their destination. Jaken and Sesshomaru watched her carefully the entire time, and she did her best not to stare back. With all this time travelling, she became quite focused on the constant feeling of power rushing through her foreign body and spent most of her time lost in thought.

How was she supposed to feel about this world? She had never realized that she had made such a difference in the lives of others. Funny how she could forget about life-changing things like saving Rin. It made her stomach tighten as she wondered what other differences there were in this world. Did her bloodline change anything else? Sesshomaru had called Minako by name, so she still knew him even as a youkai. That was a relief, even if he did seem colder. Perhaps this was as he had been when they first met and she had just grown accustomed to how she had warmed his heart as his mate. Perhaps she could do it again? No, that was absurd; this Sesshomaru was not her mate, not the same man that she loved. She needed to focus on getting home.

Busy with the back and forth of her internal argument, Minako forgot about these familiar surroundings not being entirely the same as her own world and therefore found herself unpleasantly surprised when the barrier around the castle grounds denied her entry. At first, it was a nasty feeling of aversion, but she didn't think much of it and pushed on until she hit the physical barrier, nearly invisible even to her improved eyes. She fell back with a jolt, but caught herself and regained balance as Sesshomaru and Jaken approached from behind.

"Must be pretty familiar with m'lord in your world," Jaken noted, "But here, you can't just walk into the castle grounds without him."

Her cheeks flushed at the comment and she stared intently forward until Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow. Hesitantly, she inched forward as the barrier allowed her through so long as she stayed close to the Lord of the West. The barrier had never even crossed her mind until she hit it; she really did need a constant reminder that things were different in this world. She didn't like it in the least bit.

As they passed across the grounds on their way toward the castle itself, Minako noticed a difference in the servants tending to the gardens. In her home, they usually managed to fade into the background and focus on their work. However, when she passed by these servants, they seemed to gawk and even move away from her. It was the same when they entered into the castle. They were greeted at the door, but even as the servants bowed to their lord, they glanced uneasily at Minako. What was the problem? Was she really that terrible in this world?

Aside from the staring servants, the castle looked exactly the same in this world as it did in hers. They moved from the foyer into the main hall, and a scent hit Mina quite possibly harder than the barrier had. It made her insides churn and her attention was immediately drawn to a woman descending the staircase. Before all else, Minako recognized the striking red hair. It fell like fire around delicate shoulders, framing a feline face. Her clothes were fine and rich, molding to the curves of her feminine figure and flowing to the floor. Minako knew that her beauty hid a powerful strength.

"As you may well know," Sesshomaru motioned to the woman, "This is my mate."

"Hello," Minako's voice came out a whisper, "Masami."


	60. The Correct Desire

**Author's Note**: I'm glad that the note in the last chapter seemed to clear things up for everyone. Again, if there are any questions, I am more than happy to answer. Your reviews make my day!

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

"So you have heard of me," Masami smiled. "However, I do not believe that we have had the pleasure of meeting before. Pardon my rudeness, but you are…?"

"Minako," she answered, managing to force a convincing smile. She clasped her hands behind her back, hoping the cat didn't see them shake. Mina felt as though she were seeing ghosts.

"Of course—Minako Taishitasan! Your father is a very well respected man. Yes, I have heard of you."

"Good things, I hope," Mina joked, letting out a small nervous laugh. Jaken shifted uncomfortably the moment the words left her lips.

"No, I am afraid not," Masami said, shaking her head with a sympathetic frown. It looked odd on her. "No need to worry, though. I am not one to judge another by what I have heard."

"Oh," she said, twisting her hands awkwardly behind her back. "Well, thank you."

What was she supposed to say to that? What was she supposed to _do_? Here stood Masami, a woman that Minako had _murdered_, making innocent small talk with her. And she was Sesshomaru's mate. How was Mina supposed to feel about all of this?

"Well, Minako, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Masami asked, reaching out to caress Sesshomaru's arm. Mina's gaze dropped to the purple marks at his wrist—was that his _real_ left arm? Yet another difference in this world. However, Mina kept her attention firmly on Masami, who in turn maintained eye contact after giving Sesshomaru a fond glance. "It is not often that Lord Sesshomaru brings home a guest."

"She requires use of the library," he said. "Come."

He moved toward the staircase and motioned for Mina to follow, even though she knew the way. However, even as Jaken trailed after his lord, Minako found herself unable to follow; her feet seemed frozen in place. She feared that if she were to move, then her legs would just outright fail her. His cold and short tone had not come as a surprise, but Mina did find it odd that he had not mentioned to Masami about the wyrm. Wasn't that an important detail to tell one's mate?

"Don't be rude, Sesshomaru." Masami stepped forward, smiling warmly at Mina. "You must stay the night, I insist. Whatever book you seek can wait until morning. Come join us for dinner as a proper guest."

"Masami," Sesshomaru protested in a voice that made the silent Jaken flinch.

She seemed immune to it, though. "The dragons are a respectable race. I do not understand why you avoid them so."

He stood still, casting a dark glare on the cat, but otherwise remaining calm. She took this to mean that he accepted.

"Perfect, now why don't you freshen up and meet us for dinner, dearest?" she purred, and turning back to Minako, "I will show you to the guest chambers."

Masami took Mina's hand, not noticing the way it startled the girl. How soft her touch felt, and how kind! Mina followed Masami up the staircase as she led with a delicate tug, but found herself unable to keep from watching as Sesshomaru disappeared into their bedroom. She had to move past it, stopping at her old room. So this was the guest room, then? Masami opened the door and motioned with a smile for Mina to enter.

"I will fetch a servant for some water from the spring," she said cheerfully, "You look as though you could use a good bath. Feel free to rest in the meantime. Shall I fetch you a change of clothes? You look about my size."

"Oh," Mina mumbled, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. "Thank you for your hospitality, Masami, but I—"

"Think nothing of it! You are my guest, and I shall treat you as such."

With that, she turned away and closed the door, leaving Minako struggling to catch up with everything that had happened. When had Masami become so…_kind_? She wanted to dislike the woman so badly from all that she had known about her, but this version seemed somehow different. Masami had stayed true to her word, as well. Within a few minutes, a servant knocked on the door caring a rather large tub filled with warm water. Another servant trailed in behind with towels and a brightly colored silk kimono, which she placed on the bed. They exited, and Mina gave in to the kindness and decided to bathe. She _did _feel rather dirty, after all. Perhaps that had nothing to do with actual dirt, though.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, Mina wondered why Masami's kindness bothered her so much. Perhaps she felt that it would be easier to hate the cat. Minako had killed her, after all! If Masami was cast in an evil light, that would make it all the easier to cope with. And she had been coping just fine until now. Not to mention how sick she felt knowing that Masami had mated with Sesshomaru. But how silly! _This_Sesshomaru wasn't the same. Mina had no right to him, so why the jealousy? She knew that _her _lord waited for her in another world, no doubt worrying himself into a silent fit of rage at her sudden switch.

After bathing, Mina tripped over herself as she attempted to get into the rich gown that had been lent to her. It did fit, but felt odd as Minako was not used to such garments and it felt strange to have fabric trail behind her. She would never wear something like this of her own accord. She was just glad that she had gotten dressed into _something_ by the time a knock came at the door. At her word, Masami entered in with servants and smiled warmly, clasping her hands together at the sight of Minako.

"Oh, look at you! You are truly a beautiful woman," she smiled. "But dragons usually are. And how lovely your markings are."

"Thank you," Mina said, touching the intricate patterns as she crossed her arms. "Speaking of markings—I don't mean to be rude, but you have Sesshomaru's mark, right? I do not see it…"

She scanned Masami's bare neck and the woman laughed, "Oh yes, I have one. As much as I wanted it where all could see, Sesshomaru insisted upon modesty—said he didn't want me flaunting it…but since you asked, here, you may see."

She turned around, lowering her kimono to reveal the familiar crescent moon on her left shoulder blade. Mina felt oddly nauseas at the sight but hid her discomfort.

"How lovely," she said with a thin smile. "You must be so proud."

"Oh, pride has nothing to do with it. I mean, I suppose I should feel that, but really, I am just grateful that he accepted me as his mate." She seemed to almost glow with happiness, lost in her thoughts for a moment before being drawn back to the world, clapping her hands together, "Alright then, dinner is ready downstairs. Come, I will show you the way."

Mina trailed after the cat, her stomach doing flips as she was escorted through her own home. The sight of the mark on Masami's back seemed to be permanently etched into Mina's memory, no matter how hard she tried not to think of it. She could not keep from imagining how it found its place there, especially at the sight of Sesshomaru. Awful images flashed in her mind throughout the dinner, which felt awkward to Mina. Masami seemed to find it a delight, though. She laughed and carried on conversation and seemed quite interested in Minako's life. Sesshomaru spoke very little. Since he had not mentioned the wyrm, Mina did not tell Masami that she was from another world. Even if this was not _her_ mate, she found it important to follow his lead.

After all, regardless of the world, Sesshomaru always knew best…right?

* * *

_(Original World)_

The barrier seemed filled to the brim with tension from within. Nako had settled down in the meantime, wary of Vadoma's presence in the other room. Jaken stood watch in the bedroom while Rin made herself comfortable in front of the fireplace, which seemed to be her permanent post these days. Sesshomaru had left the little cabin after his spat with the wyrm. He could not stand being in the same building as her. She infuriated him, perhaps due to the fact that she had spoken the truth. It wasn't like he _meant_ for this to happen, though. Had he known that Alexia was really this much of a threat, he would have put his foot down and kept Minako at the castle while he gathered the surrogate. He would have kept his mate locked up in some tower if it meant that she would stay.

The worst was how she was still here. He couldn't stand seeing her tied to the bed, struggling and screaming and trying to run away. He knew that it wasn't his mate, merely an alternate version of Minako trapped within her delicate body. A spoiled youkai with a serious attitude problem, trying to make a mess of Minako's life. He wouldn't let the imposter cause any damage, but he could do nothing to her for fear of harming Mina.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sudden appearance of Vadoma. She had arrived at a safe distance and then approached slowly from the side. Sesshomaru uttered a simple sound of acknowledgement to her presence. She joined him in staring up at the sky through the soft purple light of the barrier.

Perhaps speaking with less tact than she had imagined, Vadoma said, "I always liked her, if it serves as any consolation."

"It does not."

She nodded, "I assumed so."

They stood silently for a while longer. Sesshomaru would certainly not give his condolences to _her_ loss, for it was their fault in the first place. Vadoma should have stopped her daughter the moment she realized what was happening. It had taken a lot of planning, he saw that now. He only wished that he could have prevented it. Or that he could at least do something now. If he could go to wherever Minako was, he would. He wanted to bring his mate home safe.

He broke the silence to demand, "Take me to her."

"No," she said without a moment's hesitation.

Sesshomaru took in a breath to calm himself before asking, "And why not?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "I cannot. Even if I wanted to."

"My patience has grown thin," he said, "You are well aware that my anger is directed at you. Do not play games with me. Why do you refuse?"

She cast him a dirty look, but agreed to respond, "You do not have the _desire_ to, Lord Sesshomaru. Not the correct one. You want your mate back but you do not wish to run, and most importantly, you do not want a youkai. Everything you desire is here, in this world."

"My mate is not here."

"I am afraid it does not work that way. You want the hanyou. The hanyou is here. At the most, you want things back as they were." She stared at Sesshomaru, even though he refused to meet her gaze. One would think that he did not see the flash in her eyes, or the way her gaze seemed to go beyond as if she stared deep into something under his skin. "You do not feel the need for escape, or a desire that will lead you to her. No, what you feel is rage, regret, and so much confliction. You blame yourself for—"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, "Do not read me, hag."

She acknowledged the danger is continuing and fell silent for a few moments, waiting for the lord to calm himself. When he seemed to have slipped back beneath his stoic mask, she added quietly, "And rightfully so, I would say."


	61. The First Full Moon

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, I appreciate all of the supportive reviews! They remind me to update and I'm glad to see that everyone seems to be enjoying where this is going so far, so thank you.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Jaken had guarded Nako long enough, so Sesshomaru let the imp enjoy Rin's company and rest. He didn't trust the wyrm to watch over the woman occupying his mate's body, so he did it himself. She seemed a lot chattier once he entered the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she grinned as Jaken hurried out the room. "What an honor it is to be graced with your presence."

As cheerful as she seemed, he was in no mood for talking. Especially not to this woman. He leaned against the wall and watched her halfheartedly. He had no real concern of her escaping the bindings.

"What a lovely day it is," Nako said, gazing out the window. "Wouldn't allowing me to enjoy the weather be the decent thing to do? Why, we could all go outside and tend the garden like one big happy family!"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "Did you not just recently threaten to eat my human ward?"

"Did I say that? Well, I'm not very hungry today," she smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Very convincing."

"You know, you are different in this world," Nako said, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "It is difficult to explain, but I can sense it."

"Is that so," he said flatly. He didn't care for conversing with this woman.

"Yes. More patient, I think. And I still don't understand why you mated a _hanyou_. You would never do that in my world. Although I think you had a human pet for a short while."

Sesshomaru didn't bother responding. Nako didn't seem to mind. She glanced around the room, gazed out the window, looked back to Sesshomaru.

"I suppose _I'm _the reason for the difference. Funny how I could have such an effect on you."

He shot her a dark look, "Do not refer to Minako as though you are one in the same."

"Is she so different? I suppose so. Different parent, different upbringing. Was it the mother or the father that tainted her blood?"

She was met with silence.

"It was the mother. I can sense Father in the barrier. Does she know? I bet she only believes he is a figment of her imagination, or an echo of some youkai magic. I doubt she's very bright, being raised in this place. That would certainly explain why I am still here."

Sesshomaru's gaze slowly turned toward her, his stoic mask in place and voice quite matter-of-fact as he stated, "Were you not occupying my mate's body, I would kill you."

"I know," she smiled, shrugging it off. "Quite frankly, I am not surprised."

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Minako stood at the window of the guest room staring up at the full moon. In all her life, this was the first time she had not stared up at it through human eyes. Something tugged at her core, a feeling of _wrongness_. She had always hated becoming a human for the night, but now she missed it. It was a part of who she was and being a demon during this time left her with an awful discomfort even worse than the dulled senses of a human body.

She looked down at her hands, the long claws where nails should be, and the markings at her wrist just like her Father's. Glancing in the mirror, she could hardly recognize the youkai reflection. This had been what she wanted. Why? It wasn't right. She stood alone in the guest room as a stranger to herself.

In her blind and misled passion, she had lost her friends, mate, and home. Now she had lost her identity itself. It was true that she had gained all of this power, but for what reason? There was no one left to protect. The ones she loved were dead or did not require her help at all. And sure, perhaps everyone knew her name, but that didn't matter. She may have gained some enemies, and yes, she could protect herself, but how was that any different from her situation back home? She was a target as Sesshomaru's mate, but she wasn't really that weak. Sesshomaru was always there to protect her from anything that she could not handle.

Minako turned away from the mirror, too angry with herself to bear the sight of her reflection. She returned to the window, but didn't look at the sky for long. Something moving on the grounds below caught her attention, and her gaze immediately fell upon Lord Sesshomaru. He was walking away from the castle, but where could he be going in the middle of the night? She did not hesitate in distracting herself from the dark thoughts the night had brought her, and quickly snuck out of the castle to follow her lord.

She found him by the waterfall, staring up at the moon as he so often does. He did not seem surprised by her sudden appearance, and she wondered if her perhaps he expected her to follow. Why else would he have passed by her window?

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she approached as a way to politely address her presence.

He nodded and rather than asking, simply stated, "You are my mate in the other world."

Were she in her own body, Minako no doubt would have fallen off the rock she had just climbed atop. However, this youkai body had amazing strength and reflexes, so her startled reaction didn't seem to show at all. "How do you know that?"

"It is obvious. You seem too familiar with me, you grieved for the loss of my human, and you act quite odd around Masami." He glanced down at her for a moment, his gaze falling on her neck. "And you smell vaguely of me."

"It is true," she admitted, rubbing at her neck, "You are my mate and we travel with Rin and Jaken and sometimes Ah-Un. I should not have fallen for the wyrm's tricks, but I did. If I had listened to you, perhaps this would not have happened."

"What is it that you desired from Nako?" he asked. She wondered why he was so interested in the matter. Then again, it seemed only natural to be curious of an alternate reality.

"To be a youkai," Mina answered, her voice small in her admittance. "I am hanyou."

"A hanyou," he repeated. Sesshomaru seemed surprised as his eyebrows raised just a touch. "The other version of me mated a hanyou? What is it that he saw in you?"

She did her best not to be insulted by the question, since she too had often asked it. "Originally I just entertained Rin, but he grew fond of me over time. It was a slow process, but we love each other. I'm not quite sure _exactly _what his reasons are."

His lips cracked into a small smile and he actually chuckled shortly, muttering "love" as though it were the punch line of some joke. Once he calmed down and reverted back to his blank stare, he said, "Nako attempted to become my mate. She is an attractive potential, however her personality is unbearable. An awful temper and far too argumentative."

"Yes, from what I have heard, she is very different. I didn't realize being a youkai could make such a difference in me."

Sesshomaru did not respond, rather choosing to end the conversation there as he turned away and stared up at the sky. Mina stood at his side in silence for a while before feeling awkward and wondering if it would be rude to just leave and go back to the guest room. She wasn't tired, but what business had she sharing a moonlit night with another woman's mate? She had to remind herself of that repeatedly:

This was not her mate.


	62. Dragon Eyes

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the great reviews! I'm glad to see that I've acquired some new readers over the past few days. On another note, I've also received a few complaints about the length of the chapters. I can increase the length, but that would cause the sparse updates to become a bit less frequent. I write pretty consistently, but the frequency and length of the updates are determined in part by you guys. If anyone has a preference, please speak up so that I know how everyone feels about it.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina moved quietly through the castle, focusing intently on remembering to return to the guest bedroom rather than the room that she was accustomed to sleeping in. This was not her own world, she reminded herself, no matter how similar it looked. She held onto that thought as she snuck up the stairwell and down the dark corridors, almost making it to her quarters when a figure slinked out of the shadows from behind and purred out a greeting that nearly caused Mina to jump out of her skin.

"Good evening, Minako."

Spinning around, she met Masami's soft gaze. Even in this body, she had to tilt her head a bit to look up to the tall woman. "Masami—what are you doing out here?"

"Me?" she laughed, "I rarely have a full night's rest, especially when my mate leaves my side. I could ask you the same, though. What is it you two spoke of, if I may ask?"

How did she know? Mina had never felt the woman's gaze as she had left the castle follow after Sesshomaru. She had never sensed the woman at all! Perhaps Masami had watched from a high window, wondering of their whereabouts as they disappeared into the forest together. How terrible that must have looked from her perspective!

"We weren't doing anything," Mina said, trying not to stumble over her words but failing terribly, "It was nothing, really…"

"Lady Minako," she said, the warmth giving way to a serious expression that Mina didn't quite understand. "I like you. You seem kind. However, you must understand my suspicions. You see, my mate is not a very…_faithful_ man, and your appearance is quite abrupt."

"Oh!" Mina could feel her cheeks burning at the implications. This really did look bad. "I don't mean to be secretive, it's just that Sesshomaru didn't mention it to you, so I didn't think it was my place…"

"Your reason for needing our library, I presume?"

"Yes," she nodded a few times too many. Nothing good would come from hiding things from Masami. Anyway, she didn't _know_ this Sesshomaru, so why trust him so blindly? "You see, I'm not really the Minako that you have heard of. I was spirited here by a wyrm. That is why I need the library."

"Thank goodness." Masami set a hand on her chest and let out a heavy sigh. "That explains a lot, actually. It really is something that would catch his interest, so it is no wonder my lord has decided to help you. Well, now that my mind is at ease, I should let you return to bed. Goodnight."

With that, she parted with one last warm smile, slinking down the hall to the master bedroom. Mina hesitated, not quite sure what to make of the conversation. Sesshomaru was not a faithful man? She wondered what exactly had happened to give Masami that impression. After all, Mina had never once questioned the fidelity of the man that _she _had mated.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Sesshomaru felt as though the walls of the cabin were closing in on him. He spent much time outside, but now he had begun to develop the same feeling about the barrier and the surrounding forest. But he couldn't leave. That would be too great a risk. If Nako managed to slip away, all hell would surely break loose. No, he needed to keep Mina's body where he could ensure its safety until she returned. And he had no doubt that she would. It was all just a matter of _when. _

His patience was growing thin.

Vadoma had proven to be little help, if any at all. She lingered in the clearing far after she had been dismissed. Five people in a cabin with two rooms? No wonder he had begun to feel suffocated. He had no choice but to remain calm, though. Jaken's temper worsened each day. Rin was becoming stir-crazy, leaving her place by the fire to climb out the windows and pick flowers in the garden. He had already caught the girl sneaking toward the edge of the clearing twice so far. It was nearing a week since Alexia had spirited Mina away. His world fell apart in her absence.

Nako complained of aches. Sesshomaru knew that the girl would need to get up and stretch eventually, but he could not trust her to stay. He toyed with the idea of relocating to the castle. It would be a risky move, but if he kept close tabs on her, it might work out for the best. He wouldn't make any decisions without thinking them thoroughly through, though. Especially not tonight, when his own emotions were on the verge of leaving his control.

It was the moon. He could see it hanging low in the sky, rising as the sun set in splashes of pink and yellow. The soft purple glow of the barrier become more prominent as the colors faded to darkness and the stars began to shine. Once full dark, he could hear commotion from within the cabin as Nako let out a furious howl. Jaken tumbled out the front door not a moment after, whining about the woman's behavior. Sesshomaru already knew the problem, but held in his sigh and went to the bedroom.

"What is this?" Nako cried, her wrists reddening as she struggled against her bindings. She gritted her teeth and let out another howl, but lacked the same energy as before. "What has happened to me, why do I feel this way?

"The body you occupy has transformed," he explained simply. "It is now human for the night."

"I don't like this," she spit, "It is pathetic. Let me _go_! What makes you think your hanyou whore will return anyway, huh? She has stolen my life and now you hold me prisoner—"

There was no point in listening to the woman scream and pitch a fit. There was nothing Sesshomaru could do, and he certainly wasn't about to stand around while she insulted his mate. She wasn't getting anywhere, not tonight. She hadn't the strength. He simply left her alone in the room, closing the door on his way out.

He preferred to be outside, staring up at the moon as he knew Mina would. He wondered how she felt about this, her first night under the full moon in a body that was far from human. He could not quite imagine what she felt like. It was difficult understanding her disposition from the start, let alone now that she was in a completely different body. Nako wasn't entirely incorrect about different upbringing; even now that Mina occupied a youkai body as he did, it would not be the same at all because she did not have the mind, the heart, or the soul to match. Being a hanyou was a large part of her identity. Nako was proof enough of that.

As the night passed, the moon slowly inched across the sky. Sesshomaru had grown accustomed to seeing everything through the hue of the barrier, so he noticed when it began to flicker and fade, which always meant some form of activity in the clearing. He sensed no threat, which led him to turn his attention back to the cabin. He immediately noticed the purple glow coming from the bedroom window, but remained where he was in order to stay far enough away that Nako's hanyou senses would not pick up on his presence. She had begun talking, her voice wavering with emotion as he had never heard before.

"It just sickens me to think that she is walking around in _my _body, no doubt ruining my life. She has everything while I am stuck here in this pathetic body with this unnatural version of Lord Sesshomaru, his snobby advisor, and their pet human."

There was an odd silence, as though someone was speaking just beyond his hearing ability. Sesshomaru stayed still and continued to listen to the odd quiet of the clearing. He heard Nako let out a soft sob.

"Even so, I fear that I will never return home. I did nothing to deserve this. I never let a wyrm near me, and yet I still suffer. She has done this, and now she has my life. Why would she ever return it?"

That silence again. Sesshomaru had an eerie idea of who she was speaking to, the owner of the voice that he could not hear. It had once spoken to him without words, a long and dark time ago.

"Why?" Nako continued. "Is that really enough to compete with the value of my life? What is so great about him that she would sacrifice all she's taken from me?" she only paused for a moment this time before admitting, "I don't understand."

Hearing only her responses, he could not quite follow the conversation. There was no chance for further eavesdropping as it ended at that point, the light fading from the room. The barrier flickered once more, glowing brighter. Sesshomaru could feel a gaze set intently on his back, and knew that it would remain so no matter which way he turned.

The old dragon was watching.


	63. Hope

**Author's Note**_: _Thank you for the reviews, they make my day! Right now I am toying with the idea of a third story. I am not sure if that would be too much. Would anyone read it, or would you prefer for the story to just end with this sequel? Whichever I choose will determine the ending. I have to warn you, if I do continue on with a third installment, it would be a more "mature" one, (wink wink nudge nudge) if you know what I mean.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina felt less awkward while dining with Masami and Sesshomaru in the morning. Although she had conveniently forgotten to mention the little detail about being Sesshomaru's mate, Mina still felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders by telling Masami about how she was spirited here by a wyrm. The two women chatted idly during the meal while Sesshomaru sat in silence.

"So this wyrm," Masami suddenly said, not bothering to so much as glance at Sesshomaru. "What is it like?"

Mina did glance at the lord. He showed no reaction. She couldn't read his blank expression, as per usual. "Well, her name is Alexia. She's a few months old. We…my mate helped in her creation by acquiring a surrogate in exchange for my life. It's a long story."

"We have time," she purred. "Maybe it will help. Anyway, I love a good story."

Mina felt uncomfortable talking about Sesshomaru as her mate when the man sat in the room, mated to another. She simply referred to him as "my mate" during the story, intentionally vague with everyone else's name in case Masami somehow put it together. She only named Alexia.

"Interesting," she said after Mina finished. "So she hunted you from the start. How unfortunate. The way I see it, there really was no avoiding this. She would have gotten you eventually."

"I suppose so. But I _will_ get home."

"Oh, I'm sure. Although that is rather unfortunate, as well. I rather like you."

Mina muttered a thank you and Sesshomaru stood, ending the conversation there as he ordered Minako to accompany him to the library. Business as usual, it would seem. She wondered if he knew beforehand that Masami had been told about the wyrm or if this conversation had been the first he had heard of it. Why would he have kept it from her? It didn't seem like a big deal.

Of course Mina knew her way to the library, however she followed behind Sesshomaru just to be polite. She didn't know where to find what she was looking for, anyway, so why rush ahead? Once inside, he motioned silently for Mina to take a seat. She watched as he took down book after book from the shelves and a pile grew steadily on the table before her.

How could she read all of this by herself? It would take forever! She didn't even know what she was looking for. Some kind of hint, information on where to find Alexia. Where did wyrms go after they jumped? She had no clue. Luckily, Sesshomaru soon sat down opposite her and picked up a book. So he was helping? That came as a relief. Mina mirrored the man, picking up a book of her own and beginning to read.

She could tell already that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_(Original World)_

As if Sesshomaru didn't have enough issues on his hands, Vadoma _continued_ to linger in the cabin. It was virtually impossible to occupy the space now that there were so many people inside. The wyrm didn't help at all. She was a silent bother, moping around the cabin with a thick air of misery that nearly drove Sesshomaru to the brink of insanity. But he managed to keep his cool. Why was he so furious at her? After all, logic dictated that it only made sense for the mother to grieve for the loss of her child. However, some bitter nonsensical part of him didn't _want _Alexia to receive pity or be missed. He hated seeing Vadoma worry, not because he cared for her, but because he simply _detested _her daughter. At least until Mina returned, he couldn't help but to project his anger and blame onto the wyrm's entire race as a whole.

His only relief came in Nako's silence. The woman had calmed down after the night of humanity, or perhaps it was due to that one-sided conversation he had overheard. Either way, she did not speak when he stood by the bed and checked the skin under her bindings to ensure that she was not injuring Mina's body. He appreciated the silence and was pleased to see that she had healed since returning to hanyou form. In fact, her good behavior put him in the mood for a walk. If she continued on this way, he seriously considered allowing the displaced woman a walk through the forest. It would help prevent bed sores, which were becoming a distinct possibility at this point, and serve as a relief for Nako who had been tied to the bed for a week. She would need to move eventually.

He wondered for the hundredth time when his mate would return home.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

The sky grew dark outside the large windows of the library. The two had been reading for hours and hours, all through the day and into the night with nary a break. Mina had just stood up to stretch when she felt someone's eyes on her and glanced up to find Sesshomaru's gaze passing over her body. He did not look away, but that didn't come as much of a surprise. He never had been one to back down. But this lord was mated to Masami and his intent stare made her uncomfortable. Mina wondered if this had something to do with the comment about faithfulness. She couldn't stand the lingering eye contact and forced herself to look away, taking in even breaths as she struggled with the chaotic mess of feelings building up inside.

Mina nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed open, and she immediately dropped back into her chair and snatched up the book she had been reading.

Masami approached the two, a glass of wine in one hand. "Still pouring over the books, I see."

"Yes," Mina said, glancing hesitantly at Sesshomaru. He stared blankly at the book before him. "I cannot seem to find any clues as to where she would have gone, though."

"That is why you are reading?" she laughed, "To find her _motivation_? You don't need a book for that!"

Even Sesshomaru glanced up at her comment. Mina frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" she chuckled, taking a sip from her drink and waving them off with her free hand. "She is young, no? What does any young cat do once she is set free?"

The two stared blankly at her as she gave them a moment to think. When they did not respond, she let out a heavy sigh. It seemed so simple to her.

"Find a _man_, of course! You know, her first little boyfriend."

"That is ridiculous," Sesshomaru noted.

Mina ignored his comment and asked, "Even if that is so, how would it tell us _where_ she went? She could find a man anywhere!"

"Not one worth her time. If she planted these ideas of strength in your mind, it must be important to her. She would go looking for a strong man, one that she could relate to. What better a man to look for other than _another_ dragon?"

"Masami, that is brilliant!" Mina gasped, slamming shut the book she had just been reading and turning to Sesshomaru. "The mountain where my mate chose the surrogate, is that same mountain here as well?"

He nodded, and Masami smiled brightly at her contribution, "I would say that you are well on your way home already, Lady Minako!"

Mina's heart raced. It was the first sign of hope in ages. Maybe she really would get home.


	64. Setting out

**Author's Note: **From the reviews, I gather that the majority of readers are content with the length and direction of the story, and enthusiastic about the idea of a third installment to the story. Thank you for your input! I've already begun working on the third story and writing the ending of this sequel to lead into it.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Minako and Sesshomaru departed early that morning. Masami walked with them to the edge of the castle grounds, waving goodbye to the two and flashing Mina a warm smile as she wished her good luck. It was a strange feeling, to say the least. Mina almost regretted what had become of Masami in her own world, but knew that the dead version was not anything like this woman, so she had no reason to feel ashamed of being her end. Things were different in this world, but Mina had a way of forgetting that all too often.

Masami stood like a statue at the edge of the castle grounds, beautiful and still as though frozen in time, untouched by the troubles of the outside world but also trapped within the loneliness of the estate. Mina could only imagine what thoughts ran through Masami's head as she watched the two leave, remaining in the same place until Minako couldn't sense her any longer. Mina could only imagine how awful it must be for Masami to have to wait alone while Sesshomaru went off on his business. She knew firsthand how long he typically stayed away from the castle outside of the season in her world, and imagined he wouldn't be much different here.

As they travelled further and further from the woods surrounding Sesshomaru's castle and quite a while after they had broken through the barrier, Mina noticed that the treetops had begun to thin as the leaves fell to the forest floor. Fall already. How long had she been here? It couldn't have been _that_ long. Normally Mina would have felt the cold before noticing the leaves, but she felt just fine. She wondered if that had something to do with being in this youkai body. After all, Sesshomaru had _never _seemed cold, even in the dead of winter as the group had trudged through rain and snow; although not much ever fazed her mate.

Even now, he led the way in silence without as much as a glance her way. Days passed, and he did not stop to rest. Perhaps he had always done that as a favor to her? Youkai didn't need to rest so often, after all. Mina didn't mind since this body did not tire, but she would have appreciated the thought. There was no time for lollygagging, though. She needed to get home. That's why they were making this journey in the first place.

But it was so easy to forget with Sesshomaru by her side.

* * *

_(Original World)_

"I am perfectly capable of _walking_, thank you."

Nako had quickly regained her attitude once Vadoma had disappeared unexpectedly, and Sesshomaru could not stand another day trapped in the tiny cabin with this woman. On top of that, the temperature had begun to fall with the leaves and he didn't want to deal with poor weather conditions on top of his current burdens. Humans were prone to illness in the winter, and he didn't know how well Rin would cope in this little cabin.

And so he had decided to move his group back to his castle, and it was proving to be just as bothersome as his time spent in the cabin. He could not trust Nako to walk on her own. He knew her well enough to anticipate an escape plan already brewing in that pretty little head. Instead he carried her over his shoulder while Rin and Jaken rode on Ah-Un's back. If any trouble arose, he would simply fling the bound girl onto his pet demon's back with the other two. Jaken would not hesitate to whap her with the two-headed staff at the first sign of attempted escape.

He ended up doing this anyway since the girl grew increasingly annoying. Rin had already climbed down and walked beside her lord, so there was plenty of room to toss the woman. There would be no serious injury to Minako's body, so he took no great pains in being gentle with Nako.

"Hey! You could be a little more careful," she exclaimed, wiggling into a position in which she could look up at Sesshomaru, "I'm a delicate flower, you know."

Jaken scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Minako may be a hanyou, but that does not make her body weak."

"A strong hanyou?" she sneered, "What an oxymoron. Next you'll be telling me that little human _isn't_ a snack for the road."

Jaken shook the staff angrily at Nako, but refrained from smacking her. She smiled at the threat. Rin did not outwardly react to the comment, although she did walk a little closer to Lord Sesshomaru. Luckily, the castle was not far from Mina's little cabin. Were it any farther, this woman would have driven everyone mad.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina stood awkwardly at the edge of the forest. Once Sesshomaru had reached the field, he had taken flight and now glanced back down at the girl with a look that asked "Well?"

"You expect me to fly on my own?" she asked, looking around. "Wouldn't that be...noticeable? I-I mean, well, I _would _be blending in with the other dragons but-"

"You dull girl." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Nako is capable of partial transformation."

"Oh." Mina could feel the heat rushing to her face. How was she supposed to know that? And how was she supposed to know_ how _to do it? She certainly wasn't about to ask Sesshomaru. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on the idea of just the wings. Her father used to do that, looking exactly the same except for his dragon wings. She thought of him, and the short time they had spent together in this world, flying side by side.

It took a moment and she began to worry that she was doing it wrong when she felt the bones beneath her skin moving. She let out a cry as the large pair of wings exploded from her back, beating furiously as she rose up into the air. Sesshomaru let out another sigh at the needless drama of it all before turning away and continuing on across the sky.

Minako followed after him, trying not to grin like a madwoman at the exhilaration of her sudden acquisition of wings. She wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands, and her legs felt odd just dangling there in the sky. When she had spent that brief time with her father, they had fully transformed and everything had seemed so natural. This would still take some getting used to, but that didn't mean that she enjoyed it any less. In fact, she was a bit disappointed when they reached another thick forest and Sesshomaru lowered himself down to the ground in order to carry on by foot.

Mina landed a bit awkwardly behind him, her wings folding up and coming quite close to dragging on the ground as she got used to walking again. Sesshomaru kept casting disapproving glances her way, perhaps because she moved slowly in an attempt to avoid hitting her wings against the tightly knit trees, and she was sure that it took her longer than he deemed appropriate to figure out how to put her wings away. It wasn't that easy! They had seemed to just explode out of her back to begin with, so how did he expect her to just will them back beneath her skin? She did get a handle on it after a few minutes, and thought that she had done it in an impressive amount of time considering how little practice she had with these sort of things. How strange it felt to be unfamiliar with her own body. But then again, this was not _her _body per se.

Mina blindly followed after Sesshomaru, lost in her thoughts and completely unaware of his increasingly intense gaze.


	65. Not Much the Same

**Author's Note: **Thank you for remaining faithful during my absence! I really appreciate all the reviews, and find it very flattering that some of you even went back and reread the story.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Sesshomaru knew it was too much to hope for a peaceful return to the castle. His servants were bound to notice their lord's mate had a different scent, one lacking in the smell of his mark. Not to mention the fact that she was tied up and being paraded toward the castle doors like a prisoner. Of course, the servants also knew well enough to keep their comments and suspicions to themselves. The only nosy people he had to worry about were the ones he travelled with.

"So this is where you hide your estate, then?" Nako laughed as they passed through the barrier. "I never thought I would see it, let alone be carried there. You keep it a secret back home."

"And for good reason, I'm sure!" Jaken exclaimed. "I wouldn't want the likes of you knowing where m'lord's castle is, either."

"Well, now I do," she said, baring teeth in a wide grin.

"Useless information," Sesshomaru added. "Supposing the location is the same, you would not dare attempt to pass the barrier."

"We'll see about that. Or not. It seems more and more likely that you will simply have to make do with me being here."

Sesshomaru did not bother responding. He stopped listening lest her snide remarks bring him closer to madness. He had no doubt in his mind that Minako would return to him. He believed in her, he _knew_ that she would find a way back. He did not mate a weakling. Even before she had matured, back when she was just a small dirty girl in rags, she had searched through rain and snow to find him. That had only been miles, whereas now they were worlds apart. Of course it would take time.

Nako had long since proven herself impatient. Sesshomaru liked to think of her presence as a learning experience. The longer she was here, the more convinced he became in his belief that he would not want Mina any other way. He loved his mate more each day that this annoying version lingered. He wondered if she had found his doppelganger yet, and if he was much the same. He doubted that. After all, it was Rin and Mina who had changed him. Without them, he would have stayed the same. Perhaps he would have even grown bitter, a bit colder. He used to care so much about appearances, about how they made him look weaker. He had realized the truth, though. The little human and hanyou gave him strength that no sword or magic ever could.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

"Is he much the same?"

Mina did not know what to think of Sesshomaru's questions. She had felt comfortable with their silent travels and it came as a surprise when the man had initiated conversation, beginning to ask about Mina's world. For anyone else, such curiosity would only be natural. However, she had not expected to chat with this man at all. Not just due to what she assumed of him from knowing her own mate, but rather from the fact that he hadn't spoken all that much since the moment she had run into him in the field.

"I suppose so," she answered. "Although I can't say for sure. I don't really know you."

"Had you no dealings with wyrms in order to get in his favor?"

"What!" She frowned, shocked that he would honestly think it required witchcraft. "That's ridiculous. I don't even know how that would have worked. No, I joined his group early on and things just fell into place."

"He simply overlooked your bloodline?"

His intent stare left her feeling uncomfortable, but she did her best not to show it. His increasingly personal questions did have a way of becoming more insulting, though. She chose not to take it that way, although it was proving to be difficult. "After some time, yes."

They walked in silence for a while before he asked, "What qualities redeemed you?"

That was it; her patience had grown thin. "I don't _need_ any redeeming qualities. It isn't that awful to be hanyou."

"I suppose that is why you are here, then?" he said, his tone hinting at a mocking laughter just barely restrained.

She didn't appreciate being teased by this man. For some reason, his words seemed to have more bite than she would have otherwise felt had someone else said them. She refused to respond, her anger brewing up inside. As if it had taken on a physical form and begun to overflow, Mina felt a painful tickle in her throat, and noticed a green mist rising up from her parted lips and burning her nose.

"Angry enough to spit acid at me, then? Learn to control your emotions, hanyou."

She swallowed hard, the green mist escaping all at once as she huffed and exclaimed, "You have no right to speak down to me."

He stopped, standing all too close in just an instant. "I have the right to do as I please."

Even with her improved senses, Minako found herself completely caught off-guard as Sesshomaru took hold of her shoulders, claws ripping through her sleeves and digging into her skin as his lips crashed against hers. His kiss was hungry, intense. It reminded her of when they had first begun developing a relationship, back when he had acted on instinctual lust. And yet this was somehow different. For some reason, _this _kiss startled her. Although she had taken comfort in it at first, overcome by a strong passion at sharing a moment with her mate, she was quickly pulled back to reality.

"No," Minako gasped, pushing him away. "I'm sorry, I am not thinking clearly."

His unwavering gaze unnerved her as he moved closer, "Do not stop me."

Her heart took flight, fear washing over her, mixing with power. This body she occupied moved on its own as she flicked her hand out, dark wisps of power pushing him back. The wild lust in his eyes made her sick. This was not her mate.

"How could you do this?" she cried out, "What of Masami!"

"What of her?" he asked, an unsettling coldness to his blank expression. He meant to cheat on his mate and felt no remorse. Did not seem to even understand it.

"She has sworn herself to you and yet you mean to betray her like this? She loves you!"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the West. I take and do as I please. Mating Masami has brought further power to my empire. Her _love _means nothing to me. It is worthless."

"You are disgusting," Minako spit.

His eyes flashed red and he stepped forward, causing her own dark manifestation of power to press back against her chest.

"How you survived with such a tongue as a hanyou, I will never know," he growled. "Understand this, stupid woman; you know nothing of what it means to mate. _Love_ is for the weak. _Mating_ is for power."

"To you, perhaps," she said, her eyes softening with pity. "You do not deserve Masami's love. It is a shame. If only you could give it a chance, you would see the beauty that you are blind to."

He snarled and she grew tense, suffocated by her own shield pressing heavily against her chest. She could feel the bones shifting in her back, wings ready to explode as she briefly prepared herself for an attack. However, he did not seem to be looking for a fight and instead backed off, rather deciding to leave her abandoned in the woods.

"Were you of this world, I would kill you."

"I am grateful you are not my lord," she said, watching as he walked off and ignored her comment. Before he disappeared for good, she called out, "Do not let your love die with Rin."

He stopped at that, his back to her as he stood in silence.

"Masami is a good woman. You should love her."

Mina wondered if he would turn back, attack her this time. But instead he just stood still with his back to her for a long while. She kept her guard up, remaining where he had left her even as he finally walked away. She did not move until long after the sun had set and she had lost trace of him. Mina stood alone in the forest, but she did not mind. _That _was not the man she wanted in her company.

She would find her way back to the real Sesshomaru on her own, without the help of monsters.


	66. A Possible Threat

**Author's Note: **Can you guess what happens next? We are getting deeper into the story with each passing chapter!

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody. Mina had gotten herself into this mess, and she would get herself out of it. Sesshomaru had led her far enough; the dragons' scent had already hit her, carried on the wind. Minako needed only to travel a little further, and she reached the edge of the forest which sat at the base of the mountain. Her stomach flipped at the sight of such a steep climb. Dark figures circled the peak. They looked quite small from where Mina stood, but she knew that those little blobs in the sky were actually giant dragons.

It seemed like an eternity had passed since she had last come to this place. Mina chose to hike up the steep mountain for a while rather than fly up. She needed time to think and calm down. After all, what would she do once she reached the top? How would she find Alexia? Of course, Sesshomaru had gone straight to the head honcho during their last visit, whoever that had been. Mina remembered the hut he had disappeared into. She would go there, explain herself. Yes, honesty was the best way to go for sure. And surely they would appreciate her warning of Alexia's true nature. Assuming they didn't already know.

But what was she so worried about? Alexia had never treated Minako poorly, per se. To be fair, Mina did want to be a youkai. Alexia had toyed with her to make that desire stronger, but it had existed in the first place and that was Mina's fault. Perhaps Alexia would be kinder now, once she saw how Mina had learnt her lesson and how desperately she wanted to return home. But then again, she knew the true nature of wyrms meant that they were not to be trusted. If Masami was right, then Alexia would be up at the top of this mountain trying to trick some strong man into becoming her mate. Mina wondered if anything bad ever happened to a female wyrm's mate. She knew what happened during the birthing process, but nothing before that. Although she didn't really enjoy thinking about the knowledge she did have on the subject.

At last, she felt comfortable enough to fly up the rest of the way. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the bones shifting beneath her skin before the wings exploded out of her back. They beat down madly, lifting her up off of the ground. She watched as the circling blobs became recognizable and the village came into view. It was separated into rings, the outer ring for hanyous. Mina landed before the village, finding it more polite to walk through the gates of each ring up toward the center rather than just diving down at her target from the sky.

No one paid much attention to her. The Guardian roaming around the hanyou quarters gave her a second glance when she passed, most likely sensing what she really was, but it did not bother her. Of course, she was a youkai here, she could go where she pleased. Getting to the top of the mountain where the largest hut sat proved to be no great difficulty at all. As she grew near, Mina's heart raced wildly in her chest; finally, she could go home. For some reason, she had expected all of this to be a lot more complicated than it had actually turned out.

When she reached the hut, two guards blocked her entrance. They were handsome men towering above Mina, but they glared down at her with reptilian eyes and their fingers gave way to long black claws. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to play the part of a strong youkai. She was their equal, after all.

"I demand presence with your leader."

"On what business?" one growled.

"I have information in regards to a wyrm which may post to be a possible threat."

After a moment of silence, the other nodded and stepped aside, "Izumi may find this of interest."

Minako took in a deep breath and pushed aside the heavy curtain over the doorway and passed through into the hut. Her eyes adjusted almost immediately to the dark interior, a windowless place lit up by a few candles. At the center of the hut, an old woman (who Mina assumed to be Izumi) sat in a decorated chair surrounded by ornate pillows and animal skin blankets. Although thin and wrinkled, the woman was certainly not frail and Minako could sense her power from across the room.

"Well, well. Minako Taishitasan," Izumi said, speaking before Mina had a chance to gather her thoughts. "What business have you here, acid-breather?"

Acid-breather? That didn't sound like a very friendly greeting. Would she have been addressed so rudely if she had been allowed inside the other hut with Sesshomaru during his visit to acquire the surrogate? Mina thought not! Or perhaps she would, considering her hanyou status back then. There was no telling at this point, as people seemed to find things to hate one for no matter what the blood status.

Taking note of Mina's lack of an immediate response, Izumi added: "If you are here to eradicate us of hanyous, then you may leave now. The answer is still no."

"What!" Mina exclaimed. Why would she even do such a thing?

"They are not an issue. They are not going anywhere, and will not be spreading our blood to the humans. Our hanyous are a community, not an infestation." The old woman shook her head, wrinkles deepening as she frowned, "I would not expect you to understand."

"That's horrible," Mina gasped. "It's awful enough that you keep them trapped here. Why would I _kill_ anyone for being hanyou?"

Izumi's expression changed, and she examined Mina a moment before leaning forward, and asking in open curiosity, "Who are you?"

"Minako," she said, shifting uncomfortably. The old woman looked upon this action with intrigue, eyebrows rising at Mina's body language. Her long ears twitched at the soft sound of insecurity in Mina's voice, often coming out small and uncertain. Nako did not speak in such a way, never had. In fact, she barked with a confidence bordering on arrogance.

"What do you seek here, Minako?" Izumi asked again.

"A wyrm," Minako said, clenching her hands into fists. "Alexia, or Alice, she is young and only recently arrived in this world."

The woman's lips cracked into a wide grin, baring fangs as she chuckled, "Now I understand. But why would I give you access to her? She is a pureblood, of my clan."

"Because," Mina breathed, "She will take your very best and make him something else. I am a hanyou. I should not be here."

The woman's smile vanished and she stared Mina down for a moment. "My people want for nothing. They are pureblood. The very best. Why would they ever let her spirit them away?"

"I am mated to Lord Sesshomaru. He loves me as I am and I was happy with that. But Alexia uses magic and sweet words to twist the mind. She is dangerous, and she wants your best. Who is he? Who are you sacrificing as she creeps into his head this very moment?"

Izumi's gaze darkened and she rose, towering above Minako. Her words were so dark that Mina could swear she saw wisps of smoke as the old woman growled, "My son…"


	67. Spinning

**Author's Note**: The general consensus seems to be in full support of a third extension to this series, which affects how _Trust Me_ will end. Also, someone left an anonymous review requesting permission to draw a scene from the story and post it on their site—dear reader, I don't see an email in the review or any way to contact you, so I give you permission here, hoping that you read these notes!

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Minako stared up at the fuming dragon towering above her. Smoke poured from Izumi's lips as she let out a slow exhale, stretching out her fingers to expose thick black claws. Mina didn't quite know what to do as Izumi moved across the room with long strides.

"I can't be certain that she will harm him, my lady," she said quickly, hurrying to follow after the woman. She needed Alexia in one piece in order to get home! "Please allow me to handle the situation."

She stopped once in the street, her guards looking tense and confused. She sniffed the air for a moment and tapped a claw against her chin in thought. "Fine. Follow my guard; he will lead you to your wyrm." She directed her attention to the large man to her right. "I demand my son's presence."

"Of course, my lady," he bowed and took a few steps forward, wings exploding from his back as he took off into the air.

Mina certainly wasn't used to all this flying. She ran forward, taking flight less gracefully as she followed after the man-turned-beast. He circled around the top of the mountain a few times before descending, landing on two feet as a man once more. Mina landed farther back, creeping along as he approached another hut. She waited while he ducked inside, waiting nervously until he walked out with a handsome young man at his side. She was sure that this man was Izumi's son, and he had a dazed look about him that Mina recognized as Alexia's work.

This was it. Time to confront the wyrm before she disappeared again. Mina took a deep breath, and forced herself to move forward.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Sesshomaru massaged his temples from where he sat behind his desk. He felt significantly more comfortable in his own castle, but that didn't make everything better. Nako was allowed to wander around a bit, but when she was not getting exercise, he still kept her bound to the bed. To be fair, the shackles were not injurious and the chains were of a decent length. He simply could not risk Minako's body wandering off and getting lost.

As if the situation was not enough to drive a man to the brink of insanity, he had this old wyrm perched on the edge of his desk, looking depressed and aged with worry. Sesshomaru thought that he was at least free from this burden the last time she disappeared, but the wyrm had shown up in his castle just as unexpectedly, wandering around as if she belonged there. Had she nothing else to occupy her time with? After all, she had a life before Alexia. Then again, so had Sesshomaru. And yet here they both sat, rubbing their temples as they waited in the silent study for two women who were not at all guaranteed to return home.

Sesshomaru was not prepared to accept that as a possibility, though. Honestly, he did not care what happened to Alexia in the least bit. He did not feel the slightest pity for Vadoma. Yes, he could relate to the pains he felt, but he did not feel anything _for _her but anger and disappointment. She had proven almost trustworthy over the years, but her complete lack of control over her daughter had shaken the fundamentals of their delicate relationship. There was no need to speak to the woman. She knew how he felt without needing to look within him. She understood what may very well happen if Alexia did return. Lord Sesshomaru was not one to forgive easily.

But they had not returned, not yet. And so Sesshomaru continued to wait, lingering through the halls and staring up at the moon, waiting and waiting for his mate to come back home while this imposter occupied her body. Vadoma moved like a ghost behind him, occasionally disappearing but always returning. Sesshomaru wished she would just go. He just wanted things back to the way they were before.

With Mina gone, his mood generally just alternated between anger and an unfamiliar sadness, but he hid it all behind his stoic mask, especially in Rin's presence. He always treated the girl kindly, and did what he could to make her happy. She didn't spend much time around Nako since the woman had a tendency of threatening the child and her cat. Jaken was kept busy with the task of babysitting Nako when she wandered around the castle, and sometimes even while she was restrained. He didn't have much time to spare for Rin's games.

Sesshomaru turned away from Vadoma and gazed out the window. How long had it been since Mina had been spirited off? Time seemed to just stand still now. He never imagined that there would come a day when he could do nothing to save Mina. This time, she would have to save herself.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina stood before the door to the hut. She could sense someone inside, smelled Alexia's scent. Her stomach seemed to do nervous flips as she forced her hand onto the doorknob and made her way into the room, unannounced.

Alexia looked up in surprise from where she sat at a low table. Mina seemed to have walked in on the young woman plucking hairs from the pillows at her side and dropping them into a glass vial. With a snarl, she stuffed the vial into a hidden pocket within her skirts and stood up.

"Have you no manners, Minako? There _is _such a thing as knocking, you know."

"Forgive me for being rude; perhaps I've just grown accustomed to nasty surprises as of late."

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Alexia smiled, smoothing out her skirts.

"Don't play dumb," Mina said, feeling the green mist rising from her lips and burning at her throat, "You tricked me."

"Well now, that's just a matter of opinion."

Mina took a deep breath, clenching her fists. "Send me back home, Alexia."

"Back home?" she said, pacing the room. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You see, wherever you go, I go. And I've taken quite a liking to this place."

"I know," she hissed. The bones in Mina's back seemed to shift as her nails grew into claws. She was losing her temper and wasn't used to the need to control her own body from shifting. "I told Lady Izumi about your plans. She knows about your attachment to her son, and she won't be letting you stay here anymore. But I'm sure your fondness of this place had nothing to do with that, right?"

Alexia's brown eyes suddenly flashed pitch black as she exposed her fangs in a furious snarl. "How _dare _you interfere with my affairs! After all I have done for you!"

"You've done nothing but ruin my life," Mina began to argue.

"You really don't like this place?" Alexia spit, "You wanted to be a youkai, so I made you one! Now you don't want that anymore?"

"No," Mina began, "I just don't want—"

She stomped her foot down, looking like a woman but acting like the child she truly was. "After all the work I did, the preparations, and now you want to leave this world!"

"Yes," Mina insisted, unknowingly inching toward the door in reaction to this unstable wyrm's temper tantrum, "But I just want to—"

"_Fine_," Alexia screamed. "Fine! You don't want to be a demon? Then let's leave!"

Minako could barely take a breath before Alice threw herself forward, latching onto her. They broke clear through the door, stumbling outside. The world began turning just as before, and Mina was sure that they were able to fall off of a cliff.

Yes, she was tired of being a youkai—it wasn't the power she wanted after all. Even if it had been lovely seeing her Father again, she didn't want to live in this demon world. She needed to escape, to get her humanity back. But as her senses went numb and the world darkened, she had a terrible feeling that she was not headed home…


	68. Worlds Away

**Author's Note**: I decided to add an emotional outburst before revealing the next chapter to Minako's cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy the rare glimpse into Sesshomaru's locked up emotions before moving on to the actually plot.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Sesshomaru stood on the rocks atop the waterfall where he had taken Mina several times before. His gaze fell on the full moon and something tightened in his chest.

"Hn," he muttered, testing his voice as it felt as though something was lodged in his throat.

It was Mina's time to change. Her night of humanity. He wondered how she was spending it, far away in some other world. He wanted to be with her, and though her human body resided in his castle, it was not his mate. A twisted double, if anything. Did Mina _want _to come back, though? She had desired this so terribly. Now that she had experienced a taste of what it meant to be a powerful youkai, would Sesshomaru be enough for her to return? Would she really give all of that up just to be back with him? Perhaps he was not a strong enough desire.

If so he had only himself to blame. The wyrm was correct in that accusation. He had caused this. Mina had been happy at one time. She had loved him unconditionally and how did he repay her? He had abandoned her, left his mate to be devoured by a wyrm. Alexia's existence was a direct result of his foolishness. No woman loved him as Mina did, none have proven as loyal as she, and he hadn't accepted that. Looking back, the girl had suffered so much hurt at his hand. And for what reason, his pride? Why did he always believe in the worst?

Despite his bloodlust, rage, and cruelty, Mina had loved Sesshomaru unconditionally. He had never met anyone quite like the girl. Never would. Her faults and imperfections made her perfect in his eyes. After all, she made him _feel_. So why couldn't he show her? Why did he get so cold and aloof to the one woman to make him feel anything but that?

She thought that she needed power and strength just to be good enough for him when she was perfect all along. He drove her to this. He had driven her away and it made him sick. Sesshomaru was not a "good" person. Never had been. He was aware of this. But she loved him. Why did she love him?

He had dragged her through Hell. Built up her confidence and tore it down. Abused her in more ways than one. He left her to _die_, for god's sake. And she loved him? He ignored her emotional struggles, too focused on himself to other noticing her issues. A wyrm preyed on her, and he was so self-absorbed that he searched for the culprit of a personal attack on _him_ while she was spirited away!

Sesshomaru's hands clenched into tight fists. So tight, in fact, that his claws drew blood as they dug into his palms. This rage! Why was his best emotion anger? Why couldn't he express anything else? Because it meant weakness. If he didn't show it, then he didn't feel it.

But he did. And Minako deserved to know. It was too late now, though. Mina was gone, and there was a chance that this time she would never come back.

Sesshomaru ignored the pain in his chest, staring intently at the moon, as though it could somehow connect him to his mate. He did not deserve Mina.

However, he needed her.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina woke up feeling worse than she ever had. Not only did she have a terrible ache in her back and neck, but her entire body felt as though her skin and bones were too tight to keep her insides contained. Not that she could think clearly about it, since her head pounded mercilessly as if her brains had been scrambled for a moment. Worst of all, she felt completely vulnerable—naked, even though she felt coarse fabric rubbing up against her skin as she sat up. It was terribly familiar, something she recognized but desperately hoped not to be true.

"Minako-chan," someone called out. "Are you still sleeping?"

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times against the harsh light pouring in through the windows. She found herself sitting on a simple mat set upon the wooden boards that made up the floor of this small hut. A dirty sheet covering the doorway was pushed aside as an old woman hobbled in, grey streaks running through jet black hair which she had tied back into a tight bun.

"Get up, little girl," she said, shaking her head at Mina, "Or you'll be stuck doing your chores after dark!"

Okay. Mina took a deep breath. She wasn't home after all. It wasn't the end of the world, though; she could still do this. She just needed to get a feel for her surroundings, find Alexia (again!), and be careful not to let the wyrm take advantage of her this time.

The woman waited in the doorway as Mina pushed herself up off the floor and stood on wobbly legs. "Grab some food and come outside. We've got work to do."

Once the woman had left, Mina looked down at herself. She wore a ratty brown yukata and didn't seem to own any shoes. Her fingertips ended in stubby dirty nails rather than claws. She didn't need a mirror to know that this was a human body. She had had plenty of practice with a weak human body, although never during the day like this. It only took a few minutes to get used to it, and she stumbled across the small hut to a table where someone had set out dried fruit and a glass of milk. After quickly scarfing the meal down, she hurried outside to meet the old woman.

Mina stood in the doorway for a moment. Outside, humans moved about, women working, men farming, children playing. It was a bustling little village, and everyone was busy doing something. She felt exhausted just watching them.

"Minako," the old woman called out. "Don't just stand there. Sweep up inside, then help me feed the animals. You should be able to do laundry afterwards." The old woman eyed her for a moment before sighing, "Hurry up, girl, wasting time won't get you out of working the fields later."

Mina held back her sigh, wandering back into the hut and grabbing the broom she found leaning against the wall. She had a feeling this was going to be a long day, and a long way back home.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Another beautiful day wasted inside. Sesshomaru had returned to his study after his late night outing and sat with his back turned to his desk, opting to stare out the window rather than focus on the papers and books he had spread out. How could he focus after such an internal emotional outburst? The night's revelations were enough excitement to last him for weeks.

It was a warm day, but a shiver ran down his spine and his stomach felt strange. It only lasted a moment, and then everything returned to normal as if nothing had happened at all. Aside from the screaming imp practically breaking down his door, of course.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, stumbling over himself as he entered the room. "Something has happened to Nako! She was fine and then just stopped talking and fell over and…"

Sesshomaru stopped listening, but was quick to follow the little imp back to where Nako was kept. What if Minako had returned to her own body? There was no time to waste. He moved into the bedroom only to find Rin on the bed, poking at Mina's body. She was unconscious. Of course. Perhaps it would take a moment for things to adjust and that was why he still couldn't feel the connection.

He waited with waning patience until Mina opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked at Rin and frowned, but it didn't seem to be malicious as with Nako. Perhaps she was just drowsy and confused from this whole mess. Jaken heaved himself up onto the bed for a better look, and it seemed to be the wrong thing to do. Minako suddenly lurched forward, sitting straight up and pushing herself against the headboard as she screamed.

"Demon!"

Of course.

"That's just Jaken-sama," Rin smiled, "He won't hurt you!"

"Another disappointment," Sesshomaru said, turning his back to the woman who occupied his mate's body. Was it really too much to ask for just to get _his_ Minako back? One would think he was asking for the world.

"Where am I?" this new version of Minako sobbed, "What is happening? Haruto!"

He couldn't even stand to be in the room, for she screamed and wailed about demons and nightmares to the point that his head had begun to ache. This one was just annoying. One would think that it would bring Sesshomaru hope; this meant that Mina was at least trying to get back.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru nodded for the little imp to follow as he made his way out of the room and back to his study. Perhaps leaving only a human behind would make the incessant wailing cease.

Rin spent some time calming this alternate Minako down and explaining the situation as well as any child could. Afterwards, Jaken was able to enter the room without the screams. They spoke to this Minako, but Sesshomaru did not care to hear her story. Something about a human village and her husband Haruto. He recognized the name, and detested it.

Once night fell and the castle had calmed down as most residents took to their beds, Sesshomaru took off into the forest. He needed absolute peace, and so he travelled to the one place in which he always found it: the waterfall. He imagined Minako waking up in a human body, helpless and at the mercy of the wyrm, and it made him sick. Knowing that she was in danger and that he could do nothing to help her nearly tore him apart from the inside out. Not that it showed. He would never let it show. Rin seemed to enjoy talking to the alternate Minako, but she was so innocent. The little girl did not understand how slim the chances were of Mina returning now. She didn't understand that a second alternate Minako was a bad sign.

He just wanted his mate back.


	69. The Dangers

**Author's Note:** I've received word that the story seems to be dragging out at this point, and I apologize if it seems that way to other readers. I'll try to speed things up and I swear there will be more excitement soon!

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

"Alright, Min," the old woman said, "I've set the basket of clothes over there. You can clean them at the river once Haruto comes back in from the field."

Haruto? Surely not the same as in her world. There were bound to be plenty of men by that name. But even so, she felt uncomfortable at the possibility.

"That's alright; I could just go do it now."

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, and the old woman's face twisted into a horrified look. She shook her head in disapproval and even shook a finger as she scolded, "I've no time for your childish rebellion, Minako. The demon that killed your mother is still out there, and I won't have him coming back for you as well. Now go sweep the house until Haruto returns."

"But I already swept—"

The old woman gave her a look that told Mina she had better just stop talking and go sweep again, so she went back inside. She lingered inside the hut, cleaning what she could as she wondered what she was going to do. How would she get out of this world in a human body? All of her senses were dulled, and this Minako had a family and responsibilities. Well, people who cared for her. A demon had killed her mother at the river? Mina had a terrible feeling that her parents' initial meeting went terribly wrong in this world.

"Minako!" a familiar voice called from outside and her stomach clenched into a knot. So it was Haruto. He stepped into the doorway, smiling at her in his human form.

"Your grandmother said you wanted to go to the river by yourself!" he exclaimed. "When did you get so brave?"

She smiled back uneasily, "Just woke up that way, I suppose."

How would she explain herself to a human village? They knew nothing of the wyrms—and if they found out that she was a hanyou in this human body? They would burn her as a witch, surely, or do something dreadful in response to her supposed possession. She felt weighed down with worry as she followed Haruto to the river with the basket of dirty laundry. He stood by and watched the forest, guarding her as she cleaned. The basket was so full, she wondered if she was cleaning the whole village's supply of clothes! After all, Mina had only ever been responsible for her own outfit (which to be honest, she hardly ever washed properly). It felt like the whole ordeal took hours to finish. Haruto stood guard the entire time without a single complained, but once she stood up, ready to leave, he gave her a strange look.

"Aren't you going to wash your own clothes?"

"The ones I'm wearing?" she blushed. "Certainly not!"

He laughed, "Honestly, Minako, one would think you're a prude old priestess rather than my wife with a reaction like that."

His wife! Haruto's_ wife_! She strained to keep a straight face. "Yes, but what if someone else was to see me?"

"There's no one else here," Haruto said, an eyebrow raised as he glanced around at the isolated area. He shook his head in defeat and turned to walk back to the village, "You're awfully strange today, Minako, but it's getting late."

He returned to the village and she followed. What else was she to do? She had no leads, nothing to go on. She just took the basket of laundry back and did as she was told. Something would happen soon, she told herself. Sesshomaru would arrive and she would get his help, or Alexia's incense would carry on the wind. Mina just needed to wait. Patience was key, right?

Mina knew that somehow she would find her way back home.

* * *

_(Original World)_

"This is bad."

Sesshomaru nodded, although turned away from the wyrm pacing in his study.

"This is very bad."

He refrained from sighing. Wasn't it enough to have his mate swapping bodies with lord knows how many strange versions of herself _without_ this old hag plaguing him? Every time she left, he hoped it would be for good. But Vadoma returned every time, filled with worry for her poor excuse of a daughter. Sesshomaru sincerely hoped Alexia would return, just so that he would have the pleasure of punishing the girl. The mere thought of it sent rage pumping through his veins.

"She is getting further away, how will she find her way back? She is just a child; she doesn't know what she is doing! Oh, what if she never _wants _to return!"

"Vadoma." Sesshomaru turned around in his chair, stoic mask in place as he tried so hard to keep calm. "There is room in this castle for only _one_ whining nuisance, which at this moment happens to be embodied in the form of the human occupying my mate's body."

The wyrm stopped pacing, but gathered her skirts together in her fists and seemed quite nearly ready to stomp a foot in anger. "And your attitude does absolutely nothing to help the situation, Lord Sesshomaru."

"There is nothing we can do." He turned his back to her once more before adding, "As you said."

Vadoma perched herself at the edge of his desk and let out a heavy sigh. "If only I could find someone with a strong enough desire to direct to the world she is in. She is probably trying to find a little boyfriend or something. Good god, Lord Sesshomaru, what if an incubus finds her? My ignorant child—"

Sesshomaru interrupted the wailing woman with a wave of his hand, "You are well aware that the likelihood of an incubus happening to prey on the very same world she jumped to is low enough to be quite near impossible. If there are other wyrms there, they are bound to be one of a more abundant race."

"You are so apathetic, but what if it were your precious hanyou that it preyed on? She is just as ignorant as my Alexia."

Sesshomaru took time to breathe, glad that he was already turned away from the woman. She was _really_ beginning to get on his nerves. "Quiet, wyrm. I might as well imagine all of the endless dangers that could befall Minako by your logic, all as dangerous as they are unlikely."

"But the danger of—"

He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated by the constant annoyance and stress that the entire ordeal had brought down upon him, "One might only hope that Alexia may survive the unnatural pregnancy in the time it takes for the equally unlikely vampire in the area to transform my mate into a wyrm herself!"

"You know that," Vadoma began, but Sesshomaru interrupted her once more.

"Of course, then Minako would be able to transport the two back here on her own. But that would be assuming that the vampire wyrm happened to be a _good_ one, and how likely is that? _Impossible_. Yes, Vadoma, _impossible_ because all wyrms are nothing more than greedy parasites lacking in loyalty and compassion."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Vadoma exclaimed, stopping the uncharacteristic rant. "You are _clearly_ delirious from your loss. I bid you adieu."

With that, she simply disappeared from the room. Sesshomaru could sense her leaving, and turned around to an empty room. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally, she had left. He would do his best to enjoy this momentary peace before the annoying woman returned, as she always did. But in a way, he supposed she was right. Minako's absence really was getting to him. It certainly didn't help that her body remained here in his castle, like an echo constantly reminding him of what he had lost. But she wouldn't be gone for much longer, he told himself. No, one way or another, Mina would find her way home.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina stood with her arms crossed and her leg out in a defiant stance. "It would be good for me, good for village morale. I need this independence. We cannot live in fear."

Day two, and she was already causing problems. But what else was she to do? This wasn't really her home, and she needed to gain some freedom. When they hadn't been working her in the village, Haruto had been a constant annoyance, smothering her with attention and affection. She would have appreciated it if she actually belonged there, but Mina needed to get home to her own mate. These humans certainly weren't about to help her with that.

"It is too dangerous," Haruto argued, "Think of what happened to your mother!"

"That doesn't mean that there will always be a demon attack. Anyway, I know to be wary of danger. I would run at the first sign of trouble. The village is not that far."

The old woman, Minako's grandmother, scratched her head and sighed. "As much as it pains me to say this, I think that Mina is right. Haruto, we would really get more work done if you stayed in the fields rather than guard her on laundry duty. I will worry myself quite near death, but if Minako wishes to go alone, we must let her."

And with that, Minako had gained herself some freedom. Since the moment she had woken up in this body, she had been suffocated by the closeness of this village and hardly had a moment to herself. How was she supposed to find her way back home if there were constantly humans all around her? She at least needed time to think, and the peace she would get from doing laundry alone would suffice for now. It seemed to help for a while, giving her an escape from the dull yet busy village life. But as the days passed, nothing happened.

The days passed by quickly and doing laundry at the river became her only time to think. Mina couldn't understand how she had gone this long without hearing of Sesshomaru. She was so busy with chores, though. And Haruto demanded all of her free time. She just continued to perform routine chores during the day, help in the fields, and go back to bed just to start all over in the morning. Upon thinking of this, Mina suddenly realized the answer: she had never met Sesshomaru in this world. Stuck in this human village, she had a husband and homely duties. There was no time for adventure, no need for scavenging.

And Sesshomaru rarely interacted with humans.

So that was it, then. She couldn't wait around for help because none would come. It would be very dangerous, but she needed to go out and do it herself. How would she ever track down Alexia with these human senses, though? It seemed impossible and Mina certainly felt hopeless. But there had to be a way, and as Mina scrubbed away at the dirty clothes, her mind worked at devising a plan.


	70. Syphon

**Author's Note**: Get ready for a new character introduction! I would love to hear what everyone thinks of him as he makes an appearance throughout the story...

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina kneeled at the water's edge, scrubbing away the dirt that caked the clothes she was charged with washing. It wasn't the most glamorous job she could have had, but she still appreciated it nonetheless. After all, this was her time to rest and relax. Although her days were filled with chores, one would think that a little housework wouldn't be so exhausting in comparison to all the travel and fighting that Mina was used to. She assumed that it was just this human body that made her so easily drained of energy.

It would be so easy to just run off and find her way back home on her own, but Mina just couldn't bring herself to do that. She wanted time to plan in order to ensure that once she left, she would find her way back home quickly. It was easier in the youkai body; full blooded demons always wandered and were typically solitary creatures. But in this body, she had responsibilities and people who cared about her. She didn't want to ruin the other Mina's life.

She considered her options. There was no use staying in this village forever; it wouldn't get her any closer to going home. No, she would have to leave eventually. This may even involve sneaking out. If so, she would have to do it during one of these trips to the river; it was her only time alone. And Mina really did believe that she was alone—she could not sense the presence of the man in the forest.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Just as Sesshomaru had predicted, Vadoma did not stay away for long. Within a day, she had returned to his study and continued pacing back and forth across the room. She occasionally sat down on the small bed in the corner before standing up again and repeating the routine. Sesshomaru went on as if she wasn't there, reading a book on wyrms and their magic as if that would somehow help the situation. What else could he do? Nothing. This served as a small comfort in an otherwise hopeless mess.

"I have decided," Vadoma said after hours of silence. "I will try to contact her. It will take preparation and drain me of energy, but I am safe within your castle, no? I have done no harm personally. It may help you, as well."

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "This is your attempt at requesting protection."

"You understand my worry," she nodded. "If I do this, you promise me no harm?"

"I promise nothing. However, I have no intention of wasting energy on harming you."

Vadoma went to the window, turned around and sat back down on the little bed. Sesshomaru went back to reading his book until she spoke again.

"I can accept that. It is decided, then. I will begin at once."

Sesshomaru did not look up from his book, but he sensed that she was no longer there. Although he did not let it show, he felt a little better at the thought of Vadoma reaching out to Alexia. He had not realized that that was a possibility. Perhaps the wyrm could persuade her offspring to bring his mate back home.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina turned to place a worn dress that she had just washed into the basket of clean laundry, and noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. The sudden presence of another person came as a shock to her and she leapt up with a startled yelp. These dull human senses were driving her mad! They would no doubt be the death of her if she couldn't escape this world soon. How long had he been standing there watching her?

The man let out a sudden laugh, apparently amused by Mina's startled reaction. He did seem to mean her any harm as he stood at the edge of the forest, casually leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mina stood on guard and examined the man from the riverside. He wore fine clothes, unusually clean and neat considering their surroundings, although his dark hair fell messily into his face. He pushed it back with one hand, revealing the most peculiar eyes. His intense stare left her feeling uneasy as she realized that his eyes were not any solid hue, but rather continually shifted in color.

"Hello," the man smiled, and there was no mistaking his beautiful but distinctly foreign accent. His eyes seemed to settle into a familiar dark brown. "Are you lost?"

Mina's heart jumped into her throat and she took a step back, ready to run. "You won't be tricking me, wyrm. Stay back."

His eyes lit up at her accusation, "A human who knows of wyrms! How extraordinary." He grinned, baring sharp teeth. "But you are no human, are you? No, you smell of demons."

"Hanyou," she nodded. "One of your kind tricked me and now I am trying to find my way back home."

"This is why we have such a bad reputation. One ruins it for the whole group," he sighed, holding his arms out as if in defeat. He let them drop to his side as he moved forward and circled her for a moment, examining her body from top to bottom, but seeming to stare within it with those eerily familiar eyes. "Yes, I can smell her magic on you. She's young—you're no doubt her first."

"And second," Mina sighed. "First she made me a youkai. Now, in anger, she brought me here."

"How unfortunate. And you are trying to find her now?" His eyes-which she could swear she had seen somewhere before-lit up with a kind of humor that he held back from reaching his lips, "As a human?"

"Yes. I am certainly not giving up on returning home."

"Well," he said, clapping his hands together, "Who am I to discourage the hopeful? I wish the best of luck to you, Miss…"

After a moment's thought, she answered, "Minako."

"Miss Minako," he bowed. His words sent chills running up her back as he said, "Syphon. A pleasure meeting you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Alas," he said, flashing a charming grin, "In another world, perhaps."


	71. His Eyes

**Author's Note**: We won't be seeing very much from the original world, mostly the alternate, but that's just because there is more going on there, and that's where our heroine is!

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Syphon disappeared without a word. Mina had only looked away for a second and he was gone. Although he could have simply hidden himself in the forest for all she knew; she couldn't sense a thing with this human body. She almost couldn't blame the man for finding it so amusing that she was attempting to find her way back home like this. How would she do it, really?

Mina had finished the laundry and didn't bother staying longer than need be, not with the chance of that wyrm still lingering in the forest. She grabbed the basket and hurried back to the village. Her grandmother stood waiting at the edge of the village, a look of relief spreading across her face the moment she caught sight of Mina.

"You are well?" she asked. "Nothing happened?"

"I'm fine, grandmother. I told you it wasn't that dangerous."

She followed Mina back with the laundry, helping her set it out on the lines to dry. "I just worry for your safety. You are my only grandchild."

"I understand."

Her heart ached for this woman. She really cared, Mina couldn't blame her for that. If only this whole mess could be sorted out before anyone got hurt; she knew that Haruto had noticed her lack of affection already. Minako didn't want to break anyone's heart. She just wanted to get home. The other Mina, the human one, was probably having a hard time, too. Things were bound to get straightened out soon enough, though. Before they knew it, everything would be back to normal.

It just had to.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Sesshomaru watched Vadoma from a distance as she collected an array of oddities, gathering herbs and insects and other ingredients that he couldn't possibly imagine a use for. He never understood how wyrm magic worked or where it even came from. How did they know what sort of things to throw together into potions, and what bound the ingredients together? Vadoma was old, much older than she looked, and she had learned so much over her years in various worlds. Alexia was foolish for running off before she could learn more from this woman.

Vadoma demanded a room to herself in order to go on with this magic, which she claimed would be a long process. She would need space to work, somewhere away from everyone where she could be left alone in order to focus on communicating with Alexia. He attempted to give her a room beneath the castle, in the place he had used as a dungeon for the ones like Hoshi, that treacherous head of housekeeping. But Vadoma refused.

"There is bad energy here," she argued. "I can smell the stale blood. I will have none of this tainting my magic. You want your mate back, no?"

So Sesshomaru brought her back upstairs. He had hoped that she would go for the dungeon, that way he was sure to have her out of sight and out of mind at least for a while. Since that hadn't worked out, he instead put her in the room that he had kept Mina in when she had been poisoned. It had been a place where Alexia had stayed for a while, so maybe the "energy" would be more appropriate.

She seemed to recognize the place, and gave Sesshomaru a long and hard look before saying, "This will do."

With a nod, he turned away and closed the door. He went on to lock it, not to keep her in, but rather to keep others out. Nothing as simple as a locked door could contain a wyrm, especially not one as old and powerful as Vadoma. Sesshomaru would never admit to it out loud, but he had always found it a comfort that the wyrms had been almost entirely driven from his world. They were dangerous creatures, and one was more than enough in his opinion.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Once the sun set, Mina returned to her cabin in order to help her grandmother cook dinner and set out the beds for the night. Haruto returned home quickly, eager to ensure that Minako had in fact survived her first day outside of the village by herself. He smothered her with affection, and she did her best not to come off as cold and distant. She felt so uncomfortable here with him, after all that they went through back in her own world, but she couldn't break his heart and she couldn't ruin the human Minako's life.

After their meal, Mina cleaned the dishes while her grandmother went to sleep. Haruto waited up for her. She prayed that she could go another night without his advances. Once it came time for bed, she rested down beside him and let out a big yawn. She was just _so_ tired, couldn't he see?

He didn't try anything immediately, but he knelt over Mina, his face lit up by the fire. He stared down at her, stroking his hand through her hair as he whispered her worried he had been for her. She felt so awful; what was she to do? He cared so much for her, or rather for the woman whose body she so rudely invaded. She could see it clear as day in his eyes.

His eyes.

Oh god, his eyes! Her heart climbed into her throat as she realized why Syphon's intense stare had seemed so familiar. They hadn't just settled into a brown color, they had become _Haruto's eyes._ That wasn't normal, it seemed so wrong. Not just that he had the same eyes, but the fact that he had _known_. How did he know what Haruto's eyes looked like? Had he been to the village, had he been watching her here and she just hadn't noticed?

"Minako, what's wrong?" Haruto frowned, holding her shoulders down as she attempted to get up. "What's gotten you so startled?"

She stopped, took a deep breath and then another. Maybe it was just a wyrm thing. After all, she didn't know much about them. And maybe she had just imagined it. Perhaps she just associated that shade of brown with Haruto and it was a coincidence that it settled on that color. Syphon's eye color could change with his mood for all she knew! It was nothing to get so worked up about, right?

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just need rest. Goodnight."

Haruto gave her a kiss goodnight and put out the fire, taking his place beside her. Mina closed her eyes, but as she drifted off to sleep, an intense brown gaze seemed burned into her mind.

But she didn't know whose eyes they were.


	72. Behind Locked Doors

**Author's Note**: The general consensus for Syphon's character so far seems to be a mix of suspicion and approval. I think it's safe to say that I'm pleased with that reaction.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

These villagers woke up so early to do their work. Just before the sunrise. On this day, Mina was sure to get up before all of them, while it was still dark out. She grabbed a knife, some food, and a small container of water before sneaking out of the cabin. Her eyes took a while to adjust, but even then she had difficulty seeing after she passed by the last torch in the village. She had no choice, though. If she ran off while she was supposed to do her chores at the river, it would just make them think that a demon had killed her. This way, they were more likely to know that she had snuck off on her own with no foul play involved.

Oh, but it was so dark! Mina moved carefully through the woods, following along the river. Surely there would be another town nearby. She hoped that she was heading in the right direction. The stars were still out when she left the village, and she used them to give herself some sense of where she was. They could guide her to Sesshomaru's castle—supposing it was in the same place in this world—but what good would that do her? She was just a human; he would not help her.

As she travelled, Mina kept glancing back over her shoulder. There was no way that the humans would have noticed that she was missing quickly enough to be right behind her, but she kept feeling as though she was being followed. Every time she turned around, there was not a soul in sight. Her stomach felt uneasy, fear tugging at the back of her mind as she thought about the possibility of running into demons. Would her little knife do any good up against a wild demon? She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she ran into something _powerful_.

No, she had to have faith. She could do this. Sesshomaru was waiting for her back home, and she would not let him down. Mina was the only one who could save herself now.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Jaken stood in the gardens with Sesshomaru, watching Rin as she chased her cat around the yard. "Vadoma has been in that room an awfully long time, m'lord. I just wonder if she is really trying to help. I wouldn't put it past the old hag to try something sneaky…"

"She is honest, in this case," Sesshomaru said. "Minako is her best chance at getting the young wyrm back."

"Rin, don't you dare put that cat in the water!" Jaken shouted at the little girl before turning back to their conversation. "Do you think there's a way to communicate with Mina? I mean, if she can get through to Alexia, maybe there is a way."

Sesshomaru stood in quiet thought for a moment. The idea had not crossed his mind before, but now that he saw an opportunity to get in contact with Mina, it burned inside of him like a wildfire. He needed to speak with Vadoma. They all had some idea of how much his mate's absence pained him, but they couldn't truly grasp how desperately he missed her, how worried he was for her well-being.

"Allow the human outside to play with Rin," he said, turning to go back inside the castle. "I do not want a wet cat wandering through my castle."

"Yes, m'lord," Jaken bowed, glancing back at Rin in time to see her coaxing Minaru toward the fountain, "Rin, don't you make me come over there!"

Sesshomaru made his way back inside the castle as Jaken scolded the little girl with empty threats and ignored wisdom. Vadoma had not left the locked room in days, and Sesshomaru lingered in the hallway a moment before deciding to knock.

"You may enter, Lord Sesshomaru."

He found little humor in requiring permission to enter a room in his own castle, but let the annoyance go. He had already produced the key and entered the room carefully, unsure of what to expect. Inside, Vadoma had pushed everything up against the walls so that the middle of the room was just a mess of pillows and potions surrounding a small table. A crystal ball rested in the center, pink smoke swirling around within it.

"What is it that you seek?" she asked, staring intently at her work.

"Is it possible to use this magic to communicate with Minako, as well?"

"No."

He had assumed as much, but even so, it hurt to hear it. He didn't let his disappointment show, although Vadoma was sure to pick up on the frustration in his voice. "Why not?"

"I am using ancient magic, something that we used a long time ago when there were many more of us. Alexia does not know this magic, which makes it more difficult to reach her. Your mate, she is not a wyrm. She is not even _part _dragon in that world. It would be impossible."

Sesshomaru was less than pleased with her answer, but what could he do about it? Nothing. Just like everything else in this whole damned situation.

Vadoma cleared her throat. "Now if you will excuse me, I am _trying_ to communicate with a single specific being across space and time."

He took in a breath and let it out slowly, deciding to ignore her catty comment. He left the room in silence and locked the door behind himself. How much more pleasant life would be if he could just trap all of his problems behind locked doors! But no, his troubles were more like Vadoma, disappearing from time to time only to come crashing back into his life just when he thought he was rid of them.

Sesshomaru pondered on this as he wandered down the hallway, glancing out of the windows as he passed them by. Down below, Rin seemed to be teaching the human in Mina's body how to make flower crowns. Jaken kept his distance, but continued to watch them intently. He was a good companion, despite the occasional annoyance; Sesshomaru could trust the little imp. There were too few trustworthy people left in this world. He hoped that he was right about Vadoma in this case. If she couldn't help him get Mina back, then who could? He had no answer.


	73. The Wyrm Problem

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the lovely reviews! They've really helped me get back on track with these next few chapters. I love what everyone thinks about the story so far, and I'm happy with the positive feedback. I only hope that I can continue to please you all, as well.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Mina wasn't sure how long she had been walking before she heard voices in the distance. She hesitated at the edge of the forest. This could be good or bad. How did she know whether they were humans or demons, good or bad? She would just have to hope for the best. She pushed on toward the last row of trees, peeking out to find a small town. She let out a sigh, feeling relief spreading through her body and loosening the tension she hadn't realized had settled in. Perhaps Alexia had passed through here? Maybe they knew something about her.

As she entered the town, she looked around all the people going about on their business. This town was a bit busier than the village she had come from; there were shops lining the streets, and people strolling about rather than working hard in the fields. Now where would she even begin looking for help? Mina walked slowly down the streets, looking about at all the people. She felt so lost, until she saw a man walking down the steps that led to a shrine. He looked so familiar, but something was different.

"Hey, are you coming?" he called back to someone in the shrine. "We ain't got all day!"

"Inuyasha?" she blurted out, and the man looked her way.

Yes, it was him! She hadn't recognized him at first, couldn't quite make the connection until she heard his voice. He looked so human! Black hair and brown eyes, parading around in normal clothes rather than that obnoxiously red outfit of his. And his ears! Normal human ears. It was quite the sight to see, and such a relief.

"Do I know you?" he frowned, looking Mina over.

"Oh," she blushed. "I don't think so. But I know you. Perhaps you could help me. Do you know where I could find Lord Sesshomaru?"

His frown deepened, and he called back to the person in the shrine, "Kikyo, can you come out here?"

His sudden change in tone must have sparked the person's curiosity because a woman suddenly appeared at the entrance to the shrine. For a minute, Mina thought that it was Kagome, but realized that this woman only had a disturbingly striking resemblance to her.

"This girl is asking about Demon Lords," Inuyasha added.

Was that so strange? Was this Inuyasha not related to Sesshomaru? Mina wasn't sure she could take much more of this alternate world confusion. How many differences could there possibly be?

"What is it you seek, stranger?" Kikyo asked, moving gracefully down the steps.

Mina could tell by the outfit that the woman was a priestess, and that much set her a little more at ease. She knew from her little time around humans that priestesses were supposed to be kind and protect other humans. Hopefully this woman would extend the same kindness to Mina, despite her actual heritage.

"I was looking for Lord Sesshomaru. I think he could help me."

Kikyo looked Mina over, slowly. "That demon died quite some time ago, with his father in a bloody youkai war. That was long before you were even born, though. Who are you?"

Mina couldn't speak at first. Even if she knew the words to say, she felt lightheaded and her throat went dry. Sesshomaru was dead? No, it wasn't _her_ Lord, it was some other one. She had to tell herself that. The man she knew was still alive, waiting for her back home. But how would she get home if he wasn't here to help her? How would she find Alexia?

"You are a human," Kikyo said. "But I sense something else in you. Why do you seek the demon lord?"

"I need information," Mina choked. "I need to find a wyrm."

"Oh shit, she's from another world, isn't she?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He seemed rather excited by the idea. "Did you ever think we would actually meet one? Someone who was spirited away?"

Kikyo shot him a dirty look before resting a comforting hand on Mina's shoulder. "I understand now. Demon lords are not the only ones who know of the wyrms. Come, let's talk someone more comfortable."

She motioned for Mina to follow as she and Inuyasha moved down from the steps toward a hut nearby the shrine. Inuyasha held the door open as the two women went in first, closing it behind him and starting a fire as Kikyo invited Mina to sit down with her. She was relieved that this woman seemed to have some knowledge of the wyrms and their magic. She didn't need to explain much.

"I woke up in a village just beyond the forest. I don't know how to find the wyrm, but I have to. I need to get back home. Can you help me?"

Kikyo stared intently at the fire as Inuyasha squirmed where he sat. Mina was sure that he had so much to say, but he behaved around the priestess.

"The wyrm who sent you here will always be able to sense you. The more you wish to go home, the more she will feel compelled to come to you. That is, unless he finds someone else with a strong desire. That is unlikely here, though. You see, we have a bit of a wyrm problem here. I've been spending nearly all of my energy warding off an old one that has been attempting to prey on my women. Many towns deal with similar situations. Your wyrm is so young, especially in comparison, and will no doubt be overwhelmed by the others. You are still her best chance at travel."

Mina tried to contain her sigh, feeling that it would seem rude. "How can I get her to take me home, though? She'll probably just want to take me somewhere else again and trick me like last time."

"You gotta be stronger than her," Inuyasha interrupted, "Just don't fall for it and she'll have to take you back."

"Yes," Kikyo said. "Stay focused on what you want. Your home, family, friends. All of the things that you miss. Focus on that, and she will be drawn to you, unable to send you anywhere else."

"So that's it, I just have to really want it? Then why hasn't it worked yet?"

Kikyo tapped a finger to her chin, "Perhaps you have been too focused on your life here, in this body."

It was true. Mina had been so caught up in not letting this Minako's life fall apart that she had stopped thinking as much about her own world. Why did she need to be concerned about Haruto? He wasn't even a part of her world. She just needed to think about Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. The people she loved and the family she belonged to.

"Thank you," Mina said, leaning forward in a slight bow. "I think you've really helped me."

"You are welcome," Kikyo smiled, standing up and leading Mina to the door. "I will pray for you in your struggle to return home."

Minako said her goodbyes and left their home, wandering through the streets as she thought quietly to herself. The trip had turned out better than she had expected, but she still felt a little uncertain. Was it really that simple? She hoped so. If all she had to do was focus on her desire to return home, then she might as well return to the village. If Alexia did come and spirit her back, then it would just be common courteous to leave this body where she found it.

She was sure that the village would be very unhappy with her disappearance, but that was just something that she would have to deal with. Mina had made up her mind and decided to make her way back through the forest, heading in the general direction she came from. The river served as a pretty good guide, and she was sure that the village had to be near. As she moved, Mina suddenly felt a strange feeling, just like before. It was as if someone was watching her. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone. After a few more minutes, she stopped and listened to the noises carried on the wind. Were those more voices in the woods? She stood very still, listening intently as her heart pounded noisily in her chest.

It almost sounded as if they were calling for her.


	74. Acceptance

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all of the reviews! I was going to rush through this and get Mina back home, but since I have had such an outpouring of positive reviews about the pace, I've decided to go on with what I originally planned.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Something was following Mina. A dark force hidden between the trees. It chased her, breathing down her neck and running long thin fingers down her spine. She felt herself drowning in the fear as it pressed closer, squeezing the very air out of her lungs. She needed to run, escape, and get away to anywhere but there.

"Minako!" a muffled voice cut through the darkness.

Who was it, though? She heard so many voices, most of them inaudible, coming in from every direction. She couldn't protect herself in this body and she didn't understand what was happening. It seemed that her only option was to take off running. She had a general idea of where the village was, so she headed that way. Now the voices were shouting, and she felt as though there were things moving through the forest. A shadow fell upon her, and she gasped as something grabbed her.

"Minako," he exclaimed, and she recognized Haruto's voice, "Calm down, it's me!"

"Haruto," she panted, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I thought you were a demon. What are you doing out here?"

"Me?" he frowned, dumbfounded by the question. "What are_ you_ doing here? We've been searching for you!

She hadn't trusted the people in the village because they were humans and wouldn't understand, but after learning from the other town that there was such a thing as a wyrm problem in this world, she felt more comfortable now. Perhaps she should have given them a chance.

"I was searching for a wyrm," she admitted to him. "So that I can leave this world."

"A wyrm," he said. "Really?"

"Yes. I know this may be difficult for you to take, but I am not the Minako that you know. I'm from another world, spirited here by a wyrm named Alexia. If I can just find her, I can go home and you will get your Minako back."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing his temples for a moment before taking her hand. "You've been out here for too long. Come, let's go home."

"You don't believe me," she frowned.

He led her by hand back to the village, shaking his head as they walked. "You know wyrms aren't real, Minako. They're just a story to teach children to resist temptation and accept what they have been given in life."

"No," she argued, "That's not true. They're real and I've seen them myself."

"Please don't do this. We're almost home."

She could hear the frustration in his voice. How could he be frustrated when _she _was the one trapped in this world? Why couldn't he believe her? In a world of demons, what made wyrms seem like such a ridiculous idea?

Haruto brought Mina back to the village, took her to the little hut where her grandmother was waiting. No, not her grandmother. The other Minako's, the human one. She had to separate herself from this world, like Kikyo said. She was too attached. She had to focus on getting home. The villagers buzzed about at her return, but she felt far away. Mina was wearing thin. When would she get back home? Would she make it? She missed her life and all that she had lost by falling for the wyrm's tricks. Sesshomaru. She missed Sesshomaru with all of her being.

Haruto spoke with someone outside for a while, no doubt explaining the situation as he perceived it before coming back in and closing the door. The old grandmother had given Mina some water and coaxed her to bed. Haruto sat down beside her, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Perhaps she should take a few days to rest," he said.

"I don't need time to rest, I'm fine. I just need to find Alexia."

The other Mina's grandmother looked to Haruto, "Who is Alexia?"

"A fictional monster," he said, stroking Mina's hair as he tried to comfort her. "She's just a little ill. Everything will be fine soon enough."

"It's not an illness, it's true," she struggled to sit up but he gently pushed her back down. "I'm a hanyou! I need to find the wyrm so I can get back home."

"Can't you hear yourself speaking gibberish?" he asked, and the sad frustration in his voice nearly broke her heart. She wished this man could have his real wife back, just as she wished that she could be back with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Once I find the wyrm, your Minako will return to this body. I promise you."

He stared down at her for a while before pushing her hair back with a sigh. "I love you."

She couldn't say it back.

* * *

Minako awoke to Haruto and the old grandmother discussing something quietly. Something about responsibility, chores, and the river. Were they deciding whether or not to let her do laundry at the river alone? No they wouldn't take that from her.

"I am not a child," she announced, standing up to face them. "If you expect me to stay and do my part, then you had best stop trying to make decisions about me behind my back."

"Minako, we just don't want another incident. I am keeping you safe—"

"You are not my keeper," she snapped. "Not to mention, I left from this house, not the river. Taking away the only freedom I have will not keep me here."

"She is right," the old woman said. "Let her go, Haruto."

Mina left the house in a huff. It felt a bit exhilarating to stand up for herself here. She had been trying so hard to just fit in as the human Minako before, but now she saw no point. There was no reason to be afraid of these humans, and she needed to focus on her own life and her own world in order to get back to it. This realization made her feel so much better, as if she had freed herself from the heavy weight of acting out the human life. After all, Minako was _not_ a human. She was not a youkai, either. And after everything she had been through, that was alright with her. Mina would be perfectly happy going back to her life as a hanyou. She just had to want it enough.


	75. Interference

**Author's Note**: It's my birthday! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter posted on the anniversary of the day of my birth!

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Minako felt great, which made it all the more clear to her how exhausted the children in the village seemed. They moved around sluggishly, sleeping by the grassy fields when they would normally be taking the chance to play. Everyone else seemed fine; it was just the children who were tired. This seemed strange to Mina because she knew that the adults had been out looking for her, so one would think that they would be the tired ones. Perhaps the children had taken their parents' absence as a chance to go wild? Regardless, it didn't much concern Mina who went on with her day. She performed the usual chores, but only out of the kindness in her heart rather than a sense of responsibility.

Her favorite part was still doing the laundry alone at the river. Not that she was alone. Once again, that man Syphon appeared. She was less startled this time, although she still felt wary at the memory of how his eyes were just like Haruto's. Not today, though. Now they were perpetually in that shifting state. It was beautiful in its own way.

"Still trying to get back?" he asked cheerfully, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

She nodded, working away at cleaning the laundry.

"How is that going?"

"Just fine," she insisted, "I'll be home soon enough."

"Oh, is that so? You find that little wyrm you were looking for?"

Mina bit her lip. Of course it would take some time for Alexia to find her. She had only just spoken with that priestess the day before. "No, but that doesn't mean that I won't be home soon."

He held back a laugh, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "Oh yes, of course. Of course."

"It doesn't sound like you have much faith in me," she said, casting him a dirty look.

"Forgive me," he bowed dramatically. "It is so easy to forget that you are not an actual human, even though you occupy one's body."

Mina put all of the laundry back into the basket, "Well, I found some help yesterday and now I know how to get Alexia to take me back."

"Fantastic. I wish you the best of luck on that, before one of the others get you."

"Wait, what?"

Mina turned to look back over her shoulder, but she was alone. Syphon had disappeared.

"What does that mean?" she asked the empty forest.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Vadoma shook, but not out of fear. Sesshomaru had been waiting for a while now, but continued to watch her patiently until she spoke. She was an expert at hiding any traces of her power, but it licked at Sesshomaru's skin as her anger distracted the wyrm from keeping the magic contained. It was that power that had drawn him back to this locked room in the first place. He had felt it from across the castle, and knew that she had discovered something.

"Alexia is trying to come home," she said.

A spark of hope for Mina, but he did not let it show. "What is stopping her?"

"I cannot gather that much information. Only feelings. They are not good ones." She ran shaky hands through her hair, the gold bangles jingling on her arms. "I fear that another wyrm has sights on your mate."

"Hm." Sesshomaru looked her over for a moment. Decided it was best not to say anything.

She sighed, "You do not care, do you? So long as Minako returns, you do not care by what means."

"True. You realize I may very well kill your daughter upon her return."

"I understand. You realize that I would take her away before you had the chance."

"You may try."

The two stared each other down for a moment in silence. Vadoma was the first to speak again: "What if this other wyrm is malicious?"

"You are all malicious to some extent. Selfish and untrustworthy. So long as Minako returns to me, I could not care less by which fiend."

Vadoma's power licked angrily at his skin, and she threw her arm out in a general motion to the door, "Leave me."

Ordered about in his own home? Her disrespect angered him, but he didn't bother showing in. Instead, he quietly left the room, locked the door, and continued down the hall. Night had fallen and his companions all slept soundly in their respective rooms. He made his way to Minako's room, where the human slept loosely tied to the bed just in case she tried to escape. Sesshomaru moved silently, not wanting to wake the annoyance that occupied his mate's body. As this one slept, he could almost pretend that it really was Minako lying there. She looked so beautiful. In the moonlight, he could hardly tell the difference. Both Nako and this human had a way about them that made Mina's body seem foreign. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand. It felt as though he should start mourning the loss of his mate, as though she had died. He certainly felt that way at times. How long had she been gone? He had lost count of the days.

But if Vadoma's words were true, he could expect Mina to return soon enough. Perhaps not with Alexia, but with _some_ wyrm. Sesshomaru didn't even care anymore. He just wanted Mina back. It didn't matter to him if another wyrm plagued this world. He just hoped that her next trip would be back home, and that he wouldn't find yet another version of her occupying his mate's body.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Minako lugged the basket of laundry back to the village and went straight to pinning everything up to dry. It was a windy day, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she was taking all of this down and handing them out to their respective owners.

"Min," she could hear the old grandmother calling out for her. She hurried out and began helping put the laundry up. "There was a young woman here looking for you."

"For me?" Mina asked. Who would be looking for her as a human? That seemed odd in this world. "Who was it?"

"I haven't a clue. An outsider, she was a pretty little thing with black hair and a foreign accent. Someone you met while…away?"

Black hair and an accent? Mina's heart jumped into her throat. So the priestess's advice worked! Could it be that Alexia was searching for her? Perhaps this meant that she had come to her senses and wanted to go back home, too. Minako did her best to hide the excitement she felt swelling up in her chest.

"Where did she go?"

The old woman frowned, "It was the strangest thing. I was just telling her that you would be back soon and I glanced away for just a moment. When I looked back, she was gone. I don't know why she would run off like that. You're not in some kind of trouble, are you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, she just looked panicky is all. Like she was in trouble. I was just worried that maybe you got mixed up in whatever it was, too."

Alexia was afraid? Mina felt a tight knot in her stomach. The most frightening experience Mina ever had involved a wyrm, albeit a baby one. The fact that something could frighten a wyrm made her feel uneasy. She could only imagine what it was.


	76. The Other Option

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the birthday wishes! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this world so far. Things are about to get even more interesting.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Alexia had been in the village when Mina had been so close by. She had just barely missed her! Her near encounter with the wyrm was so frustrating, but it just served to strengthen Minako's determination to go home. She was _so_ close! It almost drove her mad.

Minako wasn't a selfish person; she continued performing the work that the village asked of her. She didn't cause a ruckus. But she also thought about her home almost constantly. When she could, she even closed her eyes and pictured it. Her home at the castle, her companions, the glow of the barrier set against the night sky, and the scents that made her feel safe. Most of all, she imagined Sesshomaru. The only man she had ever given herself fully to, and loved with every fiber of her being. Mina didn't just hope to get home; she _knew _it would happen.

But even so, some things began distracting her. For instance, a shadow seemed to have fallen on the village. The people grew sluggish; it wasn't just the children. Ever since Mina had come back, more and more people began complaining of nightmares. She hadn't had any herself, but it did seem strange that so many people had. Minako did notice other things that sent her heart racing for a moment, such as something moving out of the corner of her eye when she thought she was alone, or noises like whispers on the wind late at night.

Mina didn't think it was really anything serious until one morning she woke up alone in the hut and heard a commotion outside. Dressing quickly, she hurried out to find the villagers all gathered together in some sort of impromptu meeting. Mina didn't really recognize most of the people, but everyone seemed to be paying attention to an old man addressing the group as a whole.

"This has gone on too long, and the symptoms are too widespread for it to be coincidence. I can't be sure, but I believe that there is…something…in our village that is causing these nightmares and giving us all a fright."

Mina spotted Haruto, who stepped forward and asked, "What do we do about it, though? We don't even know what it is."

"It's the bogeyman!" one of the children wailed, followed by a chorus of crying children.

"No!" the old man exclaimed, casting the child a dirty look, "No, there is no such thing. It could be a demon, though. I am not sure, but I know someone who can help and hopefully exterminate whatever it is."

Well then, the village was sorting out its own problems. That was good, because Mina didn't want to have any part of it. She had to stay detached and focus on her own home. Where was Alexia? Why hadn't she returned? After all, she knew that Minako was here in this village. If she had gone to the trouble of finding her, and if she really could sense Mina's desire, then what was stopping her?

With the announcement made, the old man gave a few words of encouragement before breaking up the crowd and sending everyone back to their daily routines. But even so, many people didn't go to work but rather lingered behind to speak in hushed whispers. Some even went back to sleep. Everyone in the village had grown so exhausted as of late, it was no surprise. Even as Haruto dragged himself off to work in the fields, the old grandmother mumbled something about sleeping for just a moment longer.

If everyone was slacking off, Mina didn't see any reason why she should be an exception. Looking around a moment to make sure Haruto was out of sight, she took off toward the river. She wasn't running away; she just wanted a moment to relax away from these people. She was hardly ever alone anymore. Without any laundry to wash, Mina simply sat at the edge of the water, running her hands over the top and making ripples in her reflection.

"Frustrating, isn't it?"

Minako looked back to find Syphon leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. She held her composure, even though his sudden presence had truly startled her, and felt even more grateful that she wasn't on edge from nightmares like the rest of the village. She just couldn't stand these human senses, and lack of sleep would make them unbearable.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Being stuck in that useless body," he said, pushing himself off the tree. "Difficult to find this girl when you can't leave the village, no?"

Minako did find it disconcerting that Alexia had not come back, but she wasn't about to tell the wyrm that. "Why are you so interested?"

"Your desire to go home is like a shining beacon for the lost souls in the night. I am attracted to it. It leaves a strong scent in the air." He inhaled deeply and flashed a smile that made her cheeks flush, "You know, this girl isn't the only one who could get you back."

Her heart nearly stopped and she felt frozen over for a moment, "What do you mean?"

He slowly began to circle Mina, his color-changing eyes staring intently down at her, "I could return you."

"And why would you do that?"

"Can't I just help a lovely young woman in need?" he grinned mischievously.

Mina tensed up. "No, I know you wyrms and your tricks."

He let out a sigh and stopped. "Fine. I am tired of this world, and it is tired of me. I want something new, and you are the best option I have. You stick out like a sore thumb. It would be an easy ride."

She watched him closely now. She knew not to trust the wyrms, but what choice did she have now? They were the only way home. All of her efforts, and Alexia had not come back again. But this one, this wyrm seemed to have picked up on it, too.

She stared him down. "What do you want, though? What's the catch?"

"See, that's the thing. I don't need anything here. I have everything I could possibly want. Moving's a bitch, and I may need a favor or two in the new neighborhood. You'd owe me." He smiled, an innocent look, but it wasn't enough to disguise the potential issue in his last words.

Mina stepped back, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Would you prefer the alternative?" he asked, eyes shifting to darker colors, "Trapped in this boring human village until the unlikely day that your little friend changes her mind and comes back?"

Minako's heart raced. Should she trust him? If he was telling the truth, that meant that she could go home at any moment. Sesshomaru was so close. But what about Alexia? She was the one that had caused this mess, and she had just been looking for Mina. Perhaps she wanted to go back, too. And Syphon had just appeared out of nowhere, who was to tell if he was someone to be trusted? Even if he did transport Mina like he promised, who was to say that he would take her to the right world?

She bit her lip, and had to look away from those strange eyes. "I need time to think about this."

"Take all the time you need," he smiled. "I know you're not going anywhere."


	77. Hunted

**Author's Note**: I've recently decided to start posting an original story on FictionPress, so if anyone's interested in reading that, now you know. My feelings won't be hurt if you don't want to read it or don't like it, and I will continue adding chapters to this story (probably at a faster rate!) so don't worry about this series dying out.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

Minako couldn't sleep. Syphon's proposition had filled her thoughts throughout the rest of the day, and she just couldn't stop thinking about it. Could she trust him? Should she wait for Alexia? She didn't really have a good reason to trust Alexia, either. But Alexia was familiar, and from Minako's home. But Syphon seemed far more willing, and it would mean going home whenever she agreed to it. What could he possibly want in return that would make it risky? Mina couldn't think of anything unreasonable that he would ask of her.

It seemed as though Mina had finally begun to join the others in restless sleep. She tossed and turned, suffocated by every shadow and startled by every creak. The trees outside looked like disfigured men with long and thin arms and fingers, reaching in through every window and casting shadows across the floor. Mina couldn't see them any differently, so she shut her eyes tight and tried to comfort herself with the thought of home. She missed the freedom of travelling and the company of her mate and friends.

Now it sounded as though the door had opened. Were those footsteps? Her mind was growing foggy, like something was pressing down on her. She could swear something was tugging on the sheets, touching her leg through her yukata. Fear pulsed through her and she found herself frozen in place.

But wait, what would Sesshomaru think of this? All this time away and she couldn't overcome the fear of darkness? Ridiculous! Sesshomaru would be disgusted at how pathetic this situation looked. There wasn't even any real danger here, and Mina was hiding under the covers like a child.

With a burst of strength, she sat up and looked around the room but there was nothing there. Just Haruto and the old grandmother sleeping uneasily. Mina let out a sigh, getting up and walking over toward the window to look out at the village outside. Just as she had suspected, there were no monsters, just the next hut across the road with barrels of water lining the side. She wondered if the people in that home were having trouble sleeping, too. It seemed like everyone was these days. She hoped that the person coming to help knew what they were doing; but of course, they were an expert, right? Mina didn't understand what was happening. How could a demon plague a whole village with nightmares? A troublesome question, but it hadn't really hurt anyone so she couldn't imagine it being _too _serious.

Mina turned from the window and went back to bed, feeling better about the night and finding an easier time falling asleep. However, something nagged at the back of her mind as she drifted off, a half-coherent thought that she wouldn't remember in the morning…

There were no trees outside the windows.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed with a start, claws extended and eyes blood red. Something had frightened him. No, not him. As his racing heart began to settle, he looked down at the empty space beside him. He wasn't sure how or why, but he had felt the connection. It was gone now, leaving him feeling fractured once more. But he was sure that it was Minako's fear that he had experienced, somehow travelling between worlds and disturbing his sleep.

Perhaps he should tell the wyrm. She could have answers. But she was in a terrible mood, especially after their last bitter encounter. That didn't mean that she wouldn't help him, though. She was still a guest in his home.

Sesshomaru couldn't go back to sleep. He kept turning over and reaching out for Mina, feeling more alone than he had in weeks. There was no use. He needed to speak with Vadoma. Rising out of bed, he hurried down the halls toward the locked room.

"Come in," she mumbled before he even had the chance to unlock the door. "What do you want?"

"I felt something," he said. "Through the connection, I believe."

This seemed to pique the grumpy old hag's interest, and she turned toward him. "Really? What was it?"

He held onto the stoic mask and almost dared her to challenge him as he admitted, "Fear."

"Interesting," she muttered, tapping long nails against a wooden table. "Very interesting."

"What does it mean? I have not felt anything from Minako since she was spirited away."

Vadoma's lips cracked into a smirk, "I told you this would happen."

"I have no patience for your taunts. Answer me."

She let out a sigh and turned back to her books and potions. "Your mate is being hunted."

Sesshomaru's gut tightened into a knot. Hunted? What could be hunting Minako? More importantly, could she protect herself from it? He wasn't there to save her. She needed to find her own way back to him. He believed in her, but what if something got in her way? He didn't want to think about what that could mean.

He kept the worry from reaching his voice when he asked, "What is it, then? What is hunting her?"

"There is only one thing that could invoke that kind of fear," she said, turning back to face Sesshomaru. "A bogeyman."

"A bogeyman," he repeated. "And what exactly is a bogeyman?"

She laughed, a sick sound considering the circumstances. "It's a wyrm. Your mate is being hunted by a wyrm who lives in the shadows and feeds on fear. I told you this could happen, I told you."

Sesshomaru didn't want to hear anymore. He knew that the old hag would just continue to mock him, tell him that there was no way to protect Mina from this thing. Another wyrm was hunting his mate. How was he supposed to handle that? He had to believe in her. She could do this; she could fight the thing and come back home. She had to.


	78. A Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note**: By popular demand, I am hurrying the story along. We should be coming to an end in two or three chapters.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

"I hear you have a bogeyman problem."

Mina managed to hold back her startled cry, but couldn't stop herself from jumping at Syphon's sudden appearance. It had been a relatively quiet day up until that moment, and she had been enjoying the peaceful task of washing laundry in the river. She always did; it was the one thing she looked forward to every day. It meant peace and quiet and the rare chance of being alone. Everyone had been drudging around like zombies in the village and Mina hoped that the exterminator had already arrived and was taking care of the problem as they spoke.

"Yes, but they already sent for someone to get rid of it," she said with a glance.

"It?" he laughed. "You humans. There's more than one, you know."

"Oh." Mina went back to cleaning the laundry. "Well, the exterminator knows all about them, I'm sure. I am no expert."

"Really? I thought you were familiar with wyrms and knew our tricks," he said, a mocking tone to his voice.

Mina bit her tongue to hold back the obvious question: the bogeyman was a wyrm? Some demon stalking through the dark was one thing, but a wyrm? She had only gotten a little glimpse of their power so far, and that alone was enough to make her worry. Syphon's attitude just made things worse; he knew more about them and had this smugness to his expression that led her to believe that there was so much more to learn about these beings.

"Alright then," she said. "I can admit when I am wrong."

Syphon's ever-changing eyes lit up, "What a rare quality in a human!"

"I'm not a human."

"You could've fooled me," he teased, looking her over.

Mina took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying not to let him get to her. "Alright then, why are there so many wyrms around the village all of a sudden? The humans didn't even believe in bogeymen."

"You really don't get it?" He let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's you."

"What? How could this be _my_ fault?"

"Don't tell me that you aren't trying to get that little girl to come back and spirit you home. You think all that energy goes out to her? We can all sense it. You've been so focused on returning home, it's attracting more attention than you realize. The bogeymen are just stupid little bottom-feeders who can't keep hidden." He looked out into the forest, "No one else in this world has such a strong desire to leave it, and the wyrms want to use that."

Mina shifted where she sat and looked out into the forest, but she couldn't see what had caught Syphon's attention. Glancing back down at the laundry, she continued working in silence. So this was all her fault. She hadn't meant to bring any harm to the village. She just wanted Alexia to come take her home. How was she supposed to return if the only way to do it was attracting negative attention?

Well, there was always the _other_ option.

She looked back over her shoulder, surprised to find Syphon still there. He caught her gaze and smiled. Why did that make her feel so strange? Perhaps she had been in this world far too long. She missed Sesshomaru's familiar affection. Mina shook her head and tried focusing on cleaning, but it was no use.

"So why are you always here?" she asked. "Are you stalking me like the other wyrms?"

He laughed, "I'm too old to be solely driven by those instincts. There is another town nearby where I've been socializing, and I need to get away once in a while. You should be flattered that I enjoy your company. Most women would die to be with me."

"Not me," she said, picking up the basket of laundry and turning to leave. "You should know that I am happily mated."

"You are content with just one man?" He seemed genuinely perplexed. "I never understood that. There are so many beautiful temptations out there, how could anyone settle for just _one_?"

Mina stopped, unaware of her silly smile as she said, "We're in love."

"Love," he scoffed. "Love is not real."

Turning back to argue, Minako found herself alone once more. With a shake of her head, she started walking back with the basket of laundry. How sad that someone would think that love does not exist! She felt sorry for Syphon. What could have made him think like that? Perhaps he had suffered heartbreak, or had never allowed anyone to get close enough. But as sad as it seemed, it wasn't her problem. She could hope for the best for him, but really Mina just needed to focus on returning home.

Before Mina even reached the border, she could hear a loud commotion coming from the village. From the sound of it, she could only assume that the exterminator had arrived. She quickly got ready and went to the door, looking out through the crowds of villagers in search of the newcomer. She had expected some armored warrior, perhaps someone from one of those demon-slaying villages. Instead, she met the gaze of Kikyo. She stood in the center of the crowd, speaking quietly with the old man who promised to call in help.

Kikyo acknowledged Mina with a nod, but made no effort to come forward or speak to her. Of course, there were more important things to do, like exterminate whatever demon was haunting everyone's dreams. Minako really wanted to go over and speak with Kikyo again, ask about what was happening and why Alexia had not returned, but she knew that the woman had more important things to do. Mina needed to stay detached from this world and focused on her own, anyway.

Everyone in the village eventually broke off to go back to work which allowed Kikyo to go about with her business, examining the place and doing whatever it was she needed to do. Mina didn't pay much attention. She finished laundry and returned to the hut in order to start dinner with the old woman. Before long, Haruto returned home and they all sat down to eat.

"I feel like we are in good hands," Haruto said between bites, "That priestess really knows what she's doing. Did you see her setting up a protective ward around the village?"

"Yes," the old grandmother nodded, "They say she has dealt with similar demons in her town, as well. She's a very gifted young woman. I think we will all sleep well tonight."

But Mina couldn't sleep, even though the others slept soundly beneath the same roof. It wasn't anything to do with the bogeymen, but rather her mind too full with worries and thoughts. She had been here far too long and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She couldn't stand to sleep beside Haruto another night, so she got up and snuck outside in order to take a walk around the village. She hoped that whatever Kikyo had done would work. For now, the villagers appeared to sleep peacefully, the night quiet with only the soft chirping of crickets and the light breeze moving the leaves. Mina wandered down the dirt roads, circled around the border of the village.

"What are you doing out?"

Minako's heart nearly leapt into her throat, and she spun around to find Kikyo standing behind her. "You scared me! I'm just taking a walk. I can't sleep."

"I am sorry for startling you, but you really shouldn't be out right now. It is very dangerous around here."

"But I thought you set up a protective ward."

"It doesn't work that way. The 'bogeymen' are easily taken care of; if the villagers believe that they are safe, then those wyrms have no fear to feed on and they will eventually move to a different town. However, there are other things out there that are not so easily taken care of." Kikyo turned, looking off in the direction of her own town. "I took a great risk in coming here to help these people. I haven't been entirely successful in correcting my own wyrm problem."

Mina could clearly see the worry in Kikyo's eyes. The issue in her town must have been pretty bad for her to be so concerned after only being gone for a single day and night. Perhaps that was Mina's fault as well, attracting wyrms there since it was so close by. "I have a question, priestess. Does Alexia have to be the one to return me home or could a different wyrm do that as well?"

"In theory, it doesn't have to be the original one. However, the other wyrm would have to be experienced or you would have to put forth _a lot_ of effort to ensure that you really did return home and not just to yet another world."

So Syphon had told the truth. That was more than she could say for Alexia. And he seemed pretty experienced. Perhaps she could trust him. After all, what sort of favor could he possibly want? She really needed to return home. She would give anything for that. And it seemed like Alexia was not coming back.

"Would you recommend that I allow another wyrm to take me home?"

Kikyo frowned, "You speak as though this is a very real possibility. Minako, if you feel that you have found a wyrm that is truly willing to take you home, there is no reason to wait. You did not care for the one who brought you here, did you?"

"No. She played me like a puppet. I don't trust her." Although Alexia hadn't seemed all that bad. She was just a child acting out, right? But Mina couldn't wait for the girl any longer. Her presence was attracting negative attention, and putting the village at risk. She needed to go home. She needed to be with Sesshomaru once more.

"Then yes, if you feel that it is your best option."

"Thank you," Mina smiled, turning to go back to the village. "I may be going home tomorrow. You've been a great help, Kikyo. I hope all goes well with your wyrm troubles."

"Thank you, Minako," she smiled in return, "It has been an interesting experience meeting you."

An interesting experience. Mina couldn't argue with that. But if she could do it all over again, she would have chosen not to have it at all. Aside from interesting, it had also been exhausting and heartbreaking. She couldn't do this anymore.

One way or another, Mina needed to go home.


	79. The Deal

_(Alternate World)_

Mina could hardly keep still. Would Syphon be there waiting for her at the river? Should she do this in the middle of getting laundry done? It wasn't like the human Minako couldn't bring it all back. And what was she worrying about a silly little thing like that for? Well, she didn't want people to come looking for her in the middle of this whole ordeal. Then yes, she would be kind and bring the laundry along. It would be once last favor to this village. Once it came time to do the laundry, Mina said goodbye to Haruto and the old grandmother (of course they didn't understand the deeper meaning to it), eagerly grabbed the basket, and made her way down to the river.

Once there, she found herself alone.

"Hello?" she called out. "Syphon?"

He did not step out from the forest. Why did she expect him to be here? As if he didn't have other things to do. He obviously wasn't obsessed with using her to leave this world. It was just a kind offer, right? Mina decided she might as well start doing the laundry, and hoped that he would show up. It wasn't until she had finished scrubbing the last pair of pants that she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

Looking back, she found Syphon leaning against a tree with his lip curled up into a slight smirk. "Good afternoon, Miss Minako."

"Syphon!" she exclaimed, and immediately blushed at how overly excited she had sounded. "I was hoping to see you here."

"I get that a lot," he winked. "What can I do for you?"

"About that offer," she said, glancing off to the side. "Is it too late for me to accept?"

He pushed himself off of the tree and moved forward, pacing around Minako. "Of course not. The offer still stands, but you remember the favor?"

"You wouldn't make me give you my firstborn or kill my companions for some sort of sick ritual, would you?"

He laughed, stopping in front of her. "Such imagination. I love it. Is that the sort of deal you are used to?"

"No, I just never know with you wyrms."

"Well, rest assured that it is nothing so macabre. It will be a new neighborhood, and I may just need a friend to help boost my social life, you know?"

Mina shifted, looking down at her reflection in the water. She looked so tired. "That doesn't sound too awful."

"Then it's settled," he smiled. "Go return the laundry to the humans—no one wants naked humans running around—and then come back to me at sunset."

Before Minako could say another word, he disappeared before her very eyes. No smoke, no shifting, he was just gone. It threw her off for a minute, but after the initial shock of seeing a man vanish from her sight, she grabbed the basket and took off for the village. Sunset wasn't far off. She was so excited that it felt as though butterflies were swelling up in her stomach. Nothing could bring her down! She would be reunited with Sesshomaru in a matter of hours.

* * *

_(Original World)_

Vadoma wailed loudly from behind the locked door. Her sobs echoed down the castle hallways, upsetting Rin and annoying the youkai. Sesshomaru felt as though he should feel sorry for the woman, but his patience had all but run out. He unlocked the door and did his best not to slam it shut when he entered.

"What is it?" he demanded.

She sat sprawled out across a table, strange potions scattered about and her curly hair spread out around her over old books that she hid her face within. She only looked up to wail, "My child!"

"Is she dead, then?" It was the only logical explanation.

"She is so frightened," she cried. "She is trying to get home, but she is trapped. Someone is keeping her locked up and she cannot escape!"

"Hn." Was that it? Sesshomaru turned to leave. What dramatics. He could not possibly care less about the little wyrm who had stolen his mate. She wasn't even dead, so what was the old hag crying about? It was only natural for wyrms to travel, anyway. It wasn't like this wouldn't happen. Sesshomaru could only hope that Mina would find her own way home. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt like her return lingered just around the corner.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

"Alright, how do we do this," Mina asked, "Do you have cards or a crystal ball?"

They stood in the same spot by the river, and although Mina had come prepared, Syphon seemed to have arrived empty-handed. After Alexia's whole setup with the tent and various knickknacks, Mina had expected him to have something, anything. Instead, she had found him leaning casually against the tree as per usual.

"No," Syphon laughed at her question, "That is hag magic. Not all wyrms work the same way, you know. We too have variety."

"Well then, what do we do?"

He suddenly appeared before her, but moved slowly as he inched closer to Mina. His multi-colored gaze burned into hers and sent goosebumps running across her skin. "Kiss me."

"What?" she took a step back, "No!"

"That's how it works," he shrugged, "Sexual energy."

Mina's face felt as though it had caught fire, but she retained the strength in her voice. "Are you implying that I'm attracted to you? Because I'll have you know that I'm happily mated."

He laughed again. "That doesn't mean you're _blind_. Plenty of mated individuals appreciate another's form. Don't tell me you think I'm unattractive. Do you?"

"Well, no, I mean," she found herself stumbling over her words. "You're a fine-looking man, but Sesshomaru—"

"Yes, yes, you want to return to Sesshomaru, blah blah blah," he sighed, "Then just close your eyes and pretend I am him. Actually, that's a really good idea. I'm such a genius, really! Close your eyes and imagine being with your mate, and it will help direct us back to the destination you've wanted all along." He gave her an encouraging smile, "It's the only way."

"I am telling you, if there is any sexual energy produced, it will _not_ be on my end," Mina said, letting out a heavy sigh and grimacing, "But fine, I will do this if it means going home."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to imagine Sesshomaru standing before her. She could sense the wyrm as he moved closer, his fingertips brushing against the skin on her waist, hot breath on her skin. Her cheeks burned madly and her skin tingled everywhere he touched. Then his lips pressed against hers, and just like that, all thoughts of Sesshomaru just vanished. Her mind went blank. She could only focus on the warm lips kissing her, the hands moving up her body, the silky hair between her fingers, and the warmth starting in her core and spreading out to every inch of her being and touching her from the inside out.

What had she been focusing on? Going somewhere…why would she want to go somewhere else? She felt so filled with energy and passion and light. Who had she been looking for? Syphon. Right? No, there was someone else. Sesshomaru. She had to get back to Sesshomaru. Her mate, her love, her lord. Why was it so difficult to focus on Sesshomaru? It took the warmth away just thinking his name, but she did it. She thought about Sesshomaru and those beautiful golden eyes that had first sent her heart racing, and the way his hair shined in the moonlight, and how words seemed so unnecessary when he held her in his arm. For all her struggles and weaknesses, she found a place in his world, a happy life by his side. Sesshomaru meant home.

Mina was going home.


	80. Reunion

**Author's Note**: This isn't the last chapter, but it's close. I hope everyone likes the ending I have in store.

* * *

_(Alternate World)_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted, racing toward her the moment she came into view of the shrine. "They caught the wyrm!"

"What?" she frowned. "The one that has been terrorizing the village; he was caught while I was away?"

"Yes," he nodded, but then frowned. "Well, I mean, I was told…"

"Let us see him then," she said, "And I will determine whether or not this is the one."

Inuyasha took her hand and began leading her toward the center of their town. It seemed as though everyone had gathered around a metal cage in the middle of the street. Kikyo had a bad feeling about it. Where had it come from? She could sense a dark aura, some sort of magic that sealed it shut. The people moved aside and let her pass as she made her way closer to it.

"How did this get here?" she asked the group.

One of the men who had been helping in the search for the wyrm stepped forward and held out a piece of paper. "An outsider brought it to us. Said he was a wyrm exterminator here to take care of our problem. Said to give you this letter."

The priestess carefully unfolded the paper:

"Priestess Kikyo,

Although I have reveled in the time spent in your lovely town, I am afraid I've grown bored with your women. I thought of turning my sights on you, but I somehow doubt that you would accept my advances, you wily little fox. No matter, though…for I have you to thank for bringing my attention to a new toy. One that will take me to a brand new world where I will be able to _socialize_ with an entirely different group! Nonetheless, I realize that you have worked very hard trying to _exterminate _me (that is what you do to wyrms in other towns, isn't it?) so I have taken the liberty of delivering a present before my leave. It seems only fair, considering the lovely gift you have given to me. I hope to see you again.

Perhaps in another world."

There was no signature, but Kikyo knew who wrote it. Her heart had dropped into her stomach and she threw the letter to the ground, grabbing hold of the handle to the cage and ripping the door open. It was unnaturally dark on the inside, no doubt from some dark wyrm magic, and out from the darkness fell a pale girl with wild brown curls. She scrambled on hands and knees, tripping over her own skirt.

"Mother!" she screamed, flailing around like a frightened animal as she repeated, "Mother, I tried, I tried!"

Kikyo knew this girl to be a wyrm, but she went against her natural instincts and reached out, touching the girls shoulder. "Alexia?"

The girl flinched, too startled to even bother reading the priestess during their brief physical encounter. "You know me, how? You know Minako? Where is she? I need to get home, I want to go home!"

"I am so sorry," Kikyo said as the surrounding crowd watched in silence, most feeling pity for the pathetic young woman crawling on the ground.

"I can't sense her anymore, why not? I tried to bring us back, I tried to go home, but this man," she choked on her own words, beginning to sob, "He locked me in a box and I want to go home! Where is Minako?"

"I am so sorry," Kikyo repeated. "Minako is already home."

The girl fell forward into a heap, sobbing into her skirts. Kikyo felt such pity for the girl, even if she was a wyrm. For all her terror and deceit, Alexia was still just a child. Inuyasha stepped forward and put a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. He spoke quietly, confused and disturbed by the scene.

"So this isn't the one we were looking for?"

"No," Kikyo sighed, rubbing her forehead before motioning to the crying girl, "Does this look like an incubus to you?"

* * *

_(Original World)_

Sesshomaru had not slept much since Minako had gone away; every time he tried, his night was filled with unsettling dreams. He had chosen to sleep on this night simply due to the fact that he could no longer handle life in the waking hours. Vadoma served as nothing more than a wailing nuisance, Rin had grown tired of having a human companion, and Jaken had lost all his patience for babysitting. They were all going stir-crazy, but what was Sesshomaru to do? He hadn't the slightest clue, and so he slept.

He had not rested for long before he was snapped awake by the sudden presence of Minako. This had happened many times before; where he was startled awake from a dream so realistic that he thought his mate had returned. This time, the feeling lingered. He could sense her, just down the hall, and that alone was close enough for him to feel drunk off her scent.

The castle sat quiet as if no one else had noticed, but Sesshomaru tore down the hall and nearly ripped the door off of its hinges to get to her. He found her sleeping in bed, an arm chained to the bedpost as Jaken sat on a chair in the corner, startled awake from the commotion. Sesshomaru could not care less for presentations as he crawled across the bed, moving Mina's long black hair aside to reveal the long-absent mark on her neck.

It was Mina. She was back.

"Minako," he said, his voice sounding strange as he felt a pressure lifting from his chest.

Minako felt as though she was falling through an endless darkness when she heard someone calling her name. A strange sensation settled upon her body, a feeling of being home, being _right_ again. Opening her eyes, she was met with an intent golden gaze and a flash of silver hair.

"Sesshomaru," she choked, lurching forward to embrace him. "My lord!"

He held her tightly, as though she would fade away at any moment. His eyes burned and he felt a lump in his throat; he was so overwhelmed with emotion that he didn't quite understand it. Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, who only just now seemed to be piecing together the situation, his eyes lighting up in realization.

"Jaken," he grunted, "Guard the door."

"Yes, m'lord," the little imp exclaimed, quickly leaving the room before angering the overwhelmed youkai.

Turning back to Minako, Sesshomaru broke the wrist cuff attached to the chain with ease as their lips crashed together, hands moving desperately along each other's bodies and ripping off clothes until as much skin touched as possible. He cupped her breasts before moving his hands down across her stomach and still lower. He then grabbed her legs and dragged Mina closer, one hand caressing her skin as the other reached up to touch the mark on her neck as they kissed. She touched his chest and ran her hands through his hair, moaning through her kisses as he entered her. They moved together in an animalistic passion with complete disregard to the other occupants of the castle.

"My lord," she panted, gripping his shoulders tighter with each thrust, "I love you."

"And I you," he growled, burying his face in her neck as he breathed in the scent of the mark. "You are mine."

_My world, my everything, I love you._

She threw her head back in a final cry before he collapsed beside her, the connection mixing their thoughts and emotions into one chaotic mass. They had missed each other just as desperately as the other, lost without their connection and not feeling whole until the moment she had returned. By now, the noise from their reunion had gathered a crowd outside of the door, but Jaken kept the castle's occupants at bay. The two tangled up in each other's arms did not notice, they only sensed each other.

In this moment, no one else existed.


	81. Family

**Author's Note**: Finally, I present to you the final chapter of the sequel. I hope everyone has enjoyed the series overall.

* * *

Mina stood by the mirror, staring at her reflection as she dressed into familiar clothing. It had been so long since her reflection had made sense. Sesshomaru sat on the bed, watching her every move. She knew from the connection that he had missed her desperately and blamed himself for all that had happened. Even though Mina was the one who had been displaced, she had the distraction of foreign worlds whereas had been Sesshomaru struggling at a standstill, spending his days doing nothing more than simply waiting and worrying. Mina thought that was a worse pain than what she had been though.

The commotion outside the door had grown louder. Mina knew that she was never that popular with the castle's inhabitants, but she had gone through quite a journey and that was sure to spark their interest. After all, who manages to return after being spirited away? Not many.

Rin waited with Jaken outside the door. Mina could sense her, and it felt wonderfully strange having all of her hanyou senses returned. Sesshomaru moved to the door, stepping aside as he opened it, just in time to avoid being run down by the little girl with a very fat cat dangling over her shoulder. Jaken snuck in after the little girl, closing the door behind him to keep out the curious servants.

"Mina-chan!" Rin shrieked, hugging Minako with one arm as the other supported the cat. "It's really you! Normal you in you and not someone else!"

Someone else? Mina hadn't really thought about the other Minakos being here so much as she had thought about her own situation. She wondered what it had been like for everyone here, suddenly having someone else in her body. Did they cause trouble? Was that why she had been chained to the bed when she first awoke?

"You'll have to tell me all about it," Mina smiled, hugging Rin and patting the fat cat, "Minamaru has gotten rather large since I was last here!"

"Jaken says it's because she's lazy and just sits around all day, but I think she's just been stress-eating because we missed you so much."

"Well, I'm sorry to make you both worry, but everything will be alright now."

"That is a lie."

Everyone turned to look at Vadoma, who had appeared quietly by the open window. Mina thought that the wyrm seemed older than she remembered. She stared back with sad and tired eyes. Of course, Mina had forgotten about the mother waiting for Alexia.

"You did not return with my daughter," she said, and it sounded like an accusation.

But Mina hadn't done anything wrong, had she? She was just trying to get home. Alexia had caused all this in the first place! Why would she feel bad about not coming back with her? If she really had wanted to return, she wouldn't have disappeared, right?

Sesshomaru looked between the two. "What wyrm brought you back, if not Alexia?"

Mina frowned, holding a hand to her head as a dull ache began throbbing the moment he asked the question. Bits and pieces of hazy memory came back to her as if through a dream. She couldn't quite recall what had happened to bring her back here, but she knew it hadn't been Alexia. It was someone else. Syphon? He was the only other wyrm she had met. Yes, she remembered now, he had offered to take her back. It must have been him.

"It was someone else, a different wyrm that I met near the human village. He said," Mina frowned, thinking back to his offer. It seemed so long ago. "He said that he was bored, he wanted to come here so he could socialize with more people."

"Socialize?" Vadoma said through gritted teeth. "Tell me, halfbreed, what color were his eyes?"

"They were brown." Sesshomaru tensed at Vadoma's insult, but looked to Mina as she turned to him with a frown, "No, wait. They were gold."

Vadoma gripped the windowsill, digging her long nails into the wood. "What have you done?"

Jaken stepped forward, "How dare you speak to Lady Minako like that!"

Sesshomaru motioned to Jaken and wrapped an arm around Mina before turning to the old wyrm, "What are you trying to say?"

"Your halfbreed left my daughter alone in another world," she spit, her whole body shaking with anger, "And returned with an incubus instead!"

The room grew quiet as everyone looked between Vadoma and Minako. Mina frowned, looking up at Sesshomaru in confusion. What did that mean?

"You don't know the danger that you've brought into this world," she hissed, and turned to Sesshomaru, "Your weak little slut deserves everything that comes to her!"

His eyes flashed red in anger, but Vadoma was already gone. The room was awkwardly quiet for a moment before Rin hugged her fat cat and asked, "What's going to happen to Mina, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing," he said, resting a hand on Mina's head and pulling her in close. "Everything is fine now."

Rin smiled, running forward into a group hug with the two. The girls huddled close to Sesshomaru, happy in the moment, and not seeing the dark understanding passing between their lord and Jaken.

A weight had lifted from Mina, and she breathed in Sesshomaru's scent as she hugged him tightly, dropping an arm down to include Rin in the embrace. The little girl looked back at Jaken with a laugh, "Come on, Jaken, you gotta hug, too!"

"Ha!" Jaken scoffed as he crossed his arms, "Not in a million years!"

He let out a screech as Rin let go of Mina to grab the little imp, pushing him into the group before holding him there with a hug. Sesshomaru simply sighed, but did not struggle as Rin sang about being a happy family while holding everyone in the group hug. The servants crowded outside the room could only imagine what ridiculous antics their powerful demon lord had become involved in at the return of his strange mate.

Mina laughed, the sound of Jaken and Rin arguing falling like music to her ears. She felt at home in Sesshomaru's embrace. This was her home, and she was happy here. She didn't care about power or status, just the people around her in this very moment. Human, demons, and the in-between, Mina didn't care. This was her family, and that was all she needed.

* * *

**Edit:** Yes, this ending leaves the story open to a third addition to the series. I planned one, but it hasn't really been written at this point in time. If there's a demand for it, I will turn this into the planned trilogy, though.


End file.
